Finally Found You
by JeeJayMay
Summary: The promised second visit between Sun Ce and Da Qiao takes place... but will all go well? And will some vague information from Xiao Qiao about Cao Cao shed any light on the situation for Zhou Yu? SCxDQ, ZYxXQ
1. First Sight Ce and Da

_I don't own anything in Dynasty Warriors. It belongs to Koei._

_Hello, my fellow fans of fiction! lol So, this fanfic is based on my favorite DW couple: Ce and Da and my second favorite, Yu/Xiao. It's my first ever, and__ I really hope I do as good as all the others I've read, even though I'm presently a novice when it comes to writing (being young and all :P). It is pretty OOC as you'll notice while reading it… I'm sure I'll improve as I get older (if this story's still around by then). Anyways, please read&review! And by the way, I've played around (not too much) with most of the characters' ages, which you might also notice lol. Hopefully no one's too opposed to that! And just a note on the their appearances: everyone looks the way they did in DW5. Well, here's Chapter 1 for you, I guess!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sun Ce stared blankly through the clear, polished glass of his firmly shut window. His eyes were painfully used to the breathtaking beauty of the Imperial Gardens of Wu down below. They couldn't move him as they would have others. But it didn't matter- for at the moment, it was doubtful that anything could. For Sun Ce was thinking, and seriously at that, something that did not happen frequently. He was thinking, for once about himself. In his entire life of exactly nineteen years, he had never suffered from want. But lately, he felt that there was something missing in his life. What could it possibly be? He hadn't the faintest idea. After all, what didn't he already possess? He'd achieved everything that ordinary young men living in Han Dynasty China could only dream of: character, lordship, strength, wealth, victorious battles, _looks_... And yet, he still didn't feel like he had it all. He wondered why that was. Maybe it was his turning nineteen that instigated such thoughts... voice nearby jerked him out of his reverie.

"What are you thinking, Ce?"

Ce turned to see his best friend and sworn brother Zhou Yu slumped against the doorframe with his arms crossed, watching him intently through narrowed brown eyes. Anyone else would have asked Zhou Yu how long he'd been standing there for- but Ce decided against it. Yu could be as silent as breathing when he wanted to, and it came of no surprise to Ce to find him there.

"Not much. Or at least, nothing really important," Ce replied, in an attempt at his usual carefree, easy-going attitude. He grinned at Yu, but then turned abruptly away from him, and resumed his gazing out of the window.

Yu raised his eyebrows. It certainly didn't seem like nothing important to him.

"You still tired from your birthday party last night? That's understandable, seeing how most of the kingdom showed up," questioned Yu, more curiously than usual, as well as somewhat concerned. Ce looked as though he was gravely pondering matters over- never a normal thing. And it usually didn't bode well.

"Nah, I was just wondering... Yu, did you ever feel like you wanted something real bad, but didn't know what it was, or how to get it – and you never felt like you wanted it before, whatever it is, but just knew that you had to have it no matter what getting it took, and …"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down! I know I'm going to be Grand Strategist in a few years, but I don't think I could keep up with you even then," The seventeen year-old exclaimed, raising in hands before him, baffled. "Say the first thing again."

"Never mind," Ce gave a shuddering sigh. "I'm probably just wound up from last night, like you said. Whatever it is I'm looking for, I don't think I'll ever find it…"

Ce didn't even know where to begin. He wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ to find what he felt he needed. Perhaps it might just...find _him_...

Yu looked at his sworn brother with sympathy, trying and failing to get to the root of his problem. It was of no use attempting to figure things out if Ce refused to open up to him. For Ce _had_ grown a little quieter of late. That was surprising enough in itself. It was a bit unsettling to see him sit in silence for so long without cracking a joke or two.

"Hey, why don't you go hunting to cheer yourself up?" he suggested. Hunting never failed to bring the young Wu heir's spirits up.

"Know what? I think I will."

* * *

"What are you thinking, Sis?"

At the sound of her sister's voice, Da Qiao started. Then she sighed, and turned away from the window, sitting down on the magnificent red bedspread, and beside Xiao Qiao. Something had changed within her recently. Something made her want to do more than just exist under her roof like she'd done all her life. Being one of the two Duchesses of Jiang Dong was hardly a happy life, as most girls would presume. Instinctively, she began smoothing the younger girl's hair out- an age-old habit of hers that she was barely conscious of now.

"Nothing, Xiao. It's just the same old thing… Don't you hate it when men from all over the land come to ask for our hands in marriage? It's disgusting, feeling their eyes burn into our skin like that…"

The younger Qiao sister wrinkled her nose. She and Da would discuss this subject constantly, but the more either of them brought it up, the more it seemed like it was the first time they would talk about it.

"Tell me about it. And they don't even know us, and they're twice our age. Eww…"

Xiao knew full well that as old as they were, it was common for men to marry as many times as possible to proportionately younger girls each time. It ensured that their family tree would continue for generations. But that fact gave her no comfort as long as she knew they were going to use her and her sister to make it happen.

"Xiao… We've never left these grounds all our lives. I don't know what lies beyond them, even though I've heard all those stories about it from the maids and guards. For sixteen and a half years, I never stepped out of our mansion gates. Neither have you in fourteen."

"Fourteen _and a half_."

Da smiled in spite of herself. Her sister always cheered her up, even if it was unintentionally at times.

"Fourteen and half," she agreed. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget how fast you're growing."

Xiao giggled.

"You always say that. So do all the maids."

"Well, it's true! I can't believe how quickly time flies..." Da stopped, upset again. "And all those years, we've been living exactly the way we are now. I guess it wasn't so bad when Mama was alive... I remember everyone being happier then. But then she left us. And we were left alone."

Xiao nodded, listening and thinking hard. Truthfully, she couldn't remember those times as well as Da did. But if her sister said they were happier ones, then they were.

"But why think about this all of a sudden, Sis?"

"I don't know... It feels more and more like we're imprisoned here. I can't even remember the last time Papa held us in his arms, he wants us married as soon as possible. As if he's trying to get rid of us. I just want out." said Da softly.

Xiao replied, "Then why don't you, Sis?" An plan had been formulating in the young girl's mind as she watched Da speak.

"It isn't as easy as it sounds."

Truthfully, Da didn't even believe her sister could be serious. Xiao was known to get worked up and excited at times, and Da was sure that this was one of those moments when a splendid idea would enter her head, but be abandoned seconds later when she found any fault in it.

"Yes, it is! I could tie all the bed sheets together, and lower you out the window! Our mansion isn't that high, y'know, and you aren't heavy!" cried Xiao excitedly.

Da looked at her sister incredulously.

"Are you sure you can, Xiao?" she managed to whisper. Da knew that even she herself couldn't have thought of anything better. She regarded her sister with pride, gratitude and surprise all at once.

"Sure I am! Anything for you, Sis! Once you're out of the house, you can climb out the gates from the back. They won't know you're there if you don't use the doors. You go first, then me. Deal?"

All Da could do was embrace her sister warmly.

* * *

Ce climbed off his horse and looked around the forest. His eyes took in the tall, sturdy trees, the long wild grasses, and the harmless critters and birds he didn't have the heart to kill. going about their duties. No, there weren't any deer there. Exhaling, he hoisted his arrows higher on his shoulder, gripping his bow tighter in disappointment.

Maybe he should try somewhere else. Just when he turned to re-mount his horse, he caught sight of a fine buck sprinting away from the corner of his eyes. It had probably been hiding, in wait for him to leave. His own trademark mischievous grin flashed across his face. Without further ado, he began chasing after it.

* * *

Da breathed in the sweet spring air, shutting her eyes, her heart singing. Freedom felt wonderful, even if it _was_ just for an hour. Upon opening her eyes dreamily, she saw a beautiful butterfly flapping its wings right above her face. She held her hand out to it, but the very moment she did so, it started to fly away, as though it didn't trust her. Upset, she began to give chase.

* * *

The buck was now clearly within Ce's grasp. All he needed to do was run a few feet more before he reached for his bow... Just then, the deer gave a sharp turn, and Ce collided with something else, something much lighter and softer than a deer could ever be.

* * *

Da was knocked down to the ground, hard. Her breath caught in her throat as she hit the floor, and she was winded as something much heavier then she was landed on top of her, making her gasp in pain and shock. She didn't know where the butterfly had gone, nor did she care at the moment. Her eyes were shut as she struggled not to shout, even as the weight on top of her vanished immediately as someone raised himself off her at once.

As she opened her slowly, slightly frightened with her head spinning, she found herself face-to-face with who had to be the handsomest man she had ever seen. He seemed to be easily six feet tall- his eyes were a deep green – _just like her own eyes._

He had a long, straight nose positioned above perfectly shaped masculine lips. He had a goatee too, and, bizarrely, Da thought it seemed to complete his face well.

But what interested her most of all was his expression, the way he was looking at her as if she was the most important person in the world. Whenever men had come to 'see' Xiao and herself, their eyes showed nothing but lust and desire. But this man's eyes had the look of pure disbelief, and also revealed warmth. Da had learned over the years that a person's eyes could give alot of insight as to who they were. His told her that he was a proud, yet kind-hearted person. Something else within them also suggested that he was very humorous, and was prone to laughing frequently. His expression was one of astonishment as he looked at her, not of hunger in the least. Da felt her cheeks grow hot- something they had never done before. What was the matter with her?

As for Ce, he found himself staring at a young woman, who was, no doubt, the most beautiful person he had ever set eyes on. She had the sweetest, most innocent face he could have imagined anyone could have. The hue of her eyes was the exact same as his.

Her nose was slender, and she had the most delicate, perfect lips he had seen on a woman.

Her hair looked as though it were long, pulled into an elegant knot at the back of her head, leaving two little braids that reached her shoulders and bangs that fell over her forehead. It was thick and black, maybe a few shades darker than his, and luxurious and glossy. Ce had a mad impulse to touch it. Tearing his eyes away from her hair and towards her face, he saw that it was reddening rapidly. Could she actually be blushing at him? Ce blinked and quickly leapt to his feet.

"Uh, I'm- I'm really sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to… Please, let me help you up," he said, extending his hand to her. Having no other way of getting to her feet, Da held his hand, quite surprised at how warm his fingers felt. He lifted her up at once, with surprising strength. He made her feel like she was as light as a feather. Up close, he looked even more handsome, and Da didn't lose that hotness of her cheeks. They stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Ce realized that he was still holding her hand, and she hadn't removed it from his. Embarrassed, he dropped it.

_Say something, you idiot, _he urged himself. He couldn't think why it was so important for him to do so, though. "Hey, I'm Sun Ce, by the way... Or well, just Ce would be fine. What's your name?" _Well, at least you don't _sound_ as nervous as you feel_, thought Ce. At once, he wondered, why should he even be nervous about anything? The feeling was unfamiliar...

"I'm Da. Da Qiao. It's... uh, it's nice to meet you."

Her voice was slightly shaky, and her fingers were twisting together. It made Ce feel a bit better to know that she was as nervous as he was.

"So, you're here because?" Ce felt more comfortable and confident already.

"Well, I was just walking." Even Da started losing her uneasy feeling, although she never stopped blushing (_was_ she really blushing? She never had before, so she couldn't tell). And she _had been _walking, so that wasn't a total lie.

But Ce could tell there was more to it than that. However, he didn't want to pursue the subject, if she didn't wish to reveal any more about herself.

"In this area? It's known all over as popular hunting ground. You couldn't just be walking here unless you lived close by..."

He stopped, realizing he sounded too prying. Of course, he had no right to know where she_ lived_...

But strangely, Da didn't seemed to mind at all.

"You're right. I live somewhere right over there," she answered truthfully, pointing eastward to show him.

Why was she telling him this? Well, not that he had a problem with it, but it seemed so peculiar that she was trusting him enough to show him her home. She was looking up at him expectantly, and blinked a few times. Again, he noted just how_ lovely _she was as he stared back...

"Uh, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I just wanna tell you that you're- well, gorgeous."

He couldn't help himself saying it. He just felt she should know.

Da's blush grew, if possible, even brighter. She lowered her eyes, too shy to say anything to this.

_So are you._

"Thank you," she managed to say at last.

Ce could see that, in spite of herself, she was growing just a little uncomfortable. He decided he'd better give her the chance to leave if she wanted to._  
_

"Well, I hope- uh, I mean I guess I'll be seeing you around," he said, smiling.

The most vivacious, refreshing smile Da had ever seen. Her heart began pounding, taking her aback again. It was so audible, she wondered if he could hear it.

Smiling back, she said, "I hope so."

Still smiling at him, she turned on her heel, and practically ran back to where she'd pointed earlier.

As Ce watched her run, numerous thoughts burst forth in his mind.

_Could I have found it? Found her?_

Little did he know he wasn't the only one thinking those thoughts.

* * *

_So, watcha think? Good? I hope so! Anyways, next chapter might be up in a few weeks. Please read and review!_


	2. First Sight Yu and Xiao

**_(A/N): Sorry, folks! But due to some real stupidity on my part, Chapter 2 suddenly got erased from this fanfic, and is currently under reconstruction. I'm sorry! So sorry! But don't worry, I'm working on it, and it will be back up in no time, more improved, too (let's hope:P). Until then, please keep reading ahead! And if you've just begun this story, here's a one-line summary without giving away any spoilers: Yu and Xiao meet for the very first time, (as the titles reads) much like Ce and Da had. It will be explained more further in the upcoming chapters. I hope you'll bear with me while I get this fixed!_ _And I also hope this doesn't mean I'm going to stop receiving your reviews, because you guys are awesome, and I wouldn't want to lose you as readers just because of a glitch in my mad (sarcasm) uploading skills! And I'm sure you all have a great many better things to do, but in case you haven't (LOL) might any of you have Chapter 2 saved somewhere? Or still have an alert about it (though I highly doubt that, since that was ages ago)? If you do, please let me know, so that you could send it to me! I know this website has a character limit, but you could send it in parts. If you can make that happen, I will be eternally grateful. It would save me alot of work, and others alot of waiting!_**

**_Thanks! And I apologize profusely again for my carelessness! ^.^_**

**_I hope this doesn't tick you off too much, since I know Chapter 2 was a particular favorite, judging by all the hits and reviews it got over the years... Still, I'm glad it took me this long to actually make a major mistake! But I promise to resolve this as soon as possible. _**

**_See you soon,  
_**

**_-JeeJay  
_**


	3. Captured!

_I still don't own Dynasty Warriors. It belongs to Koei._

_Hello, I'm back again with a third chapter... But before I begin, I just want to clarify something that I think relates to this fanfic (well, the first few chapters anyway). I personally don't believe in love at first sight, even though it seems like I've been writing about it so far... but as for mutual attraction at first sight, sure. And not just physical mutual attraction, as the characters are obviously experiencing something other than that. Whether it's exactly love or not... well, I don't believe it's there yet, but it certainly is 'like' at the very least. That doesn't have to mean it doesn't exist in this story (or real life for that matter lol).I'll leave that for you guys to decide! Here's Chapter 3, then._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

Sun Ce lay back on his four-poster bed, his arms behind his head. All he could think about was that sweet young girl he had met just yesterday. It had seemed like such an accident, and yet, at the same time, _not_ an accident at all. As though it was meant to happen. And, coincidentally, Zhou Yu had actually been pestering him ever since he got back from his walk, with tales of some girl who had knocked him to the floor after colliding with him.

Now what did that remind him of? Ce remembered her eyes-the eyes that were exactly like his. The look on her face as she blushed at him. There was no one like her he had ever known. Could Yu be right about this? Could Ce be falling head over heels for that innocent, beautiful young woman? But did this girl- Da Qiao- even remember his name? Ce had never cared about girls before- not deeply. Of course, even if he had, it wouldn't have been appropriate for a young lord of his standing to get involved with any of them just now. Sure, some of them were fun, a few were even good friends to have. But she was unique. Even if she didn't remember him, he certainly did. And maybe he'd have a chance to see if she did too... He remembered well the place they'd met. And he wasn't about to forget the direction she'd pointed in in a hurry. Grinning, Ce rolled over onto his side, folded his arms and was asleep in a wink.

* * *

Try as he might, Yu couldn't get to sleep. The image of that exquisitely pretty-soon-to-be-beautiful girl flashed in his mind. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? She was just another person, as far as he was concerned. Why should he care about her? But for some reason, he did. For some reason, he wanted to see her again. He wondered mildly if she really was alright after her fall. She certainly was able to run away quickly enough afterward. But maybe he just wanted to make sure of that. And somehow, he knew that Ce was itching to see that other girl he was talking about, too. Maybe they could... go back tomorrow?

_What are you thinking, Yu,_ he reprimanded himself at once. _You can't go see her; you don't even know where she is. And neither does Ce. Besides, you have plenty of other things to worry about right now. Just forget about her._ That last bit was certainly true. Yu sighed. The training he was scheduled to go through was not to be taken lightly. Becoming Grand Strategist of Wu was no easy path. He was going to get very busy in just a few months. He might as well enjoy what free time he had left without needing to go on any excursions. Satisfied with this train of thought, Yu pulled the covers up to his chin and fell asleep at last.

* * *

"Sis, wake up! The sun's shining, it's a beautiful day outside! Come on, get up, sleepyhead!" sang Xiao Qiao excitedly.

Da Qiao opened her eyes, still half-asleep, to find her sister sitting on her lap, her face flushed with excitement, holding a tray of breakfast in her hands."Come on, sis," she whined, as she padded over to her pillow beside Da.

"Go to the bath and come have breakfast with me, come on," she ordered.

Da sighed and did as she said, swinging her legs out of the high bed. It was better not to try Xiao's patience today. After she freshened up, she plopped down on the bed beside Xiao, took a meat bun from the tray and began chewing.

"How long have you been up?" Da asked, as she noted her bright eyes and rosy cheeks. She was sure it was longer than five minutes ago.

"Hours," replied Xiao, her mouth full of fried rice and shredded beef. "Sis," she said tentatively after she swallowed. "I was thinking… Could we sneak out again? Please?"

Da lowered her eyes. She had been expecting Xiao to ask her this. And truthfully, she wasn't annoyed, upset, or afraid that Xiao upon hearing it. She had actually been thinking along the same lines as well, in hopes of seeing that young man, Sun Ce again. But this time, she was a little nervous too.

"What about Papa, Xiao?"

"We got away with it last time, we could do it again!" pouted Xiao."Come on, sis, I wanna see Zhou Yu again, and I know you want to see Sun Ce, too. We can even go together this time to come home faster, please sis, please!"

She was nearly crying now. And that decided Da that there was nothing wrong with just a little more freedom. Heaven knew that she and Xiao deserved it. And besides, she _did _very much want to see the only man who had ever made her blush.

* * *

"Yay!" cried Xiao, skipping through the tall grasses. "Isn't this fun, Sis?" she called to Da. She began chasing after butterflies.

"It sure is, Xiao,"answered Da, smiling. She really was enjoying their time together, but what she really wished was that Sun Ce would show up before their hour was up. She wanted to see him so much. It was most unlike her to think such thoughts, and she was slightly disturbed by the fact that they were present at all. What would her father think if he saw the two of them now? What would her mother say, were she still breathing the air of this world?

_Would she be disappointed in me?_

For Xiao, although not a child anymore, was still her younger sister. Da was responsible for her no matter what. And here she was, encouraging Xiao to defy their father, and accompanying her to do just what they were forbidden to do. If they were ever caught, she shuddered to imagine how their father might punish them. He had been a dear, loving father back when their mother was still alive. But her passing away had so altered him, hardened his heart... Da wasn't even sure if he still loved his daughters. Perhaps his affections for them had died along with his wife.

Of course, Da would never let Xiao receive any punishment if they were found out. She would take up all the blame herself, just like she should.

_I won't fail in being Xiao's older sister. Not now, not ever._

"I wonder where Zhou Yu is, Sis," panted Xiao, slightly wearied by pouncing upon all those butterflies and chasing the dandelions. "Should we go look for him?"

"I don't think we should, Xiao," laughed Da. "I'm sure he'll show up himself."

Truthfully, Da wasn't sure whether or not Yu _would _show up. She did want him to though, so that she could thank him graciously for helping her sister, and see if Xiao had described him accurately. But there was one person she was hoping to see even more than Xiao's savior.

"Stay near me, Xiao. I won't have you falling out of any more trees."

* * *

"She's gotta be here somewhere, Yu," said Ce confidently. He _recognized_ these thickets of trees! He'd been here minutes before running into Da Qiao yesterday.

_Running into her..._

He couldn't suppress a smile. What was _with _all the puns going through his head lately? It was almost as if his thoughts were hinting towards something, something he was feeling... His best friend's recurring laments interrupted his musings yet again._  
_

"Then why the heck did you have to bring me along?" Yu groaned, giving in to his not-as-dignified self which had been begging to emerge for a while now. He could have been doing so much right now, like looking for Xiao Qiao. Not Ce's_ crush, _as he privately liked to refer to Da inwardly, whenever she was mentioned.

"Just shut up a minute, will ya? I'm trying to think," snapped Ce, exasperated. It wasn't like Yu to lose patience so easily. Wanting to see this Xiao girl must have affected him quite a bit.

"Well, that's certainly a first," Yu muttered. Why had he agreed to this? They were so close to the place where he'd encountered Xiao, and yet Ce would probably tackle him if he made so much as a move towards it. Maybe be could prevent that if he took care of Ce right now, he thought craftily, as he fingered the hilt of the sword attached to his waist... But if would probably be futile. Ce's rock hard tonfa were securely fastened to his back, and things wouldn't turn out well for him if he made a move...

Suddenly, he spotted something he knew did not bode well.

"Uh, Ce, there's no reason in the world why this girl of yours would be anywhere near here,"said Yu, fixing the building with a studious eye. Yes, he was sure he was right in his assumptions of the who it belonged to...

"And why's that, Yu? Why wouldn't she be here?" asked Ce, in a bored tone of voice.

"Because Dong Zhou's abode is right within our sight. You know as well as I do that no decent, pretty girl would want to be caught dead here," he said, pointing to a palace some distance away.

"You're right," said Ce, defeated by this point. "Come on, let's turn and search somewhere else."

And with that, they mounted their horses and galloped away.

* * *

"Xiao, come on, we've wasted too much time. We've got to get home," Da called.

"Wait, wait! My arms are almost full!" Xiao cried, hurriedly plucking more roses and daffodils.

"No, it's too dangerous, come back!" Da insisted. She had a bad feeling about staying out too late. It was getting dark, and she could just barely see well enough to go home. They had tied the bedsheets to one of their bed's posts, so climbing back up wouldn't be difficult. But as for getting there...

"Alright, I'm coming!" chirped Xiao cheerfully, bounding up to Da, an immensely contented expression on her face, owing to the fact her arms were now full to bursting with flowers.

"Okay, good. Let's go home now," said Da, taking Xiao's hand in hers. She was careful not betray her disappointment that Sun Ce hadn't showed up.

"Home is where we will be taking you," said a rough and unfamiliar voice right behind them. The Two Qiaos froze with shock.

"Yes, the master will be pleased to have two gems like you for concubines," said another harsh voice nearby.

_Concubines! _

"No," whispered Da, terrified, her heart beating wildly. Anything, _anything_ but that! She held Xiao's hand tightly in hers, drawing her closer. She would never let them take her sister away from her. They wouldn't be separated. "Please, leave us alone!" she begged.

"Yeah! What have we ever done to you?" piped up Xiao finally, who, like her sister, stood fearfully still as a statue and refused to turn and face whomever had accosted them. She had no idea what concubines were, but, judging from Da's face, they were nothing good. She clung to Da's hand with both of hers, more frightened by the moment.

The two voices laughed cruelly and mockingly.

"It's not what you've done to us that you should worry about, it's what the master'll do to _you_!" cackled another voice, and with that, three pairs of coarse-skinned, unpleasantly muscular arms tightly wrapped themselves around Da and Xiao as their owners- soldiers, of course, swooped down upon them. Thrashing, shrieking and struggling, The Two Qiaos were roughly carried off to Dong Zhuo's Palace.

* * *

_Oh no! The Qiaos've been captured by Dong Zhuo's men! hahah What do you think'll happen next? lol So now I think I'm getting to the part of the story where all the action takes place. So, please remember to review and tell me what you think! Don't forget to read about the daring rescue!_


	4. The Daring Rescue

_Hey, everyone, I'm back again! Wow, I'd like to thank everyone who bothered to review... All the reviews were very constructive and helpful. I LOVE YOU ALL! I hope I do justice to this chapter. It's the fourth one I've ever written, so maybe it won't be too impressive. But not too bad either! Anyways, here's the daring rescue. Please remember to review.

* * *

_

"Let us out of here! You can't do this to us! Let us go!" wailed Xiao Qiao to the bolted doors of their cell. She and Da Qiao were simply horrified to realize that such treatment existed. They had been so sheltered all of their lives, that no matter what they had heard from their caretakers, it could never have prepared them for this harrowing experience. Their cell was cold, dark and dreary, with graying walls and cobwebs and mouse holes in every dust-filled corner. There was no furniture inside of it. Xiao had been shrieking for their release for the past half hour.

"Let us out!" she cried again.

"Xiao."

Her sister's voice was the only thing that could, and did stop her from screaming.

Da had been crying, and her face was tear-streaked, her eyes and nose pink. But this made her, if anything, look even more beautiful.

"Xiao, come over here," Da said.

Xiao moved away from the doors and obeyed her sister. The very instant she reached Da, she stumbled forward, threw herself into her lap and started sobbing wildly.

Da stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth just as she had always done, ever since when they'd both been much younger. Somehow, through it all, she managed to catch what Xiao was gasping out between her sobs:

"Sis, what if we never escape? What if we never see Papa again? Sis-what if-what if they…"

"Sshh, Xiao. Don't worry, we'll get out of here," Da assured her, although as terrified herself. She inwardly repeated, for the hundredth time, that she must protect Xiao. Whatever happened, Xiao must not be hurt. With her resolve, a plan began forming in her quick, intellectual mind as she noticed the only window in the cell. In the distance, she could almost hear the faint, crying call of a bird.

"You'll see, we'll get out of here."

* * *

"Ce…It's getting dark. Why can't we just stop this, man?" Zhou Yu groaned, exhausted out of his composure. It was evening, and Sun Ce still hadn't given up his search.

"Ce, just forget about it now! Let's face it, we're never going to find her," he added.

"Do you want to see your girl again or not? We're looking for both of them, remember?" Ce snapped back.

"Oh, yeah. Sure we are."

"I'm sorry, but did I just detect a note of sarcasm in your voice? I'm not sure."

"Sarcasm? In _my_ voice? At something_ you_ said? Don't be ridiculous, Ce! How could I not believe you, especially when this whole time you've been gloating about how awesome this _stupid girl_ of yours is?"

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say.

"_What?_" Ce thundered. "_Stupid girl?_ I bet she's way smarter than you'll ever be!"

He had struck a delicate nerve.

"Oh, yeah?" Yu hollered, his patience finally cracking.

"Yeah!"

"Wanna fight about it?"

"I thought you were never gonna ask!"

And just as the two young men were about to pounce upon each other and attack one another in any way possible, a glimpse of white and a gentle sound of feathery, beating wings stopped them.

The both of them glanced up to see a white pigeon flying overhead. As it passed over them, a fragment of beige cloth dropped from its claws and fluttered to the ground. Instinctively, Ce bent down and picked it up. Yu inched up behind him to have a look, their fight forgotten entirely. As Ce unrolled the tight wad of silk, both young men gasped. There was cramped, bright red writing upon it, a red that looked horribly like-

"Blood?" Yu whispered.

Ce nodded grimly. As they squinted at what was written on it, they could vaguely discern what it said.

_Help us. We are hostages in Dong Zhuo's palace. We are the Two Qiaos._

Words couldn't begin to describe Ce and Yu's shock and amazement.

* * *

The cell doors unlocked and two burly guards stepped towards Da and Xiao, who were huddled in a corner.

"The master shall see you now," one of them sneered.

Having no choice but to obey, Da and Xiao got to their feet, and, clasping hands tightly, followed them out of the cell.

They walked through the corridors and up the winding staircases for what seemed like hours. While they listened to the lecherous, raunchy comments the guards would occasionally make at them (Da fighting her impulse to cover Xiao's ears), all they could do was wonder when help would arrive. What if they would never escape? They had to get out. They _had_ to. But if they didn't? Then what? _What?_

Suddenly, Xiao snatched her hand from Da's, her head spinning. She had lost all her courage and sanity at the moment as she breathed heavily, fighting back tears and gazing at a baffled Da, trying to will her to understand.

"Sis, I hate this place! I'm getting outta here!" she wailed hysterically, before hurtling down the stairs, leaving her sister behind.

"Xiao, no! We mustn't separate!" Da cried out after her. Even as her words left her mouth, she too rushed after Xiao, trying to catch up before she vanished out of sight.

"I must escape this place," she whispered.

It all happened in the blink of an eye, and the soldiers, who were slow enough to be stunned by their escape, now bellowed instructions the their fellow guards across the hall.

_"Stop! Stop them!"_ they yelled. But before any of the men could make a move, one of the palace gate guards sped up to the soldiers, one hand clamped over a bleeding arm and frantically cried, "_Intruders!_ They are almost invincible, like a pair of hurricanes! They will let nothing stand in their way!"

"What do they want? What are they after?" asked one of the soldiers in panic.

"The Two Qiaos!"

Speaking of whom, Da and Xiao had disappeared.

* * *

Ce easily fought his way through the mass of soldiers and guards. He was a tall young man, six feet in height if not more, and his strength left nothing to be desired. Yu was close behind, being no slouch in the combative department either.

Ce spun around before ramming his tonfa into an opponent's face and called,"Yu, we'd better separate for now, alright? I'll find Da, you find Xiao."

Yu nodded in agreement as he decapitated a soldier with his sword, seeing the sense in this.

It was the best recourse they had. Dong Zhuo's reputation as a tyrannical troublemaker with an insatiable hunger for women was no exaggeration. Strong and quick though Ce and Yu were, by the time they'd reached Da and Xiao jointly, irreparable damage could be done.

Ce dashed through another corridor, unsure of what to do, yet unwavering.

Yu sped up a spiraling staircase, as strong-willed as Ce.

* * *

Da tiptoed against the walls as slowly as she could, behind suits of armor so as not to arouse anyone's attention. She was lucky she hadn't encountered any soldiers. So far. But what about Xiao? What dangers could her young sister be facing, while she herself remained whole? Da was sure she was walking the path her sister had run away in. If she was honest with herself, she was upset that Xiao had left her. But she didn't blame her sister for it at all. She knew that the fear of the unknown had finally got to Xiao, who'd been even more sheltered than Da herself, given that she was the one with the protective older sister. Da knew that if Xiao was given the chance, she would never have abandoned Da for a second time.

And who were these heroes who had come to rescue them? Could they possibly have received her message for help? Could they be trusted to get the two of them to safety? Or did they have impure intentions themselves? Caught up in thought, Da didn't notice the broken spearhead on the ground right beside her. Before she knew what was happening, she tripped over it and fell to the marble floor with a slight, but audible thud. At that very moment, she heard the sound of quick, approaching footsteps. Terrified, she shielded her face with her hands, not moving off the floor. She was paralyzed with fright.

"Da, is that you?"

A voice spoke out, quite a familiar voice, a voice with a hint of incredulity-and something like joy- in its tone.

Hardly daring to believe what was happening, Da slowly uncovered her eyes, being careful to keep the rest of her face hidden.

"It _is_ you!" whispered the young man she had met once before. He looked and sounded delighted now, the smile she remembered on his face, his eyes wild with relief.

"Sun Ce?" she asked breathlessly. She was overwhelmed. She could have passed out there and then, if he hadn't extended his hand to her. Once again, her cheeks inexplicably began flaring red, and her heart started to pound like never before.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here."

Da had to resist the urge to throw herself into his arms. Now why had that feeling come over her?

She grasped his hand, once again somehow noting its warmth through her fear, and, to her utter surprise, was instantly swept into his arms as he shot out of the corridor as fast as he could. Da's head was spinning from his move. No man had ever touched her like this before. And no man had ever made her feel what she was feeling for him right now, whatever it was.

"Don't worry. You're safe now," he reassured the precious bundle in his arms. She had to trust him, no matter what.

And although he didn't know it, she did trust him somehow. Hardly realizing what she was doing, she leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

Xiao walked silently past the sculpted stone statues. Where was her sister? She was even more afraid without Da. She thought over what she had done, disgusted with herself for abandoning her sister the way she did. That was disgraceful. _Disgraceful! _It had been their mother's dying wish that they never separate under any dangerous circumstances. That was what she had told them before she breathed her last. That was what Da had repeated to her, before she ran off, leaving her behind like a little coward. She had dishonored both her mother and sister. If anything happened to Da now, it would be her fault, all of it! Overcome with shame and guilt, Xiao spun around in the direction she'd come in and began sprinting away as fast as she could, shutting her eyes as fresh tears started within them. She had to find Da! Find her before anything happened!

It was only a second after she opened her eyes again that she banged into someone and was knocked to the floor.

Upon opening her eyes, she beheld, with a jolt of surprise, the same young man she had met the previous day.

"Zhou Yu! It's you!" she cried, overjoyed, and, nonchalant to whether it was proper or not, or about his reaction, she threw her arms around him and squeezed him with all her might.

Yu was stunned. No, he was shocked. Actually, he was terrified. He wasn't afraid of her, just what she was doing. How was he supposed to react? All his happiness and relief at finding her was now replaced with nervousness. Sweat which had not so much as beaded on his forehead while he was fighting his way through hordes of soldiers was definitely making its presence known to him now. What was he to do? He decided to wait until she let go of him. When she finally did, she exclaimed,

"Wow! Your face is totally red, Yu!"

"Uh… It is?" he asked, trying to look surprised.

"Sure! Why would I lie?"

Yu decided it was best not to answer her, for fear of making a fool of himself... He paused in his train of thought. _What?_ Making a fool of himself? Yu had_ never _had to worry about _that_ before! So why feel the need to be worried now? What kind of effect was this girl having on him? Enough to make _him_ behave foolishly?

"Come on. We should leave this place," he said uncomfortably. He avoided looking at her.

"Okay! But...Yu? Could you carry me out on your back? I think I might have hurt myself this time. _Pretty please?_"

Yu wisely chose not to reveal to Xiao how her request threw him.

"Sure… I don't see why not."

And that was how the two pairs of them escaped the castle of the most tyrannical man in China.

* * *

_So, how was that? Remember to review, folks! The next chapter might be up in a few more weeks. Seeya until then! Thanks again to all my reviewers.  
_


	5. Moonlit Journey

_Hiya, people! Hope you liked the daring rescue! By the way, I'm sorry I made Yu so un-affectionate in the last chapter. Looks like I'm a more Ce and Da freak than I thought I was, and that's saying something, because I'm crazy about Ce and Da! But I'll make Yu alot warmer in the next chapters, don't worry, you'll see! Remember, Yu and Xiao are still my second favorite couple. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, really appreciate them! So here's Chapter 5!_

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

At last, Sun Ce managed to clear the palace gates and hastened towards his horse, Da Qiao still safe in his arms. When he reached his stallion, he looked over and saw Zhou Yu's pretty mare still pawing the ground contentedly. So Yu obviously hadn't returned with Da's sister... But Ce wasn't worried about him at all. It was well known that Yu was an excellent warrior, who, although not quite as powerful as Ce yet, was most capable of defending himself and others adequately.

First things first, though. Ce bent his head to ask Da if she was all right or not, only to see she'd fallen asleep! He was astonished. How on earth could she have slept through all that? It was impossible! Was it because she was tired, and scared, perhaps, hence wanted to close her eyes and dozed off? Or could it be that being bundled up in his arms was so comfortable, that she forgot all her troubles and dozed off? Whatever the reason, he didn't want to think about it just now. Should he wake her?

_What, and risk her not being able to sleep again? She needs rest!_

Ce stopped. Why did he care so much? It wasn't appropriate.

_Besides, she's got to ride, and she can't do that without being awake_.

Ce was satisfied with that. But then, another thought sprang into his mind.

_What's the big deal? I could carry her easily. There's no problem._

_Yes, there is, dope! What if she wakes up, and starts yelling at you for touching her?_

_I can explain to her!_

_Oh, sure, explain. You are pathetic._

Ce shut his eyes in both confusion and exhaustion. To give himself time to think, he looked down at Da once more. He noticed that she was a rather tall young woman, maybe nearly five and half feet in height. But she seemed small, so small compared with him. Small and fragile, almost like a child. Holding her in his arms like that made him feel quite protective. And it also made him feel wonderful. He couldn't remember the last time someone like her had given him sole custody of their trust. She felt so warm, so soft. So sweet.

Ce didn't care. He was going to carry her onto the horse with him. He just hoped she wouldn't wake up too soon.

* * *

"I think we should turn back and look for my sister."

"Hmm"

"We can't just leave her there."

"Right."

"Let's go back now."

"Yeah."

Xiao Qiao had been talking non-stop for the past twenty minutes, and when she finally paused, she began explaining how important it was for her to look for Da. But she hadn't once tried to leap off Yu's back to start searching. She needn't have worried, though, because she had already found out through Yu that Da would be with Ce, and was more than likely safe. But Yu still hadn't lost that nervous feeling. How could Xiao have changed like this? She'd been _frightened_ of him when she first met him. Did it make him a wicked, sadistic monster to have liked that feeling?

No, it wasn't the realization of scaring her that he liked. He'd liked the feeling of being looked up at- or rather, looked up too. He'd liked the feeling of seeming as a 'big' person in her eyes. Yes, that was what he'd liked. And wanted again.

But now, Xiao was blabbing continuously, as though she'd known him for years. And strangely, Yu was beginning to like that as well. It was as if she was totally familiar with him. But he still wished she would be at least a bit as nervous as he was. He couldn't return the vibe she was giving him in this state.

Xiao couldn't describe the emotions rushing through her. It felt so good to be on his back like that! Her ankle didn't hurt a bit anymore. Da had always said that, unless they were noblemen coming to court her, Xiao always treated people as if they were old friends, even if they were complete strangers to her. That was how she would behave with any new maids or guards. But she was still puzzled. Why hadn't she immediately rushed to find Da the moment she found Yu? Why was she still on his back? Why? Maybe it was because she was sure Da was safe. Yu had explained about Ce and himself being sworn brothers and splitting up to look for either Qiao. Xiao had been pleasantly surprised when she found that out. Did Da know? Was her elder sister experiencing what Xiao was at this moment?

_I hope so, _thought Xiao, as she leaned forward onto his back and felt him breathing softly.

* * *

Ce slowly steered his horse to the left. It was a miracle that Da hadn't awoken yet. Perhaps that was because the side of her head was still buried in his chest. Again, he asked himself about waking her, and again decided against it. She felt so lovely to him. It might be better she stayed asleep. Ce turned his head towards the moonlight and saw that the moon had fully risen, and the stars were twinkling brightly. Suddenly, an obvious, yet vicious question stabbed his mind. Where was he going to take her? Ce realized with a pang that while he had a rough idea where she lived, he couldn't remember how best to approach it. It had been hard enough looking for her with Yu to help him before he found out she'd been abducted. He could ask her again, but there was no way he was going to be responsible for awakening her. Should he take her home with him? But what impression would that make? He was so caught up in these thoughts; he almost didn't hear the sudden "Oh!" that came from directly in front of him.

Da had woken up!

Ce reined in his horse abruptly, barely noting its annoyed, startled whinny.

"Uh- I'm- did I wake you?"

Da shook her head, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"So- uh, how're you feeling?" he asked, sheepishly.

"I- I'm fine," she managed to reply.

Her legs were over one side of the horse, and her entire left side was pressed against his front. His arms were around her, albeit to hold the reins, but still around her. She was looking up at him, as though trying to remember all that had happened.

"You saved me," she whispered.

"Yeah," Ce replied, unsure of where she was going with this.

Da looked away, reliving those terrible moments when she thought she'd be killed- or worse.

"Can I ever thank you enough?"

"Hey, don't sweat it. It was fun. Besides, you don't think I'd have just left you there, do you?"

She turned back to look at him again.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

"This is the road to Jian Ye. My palace."

Her eyes went, if possible, wider.

"Jian Ye? Palace?" she gasped. "You mean... you're a- a…"

"A lord of Wu? Yep, that's me," he replied, grinning.

If anything, it was his smile that calmed her.

She couldn't believe her ears. Her- rescued by a lord, touched by a lord, spoken to by a lord, _in the arms of a lord! _And a young lord of the Empire of Wu, no less..._  
_

"Da, are you all right?"

"Yes… but- I just can't believe…"

"Forget about it." He waved his hand. "I'm the same now as I was then, aren't I? Being a lord doesn't make me any different from you. It's no big deal."

This was too much for Da to take in. It was all making sense now, though...

"That means... _you're _Lord Sun Ce of Wu."

"No," Ce corrected her. "I'm Ce, just as I was five minutes ago. You're not to call me 'Lord Sun Ce', or I'm gonna have to start calling you 'Lady Da Qiao' And I really don't think I wanna do that after calling you 'Da' for so long. Understand?"

Da smiled gratefully, and nodded. She had no problem with him calling her by just her name. No one else did but her father. So she supposed it was only natural for him to feel the same way.

But still... he was a_ lord!_

Xiao always liked to say, 'I'd love to see the day when a lord would come knocking at my door to court me. I'd send him packing.'

That reminded Da.

"Xiao!" she cried. Where was her sister? She and Ce were the only ones around for yards, as far as she knew. Was Xiao left beind? Da tried to leap off the horse to run back to the palace, but Ce held her fast.

"Don't worry about her, she's okay."

"How do you know?" she asked, surprised.

Ce hastily explained about himself and Yu, while Da listened with wide eyes.

"And we found that message you two wrote, so we decided to help. Well, duh," he finished. The only things he didn't mention were the facts that he was the one searching for her, and how worried he had been about her.

Da lowered her eyes, as her cheeks began reddening.

"I wrote that message," she whispered.

"_You?" _

Ce was shocked. This dainty, obviously unmarked girl had written a message in her own blood.

He couldn't help himself as he reached for her hand and turned it over. He saw a little sore in her index finger. It was dried up now, but he could still discern that it had been pierced in a such a way that had enabled the tip to write as freely as did a quill. And he was overwhelmed, to say the least. He was a warrior, he had been on the battlefield countless times, had had to watch blood leave his fallen comrades, had even spilled the blood of other soldiers. But now, as he sat here on the horse, holding this young woman's hand, he felt that no one else's blood had been more wasted.

Da couldn't describe how she felt. Her hand was being held tightly yet gently in his, and once again, he had that same look in his eyes the day she first met him. The look was strange in those eyes- the green eyes, the green eyes that were her own. She'd never seen it in anyone else's.

"It was nothing," she whispered. "Really."

But he was still staring at her in amazement. As though he couldn't believe she was real. Suddenly, Ce dropped her hand and looked just a bit uncomfortable.

"We should be going now," he muttered. "Zhou Yu will catch up with us later He'll have your sister with him." Ce paused. "I'd like to meet her."

"She's probably thinking the same thing."

He tugged the reins of the horse, and it began trudging slowly.

Da leaned her head against Ce's chest in a familiar way that made him smile.

And although he couldn't see it, she smiled as well.

* * *

"Yaaay! Faster, Yu faster!"

Yu and Xiao were galloping on Yu's mare as fast as it could go so that they could catch up with Ce and Da in time. They had undoubtedly cleared the palace ahead of them, since Ce's stallion was gone. Xiao kept begging for Yu to make their horse go faster since she couldn't wait to see her sister again, and Yu was only too happy to oblige. Now, for the first time that night, he felt entirely comfortable, and at ease with her. All his nervousness had vanished. She clutched his shoulders as she did her best to remain seated behind him.

"Are you all right back there?" Yu called.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great!" she squealed back, having the time of her life as the wind rushed through her hair.

Yu laughed. She was so unique, so different. No other girl would have behaved the way she was behaving right now. She seemed so playful, so much fun.

"When do you think we'll get there?" she asked.

"Soon enough. You'll see your sister within the next ten minutes."

Xiao giggled with excitement.

"And you'll get to meet her too! And I'll be able to see what Ce's like. That should be fun, huh, Yu?"

"Yes, I'm sure it will be," he laughed. He wondered absently what Xiao's sister would be like... Was she anything like Xiao? He doubted it. He didn't think anyone was like Xiao.

Yu was distracted from his thoughts as her long, brown ponytail sharply whipped him across the face, making it sting rather painfully.

"Whoops! Sorry, Yu," she said grinning.

Yu smiled and answered,

"Don't worry, Xiao. It's okay."

And it was.

* * *

_There you go! I hope you liked it__? Remember to review and tell me what you think!_


	6. Reunion And Arrival

_Thanks for all the reviews I got in my two week absence, you guys! Yes, I actually read them all lol. And I'm glad so many people out there think so highly of this story- I mean, I've barely even got it started and it's already being so appreciated. That means alot, so this is for all you readers out there who reviewed… And for those who are wondering how tall Xiao is- she's 5'4 lol. Anyways, here's Chapter 6!_

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

"Xiao Qiao!"

"Sis!"

The Two Qiaos rushed towards each other, tears forming in their eyes. They collided with each other so hard, it was a miracle that neither of them lost their balance and toppled over.

"You're safe!"

"You're safe!"

And then the tears poured out. They clung to each other, laughing and sobbing wildly with joy, neither of them releasing the other. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu just stood silently to one side, watching the tearful, but joyful reunion. Both of them could see how the sisters had missed one another. Ce moved forward and punched Yu's shoulder, grinning, indicating that they hadn't done badly at all. Yu returned the gesture in agreement.

Finally, as though she remembered something just in time, Da Qiao gently released Xiao Qiao, who immediately began wiping her tears away. Slowly, Da made her way towards Ce, not taking her eyes off him, a look of awe on her face.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes sparkling with tears. Ce didn't know what to say. He just stood there, awkwardly.

"Thank you so much, I- I don't know how I can- I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met!"

And with that, she threw herself at him and flung her arms around his neck, her head buried into his shoulder.

Ce was speechless. He hadn't expected this sort of reaction from her... Or hadn't he? Maybe he'd known all along that she'd submit herself to him. Maybe she already had, from the moment he found her in Dong Zhuo's palace. Then, he too held her close, something that he knew he'd been wanting badly to do since he first met her, and drew her nearer, surprised at how soft she was and how easily he could get his arms around her. But what surprised him most of all was her response. Her arms tightened around his neck, she pressed herself to him even more, and leaned her cheek against his chest.

A little way off, two people watched the scene, shocked, and with other mixed feelings

Yu had known Sun Ce since childhood, had heard him sneer about how all the girls he came across were the same to him, seen him roll his eyes at all the scores of young ladies who eyed him hopefully, attempted to flirt with him to get his attention, and sometimes threw themselves at him due to his good looks and high-ranking status.

And now, Ce was actually holding a girl he hardly knew, as if she was dearer to him than anything in the world, as if he'd never let her go. Yu never thought he'd live to see this day. Was it because of, true to Ce's claims, how truly beautiful Da was? No, Ce always saw past outer beauty, Yu knew he did. His whole family was exceptionally good-looking, so it was no surprise that where he learned how to do that. Then why? How?

As for Xiao, she was more interested in Da's reaction. Her sister was shy in front of strangers, wary of men. She had never allowed herself to feel anything for them. But now, she had fallen into Ce's arms, closer to him than she had been to any man, squeezing nearer to him to him by the second. She didn't seem to have any plans of releasing him, either. As if she was ready to stay there forever. As if she had finally found the one she could-and would- belong to.

Yu and Xiao turned to stare at each other, but smiled instead somehow.

"Well, thanks," said Xiao, giggling.

Yu felt himself blushing. "No problem," he said,trying to smile back. She was even prettier than he originally thought, now that he looked her over... Xiao turned to stare a moment longer at Ce and Da, and then as if as an afterthought, began to approach Yu.

Yu stood transfixed, terrified, and yet hopeful, silently praying. Xiao had an especially strange smile plastered all over her face. She was coming closer… closer… closer… Yu held his breath. Just when she was standing directly under his nose, she began to stretch her arms out- and then-

"Yu, Xiao Qiao, c'mon, let's go," called Ce. Yu and Xiao both staggered away from each other. Yu saw Xiao give him a half-apologetic, half-extremely-disappointed look before tearing her eyes away to look at Ce and Da. They were both tightly holding hands, before Ce lifted Da up onto his horse, as if it was something he did every week. Xiao turned back to Yu, turned crimson, giggled, hurried to his horse and leapt up onto it without looking back.

Yu suddenly felt something explode inside him he watched Xiao turn away from him. Anger, possibly, which was directed at Ce. He stamped up to Ce, his hands balled into fists.

"You really are a _moron_," he hissed through his teeth, before stamping right back to his mare without taking any action. Which didn't faze Ce in the slightest. Everyone knew, that however angry Ce and Yu grew at each other, they would never get into a serious fight. Their bond of friendship ran deep... Or well, deep enough. Besides, Yu certainly wouldn't be the one to initiate anything. He was far too calm and collected for that.

"Hey, thanks," Ce called after him, laughing. After sitting behind Da, he bent down until his lips were beside her ear and whispered,

"You're welcome."

Da went scarlet.

* * *

"Here it is," announced Ce.

"It's beautiful," Da gasped.

"Uh-huh, it sure is," commented Xiao.

True, Jian Ye Palace was stunning, what with its numerous towers and turrets, vast gardens, countless stables, and gates constructed from pure gold. Even distant tiger lairs were visible. As if this wasn't enough, it looked even more magnificent, bathed in the moonlight.

"Um, Ce? Could I have a word?" demanded Yu, standing some feet away.

"Yeah, Yeah, sure," Ce answered, dismounting his stallion and walking up to him.

Yu took Ce aside. "Don't you realize what impression this'll make on everyone?" He hissed."Your father? Your siblings? _Wu?_ Haven't you considered that? What'll people think about two lords bringing home two young, beautiful, unmarried ladies? _Well_?"

Ce inhaled, then exhaled. He'd known that Yu would eventually bring up this point. And he had a valid reason to do so too. Ce had thought about it, but certainly not as much as Yu wanted him to. "Yu, sure I have. And if the people of Wu say they really know us, than they should know that we're not those kind of guys at all. We're men of honor. Besides, I've spoken to Da. She doesn't wanna go home. Not yet, at least."

Yu was stunned. _"She doesn't want to go home?"_

"Nope."

"But why not?"

"I dunno. I even offered to take her back but she said no. "Not so soon" was what she said. Anyway, why're _you _complaining about it? I thought you_ liked_ Xiao?"

Yu ignored this jibe. He had nothing more to say. Perhaps, if Da didn't want to go home yet, that meant she didn't have a home for now. And if she didn't have a home, neither did Xiao. Yu decided he'd be happy to give Xiao- well, both of them- shelter. After all, Ce had the right to do so, didn't he? So who was he to stand in the way?

* * *

"Sis? Did you actually tell Ce you wanted us to stay at Jian Ye Palace?" Xiao was astonished. This was too much coming from her sister!

Da was twisting her fingers together. "What else could I do Xiao? I don't want to go home. I mean, Ce's been so wonderful, and so understanding- I don't think we should go back just now. I want us to stay here."

"You mean, you want to stay here with him," corrected Xiao, more than slightly exasperated.

"Yes, I do," Da answered, unperturbed. "I'm in his debt, and I think maybe he could possibly want me to stay for at least a bit. And I know you want to stay here with Yu. Don't you?"

Xiao couldn't deny the truth. And maybe her sister had done a good thing telling Ce what she did. That meant they could stay, and Xiao could get to know Yu better. She'd like that.

"Yes, but... What about Papa, Sis?"

Da's face hardened. She _had_ thought about Papa. And-

"I doubt he'd even notice we're gone."

Try as she might, Xiao couldn't come up with an argument against that. She remained silent, contemplating her sister's words. Would their father really care if they went missing? Wel, if he were home at the moment to notice it? Perhaps he would, but would it be for the reasons they wanted him to?

xiao looked up as Ce walked over to Da, smiling at the same time she did. Without a word, he took hold of her elbow, silently pushed the palace doors open and walked indoors with her.

Yu turned to Xiao, who stood blinking up at him expectantly. "Well, ready to go?" he asked tentatively. Xiao nodded, and they followed Ce and Da inside.

* * *

_Ahhh… see, I told you I'd make Yu more loving! And this is just the beginning, people. So, remember to review, please! Thanks.  
_


	7. New Rooms

_Hmm... Well, I don't think I've really got much to say in this A/N- just that I don't own Dynasty Warriors (didn't say that for quite a while:P), and as always, thank you to everyone who reviewed. And to you, and everyone else, here's Chapter 7. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It took a little while for Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao's eyes to adjust to the darkness. Both of them could tell that the palace was indeed massive, yet they could see absolutely nothing beyond their faces. It was pitch dark. It didn't seem like there was any life inside. They were clinging onto each other for support.

"Looks like everyone's asleep," came Sun Ce's voice.

"Well, of course they are! It's past midnight," answered Zhou Yu, still slightly annoyed since he and Ce had their conversation. To his utter surprise and pleasure, Xiao giggled hard, and hadn't it been as dark, he would have seen her blush at his sudden spark of irritation.

Ce thought about shoving Yu into the wall, but decided against it... He didn't want Da to know he was in the habit of doing that just yet. Besides, Yu was quick enough to dodge it half the time, so it would be pointless to try.

"Okay, Pop's away on campaign, and Quan, Shang Xiang and everyone else are asleep right now. There's no telling when he might get back, but we're definitely going to have a while before that happens. So I think we should show Da and Xiao their rooms. We could introduce them to everyone tomorrow. Alright?" Ce inquired of Yu.

"That's good. I like that idea," Yu replied. "What about the two of you?" If Yu could, he would have turned to stare at Xiao. But it was Da who answered.

"Yes. That'd be nice. But-uh-Ce? Could I please... have word with you?" she asked, half-shyly, half-hesitantly.

"Uh… Sure! Just excuse us, guys," he replied.

And without waiting for a reply, he and Da vanished into a nearby room. Not that they were even visible in the first place, of course. But their absence caused Yu more tension than they could have imagined. He and Xiao just stood there, each waiting for the other to say something.

* * *

Inside the room, Ce lit a candle and held it between Da and himself.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked softy. He noticed she was twisting her fingers together again. He also realized that it was something she did whenever she was nervous, or didn't know what to say. It was a sweet gesture... he doubted she even noticed she was doing it. She kept her eyes cast down to the floor.

Da finally looked up at him. "Ce, I- well, this is very nice of you… and I really appreciate what you and Yu're doing for us-but…"

Ce was suddenly seized with panic. What was the matter? Could she have suddenly decided to return to her home? Was Ce about to lose what he'd found? What was the problem?

"What if your family doesn't like me?"

Ce blinked. _That_ was what the big deal was? Relief swept over him in torrents. He could've burst out laughing, but fought to suppress his mirth. She was so innocent! She was looking up at him nervously, her eyes wide and questioning. When Ce was sure the danger of him laughing had passed, he replied,

"Not like _you_? I don't believe anyone couldn't like you. They're gonna love you! Don't worry so much about it. I'm sure they will."

"How can you be so sure?" Da pressed.

"Well, because _I_…" Ce stopped himself just in time. What on earth was he about to say? Ce swiftly covered up his error.

"Because I'll _tell _them how awesome you are. Shouldn't be too hard."

Da's eyes had widened even more when Ce had mentioned the word _I_ with such heavy emphasis, but softened with slight disappointment when he finished his sentence in that way. Then she started blushing at his words.

"Really? You'd do that?" she whispered, smiling.

"I'd do more than that if you wanted me to."

He couldn't help saying that. She was looking at him so warmly; he wasn't able to stop himself. Ce decided it was time to end the conversation.

"Anyway, I don't think you have anything to worry about, Da. Anyone would like you, I know it. Now, I think it's best if we just leave this room?" he said.

"Hmm? Oh! Oh- yeah, of course," she answered, smiling. But she didn't think it was a very good idea, she was getting used to seeing his face illuminated by the candlelight. She felt that a similar feeling was reflecting in the eyes that were a mirror image of her own. And she had a feeling that the growing warmth that she knew was affecting the two of them didn't bother him in the least. To her, he was much more than gorgeous-he was such an amazing, wonderful and genuine person. Not to mention extremely and effortlessly funny. She didn't want to be anywhere but with him at the moment. And she had no idea what she was feeling for him right now, but whatever it was, she knew that it was a good feeling.

* * *

Meanwhile, this was what had been happening with the other two. As Yu had expected, waiting for Ce and Da got Xiao bored at once, and she began to... Well, not complain _exactly_, just start to grow tired, irritated, and state the fact. Or maybe she was just complaining. Yu just didn't see it that way.

"They're taking too long."

"Yes, I know."

"Yu, I'm sleepy."

"Hmm. So am I."

"Can you take me to my room? Please?"

"What about your sister?"

"Ce can show her to hers. I'm sleepy. I can't wait. _Pretty please_, Yu?

Yu was glad it was dark. He wasn't in the mood to absolutely melt seeing her cute, puppy-eyes begging him like that.

"Well… alright, I suppose."

And they were off.

When they reached the one of the staircases and began climbing up the steps, Xiao stumbled repeatedly. Yu, like everyone else in the house, knew his way around the palace very well, even in absolute darkness. But the long, spiraling staircase was too confusing for Xiao to follow without missing a turn here and there.

"Need help?" he asked, after holding out his arm to narrowly break her fall for the third time.

"Yeah," she panted. "Could you carry me on your back again?"

Yu was just about to agree, but then decided against it. Maybe he could try something else...

"No, I've got another idea."

"You do?"

"Yes. Here, I'll take you up there in my arms. Like this."

And, similar to the way Ce had held Da when he'd found her in the palace, he did so, noting how very light she was.

"Is it alright?"

Xiao began giggling as he carried her up the stairs.

"Oh, I think it's almost better than my idea!"

Yu smiled, glad he'd thought of it at her admission.

When the two of them reached Xiao's new bedroom, Yu lowered her to the floor, and she shot right into it, pouncing onto the four-poster bed, wrenching open the curtains, gaping with awe at the enormous wardrobe which was already filled with numerous dresses, and staring at her own reflection in the enormous mirror.

"The royal seamstresses can alter all those clothes for you whenever you want to try them. Da's room is on this floor too, just across from yours. So...do you like it?" asked Yu, not daring to enter.

"I love it! It's even better than my room at home," she exclaimed. "Thank you!" she added. To his delight, she skipped up to him for a brief hug, then leapt back onto the bed.

"Good night, Yu!"

And she immediately yanked back her covers, rolled herself into them and was asleep in what seemed like an instant.

Smiling faintly, Yu lowered his eyes and turned away, to climb several other long flights of stairs to get to his own room.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Da whispered, as they left the room they'd been in. "Weren't they just here?"

"Yu probably took Xiao to her room. She must've been really sleepy, huh?" Ce answered, giving her a smile.

Da laughed. He was probably right. Xiao wasn't the most patient person in the world when it came to sleep... or much else for that matter. But Da never had a problem with any of that. Her sister was hers, however she was.

"C'mon. I'll take you to yours. It's pretty close to where Yu put Xiao. You'd like that, right?"

And they followed the same path Yu and Xiao did.

Just like her sister before her, Da was having difficulty keeping up with the winding stairs.

"Hold onto my arm," offered Ce.

If Ce had seen Da's smile when she took his arm, he would never have wanted to look away.

Da didn't stumble even once after that.

* * *

_So, as usual, remember to review please! Sorry if you find my constantly saying that annoying, (as most of you probably do:P), but it's just a habit I can't seem to let go of! So please, if you can find it in your warm, forgiving, understanding hearts, bear with my irritating ways! Thank you.:)_


	8. Quan And Shang Xiang

_Hey, I'm back, everyone! Heh heh, sorry for not updating for so long-three months to be exact! I've just been so busy, I really had no time. Trust me, I really didn't enjoy not updating at all. But anyway, I'm here now! And to everyone who waited impatiently for my new chapter, I apologize again. Thanks for all the reviews, though, people. I really appreciate that you kept reading even though I was AWOL for so long. Oh, and I'd just like to say: To my sweet reviewer Rapunzel, if I could, I'd send you a big, fat kiss right now! And something else:I know that most of the paragraphs in this chapter may be a bit too long, but I beg of you:** Please read EVERYTHING they contain, as there's valuable information concealed within them! **lol Well, here's Chapter 8. _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

Sun Shang Xiang forced her eyes open. She frowned at the few beams of sunlight which prodded through her firmly drawn curtains and into her room. Did morning have too dawn so soon? It seemed like only a few minutes since she'd tucked herself into bed, hungry, exhausted, and rather furious at her brother, Sun Quan. Why did the two of them always have to keep bickering? Were they destined to never get along? Shang Xiang secretly wished she and her second brother could have a closer bond, yet unfortunately, the way she saw it, that wasn't to be. But the row they had the previous afternoon was so pointless, so stupid. She was sure she was right, and that Quan was just an arrogant, rude and insensitive moron of a big brother. So what if she was a tomboy? Everyone understood that. No one ever minded it. If he had a problem with her hot temper, or the way their father had so spoiled her, perhaps then she would understand his motives, but no, he had to be the intolerable ass he always was. Why couldn't he just face the fact that she was fifteen years old? She would be sixteen in just six months. She was _not_ a child. But Quan was just impossible.

With a dissatisfied groan, she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. When she saw her reflection in the looking glass, she sighed. Why couldn't she be beautiful-like she knew her mother had been? She did have a pretty, and charming face, yet the only child her mother had passed her real beauty on to was Sun Ce. He was the only one who received that privilege-their mother's great good looks. It gave her comfort to look at Ce and imagine how her mother must have been. For Lady Wu had died a few years after giving birth to her third child. Shang Xiang couldn't even remember what she looked like. All she had were portraits and paintings of her to satisfy her curiosity. Whenever Sun Jian, their father, was in a specially gentle and solemn mood, he would sit his three children around him and talk of her, and how sweet and understanding she was. Ce liked to tell his "baby" sister about how Lady Wu had summoned him on her deathbed, and, while breathing her last had told him to take good care of his two younger siblings, and that, as he was the eldest, he was responsible for them, and their actions. "Especially Shang Xiang," she had struggled to say. "As I could never be her mother, it is up to you to be a good brother." She had also said she loved all three of them, more than anything. The only thing she said regarding Sun Jian was, "Tell him I love him." And then she was gone. Young Ce couldn't bear to set his eyes on her after that. Ce would dramatically tell Shang Xiang about how he had dashed from her chambers, how he just sprawled himself on the marble staircase and cried long and hard. After he had calmed down, he vowed solemnly never to abuse his mother's parting words. He would always do what she wished him to do.

_And he never broke that vow,_ thought Shang Xiang to herself, smiling. _Never._ _Now that's a real brother._

_Until yesterday._

Shang Xiang jerked out of her daydreams. Until yesterday? What was that supposed to mean? Where had that thought come from? Then it suddenly dawned on her. Where was Ce when she and Quan were hollering at each other? Why hadn't he stopped them, controlled them from their anger, reminded them of her mother's last wishes the way he always did? Instead of doing so, he just sped out of the palace with Zhou Yu and slammed the door behind him. They didn't return after that, or even in the evening, when she forced herself to go to bed, fuming. He didn't really make any sort of effort to break them apart. All he had seemed to want to do was get out of the palace as soon as possible for something. Shang Xiang hardly ever saw him look that eager. _Weird_, she thought. _Definitely weird._

Well, she wouldn't go so far as to call that 'breaking his vow'. Quan was the one who had started everything, besides, Ce couldn't keep yanking them away from each other every second. Come to think of it, Yu would usually pacify them when he was around as well... calm them from their fight. Yet he hadn't paid any attention either. Again, it certainly was weird._  
_

Brushing aside her problems, she walked out of her room in order to go down the stairs for breakfast. She had a habit of looking at the carpeted floor whenever she left her room, and she did so now. She hadn't gone more than ten paces before she banged into something and was knocked down.

_"Ow!"_ she yelled, as she landed on her delicate posterior. It wasn't a very hard bump, but hard nonetheless, and her roar was enough for her unknown assailant to cry,

"Oh, are you all right?"

Shang Xiang blinked. She didn't look up, but she could tell the voice belonged to a completely unfamiliar person. Slowly, curiously, she lifted her head to see who it was. And couldn't stop herself from gasping out loud. She was staring at an incredibly beautiful girl, with thick, luxurious black hair, a stunningly lovely, sweet, rosy face with perfect features and a dainty figure. Her eyes were bright green. Hadn't Shang Xiang seen those somewhere before? The young Wu princess's hazel eyes widened with awe and wonder. The first thought that sprang into her head was,

_She might be as beautiful as Mother was!_

Strangely, this realization gave her no anger or jealousy in the least. She suddenly became aware of how shabby her short, messy, auburn hair must be looking, and how ridiculous her tights and top must make her seem compared with this beauty, who was looking at her with the utmost concern.

"I'm sorry," she said, helping up the temporarily dumbstruck Shang Xiang. "Can you stand?" she asked.

"Oh-oh, yeah, I'm okay," replied Shang Xiang, awkwardly, reviving from her shock. "I was just-surprised, to say the least." She managed a hesitant smile at the girl. "Sorry, but I don't think I know you," she added.

The girl looked mortified. "Well-uh-actually, I'm…" Her voice trailed off. She began to look nervous.

"Shang, was that you shrieking?" came Ce's concerned voice, as the familiar sound of his thumping, yet quick footsteps sounded from the stairs.

"Yeah," answered Shang Xiang. "It was nothing, it's…" but she couldn't continue, as strangely enough, the girl's face had turned a deep shade of red. She didn't turn around. Was she afraid?

"There's nothing to worry about," said Shang Xiang, deciding she was just alarmed."It's just my big brother."

"I know," the girl managed to say, despite her rapidly reddening face.

Shang Xiang was taken aback. "How d'you…"

"Shang, what hap…?" It was Ce. He stopped short, abruptly. He didn't move.

Taking a deep breath, the girl turned around. "It was my fault," she said, not meeting eyes with him. "I got lost, and kind of bumped into her. She-she's fine though. Right?" she asked, hurriedly turning back to Shang Xiang. She looked glad of an excuse to divert her attention from Ce. Shang Xiang nodded mutely. What the hell was going on? Who was this girl? And how, in the name of the gods, did she know her brother?

"Alright, " said Ce.

To Shang Xiang's horror, _Ce was growing nervous too!_

"There's no problem, then. Shang Xiang, this is Da Qiao. She's gonna be staying here for a while. Uh-Da, this is Sun Shang Xiang, my little sister."

* * *

Da Qiao smiled at the absolutely shocked girl standing before her.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." And she extended her hand.

She shook it, bewildered.

"And, um, _how_ do you know my brother, exactly?" she asked in low tones, trying to sound polite, and trying to keep out of Ce's earshot at the same time.

Da could tell that Shang Xiang was beginning to like her, but wanted to know the relationship between her and Ce all the same. She laughed.

"Don't worry. There's nothing going on between us," she whispered. Shang Xiang looked relieved at that, and turned the wattage on her smile up.

"So, uh, how long are you staying, Da?" she asked.

Before Da could reply, Ce said, "You mean, how long are _they _staying. Da's got a sister."

Shang Xiang was baffled.

"She's having breakfast with Zhou Yu," added Da, smiling inwardly at the new shock registering on Shang Xiang's face. She regretted to admit to herself that she was rather enjoying this, and had to bite back a chuckle. She did like Shang Xiang, though. But she was still looking anywhere but at Ce.

"What's up, Shang? You look a little surprised," said Ce, a smile twitching on his face. He knew what his sister was thinking.

_This must be killing her,_ he thought.

"Oh, it's okay," Da pretended to reassure her. "They're only as close as Ce and I are." Da's insides were tickling her, and they nearly burst when the look of panic on Shang Xiang's face grew.

* * *

Ce was thoroughly enjoying himself. He knew Shang Xiang was very excitable by nature, and he always loved teasing her, but now was different. He just discovered that Da had a rather humorous side to her as well, and was pretty good at using it. The tables had turned- at first it was Shang Xiang who was provoking the nervousness of the two. But now it was both of them who were positively petrifying her. But then another thought struck him. What if Da really did mean what she was saying? What if she and Ce had no relationship? Well, technically, they _didn't_, but still…Ce began to wonder whether he'd actually imagined the whole thing…The looks she gave him, the way she'd always blush whenever he would look at her, her sweet words, _her eyes_…

He was distracted from his thoughts by Da saying, "Oh, we'll only be staying here for as long as we want, that's all, really."

Shang Xiang looked ready to faint. This was too much for her! In an attempted businesslike tone, she began,

"Now, Ce…"

"C'mon, Da, I'll take you back to your room," said Ce loudly, thus drowning out Shang Xiang's voice.

Da, her face crimson, turned and obediently followed Ce up the staircase, leaving a dazed, devastated and disoriented Shang Xiang behind.

_I think I'll pass for breakfast today_, she decided, feeling nauseated. She had to talk to Quan!

* * *

Upon reaching Da's bedroom and carefully shutting the door, the two burst out laughing. So intense was their laughter that they had to slump against the door to prevent from collapsing onto the ground.

"I can't believe…that your sister's so…_gullible!_" choked Da. "That…was the funniest thing…I've ever seen in my life," she gasped, trying to regain her breath.

"What?" asked Ce, smirking.

"Shang Xiang's _face_!"

And they were laughing heartily once again. They didn't stop for several minutes. At last, Ce controlled himself from his laughter and said,

"Know what?"

Da, too breathless to say anything at that moment, shrugged in response and looked at him questioningly.

"You're really fun to be around. Well, even more than I thought you were, at least."

Da suddenly stopped panting for breath and stared him in the face. A smile started spreading on her rosy lips, and the corners of her eyes stretched pleasantly.

_Uh-oh. _It was that familiar nervous sensation he was feeling. His stomach was doing flip-flops. Did she have to smile like that? What was wrong with him? But, before he knew it, he was smiling too.

They just stood there, smiling at each other, without a care about how silly they might be looking, or what would happen if anyone caught them.

"Thank you," Da whispered. "That means a lot."

Ce grinned, and left, fighting to control his whoop of joy. Da pretended to shut the door, but instead peeked out after him. As she watched him leave, she still felt guilty somehow about telling Shang Xiang that there was nothing between herself and Ce. Whether it was a joke or not.

* * *

"I want the shredded beef."

"Here you go."

"And the fried rice."

"Have it."

"And the chicken. Pretty please?"

"There."

Zhou Yu was amazed at how much this girl could eat. When he and Quan had offered Da more food, she'd politely refused. But Xiao Qiao seemed eager to consume the entire table of its eatables. He'd never known any girl that could eat so much at one sitting. Fortunately, he managed to conceal his shock enough not to arouse Xiao's suspicions, except for an occasional shared glance and grin in direction of the second Wu prince whenever she wasn't looking. How she managed to remain slim was a wonder to him.

"What'cha looking at?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

"Me?" asked Yu, startled. How did she know? "Uh, nothing."

Quan snorted. First, he was subjected to Ce and Da's strange behavior, and now this. Needless to say, he had no idea what was going on. Sneaked glances, deep blushes, constant staring, fluttering manners… What was it all about? Would wonders ever cease? Where was Shang Xiang? Strangely, he missed having her beside him to talk to. Perhaps he should apologize to her. She _was_ considerably upset about yesterday... Then his pride rose up and scorned him, as usual. Why should he be the one to apologize, anyway? _She_ was the brat who'd lashed out at him in the first place. No way would he initiate any reconciliation after that.

He'd met The Two Qiaos, and he'd liked them enough. They were both nice, pleasant girls, especially Da. Mainly because she knew how to use her manners... But Xiao was still amiable. Ce had taken him aside and explained that they didn't have a home right now, and that they were spending sometime at the palace, but would reveal nothing more about the matter. That was good enough for Quan, for now... He could see no problem in it yet. He knew that Shang Xiang, however, would demand for more information. She wouldn't be satisfied until she had it. But Ce knew how to handle her. He probably was the only one who did, apart from Sun Jian. They all had arranged how the two sisters would meet the rest of Wu sometime after noon over the breakfast table. Xiao had taken things easy. Everyone could see that she depended on her sister greatly, and didn't believe she would come to any harm as long as Da was by her side. Da was more anxious. But, funnily enough, Ce's presence seemed to soothe her. How, Quan hadn't a clue.

"Quan?" said Xiao, through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I'd like to meet your sister. If she's as nice as you and Ce." And she smiled sweetly.

Quan smiled back."She'd like to meet you too."

"Actually," said Yu, "The entire empire would like to meet the two of you, The Two Qiaos of Jiang Dong."

* * *

_Whew, I think that this was the longest chapter I've written so far! My fingers are all numb and stiff, but I guess it was worth it, after all the time I've taken to post this chapter! And I apologize again for that, by the way! Hope you enjoyed it…don't forget to review, please!_


	9. Meeting Wu And Getting Closer

_Hallo, I'm back! Looks like I've really got this thing for not updating for long periods of time…It's just that my mom and friend recently had their birthdays, and I've been planning my mom's for days, and so completely forgot about posting! Yes, I admit I forgot about this story... sorry! *guilty face*. And thanks alot for all the reviews, particularly you, Lily Potter, wherever you may be! By the way, just as a precaution for anyone who might like to know: One of the scenes in this chapter contains violent swearing. If you've seriously got anything against foul language, I advise you to skip ahead of it. Other than that, you're most welcome to read it anyway. Well, here's Chapter 9, in all its glory!_

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

Da Qiao crossed her arms across her chest and knelt deeper into the soft, comfortable cushions. She was _nervous. _She knew anyone would have been able to figure that out. Xiao Qiao, on the other hand, seemed entirely unconcerned. She was currently fidgeting with her dress, and kicking her feet in the air, thumping her heels onto the floor whenever they came too close to it. She was also humming a little song- a lullaby Da would sing to her to put her to sleep.

_I wish I were anywhere but here._

Da couldn't stop the light perspiration on her forehead. She and her sister were actually sitting in one of the most spacious rooms in the palace of Jian Ye to meet the rest of the important veterans in the kingdom of Wu. She was frightened- and worried that the people she would be met with wouldn't fancy her. It was just like being back at her mansion- with her father, being told constantly to look graceful and elegant, while awaiting the arrival of those revolting merchants and dukes, who'd gaze upon her, savoring her body with their grotesque, lustful eyes, longing to touch her, and-

_Stop it._

She tried frantically to push these thoughts out of her mind. She told herself to stop worrying so. How bad could it be? She attempted to reassure herself. The people of Wu surely had to be the nicest she would ever meet, or the Sun Family siblings and Zhou Yu would never have talked about them with such enthusiasm. And after all, everyone she _had_ met was so wonderfully nice to the two of them- so nice to her.

_Especially-_

"Relax, Da, I'm gonna be right with you two!" exclaimed Sun Shang Xiang cheerfully, and giving her new friend a playful nudge with her elbow, thus interrupting her thoughts. The tomboy princess was seated between either Qiao, and had been jabbering away in her usual quick, sharp manner. She couldn't believe her luck- at first, she'd been horrified at the idea of two beautiful, young, _unmarried _girls staying in _her_ home- with _her_ three brothers. She had liked both of them, it was true, but that news was simply frustrating to accept when her eldest brother had explained the whole thing to her in the morning. She wouldn't stand for it! But mere hours later, she was happily laughing and chatting with them, as though there was no tomorrow. She found their company highly enjoyable, and realized that she had many qualities in common with both the sisters. She also fitted in perfectly between their ages, and before it was time for them to meet the rest of Wu, she was thrilled that they had made this decision. However, when they were told that they would be meeting Wu alone, Da had become so unnerved and anxious, and Xiao so excited and worked up, Shang Xiang offered to be present with them, and they had readily agreed to the arrangement.

"Don't even worry, they'll love you," she went on.

Da nodded mutely, her hands squeezed into fists by her sides. Xiao nodded vigorously, an eager smile pasted on her face.

"Huang Gai's coming first," announced Shang Xiang.

And he did. Nearly seven feet tall, the aging, yet robust veteran marched through the door and strode over to where the three girls were seated. Da and Xiao were absolutely terrified to behold such a formidable figure, but Shang Xiang merrily stood up to greet him and said,

"Hey, Gai, good to see ya. This is Da, and this is Xiao. Say hello."

Da and Xiao rose tentatively. Both of them looked up at the veteran awkwardly, neither knowing what to say before him. He simply surveyed them with his keen eye.

"Beautiful lasses," he grunted at last. "And sweet as can be, too," he further remarked, yet keeping his face stony and expressionless. Behind him, Shang Xiang was trying hard to control her laughter. Obviously, Huang Gai rather amused her. The two sisters simply stared at him, still uneasy.

"Well?" he suddenly barked, making Xiao jump about a foot in the air, while Da squeaked with shock. Paying no attention to their violent reactions, he held out his arms and said,

"Go on, then, show me some love!"

And his face cracked into a real, good-humored smile, and it was that, if anything, that would calm Da and Xiao at that moment. And with that he swept both of them into his tight embrace, squeezing them so hard, their bones were likely to break. But pretty soon, they were all laughing, Da too, and Huang Gai's hug seemed to get softer by the second. Da and Xiao realized in an instant that Gai was a very good-natured man, and it was small wonder that after a few minutes he didn't seem half so frightening as he had done before.

When he released them, they all sat down, were brought lunch, and had a pleasant talk about how much they would like being in Wu, and how everyone would see how lovely they were. Da and Xiao discovered that Gai had a great sense of humor and a very gracious, amiable personality hidden beneath his somewhat alarming exterior, and it was not at all difficult to find, once people got over their fright about his appearance. He asked them a few questions about themselves, told them a bit about his esteemed and respected lord, Emperor Sun Jian, and how he had come to serve under him all these years. They discussed several things together, but when Gai inquired about their father, Qiao Xuan, both girls had hushed up and gone so quiet, he decided to abandon the question.

Da and Xiao learned some interesting facts about Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, as well.

They learned that Ce was better known all over the Wu kingdom as 'The Little Conqueror'.

_Nothing little about him_, Da surmised, fighting back a blush as she remembered Ce's quite impressive height.

And people called Yu 'beautiful', it seemed.

_Real pretty, more like_, Xiao silently corrected him, holding snickers in her heart.

Huang Gai didn't stay very long. Reducing them all to barrels of laughter after less than twenty minutes, he rose to his feet to say goodbye. When Da and Xiao stood up, he swooped down on them again, but they were prepared for it this time, and, combining both of their strength together, they managed to squeeze him equally hard as he did. He left chortling, slamming the door behind him with such force, the sound reverberated off the walls and the windows rattled.

"So, how did you like Gai?" asked Shang Xiang, still amused from his visit, as they sat back down on the couch.

"He's great!" declared Da, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye. "I can't believe I was so comfortable around someone I barely knew."

"Ya, and he's totally cool, too! Are there more of him around here?" Xiao said.

"Oh, even better. Just wait till you meet everyone else! They'll really like you two, just like he did. You know, he's probably the most loyal veteran Daddy ever had. Or ever will, I guess."

"That's amazing. I could see that, really," said Da, while Xiao snickered, "'Daddy'?"

"That's just what I call him!" retorted Shang Xiang, embarrassed, and reddening slightly. "And do you have a problem with that, may I ask?"

Xiao had an angry reply ready, but Da hushed her. "Who's next, Shang Xiang?" she asked, glaring at Xiao to keep her quiet.

Before Shang Xiang could reply, however, several yells were heard outside the door, followed by some very grotesque swear words. Accompanied by snapping retorts, which were soon replaced by frightening hollering sounds. It sounded like a commotion caused by two people at the door. Obviously, these two did not agree with each other, and by the violence of their words, weren't exactly buddies.

"Who on earth are _they_?" asked Xiao loudly, her eyes wide.

Shang Xiang didn't answer.

"They sound ready to kill!" Da exclaimed.

There was still no reply from Shang Xiang.

"_Who are they?"_ demanded Da and Xiao in unison.

Still, Shang Xiang remained silent. The sounds outside the door were getting louder. It seemed that whoever was outside the door were getting aggressive.

"Shang Xiang?" asked Xiao, timidly, staring into her face. "Sis, come see this,' she whispered. And Da turned to look at her.

The young Wu princess was sitting very still, her hands clenched into fists in her lap, her eyes firmly shut, her lips compressed, and her back straight. She was completely rigid, saying nothing. She was paling even as they stared at her.

"_Shang Xia_-…"

The door swung open, and two figures barged into the room, bickering at the top of their lungs. It seemed they wanted to wake the world with their fight. Da and Xiao were sure that if someone had handed them daggers, they'd both be long dead by now. It was hard to hear what they were screaming about, but after a bit, they saw that it went like this:

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked first."

"I don't give a damn if you did, filthy piece of vermin!"

"Who you calling vermin, asshole! You're the one who killed my father, where'd you get the gall to even look me in the face?"

"Same place you got the guts to exist, son of a bitch."

"Bastard! Listen, I don't _care_ if Ce thinks you've reformed, don't expect to get the same respect from me!"

"Don't expect you'll even live to consider giving it to me! You little _shit!_"

And so the hate barrage went on. Da and Xiao were so terrified, neither of them dared to try and make them notice that they were in the room. Shang Xiang seemed temporarily out of order.

Finally, when the two psychos stopped for a breath of air, they realized that they weren't alone.

"Hey, look at this! Ain't that cute!" said the taller one. He was tattooed all over his bare, muscular chest and had spiked up hair, with a feather or two stuck in a red headband. When he moved, Da and Xiao could hear a tinkling sound coming from him. They spotted half a dozen bells strung around his waist.

The other looked younger, and was a bit leaner. He had his hair held up in a high ponytail, and sharp features. He seemed more nimble and quick than the one who'd just spoken.

When both young men started walking towards Da, Xiao, and the somehow zoned out Shang Xiang, Da instinctively scooped Xiao up towards her and inched as far away from them as possible. The two men backed away, raising their hands in front of them.

"Hey, don't be afraid," the shorter one reassured them.

"Yeah. We aren't gonna hurt ya. We're good guys. Well…I am, at least," added the one who so resembled a pirate.

At this, the other guy turned to the 'pirate' in disgust.

"_You're_ the good guy? You sure you haven't been drinking too much again?"

"If I was, I'd be seeing sword fights, shipwrecks and dancing girls right now, wouldn't I, and definitely not your ugly face."

Just when they were getting into another big fight, Shang Xiang suddenly snapped back to life.

She stood up at once, and was between them in the blink of an eye.

"Guys, stop," she said firmly, yet somewhat breathlessly. "Ce called you two here to meet The Two Qiaos, _not_ to have your stupid- uh- disagreements. So just let it go, okay? I can see you've already scared them to death," she went on, motioning toward Da and Xiao.

But she was wrong about that. The sisters had calmed, after the men's reassurances. They could see that they didn't mean any harm at all. They were just two regular guys who happened to hate each other. What was so wrong or frightening about that?

"Let's call a truce for the next half hour. You're to meet them, talk, listen, and that's it," Shang Xiang was saying. She was regaining her confidence now. " You won't even have to look at each other. Alright, Tong?"

The shorter guy nodded stiffly.

"Al-Alright…Ning?" asked Shang Xiang hesitantly, slowly turning to the pirate. Why in the world did she suddenly get so nervous? Was she afraid of this guy, whoever he was? She was turning _pink_. This was so unlike her. Da and Xiao looked at each other in wonder. They could have sworn that 'Ning''s eyes lingered on her for longer than they should have before he muttered, "Yeah, that's cool, Shang Xiang."

"Good," she said smiling. She quickly turned towards Da and Xiao.

"Da, Xiao, this is Gan Ning, and this is Ling Tong. Ning, Tong…meet The Two Qiaos."

"Wassup?" Ning and Tong said at the same time.

* * *

After Gan Ning and Ling Tong, whom Da and Xiao grew to like very much during their half-hour visit (and vice versa), followed two other pairs of veterans: Zhou Tai and Taishi Ci; and Lu Meng and, Wu's newest addition, young Lu Xun, who was to be Zhou Yu's student in a few weeks. He too wished to become Grand Strategist someday, and it was Yu's duty to prepare him for it when the time came. Shang Xiang was still with them through it all, and Da and Xiao greatly appreciated her consideration, but by then she wasn't needed. Da had long gotten over her tension and nervousness, and Xiao wasn't nearly as jumpy anymore, and required absolutely no restraints. Both sisters were feeling so relaxed and at home, it seemed as though they were being reunited with long lost family. And perhaps, in a way, they were. Da and Xiao found every single Wu veteran both interesting and amusing. But of course, like anyone, they did have their preferences.

"Tong was too stiff, Sis."

"Well, I did prefer Ning over him…"

"And I think Xun's adorable!"

"So do I. And intellectual, too."

"Heh, the way you were talking to him! It was like you thought he was your _son_! You got him pretty nervous."

"I wouldn't mind if he _was_ my son, really. I don't think he could be more than twelve years old. But I found Meng just a little boring."

"Understatement! He's the thickest guy I've ever met! I can't believe anyone in Wu could be so daft!"

"Xiao, don't be rude! Besides, he couldn't help it. Honestly, those questions you asked him! You embarrassed him, and you know it. He was a bit of a jerk to you after that, though..."

"We-ll, maybe it _was_ my fault. But he is a jerk, yeah!"

"Wasn't Ci a gentleman?"

"Uh-huh! And so honest, too. But Tai's the scariest thing I've ever seen, I'm not going anywhere near him from now on…"

"So, looks like you guys had a good time, huh?" Shang Xiang had finally decided to cut in. She had a feeling they'd go on all night if she didn't.

"We had a _great_ time!" Xiao corrected her happily. "Only, I'm getting a headache now… you know, remembering all those names…"

Shang Xiang laughed.

"Your head killing too, Da?" she asked, her eye catching Da press her fingers to one of her temples.

Numbly, Da nodded, but her mind was only half focused on the headache. What she was really trying to figure out was Xiao's meaning when she said 'from now on'. Did her little sister really believe that they would both stay here in Wu -forever? Da knew she herself would be only too happy to stay. But how? What about their father? And what about Lord Sun Jian? Da could hardly remember how they'd even come to be here. Then it suddenly came back to her. Xiao was the one who'd been reluctant about staying at Jian Ye castle. It was because of Da that she had agreed to.

_So it's my own-_

Da stopped herself. She couldn't really say _fault_, could she? She'd wanted to stay here, and now, they both did. A strange feeling had come over her that night, and she felt she couldn't rest until she knew Ce better. And that wasn't only because she was in his debt. Not only because she now owed her life to him. There was something else. It was a feeling she'd never experienced before. A feeling that took her breath away and caused her heart to pound with warmth. A feeling that she'd always see reflected in the green eyes that she possessed as well. She just didn't understand what it was. All she knew was that she still wanted to stay. And felt she should. Was it so wrong if Xiao did, too?

"Uh, hello? Wu to Da?" called Shang Xiang loudly, thumping Da on the head with her fist. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to do.

"Ow!" Da yelled, her hand flying to her head. Her headache was torturing her worse than Shang Xiang supposed it was.

"Um-sorry?" said Shang Xiang tentatively.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Da lied, rubbing her forehead very thoroughly and frantically at the same time.

"Well- uh, should I give you something for it?" Shang Xiang suggested weakly, feeling like a culprit.

"You _better_ give her something for it!" Xiao raged, suddenly seized with fury. It seemed she was very much affected by her sister's pain, and the fact that it was caused by someone who was sitting right next to her caused her to quake with anger.

Satisfactorily terrified, Shang Xiang crept away from her on the couch, and felt she would have been done for if Da hadn't flung an arm out to protect her from Xiao and said, "No, Xiao- Shang Xiang, I'm fine, don't worry about it, I don't need anything. Could... could you guys just leave me alone for a while though, please? I need to be on my own for a bit."

Xiao was slightly stung by this. Nevertheless, she stood up, and trying to conceal her hurt, she smiled and said, "Sure, Sis. Anything. So- uh, coming, Shang Xiang?"

Shang Xiang decided against it.

"Er- no, that's okay…I think I'll go off on my own for a while, too."

She'd be able to catch up with Quan and probably force him to apologize for being such a pighead to her the day before. Or maybe, she could have a chat with Ce. Either way, she definitely wasn't going to be left alone with Xiao- who'd just attempted to bite her head off.

"Well, see ya."

And she was out of the room in a flash of red.

Xiao turned to Da smiled, and gave her a big a hug. With a swift kiss on her sister's cheek, she too skipped out the door. Shutting it silently, she pondered over what she could do to pass her time now. Then, an idea sprang to her head.

_Wonder what Yu's doing right now?_

She would find out!

* * *

Da sighed as she leaned against the wall and stared out the elongated window. What was she to do now? How long would she be able to stay for? And what would happen once she returned home, if she did? Would she be put up for marriage once again, for men from all over China to flock over to see herself and Xiao once more? She shuddered to think about it.

"Ow," she murmured, massaging her forehead.

"Uh- can I come in?"

Da whipped around.

Sun Ce was at the door, slightly leaning into the room, his fingers of both hands resting against the frame.

It took Da several seconds to recover from her shock of beholding him there. It was strange- she'd seen him just this morning, and it already seemed like it had been days. She suddenly realized he'd asked her a question.

Quickly regaining her breath, she was able to reply, "You don't... You don't have to ask me that." Blood was rushing to her face and throat. "It _is_ your palace," she added.

She managed a smile. She knew the prickly hotness of her face meant she was blushing-again. It was unusual, how sometimes she felt entirely comfortable around him, while other times, she had absolutely no control over her actions or what she might say.

"Yeah, well," said Ce in response, as he entered the room. "I figured I'd better ask you first, since you wanna be alone."

He smiled.

_Does he_ have _to smile?_

Da felt ready to melt. She felt she might collapse, what with the headache she was already having, and now this.

_Wait a minute…_

"How did you know I wanted to be alone?"

"Shang," said Ce, amused at her obvious surprise. He sat down on one of the couches. "So, bad headache, huh?"

Da laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "One of the worst I think I've ever had."

And she turned away and resumed the rubbing of her temples. That headache was seriously getting on her nerves now. But she was determinedly looking anywhere in the room but at Ce. _Now_ what was she going to do? Could she perhaps bolt out of the room?

Da gave her head a little shake. Why was she thinking these thoughts? It was probably the pressure of the knowledge that she was in the same room as he was. She felt like a cornered mouse. Her head throbbed painfully. Ce was still looking at her.

_Someone help. I need help! "Ouch!"_

Pain shot through her head again. The blood was pounding in her temples, and it was enough to drive her _insane_.

"Hey- are you sure you don't need anything?"

Da's eyes snapped open.

Ce was standing right before her, his charming, attractive features tight with concern.

"No," said Da, shocked that her voice came out in a squeak. Was he_ that_ stunning? She cleared her throat, trying to keep her dignity intact, and began again.

"I-I mean, no it's alright, I'm-fine, just…"

And she tried to run right past him, only to trip over her long skirts and drop back onto the cushions. She made an attempt to sit up, but moving her head only caused her more pain, as did all that _thinking _a few minutes earlier.

"I think I just need to rest a bit," she breathed, blinking up at Ce, who stood looking completely bewildered. They just stared at each other.

Finally, Ce broke the silence by saying, "You know, I could help you with that." The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about how his sudden idea might seem to her.

"No, I- what?" said Da. She was caught completely off-guard. She hadn't thought Ce would want to help her with her headache _himself_. She was pleasantly surprised with the gesture, and the pain was almost numbed.

* * *

_Dammit._

What would she think of what he was about to do to- as he so 'cleverly' put it- help?

Feeling that there was no sense in backing down, Ce said, "It's nothing much, really. Just something Ma- I mean, my mother- used to do for me when I'd have headaches."

If she didn't think that idea was stupid, he had to be the luckiest idiot alive.

"That's so sweet!" Da gasped.

Ce looked up sharply.

Yes, there she was, innocently seated on the cushions, staring at him through starry eyes with a smile on her face, looking as _real_ as could be.

_So I'm_ not _dreaming. She really did say that._

"I mean, you'd do that for me?" she went on, clasping her hands together.

Ce required only the fewest moments possible to get over his daze.

"Sure," he said, as calmly as possible. "I just- don't think- you'd _want_ me to."

Da was taken aback.

"Why not? Of course I would."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Why?"

Ce took a deep breath.

"Ma used to put my head in her lap and stroke my hair for me whenever I had a bad headache."

He said it quickly, without a moment's pause so that it would take time for his words to sink in.

When, eventually, they did sink in, Da just sat there, blinking at him. She seemed to be in deep thought.

_Crap. I did it again._

"I used to do it for Shang, too, when she was a kid," he said sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. And froze.

_Since when did I start doing that?_

It was most unlike him. He removed his hand at once.

_What the hell's happening to me?_

"Well, I guess Shang Xiang shouldn't be the only one to have _that_ privilege."

"W-What?"

Had he misheard? She called that a privilege?

"Seriously? You want me to?" A smile was forming at the corner of his mouth. He found himself relaxing immediately.

"How bad could it be?"

She was smiling, and had a teasing glint in her eyes. It was similar to the one she had when they got Shang Xiang stumped-only this one was more-how could he explain it?

"Prepare to kiss the pain goodbye."

Unbeknownst to him, Da would much rather have kissed something else at that moment. And it definitely wasn't to say goodbye.

* * *

Zhou Yu's face slipped off his hand-again. Reading was all he could do to keep himself awake when he was alone. Yet, it seemed now, the books were getting the better of him. He could hardly keep his eyes open enough to read the words on the page of the fairly enormous book on a wooden table directly below his face. From time to time, he'd straighten up to stretch his back, only to hear a faint, cracking noise. The library was completely deserted except for himself. His eyes felt heavily lidded and filled with sand. It was hard to believe it wasn't fully evening yet. And the only order he could hear pounding in his words was:

_Must read more books._

Why, though? He told himself it was to prepare for the all lessons he was going to give young Lu Xun in a few weeks. For the boy had expressed a wish to follow in Yu's footsteps someday, and as Junior Strategist, Yu was bound by tradition to give him the same lessons he'd been taught. But he knew that his actual purpose for doing all this reading was to distract himself. From what, though? Almost immediately, childish laughter rang in his ears, as though answering his question. A form began taking shape in front of his eyes-a sweet, innocent face with girlish charms, light brown hair and lovely brown eyes- eyes that were remarkably like-

_I've got to read more books._

Try as he might, Yu couldn't stop thinking about her. The huge pile of books stacked beside him proved that.

_Got to read another one-_

"Hi, Yu!"

Yu jolted upright, coming face-to-face with-

"Xiao!"

The beautiful girl nodded vigorously, so that her ponytail swayed from side to side.

"Watcha doing?" she asked abruptly.

"Um- reading?"

_Try not to make a fool of yourself _this_ time._

"Oh, how sad."

These words knocked some life into Yu.

"What's so sad about reading?" a little more aggressively than he'd meant to sound.

"Nothing. I like it. It's just- it's so sad you're reading when you could be doing so much more."

"Like what?"

"You know. Like stuff."

She put both elbows on the table and rested her face on her palms. She was sitting close to him. Very close. Yu felt his forehead perspire slightly.

"Don't you ever have fun?" she asked suddenly.

"Fun?"

Sure he did! After all, knowing Ce, how couldn't he?"

"Yeah, fun," she went on. "You know, when you're all alone, don't you make up fun stuff to do?"

_All alone?_

No, he definitely didn't have much fun when he was on his own.

Then he got an idea.

"No, I don't. Can you show me how?"

Immediately, he could tell he'd just struck gold.

Xiao's eyes brightened immediately, and her face slipped of her palms. She leapt to her feet at once and said, "_Could _I? Buddy, you're _helpless_ without me! Sis and I used to come up with all sorts of fun to have when we were home alone. Which happened alot, trust me. Come on!"

And with that, she grabbed Yu's hands in both of her own and sped up to an empty bookshelf with him. And just stood there, staring at it. Motionless.

"Um… Xiao?" asked Yu, prodding her on the shoulder daringly.

"Wow…" she breathed. "_You_ did this?" she asked in awe.

"Did- did what?" Yu was perfectly puzzled. What on earth was she talking about? The fact that she was still holding onto his hand tightly didn't help either.

"The shelf," she explained in wonder. "You emptied it?"

"Emptied…? Oh, uh, I've read all the books, yeah," Yu answered, uncertain where this was leading. Her childish fingers were still wrapped around his own.

At once, Xiao spun around to face him. "Are you kidding? How cool _are_ you? I'd _never_ be able to do that, never!"

"Right," was all Yu could say, before he felt the redness completely devour his face. _Cool_. The word rang inside his mind. She called him cool. She thought he was _cool_! Yu prayed silently to every god he knew that she wouldn't realize he was blushing.

Xiao suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"Well, come on!"

And to his relief (or was it to his sorrow?), she released his hand, and shocked him by beginning to climb up the bookshelf.

"Xiao, what on earth are you _doing_?" Yu demanded, alarmed. "Get down from there!"

"Ha ha! Bet you can't catch me!" she trilled, climbing higher and higher.

Yu sighed. She'd never learn, would she?

"Xiao, come on. Come back here, you'll hurt yourself!"

"Follow me, Yu! It's fun!" was her reply.

Yu was on the verge of frustration.

"Xiao, please. Stop it. Now get off the shelf!" he tried to say as gently as possible. Why couldn't she realize that her behavior was improper?

"_Pretty please_, Yu?"

Yu could have kicked himself when he heard that.

* * *

Da shut her eyes as she felt Ce slowly run his fingers through her hair. Minutes ago, when she'd laid her head in his lap and curled the rest of her body into a ball, she felt something like ecstasy course through her, and the pain of her headache was already ebbing away. But now, Ce wasn't just soothing the pain and making it more bearable. He was also causing a rush of new and lovely sensations to flow from his fingertips into her head. How he did it, she'd absolutely no idea. All she knew was that's he could stay this way forever. And he hadn't even asked her once if she'd wanted him to stop. It was almost as if he wanted to do it. Which he probably did.

_Do I have to keep_ thinking_?_

Da felt that this was one of the few times that she could completely rid her mind of worry. This, she was sure, was perpetual bliss. She felt drowsy, and sleep began to overtake her. She snuggled closer to him, hardly realizing what she was doing, and started falling asleep.

* * *

Ce stared at the beautiful young maiden who was curled into his lap right now. He could hardly believe that she was here- now- dozing on his knees. When Da first climbed into his lap and allowed him to gently remove the clasp which was holding up all of her long, thick black hair, a strange feeling had already come over him. The very instant he'd inhaled her spicy fragrance, he was enchanted. It felt to him that no silk on earth could be finer or more luxurious than the glossy hair that was spread all over him rght now. He definitely never felt so whenever Shang Xiang would ask to be 'rubbed', as she called it. Never.

"Da?" he said softly, prodding her gently on the shoulder. One of his hands was resting on her head, while the other on the small of her back. He saw that she'd fallen asleep. His mother had been right.

_It works every time._

Even spunky, restless Shang Xiang couldn't resist what was coming to her when he'd give her this-

_Privilege._

A smile formed on his face when he recounted what Da had stated about his method of putting people to sleep.

Slowly, carefully, he began to rise from where he was seated, making sure he didn't awaken her.

With surprising suddenness, Da lifted herself from his lap and sat up. Her head was in the same level as his, and she stared into his face.

Fortunately, Ce managed to conceal his shock from her. How had she managed to wake up? Her face clearly showed that she had fallen asleep, yet here she was, wide-awake now.

Before Ce could think of something to say, she said,

"Wow…"

She was looking at him in a sort of dreamy wonder.

"So- uh- how's the headache…?"

_Just leave it to me to ruin the most romantic moment of my life with an idiotic question like that._

But Da simply smiled and answered,

"Wonderful. How do you do it?"

"Do... what?"

"That was the best I've ever felt in my life."

Ce immediately felt himself relaxing. He was turning back to his old self again.

"Yeah?"

He smiled, his grin widening as her face reddened.

"Hey, it was no problem. I'd do it again in a minute."

"Really?" Her voice came out in a whisper.

"Anytime."

He couldn't help himself as he slowly slipped an arm around her waist, his other hand going for her crimson cheek.

"Just promise me you'll always have a headache whenever I'm around."

He brushed several damp strands of hair away from her cheek and tucked them behind her ear, stroking her face all the while.

She didn't stop smiling. Instead, she reached up and slipped her hand in his.

Ce could hardly believe this was happening. He never dreamed that she would end up nestling in his arms like this.

Da inched even closer to him. She couldn't stop what she was doing. This young man was the answer to her prayers- she hadn't been able to think straight ever since he'd come into her life. He was like a miracle.

"Uh... Am I interrupting-?"

_"Quan!"_

Ce and Da pulled apart.

Yes, Quan was standing there in the doorway, looking dumbfounded.

_Leave it to Quan to ruin the most romantic moment of my life._

"What?" said Ce gruffly, obviously irritated.

Da stood to one side of the room, apparently busily pinning her hair up. Immediately, a thousand questions burst into her mind. What had she been _thinking_? How could she dream of doing what she just did? What in the world had just possessed her of revealing her hair to him, when no other man had seen it down before?

_Who cares? I wanted to, didn't I?_

That statement seemed to settle all matters.

With a curious glance at Da, Quan turned to Ce and said,

"Right, Ce... So, Ning and Tong began killing each other halfway through dinner… yeah, you better get down there… they're armed with chopsticks, see, and we're definitely not in the mood to watch eyeballs roll across the table... this could get ugly."

"Ning and-? Oh, yeah. Those two. Right. Uh, okay, I'll be right there."

Giving an awkward, but also suspicious smile to the pair of them, Quan left the room.

Ce turned to Da. He saw the same question he was silently posing her reflected in her eyes.

_Did that just happen?_

Who knew? But even if it was just a fantasy, it was the best either of them ever had.

* * *

Yu firmly ground his teeth as he climbed the bookshelf. Would anyone else have been able to make him do something so undignified? Surely not. Anyone else would have the sense not to. But Xiao wasn't just anyone. It was Xiao who'd persuaded him engage in such tomfoolery in just two words. No prizes for guessing what those words were. The only order rattling in his brain was: _Get to Xiao_. She was perched on the top of the shelf, watching him with eager eyes.

_Yes. That's it. You can do it, Yu. Come on, it's fun!_

Everything was going according to her plan. He was almost at the top.

_Just a little further… Hurry up!_

Finally, Yu reached the highest point of the shelf. Exhausted, he sat beside her.

"There. You got what you wanted. Will you come down now?"

Xiao went into a fit of giggles. Yu frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"Yu," she said between giggles, "Just take a look at the floor."

Still frowning, he did. And saw the great length he covered. He doubted he ever climbed anything half so tall, and in such little time.

"_I _did that?" he asked in awe.

"Yup. You did," she said nodding vigorously. "Wasn't it fun?"

Yu thought about it.

"Yes, it was, actually…"

A smile spread across his face. Xiao sure knew how to have _fun._

She inched closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

_Oh. My. Heavens._

What was she doing? More importantly, what was he to do?

Instinct took over. He slung his arm around her shoulder and rested his head on hers. She reached for his hand and held it tightly.

_It's so warm... I never noticed his hands felt like this before.  
_

Xiao didn't know why she was doing this. She just knew she wanted to. In Yu, she had found a special friend- and perhaps more.

_Like what?_

She was very puzzled, but didn't think she needed to keep wondering about it. She just knew she liked this new feeling that had taken over her ever since she first met him.

Yu held Xiao close. She felt lovely in his arms. He knew he'd always wanted this. He just knew it was her who he would share it with.

"Um… Yu?"

"Yes?"

"How're we going to get down? I'm scared…"

"Xiao, shhh…"

* * *

_Wow… I guess THAT had to be the longest chapter I've ever written…Or ever will, write, I guess! But you never know lol. The time might come when 10,000 words seems like a short chapter to write. Hope you enjoyed it, and read EVERY BIT OF IT! Hahah. Wonder if you're thinking about Shang Xiang and her weird behavior around Ning… or maybe, you're furious at Quan for ruining Ce and Da's moment together. But then again, you might be thinking that I've finally sprung up some actual romance between Yu and Xiao! Oh yeah, and please remember to review. Well, till next time, then!_

_Seeya!  
_


	10. A Very Starry Night

_Okay…I didn't think I got enough reviews for my last chapter, but I guess that was the price I had to pay for writing such a long one. I should probably shorten them in future… I thank my reviewers, Lily Potter and TerryPhi for reviewing anyway, and I hope I get more of them in future. Maybe this chapter will inspire some. Well, here's Chapter 10 for everyone reading right now! _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

Sun Shang Xiang leaned against her window frame and blissfully gazed at the beautiful scenery of the Imperial Gardens she beheld in front of her a few miles away. It was very late afternoon, and the maids were beginning to prepare dinner in the kitchens. The flowers outside seemed to have grown even lovelier to her lately. Why she felt so, she'd no idea, yet she knew that it was a good change for her to experience such rare sensations. And she understood that it wasn't just her who'd changed- for indeed, the entire Wu kingdom had undergone more than several changes. It had now been over two whole weeks since The Two Qiaos had arrived at Jian Ye Palace, and Shang Xiang had noted that almost everyone she knew was no more exactly the same since. They had either transformed completely- or just had the smallest possible effect that two beautiful young ladies could have had on anyone.

Huang Gai never ended his boring, tiresome lectures now without breathing a highly unconvincing theatrical sigh before declaring, "If I hadn't been concerned of what those dear girls would think of me, I don't know _what_ I would have done." Zhou Tai, who was seldom seen to show the slightest trace of a smile, could now be heard laughing heartily several halls away. Ling Tong, who was famed for his obnoxious reputation as a practical joker, suddenly possessed a more thoughtful, considerate character of late. Taishi Ci had developed a strange liking to flowers, and Lu Meng had astonishingly grown very interested in reading, while Lu Xun was heard to exclaim, "How beautiful things are at this hour!" more than once a day.

But who overwhelmed Shang Xiang most of all was, of course, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. She couldn't describe how any more than inwardly stating that 'there's _definitely _something different about those two. I just can't put my finger on it.' Ce and Yu were miraculously still basically unchanged, but they'd become unusually strange in several small ways. Whatever the reason, and Shang Xiang had a very shrewd idea what it was-she just didn't like to think of it- she was determined to find out how. What was so different about them? And why? _Why?_

"Shang Xiang?"

Shang Xiang whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice she'd been struggling to avoid for days.

Just as she expected, Gan Ning stood mere feet away, one hand scratching the back of his hair.

Immediately, Shang Xiang began panicking.

"Oh- uh, hey! What's up? Um…_what on earth are _you_ doing here?"_

For some strange reason, those last words stung Ning in a way no one would have liked to describe. He was completely taken aback.

"Fine," he said defiantly, trying to cover up his hurt. "You've just been running from me for ages, so I was _going_ to ask if you were lonely or something, and if you felt like cruising on my new ship, but whatever. Forget it. I know where I'm not wanted."

And he started to leave her bedroom. Before he was almost out, however, he did turn his head and mutter,

"Princess."

He'd uttered the word as though it was something vulgar. And he shut the door with a bang upon leaving.

Shang Xiang groaned and collapsed onto her bed. How did she always manage to totally mess everything up? What was the matter with her? Why couldn't she just stop her sharp tongue and anxious feelings from getting the better of her? She could have slapped herself. She was just unsure of whether she was the one who deserved to.

* * *

Da Qiao sighed as she turned another page to the romantic novel she'd been reading for the past hour. In the time that she'd stayed in Wu, she felt that she could live here forever. Clearly, that was what someone else wanted, too. She wriggled her toes deeper into the warm, fluffy blankets she was burrowed in, her hair spread all over her pillow. From time to time, she reminded herself to thank Zhou Yu for picking out the book for her from the library, when she'd asked him for one which would make her feel 'special'. It was so interesting, she found herself absorbed into it from the moment she first opened it. She found that she could somehow easily relate to the characters, from the way they felt about each other and all the dramatic actions they'd performed. She hadn't the vaguest idea why she felt so, though.

She found her mind suddenly jumping to the time when, so many days ago, she'd been having trouble that dreadful headache. At once, her cheeks prickled, and the familiar sensation of her blushing took over her face, as she remembered how Sun Ce had 'made her feel better', as she liked to refer to what he'd done in her head.

Da shut the book she held in front of her and closed her eyes. She could almost feel his fingers running through her hair right now…

"Hiya, Sis!"

Da's eyes snapped open. Yes, there was Xiao standing in her doorway, and within seconds, she stood there no longer, but had leapt up onto the bed beside her older sister. She rolled onto her belly.

"Hey, Xiao," answered Da, smiling. "What have you been up- _hey!_"

Xiao had playfully snatched up the book from Da's hands and was now carelessly breezing through the pages.

"Watcha reading?" she asked, puzzled at how her sister could read such a large, heavy book that contained no pretty pictures.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Da lied, plucking it from Xiao's fingers and tossing it aside. Heaven knew what Xiao would think if she read some of the pages in there.

"So, what have you been doing?" she asked, ignoring Xiao's pout at having the book snatched from her.

Xiao brightened instantly, and sat up to tell her. "Oh, I was just gonna tell you! Yu and I are going to fly kites," she announced, eagerly.

It was only then that Da noticed a very sheepish Zhou Yu pacing impatiently outside Da's room. When he caught sight of Da watching him, he smiled and waved, embarrassed. Da could tell that he was no less nervous than Xiao was excited.

"Oh, I see," she laughed. "Well, have fun."

Xiao's face fell.

"What, you're not coming?" she whined. "Why not?"

The truth was, Da was rather tempted to join them. But she'd remembered just in time how Yu had brightened up a whole hour of her day with that wonderful book, and she knew all too well that he'd much prefer having Xiao to himself. The two have them had developed a very fine fondness for each other over the days, and Da didn't want to ruin one of the few chances they had of being alone. Even if Xiao couldn't understand why Yu was so keen for them to be on their own, Da felt she was obliged to repay him for his consideration.

"No, I really don't think I should. Besides, I've just got to finish this great book," she told Xiao firmly, holding it up so that Yu could take the hint. He did, and smiled gratefully. "But I think you two should enjoy yourselves. And…don't hold anything back!" she added, looking at Yu meaningfully.

Yu knew that Da meant the last sentence for him. But what was she trying to convey when she said not to hold anything back? If anything, that confused him even more.

Xiao, on the other hand, hadn't even paid attention to her words, let alone tried to figure them out.

"Well, okay. But remember, you're coming with us next time!" she insisted, clambering off the bed clumsily and making her way towards Yu.

Da laughed.

"Shoo, now. I've got to finish my book."

And she stole a glance at Yu. As she'd expected, his face had completely lit up at the words 'next time'.

* * *

Sun Ce slowly walked along the corridor that led to Da's bedroom. He reminded himself once more that this was what he'd wanted to do. This was what he wanted to show her. His feelings for her had strengthened during the time of her stay. And he felt that the same went for her- if her feelings for him were anything like the ones he experienced for her. Which was exactly what he was set on finding out right now. Quan was out hunting; Yu had informed him earlier that Xiao had insisted on their flying kites together, and Shang Xiang was off sulking in her room, or whatever it was she did when she was alone after she and Quan had one of their little 'disagreements'. So he figured he could never have had a better chance than this to have her to himself and talk to her about what was on his mind.

When he reached her room, he debated with himself for a few seconds on whether or not he should knock. The door was already slightly ajar. He was sure she would be more careful than _that_ about guarding her privacy if she wanted to be alone. Deciding against knocking, he cautiously pushed open her door.

"Da?" he called tentatively before entering.

"Oh- wait! Just... just a minute!" came her hurried reply.

Ce hastily drew back, wondering why she sounded so panicked.

In a moment, the door swung open, and there she stood, with her hair down, a bit pink in the face and slightly breathless, yet smiling. Her eyes were shining as she looked at him.

_It's almost as if she was waiting for me…_

Ce gave his head a little shake. Now, why on earth would she do _that_?

They just stared at each other for a long time. Then it suddenly occurred to Ce that he'd never seen her look more stunning before... Well, maybe except for when he first met her.

At last, Ce remembered why he was even there in the first place. He decided to come right to the subject. Otherwise, he knew he'd never be able to stop looking at her.

Clearing his throat, which made her give a startled little twitch, he said,

"Uh-Da…I wanted to take you somewhere- somewhere really special to me… and- and talk. If that's okay with you," he added quickly.

Her face registered interest.

"Oh…well, sure! Of course I'll come. Where are we going?"

A smile formed on Ce's face. She was definitely going to like this.

"You'll see."

* * *

"We're here."

Ce helped her down from his horse. They'd grown somewhat accustomed to riding on the same horse- probably because they'd never ridden on separate ones since they'd known each other. Not that they ever rode horses much. It was just like a natural way of doing things- something of a habit.

Da looked around in the semi-darkness. She saw that the stars and the moon were out. Just beneath the sky flowed a magnificent river. Its waters clearly reflected the sky above, thereby causing it to shimmer like a diamond. The several, powerful silver beams of moonlight struck its silently gushing ripples, causing it to glisten heavenly.

Truly, the view was beyond breathtaking.

"It's beautiful," Da exclaimed in wonder, as they walked closer towards it.

"Just like you."

_What the hell made me say that?_

Strangely, he didn't really care as much as he normally would have.

Da turned her face towards him in pure surprise. Then she quickly looked away, trying to hide her flaring cheeks from him.

Not only was the sparkling lake lovely, but the entire area was just as captivating as what it surrounded, what with the beautiful bushes containing a wide variety of precious flowers, fruit trees and lush, tall green grass.

"It's Chang Jiang River," Ce informed her. "Um…do you wanna sit down?"

"Sure," she replied and seated herself on the smooth sand of the banks, which was glittering as though thousands of flecks of gold were embedded in it.. "I can see why this place is so special to you," she remarked, watching him sit beside her.

"Yeah. I used to come here ever since I was kid and learned how to ride. It was my favorite- well, I used to call it my 'thinking-place'.

Da giggled.

"So, how many other girls have you brought here besides me?" she said good-humoredly, with a mischievous smile.

She said it just to tease him, but was puzzled to see him put on a pensive face and reply,

"Actually, you're the only one."

_Only? Not first, but only? Does he…mean anything by that?_

She highly doubted it, but she hoped that he did.

"Wow," she whispered. "I-I wasn't really expecting… that answer from you."

She was sure he'd have taken it the way she'd meant it- as a joke. After all, wasn't he the one who was always making them? Then why the sudden change in behavior? Why was he more serious than she'd ever seen him before?

Ce didn't know what to say to this, so he just reached for her hand and gently possessed her slight, soft fingers in his, as though he couldn't help it. It was like how he'd always told Quan and Shang Xiang when they were children, that there was something magical about Chang Jiang River. Only now, he wasn't sure whether the magic was from the river or from her.

Da didn't even bother to remove her hand from Ce's. Instead, she inched even closer to him.

"Did you...want to talk to me about something?"

She finally dared to look at him. She couldn't begin to describe how she was feeling. It seemed that tonight, she felt that there was nowhere she'd rather be than here- with Ce.

"I did." Was all he would say.

Da didn't pursue the subject.

After several minutes of just gazing at the river, Ce decided to begin what he brought her here for. But somehow, it didn't seem to come out. Which was odd, even more so because he couldn't remember why he'd brought her here, to this unbelievable spot, to _talk_.

"Da?"

"Mmm?"

"I wanted to ask… if you feel the same way I do sometimes when I…" his voice trailed off when he looked at her.

Da had turned her head to him, and was staring at him with half-lidded eyes, a gentle smile spread across her pure, perfectly angelic face. Her bright, deep innocent green eyes were speaking to him, telling him all he needed to know, showing him all he wanted to see, and her hand stayed in his without making any signs to break free. This was the longest she'd looked at him without blushing and looking away. Ce suddenly lost the urge to ask her what he felt he should.

"Well?" she asked demurely.

"You're beautiful."

Da finally lowered her eyes shyly, her cheeks deepening their usual hue whenever she was around him.

"You're always saying that," she whispered. She didn't know what else to say to him on such a moment. "You're always…"

Her smile faded when she looked up again. Ce was wearing a most odd, peculiar expression on his face as he gazed at her. One she'd never seen before yet. It was one of awe and surprise, mixed with realization and something like... tenderness? And strangely, gratitude, for something... But what?

"Ce?"

"Da, shhh…" he put his finger on her lips.

A feeling of warmth surged through Da from the moment Ce touched her. And another feeling- she couldn't understand what. She was suddenly filled with an undeniable urge to tell him something.

"Oh Ce, I…"

Before she could finish, Ce lifted her face in his hand to his and kissed her. He kissed her for everything he'd come to feel for her. He kissed her in memory of the first time he'd seen her, and for all the times he'd wanted to hold her in his arms, just like this, but hadn't allowed himself to for fear of what she might say, or do. He kissed her for the way he knew she'd forever changed him. He kissed her to let her know about how much he…well, felt for her.

Da's mind had gone blank from the moment Ce's lips touched hers. Then, a thousand or more thoughts sprang inside her head, reminding her of all that her father had taught her, ordering her to pull away, screeching at her that what she was doing was wrong. These thoughts swarmed in her mind, but lasted for no more than a few seconds, before Ce's arms wrapped around her waist and gently pulled her against him. The moment Ce drew her nearer, those irritating words either evaporated, or were carelessly dismissed, and all she could think of was Ce's warmth, which she'd noted from the moment she first touched him, Ce's lips, which were pressed so gently, yet so passionately on her own, and how wonderful she felt being so close to him, so securely and softly held in his embrace. And how she knew, for the first time, how much she'd always wanted this, but never accepted it the way she did now, with all of her heart and all her soul. She slowly enclosed her arms around his neck and leaned closer to him, while returning his kiss in the same way as she accepted it.

As Ce held Da closer to him while they shared their first kiss, he couldn't help wondering, aside from how beautiful and perfect she felt, nestling in his arms right now, how ironic the moment was. It was definitely _odd_, however fantastic and great, because he'd brought her here to _talk_.

* * *

_Ahhh… Hope that satisfies you, Lily Potter! And all you readers out there, of course. Please don't forget to review, for all my hard work! lol, don't worry, you'll find out what went on with Yu and Xiao in the next chapter! Until then though, see ya!_


	11. Distressing Moments

_I'd just LOVE to kill myself for not posting for so long- if I only wasn't worried about who might complete this story if I actually did THAT! I've been getting alot of messages telling me to update- which I really should have done a while ago. But if you look at my profile, you'd see that I've added a note about that, so you can't blame me for forgetting to inform anyone! And of course, thank you for all of your glorious, lovely reviews. I can't think of any way to repay you all other than getting a move on with this fanfic! So, here's Chapter 11, anyway._

_Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

It was now late evening, and the moon had taken refuge behind a mauve-colored cloud. The indigo sky had by now concealed all the stars that had been twinkling brightly a short while ago. There was nothing in the present atmosphere to suggest that an incredibly romantic moment between two souls had taken place not so very long ago. Which was probably just as well, since Zhou Yu didn't think he could take much more of tonight. It was unnerving enough as it was.

Xiao Qiao was giggling to herself, still clutching her kite as though giddy with excessive wine, although they hadn't had a drop to drink that day. But what rendered Yu uncomfortable was the fact that she'd been talking to him without pausing. It wasn't that it annoyed him. No, he didn't feel irritated at all about that. He _liked_ her speaking to him so. It was just that he couldn't back to her… just that he'd stay silent and stiff as a board while barely responding to her words. But she didn't stop once. How he wished he could be as unhesitating! He couldn't explain his tendency to shut down almost entirely when he was around her. After all, it wasn't as though Xiao was a frightening creature, of which every single individual was petrified. It was only Yu who reacted to her presence that way. All else adored her, as far as he knew. Why he couldn't display his feelings for her (whatever they may be) like every other, he'd not the faintest idea…

"Yu? Are you listening?" Xiao suddenly asked, suspiciously, knocking him back to Earth.

"Of course I am, Xiao."

Yu thanked the gods that he'd answered her more swiftly than he thought he would. Her sudden questions always left him startled for quite a while.

"Oh, that's good! I was just wondering. But I did know you really were!"

And with that, she proceeded to continue with whatever she'd been talking about.

But immediately, Yu started panicking. What _had_ she been talking about? He'd been dutifully listening to her, it was true, but that was before his thoughts submerged him completely. Did it make him a cold, selfish person if he couldn't remember what she'd been saying all the while?

Just as he was beginning to feel immensely guilty, Xiao said,

"Yu, I feel tired."

Yu spun around to look at her. Xiao and tired? Would wonders ever cease? Maybe she just meant it in jest...

But when Xiao covered her sweet little mouth behind her hand and yawned, Yu realized she was serious.

"We don't have to go just yet. We could stay out for a bit longer if you _want_," he offered sheepishly. He felt he owed that to her after his sudden inattentiveness. But Xiao said,

"No, I _don't_ want. I'd rather go home. Pretty please?"

Yu didn't answer.

"Yu? _Pretty please?_"

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

Xiao was confused.

"Yu? What do you mean?"

"I mean-what did you just say?"

"Um... Pretty please?"

"No, before that."

"I wanna go?"

"No, I mean..." Yu trailed off. "Never mind," he said, in a defeated tone. "Let's just go."

"Yay!" Xiao answered, her confusion brushed aside. She skipped a few steps to catch up with him and took hold of his hand.

"Do you think dinner isn't _too_ cold by now? Maybe it's all over. Or there might still be some left for us. I'm sure sis must have saved some for me, but I don't think she thought about doing the same for you. Think Ce remembered to save you a bit? You can't just go to sleep on an empty stomach, he should think of that..."

But Yu was hardly taking in a word she was saying. His mind was still fixed on what she'd said less than two minutes ago. It seemed she hadn't even thought before it was out of her mouth. And she couldn't even remember she'd mentioned it.

_Home_, she'd said. Not 'The Palace', as she and Da had always referred to it, but_ home_. The word the two of them used whenever they would discuss the place where they grew up, the place where their father now lived. Up until now, when Xiao had just called home what belonged to Ce and Yu. Did she even realize the significance of that? Oh, maybe it didn't really mean much to her, or to anyone else, but to Yu, it was a sign. A sign that she was, perhaps, growing to like her stay at Jian Ye Palace as much as he did? So much that she'd like it to be permanent? Or a sign that she felt that his home was now-dare he even think it-_their _home?

Yu found himself wishing with all his might that what he thought was right. He knew he'd always wonder until she told him. But he knew he'd never ask.

* * *

"I've just realized that we're the only two people in this entire house."

"Have you? Well, good for you."

"Don't you think it's wierd that no one told us when they'd get back?"

"Sure. Why don't you go figure out why?"

"And they didn't even bother to turn up for dinner."

"Pity. The food was so good, too."

"I'm also beginning to wonder whether their behavior towards each other's even... appropriate. Acceptable, even."

"Why, isn't that nice, you have a hobby. Apart from being a pighead, that is.

Sun Quan cursed inwardly. Whatever happened, he wasn't going to let his sister get to him. Not this time.

"I'm beginning to worry about him. Ce."

"What for? He's a big boy, I'm sure he can take care of himself. After all, he _is_ the _first_ and _eldest _son."

Sun Shang Xiang placed a great deal of emphasis on these three words. There was no one who knew better than her that Quan truly despised being the second son of Sun Jian, and it gave her no remorse to remind him that, whatever he might say or do, that wasn't about to change, which she was very glad of.

"That isn't what I meant," answered Quan, more heatedly than he'd been before her comment. "Haven't you seen? The way they look at each other? Talk to each other? And how they're always spending more and more time together by the day? I might be able to remember Ce telling me that The Two Qiaos were gonna be staying here for just a little while, but I don't think Ce does. Or Yu. I think they're beginning to get used to them around here. As if they should. Or as if they want to. What do you think, Shang Xiang?"

"Aw, what's the matter? You feeling left out? Good, maybe _now _you'll know to a bit how your sister feels when you treat her like you do!" Shang Xiang shot at him.

Quan's knuckles were beginning to throb from being clenched so hard in his fists.

"What the hell is your problem?" he finally exploded. "I've already apologized days ago, why isn't that good enough for you?"

"Because _I'm_ not good enough for _you_ Quan!" Shang Xiang said shrilly. "Tell me, if you're so bothered about my being such a tomboy, then _why_ isn't Ce? _Why_ isn't Daddy? Or any of our friends? Like Yu? Xun? Meng? Tai? Tong? Or-"

There was a pause.

"Or Ning? Why isn't anyone else we know? How come you're the only one who always has a problem with me Quan, huh? Why are you always the only one who wants me to change? Why..."

Shang Xiang swallowed. She _wasn't_ going to cry. No matter what, she wouldn't let herself cry in front of Quan. She had to say what was on her mind now, or she would burst from all the years she'd bottled it up inside of her.

"Why can't you like me the way I am? How come everyone else can, and you can't? I'm nothing special. I'm just Shang Xiang. _Just_ Shang Xiang! And that's who I'll always be, I'm not changing. I'm not beautiful like Da or Xiao. I'm not smart like Yu, or funny like Ce. But most of all, I'm not a piss-ass like you, thank heaven for _that_!" she finished.

Her chest was heaving from breathing so heavily. Quan staggered back from her, bewildered. He stared at her trembling form for several minutes, his face quite expressionless.

"Hell, you _are_ mad," he muttered, before swiflty stepping out of her bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

Shang Xiang took a few moments to compose herself, then tried to go back to the book she'd been reading as though nothing had happened. But try as she might, she simply couldn't read as she'd done before Quan's entrance. If that was what you could call barging into someone's room unannounced...

Shang Xiang wiped away some of the moisture that had formed in the corners of her eyes. The most heartfelt words she'd ever said to Quan, and her second brother had merely brushed them away, the way he did to almost everything she ever told him. She couldn't remember the last time he'd actually listened to what she said to him, or thought about her words, as she secretly did everyday, and was doing right this moment, even as she bent her head over her rather forgotten book.

Truthfully, she didn't think it was any of her business what Ce or Yu did with Da and Xiao. And she hadn't much thought of it one way or another. Yes, it had been an unpleasant shock for her when Ce explained that they'd be sheltering The Two Qiaos in their palace, even if it _was_ for a limited period of time. But her views on that matter had changed ever since she grew closer to them. And honestly speaking, she hardly cared. She trusted both of them. She was positive they knew what they were doing. And she didn't believe she had any reason to butt into their relationships, whatever they might be. She knew her brothers were far too honorable to ever do anything they shouldn't, so all in all, she hadn't a problem with the four of them in the least.

But Quan was different. He was an extremely suspicious, grasping person. That was known since his childhood. When he'd made up his mind that something in his life was amiss, he'd never rest till he'd figured out what it was, where it was coming from, and above all, how to stop it. And he often succeeded. He would keep up his efforts and attempts for days on end. Sometimes he could even be fanatical in his obsession to solve his _mysteries_...

* * *

"Are you cold?" Sun Ce asked soflty.

"Not a bit."

"You sure? I could get you something, if you-"

"I don't need a thing. This is all I want."

"Yeah?"

Da Qiao leaned back into Ce chest. "Yeah," she whispered.

"Wow."

Knowing that Ce couldn't see her face, Da smiled fully. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, she told herself that this was real. Not a dream, or fantasy, or a story she might make up to amuse Xiao, but _real_. She really was nestling in Ce's arms right now, as the two of them were making their way back to the palace on horseback once more, just the way they came. But this time was different. This time, he had his arm wrapped around her, his hand on one side of her waist, clasping her to him tenderly, protectively. This time, her back was leaned into his chest, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. This time, they could be with each other freely, without fear of rejection, or minding their imaginary limits.

But as much as Da struggled to take in what had taken place less than an hour since, she still couldn't believe her luck. She still had difficulty in absorbing the information the Ce had kissed her..._ kissed _her, and after what seemed like an eternity from refraining to touch her unless it couldn't be helped. There had been the time when she'd flung herself into his arms the night she and Xiao had been rescued, but even then, there'd been an actual reason. And besides, Yu and Xiao had been by their side almost every step of the way. Therefore, it was awfully hard to digest what had happened in such a rush of time.

And yet...she could still feel his lips on hers, his arms enclosed around her, pulling her to him, the manly essence of his soft yet passionate touch, his taste...

It was becoming easier to comprehend by the second now.

* * *

Ce's hold tightened very slightly. A nearly devastating thought had just sprung to his mind. Several days ago, one of the royal messengers of Wu had presented him with a letter. A letter that was not by any means unimportant. A letter which had the potential to change everything that had taken place in his life as he knew it. Thinking of the closing words he had read just before absently crumpling it up in his fist cast a cloud on his brow.

_And so, my eldest and therefore dearest son, you shall have good reason to expect my return several weeks earlier than it otherwise might have been, owing to the glorious victory of our troops at north of Xu Chang. Hopefully, I shall be able to reach my beloved home long before Fall. Until that time, I remain,_

_Your Lord and Loving Father,_

_Emperor Sun Jian._

Ce clenched his teeth. He truly loved his father. He was glad that he would be seeing him sooner than later, as every dutiful son would be. But more than that, he was worried. And now, he was more worried than he'd ever been since receiving Lord Sun Jian's message. He was the only one who knew of this untimely news. And on the whole, he was not happy with it. Not at all. This meant that the time The Two Qiaos had at Jian Ye Palace was running short. And that was enough to cause him more pain than he would have liked. He had just won Da Qiao, something he had been wanting since he'd set eyes on her. He wanted to be the one to make her happy fot the rest of her life. He wanted to give her the life he knew she'd always dreamed of. She was his now, and he wanted to never let her go.

* * *

_So, watcha think about that? Ce's old man Sun Jian's gonna be returning soon! Are Da and Xiao gonna finally be sent home? Or will Ce and Yu end up feeling a little bit... Rebellious? Remember to review and tell me what you think, and I might be able to update sooner this time! Seeya!  
_


	12. A Confession and An Argument

_Hey! I'm back with another update. And I'm thrilled to say that this one ISN'T too late! Or at least, not as late as the previous one! XP XD. I guess I haven't really got anything specific to say, so I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed, as usual. So, thank you! I'm so glad you're all happy to see I' m back!:P. And that you're satisfied with the story so far. I guess it's safe for me to say that there's still LOADS more left to happen, so keep reading/reviewing! So for all those reading these words right now, here's Chapter 12._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Sis, I'm back! And I had the time of my life! I never knew flying kites could be so much fun! Well, I mean, I did know it was fun, but I never knew how many different kinds of fun there were to flying kites, really, I mean, it was nothing like how it was whenever you and I used to fly them in our garden! I mean, that was fun too, but this was different, way different, and- and..."

It was when Xiao Qiao finally stopped for a breath of air that she realized, with a slight stab of something like annoyance, that Da Qiao wasn't paying the least bit of attention to her. She wasn't even acknowledging her presence. She was simply lying across her bed, and if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes were open and focused on the ceiling, Xiao would have mistaken her for asleep.

She plopped herself on the bed next to Da and shook her shoulder impatiently. "Sis? Are you listening to me? Listen! I've got _loads_ to tell you!"

Da slowly turned her head towards her and blinked once.

"_Finally! _What was I saying? Oh, now I remember! First, Yu and I went to get the kites, and... No, wait, that's not it. First, we... What did we do first? I can't remember! There you go, Sis, now look what you did! You made me forget! And I had_ such_ an interesting story for you, and now I can't remember it!"

Xiao pouted at her sister to show her what a bad thing that made her. But when she received no response from Da, her frown faded. She stared to grow genuinely concerned.

"Sis?" she asked hesitantly. "Sis, what is it? What's up? Is...everything alright?"

Xiao could have cried with relief when Da's lips spread into a smile, and when more color rushed into her face.

She inched closer to her. "What happened? What do you know that I don't? Tell me!" she whispered excitedly, her own tale forgotten. "Tell me, please!" she repeated.

Da sat up at once, and took hold of her sister's shoulders. "Xiao," she breathed, as though it was the first time she was beginning to believe whatever she was about to tell her. She drew Xiao slightly nearer so that their foreheads were as good as touching.

"Xiao, he _kissed _me!"

Xiao's mouth dropped open.

* * *

Sun Ce whipped around instantly at the sound of his door creaking.

"Oh. It's you," he said shortly, when he perceived Sun Quan standing in the doorway. Quan was as still and silent as a statue, his face as grave as ever.

Ce whistled. Quan almost looked like a specter from hell. "Whoa, dude. Who's dead?"

"You."

Ce raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me, Ce. Where were you and Da?"

Ce narrowed his eyes at his brother coldly. It took him slightly aback that Quan didn't flinch at his stare.

"Why do _you_ care?"

"Why aren't you telling me?" he pressed.

"What's that?" Ce said sharply. Since when did Quan get the gall to seriously pester him like that?

"Ce, just do it."

"Get out of my room."

"Not until you tell me where you were. And what you were _doing_."

"Why're you still standing there? I told you to _get out._"

"You're hiding something. I'm not leaving till I find out what it is."

"Quan. Just shut up and leave."

"Not until you tell me. _Now!_"

_"Why the hell would I ever tell a jackass like you?" _Ce thundered finally.

He stepped forward, until they were within a few inches of each other. Both were breathing heavily. Both of them were exceptionally strong young lords. Ce was considerably larger than Quan, and a few inches taller. He seized Quan by the collar.

"Quan, just leave. Get the hell out right now, or I'll hurt you. _You know I can._"

Quan did know. He shook himself free of Ce's grip and staggered back through the door, still facing him.

"And you know I can find out," he snarled. "And I _will_, too." He turned his back on his older brother, so that only the side of his face was visible. "It seems to me you need a reminder, brother, that you're the son of Lord Sun Jian of The Kingdom of Wu. You're the heir of The Tiger of Jiang Dong. You wouldn't want to do anything to taint his _reputation_."

He left.

Ce just stood there, watching the back of him. He was dumbfounded. It was the worst threat anyone could possibly throw at him.

* * *

"Wow, Sis," Xiao breathed softly. "I can't _believe_ this!"

Da smiled.

"_You _can't believe it? Think about _me_, silly!" she laughed, pinching her sister's cheeks.

Xiao squealed, then doubled back on the bed, giggling.

"Oh, wow. My story's_ peanuts_ compared to _this!_"

Da's smile faded.

"Oh, my gosh! _Your _story! Oh, I'm so sorry, Xiao! I completely forgot... C'mon, tell it to me. I'm listening."

Xiao sat up, sobered.

"It's nothing special," she mumbled, her eyes lowered, as though she was both embarrassed and ashamed of it, after hearing one which she believed was so superior to it. "It isn't much. Very boring."

Da made the same pout Xiao did a little while ago.

"But you said you had _such_ an interesting story to tell me! About Yu and the kites, right? C'mon, I want to hear it."

Xiao brightened at once.

"You mean you were listening?" she asked, overjoyed.

Da smiled at her lovingly.

"How couldn't I?"

She gathered her little sister up in her arms.

"Now tell me from the beginning till the end."

And Xiao did. When she was finished, Da smiled thoughtfully and said,

"Hmm, that _is _interesting. It's nice to know that Yu can be so much fun."

It made her rather happy to know that. Yu was so calm and composed around everyone, except perhaps for Ce, that she had always deeply admired him and his demeanor. Not to mention she found the young man brilliant, and looked up to him. Sometimes, she imagined that had she an elder brother, he would be very like Yu... But that was absurd, of course. Yu would probably laugh at her if she ever told him she felt that way.

Xiao twisted around to face Da.

"Oh, he_ can_, Sis, he's amazing! He just doesn't see it. And he just doesn't know how to start. He really _does _need me, huh?"

Da laughed.

"Of course he does, Xiao."

"Sis?"

"Hm?"

"D'you... d'you really think my story was interesting?"

"I sure do!"

"Yeah? After what happened to you? Oh, wow, I still can't get over it! _How'd_ you get brave enough to?"

Xiao felt giddy enough to squeal once again at her sister's story,

Da blushed. She held Xiao closer and rested her chin on top of her head.

"I don't know," she said softly.

Both sisters were quiet for a while, each immersed her own thoughts. Then Da said,

"Tell me more about Yu."

Xiao gladly obliged.

And although Da listened to Xiao's eager tales about Zhou Yu with genuine enthusiasm, she couldn't help thinking of Ce, and dreaming of what stories of him the next day would tell her.

* * *

Ce slowly made his way to his bed and sat on it heavily, his hand resting on his high, regal forehead.

What exactly did Quan mean by tainting Sun Jian's reputation? How could he- Ce- ever lower his father's name in any way? He was the pride of the Sun family! His people adored him! And why shouldn't they? What hadn't his love for them driven him to do for his kingdom? How many children were there in Wu who didn't spend hours of their time inventing songs in his praise together? Was there such a mother in Wu who never told her son to 'try and be more like Lord Sun Ce'? Could any soldier who didn't strive to please Sun Jian's heir ever exist in Wu?

Most importantly, had Ce ever failed to fulfil any of his father's dreams? Had he ever disrespected Sun Jian? Had his sincere love for him ever wavered even once?

_Yes._ As much as Ce didn't want to admit it, he had to._ Yes, it has. If Pop meant as much to me in these past couple of weeks as ever, I would be happy to know he's coming back sooner. I would have told Quan and Shang Xiang, Yu. I would have-_

Ce swallowed. He hated to admit it to himself. But he had to.

_I would have sent the Qiaos back. I would have sent Da_ _back._

But he'd done none of those things. Instead, he did the absolute opposite. He'd been completely disheartened at the news, hid it from everyone, _drawn Da even closer to him_...

But for what? He remembered how she'd been looking at him by Chang Jiang River, her innocent eyes reflecting every emotion he held for her. Had it really been less than hour since that moment they shared-that moment he would never give up for just about anything? It suddenly seemed like years ago.

Ce groaned and pummeled his pillow. What was he _thinking_? If Sun Jian caught wind of this, the family would be in disgrace. And what of Da? Would her father ever accept her after discovering all she'd done? Ce knew that if Sun Jian did send her and Xiao home, he would tell Qiao Xuan all. What then? Where would they go? What would happen to them? To Da? Would she and Xiao suffer, homeless? Suffer because of _him_?

_They would._

He'd ruined everything. _Everything_. Quan had actually opened his eyes. Ce would never be able to forgive himself if any of this hurt Da.

_I didn't mean to do it. It just-happened. I would never do anything that would hurt her._

But he did. Ce pressed both his hands to his temples. _The right thing to do now_, he thought almost feverishly, _is send them back where they belong and pretend none of this ever happened._

But he _couldn't_! He simply couldn't bring himself to let Da go! He didn't want to lose her at any cost. He would risk all he had to keep her. There had been the time he was certain he would never see her again when she and Xiao were captured by Dong Zhou's men. He would make sure that would never happen again. He would keep her by his side no matter what. He wouldn't let a single tear of sadness appear in her eyes. He-

_Stop it!_

Ce struggled to clear his mind of these thoughts. How much he wanted her didn't matter. What mattered was her safety. Her life. He had to sacrifice his own selfish needs for her sake. He would, too. He knew he would.

_But why is that so hard for me to do? Why can't I bear the thought of letting her go?_

Pathetic. He, who had endured swords, arrows, boulders, fires, floods, and most importantly, blood, for millions of people couldn't even bring himself to send a girl back to where she would be safe for her own benefit. She might be different and more precious to him than any other girl he knew-or ever would know. But nevertheless, he knew she couldn't stay. He knew she had to return to her home.

_If anyone can even call that place a home._

Ce shook his head to avoid thinking about it. Whatever that was, it was where she and Xiao should be. If he didn't send them back as soon as possible... Well, he didn't like to think of what would become of them. Especially Da.

_And besides_, he added, as a feeble attempt to convince himself further, _if I don't, Quan would probably write to Pop and spill the beans. I can't exactly risk that happening.  
_

Ce's mind was made up. Just as he stood up, his door creaked for the second time.

"Ce?"

* * *

_Ahhh...Now aren't you wondering who this intruder might be? And what could start between him/her and Ce? Sorry, but the next chapter can tell you that! First, I'd like EVERYBODY to review and tell me how much they liked this chapter(even though there wasn't much that took place:P) And I'd also like you to think about how contrasting the events that took place between the brothers and the sisters were, too. No special reason, I just feel like bugging people today! lol. No seriously, THINK ABOUT IT! _

_Thank You!_

_Hopefully, the next update will be quicker:P._


	13. Does He Love Her?

_Hey, people! Well, I have to say I'm glad I managed to update before too long this time(although it did take alot of time, I know. But I'm getting better!)! Whee, go me! And, of course, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'd also like to especially apologize once more for the lack of happenings in the last chapter, since I realize that it did disappoint alot of my favorite readers...so, I'm sorry again! I promise I'll make it worth your while. I do owe you that much. So, for all my eager readers, here's Chapter 13._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ce?"

Sun Ce spun around at the familiar voice.

It was Zhou Yu, standing at the doorway. Yu peered at him.

"You okay?"

Ce wiped the perspiration from his forehead.

"Yeah," he answered somewhat breathlessly. "Yeah, I'm fine. How'd it go with the kites?"

Yu's eyes narrowed in deep suspicion. He knew Ce better than he did anyone. And with Yu, that certainly was saying something. Ce _wasn't_ okay. And by lying, he'd just informed Yu of that.

_He isn't buying this_, Ce thought desperately, at Yu's reaction.

"You don't look fine to me. What's up?"

Ce shut his eyes in frustration. First Sun Quan, and now Yu. Would people ever cease with their insatiable curiosity? Didn't Yu have the sense to leave him alone? What did he enter Ce's room for, anyway? What was his problem?

_Fine. Let him know if he wants to._

Ce's eyes snapped open.

"I'm sending them back. The Qiaos. I'm sending them home. To where they belong."

Ce said all this quickly and feverishly, as though his mind was made up. It was as though he was defiantly challenging Yu to make him do otherwise.

Yu's narrowed eyes were instantly replaced with ones that were wide with horror.

"Back?" he managed to say flatly. "You're sending them... back?"

The heaviest part of a lump of fear leapt to his throat. Suddenly, his mind was swarming with memories, memories he knew he'd never be able to erase for as long as he lived, memories he knew he'd cherish for all of time- there was Xiao Qiao, her small, soft frame resting on his comparatively massive one, her hands pressed into his chest for support, her large innocent eyes full of shock, amazement, and unnecessary fear; there was Xiao Qiao, wrapping her arms around him tight with a delighted squeal amidst the wreckage and carnage Dong Zhou's fairly magnificent palace had been reduced to, Xiao, her hair whipping him across the face while she giggled her apology uncontrollably on his mare, Xiao, pressed up close beside him on the bookshelf she'd so rightly said he'd 'emptied', Xiao, her face alight with joy, flying her kite with her eyes glistening, while he stood by her side, watching her sweet form, basking in her loveliness without her even knowing...

"That's what I said. Try and stop me."

The sound of Ce's brisk reply, which although did jerk him back to reality, didn't create the fiery swell of wrath within Yu as much as the violence with which his shoulder roughly pushed past him to the door did.

Impulsively, Yu seized his sworn brother by the scruff of his neck and wheeled him around to face him, before he vehemently hissed,

_"Why?"_

Ce's face betrayed no emotion as he crisply replied,

"I have to. You wouldn't understand, I know you wouldn't. Get out of the way."

He attempted another step towards the door, but in a flash, Yu was blocking his path yet again.

"There's nothing," he began in poisonous tones, "absolutely nothing you would understand that I wouldn't understand better."

Ce's frame rippled with rage. Yu knew better how to wound his pride than any soul alive.

"Fine," he answered in a subdued voice. He was angry, angry enough to hit Yu. But even in his infuriated state, he knew better than that.

"Fine," he said again, and turning his back on Yu, he made his way towards where he kept all of his letters.

"You asked for this, Yu," were his final words before he shoved a crumpled letter, which seemed as if it had been read numerous times, maybe too many times that were good for it, under Yu's nose.

More than slightly irritated, Yu held the letter away and surveyed it, brow furrowed.

Within seconds, he dropped his jaw.

* * *

The morning after, Yu was walking towards Xiao, who was lying, curled up in one of the gently swaying hammocks. Her entire form was bathed in the clear, warm sunshine, her eyes shut. A dreamy smile was playing on her face, as though she was reviving pleasant memories.

Yu stood over her for a few seconds, smiling at her childish, carefree position. Soon, Xiao seemed to have become aware of the decrease in sunlight washing over her. Frowning slightly, she opened one of her bright brown eyes.

Upon perceiving Yu above her, both her eyes flew open to their fullest extent, and that smile which never failed to enchant him replaced the one she'd been wearing previously.

"Hi, Yu!" she chirped excitedly, rising to a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes.

"How come you weren't there at breakfast today? We missed you! I mean, alot."

"I... woke up late."

"Oh...You should go to bed earlier. Sis said it makes you wake up early. It always works for me!"

Yu smiled.

"I guess I'll try that from now on. What have you been doing?"

Xiao giggled.

"Oh, nothing... Just lying around and thinking about..._ Oh! _Now I remember! Quick, sit down, sit down, I've got _so_ much to tell you! _How _could I forget? Shame on me! C'mon, sit before I forget again!"

Yu obliged, smiling at her with one eyebrow raised as he did so.

"So? What is it?"

Xiao took a deep breath. But then almost immediately, she exhaled it all out. Her sweet little lips drooped at the edges, and her eyebrows sank.

"I can't tell you. It's about Sis, and I don't think she'd want you to know. It's about Ce, too, see."

"I see..."

Yu put on a pensive expression.

"Well, you know what? If it's about Ce, I think you _could_ tell me. He tells me everything anyway, remember? I don't think he'd mind."

Xiao brightened at once.

"Hey, you're right! Why didn't I think of that! You're a genius, Yu!"

Yu's face was mischievous as he said, "Thanks. I know I am."

"Stop that! Or I'll want to take it back," she scolded. But she was smiling.

"Ok, now listen..." she began.

When she was done with her tale, she paused to come up for another breath of air.

"So what do you think of it? Isn't it wonderful?" she squealed with clasped hands.

"Hmm, I'll have to agree with you," said Yu, as though he was impressed with her for realizing.

Xiao giggled for the umpteenth time.

"I knew you'd say that," she said merrily, her eyelashes batting with innocence.

They sat silently for a little while, each engulfed in their own thoughts. Xiao was staring serenely into space, looking for all the world like a blissed-out beauty without a single worry.

Yu, on the other hand, had his eyes focused on his hands, recalling the night before, a cloud on his brow.

_**Flashback-**_

_"Ce, this- this is bad"_

_"What the hell do you think I've been telling you this whole time? Are you calling me a liar, or something?"_

_"Stop. This isn't the time for another fight, Ce, calm down. What should we do?"_

_"What else_ can _we do? Yu, we've got to send them home, there's no other way, I'm telling you, I've aready thought about this..."_

_"No. There has to be. There has to be another way, I'll make one if there isn't!"_

_"Yu, shut up, someone'll hear you! Quan and I just lashed at each other a while ago, he might still be around. But what's with you? Why do you care so much, anyway?"_

_"..."_

_"Well?"_

_"I... I don't know..."_

_"You like her. You like her, don't you?"_

_"I... don't. You know I know it's wrong-"_

_"Why can't you just accept it? What's the point of running from this, Yu? You know you do; I know you do, so why lie?"_

_"We haven't time to talk about this...Think of whatever other options we have, Ce. You might have missed something."_

_"I haven't. This is... what's best for them."_

_"Unless..."_

_"What? What do you know that I don't?"_

_"Ce... we could try and use the... the alternative."_

_"What?"_

_"The alternative- that's another choice, a substitute for-"_

_"Will you shut up? I know what it means! What_ is_ your alternative?"_

_"Try and make your father love them."_

_"...What?"_

_"Make him love Da and Xiao. Love them enough to want to keep them here, despite its impropriety. Forever. I'm sure he will, it's impossible for him not to. Then it's up to them whether they want to stay or not. I'd rather lose everything than make them stay here against their will. And if Father really does love them enough to keep them, he'd let them go, too. Just like you were ready to let Da go just a while ago. What d'you say, Ce?"_

**_End of Flashback-_**

And Ce had agreed to Yu's decision.

_"You're the bigger genius here,"_ he'd said. _"I guess I'll have to trust you. It's better than making them leave if they didn't want to. I just hope you know what you're doing, though."_

Yu was relieved at that. He _was_ sure he knew what he was doing, and he'd told Ce that, too. But that wasn't, however, the end of their conversation.

_"What about you? Why do you care so much?"_ Yu had asked of Ce.

_"Because I love her,"_ came the simple reply.

It was strange, hearing those words from Ce. Especially when they were said as firmly as they were. Earlier, Yu would have believed that they almost wouldn't suit Ce when he finally uttered them. But now he could see that nothing else made better sense.

_Because I love her..._

"Do you think he loves her?"

Yu snapped his head towards Xiao so fast, it hurt.

"W-What?"

"Ce. Do you think he loves Sis, Yu?"

Xiao turned her face to his, her eyes large and questioning, her face patiently awaiting his response.

Yu was quite taken aback. He'd never seen Xiao so serious. Come to think of it, he'd never even seen her serious before. It was rather surprising- discovering that even Xiao could be capable of displaying that emotion.

"Well," Yu began slowly. "Well, yeah. Yes, I think he does. But I don't think he does completely."

"Competely?"

Xiao looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"It's kind of hard of explain. See, he does feel everything he should feel for her to love her, but I think there's still a long way for him to go before he's committed to her. I mean, he _is_ committed, but I'm not sure about how long his love for her would last if he wasn't with her, or didn't talk to her or see her much... like if she ever... went away."

Yu paused and studied Xiao's face for any reaction. He'd just voiced all his feelings to her about himself, not just Ce! He couldn't believe how he did it. Where'd he get the guts to? But she just remained pensive. Trying to hide his disappointment, Yu went on,

"He _has _been through most of the journey of- well..."

"Lovey-dovey stuff?"

"Lovey-dovey stuff. Right. Well, he's been through most of it, and he's on the absolutely right track if he wants to love Da completely, but he still has to face hardships with her... share her problems and ease her pain... be there for her when she _needs_ him, not necessarily when she just _wants_ him. But looking at Ce, and knowing him, I'm sure he _could_... well... do all that. D'you get it?"

He mulled over his own words... Ease Da's pain... Well, he didn't want to think she was going through any at the moment. Da was as sweet and dear to him as a girl could be. He was growing rather fond of her and her friendship, which he did value. Thinking of her in pain was unpleasant.

"Yeah... I think that about Sis, too. Wow! You really _are_ a genius!"

Yu blinked. It was amazing: Xiao was actually back to her normal- well, if you could call that normal- self. In just a second.

"Well, thanks."

Yu smiled at her- and she smiled back.

She leaned against his shoulder-they were both quite used to her doing that by now-and said,

"I think you're just about the best friend I've ever had. Am I yours, Yu?"

Yu was caught off-guard.

"Well-" he said, panicking slightly, "Well, I-"

Xiao giggled.

"Sorry. I forgot. Your best friend's Ce. I can't see how I forgot that- we were just talking about him. But there's something esle I can't get. Ce's my friend, too, and I really like him, but I somehow just feel you're a different friend from him. And from Shang Xiang, Quan, Ning, Tong, Meng, Xun, Tai, Ci and Gai. Way diffferent. Maybe I just like you more than all of them, I don't know. Or maybe you're supposed to be special to me. Or I might just _want_ you to be different. I don't understand why. Do you, Yu?"

From the tone of her voice, Yu knew that Xiao was falling asleep, and would never remember what she'd just said upon awakening. And so he knew there was no danger in drawing her close so that her head gently fell against his chest, placing his chin atop her soft, brown hair and whispering,

"Yes."

* * *

_Ahhh... Well, how d'you like me now, all you Yu/Xiao fans? I tried to make it up to you by adding this romantic section in the story, and I hope I succeeded! Do let me know! Please don't forget to review! And I'm sorry about bringing a hammock into the scene- I know they weren't invented back then, and that China definitely never used them, but I needed Yu and Xiao to be sitting on SOMETHING outdoors to make it really romantic... So, till next time, then!_

_Seeya!_


	14. The Relationships Progress

_Hello again, people! Well, I guess I don't really have much to say this time, except that this is going to be one very fluffy chapter;). So, after thanking everyone for their reviews, I present to you Chapter 14 of this fanfic._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Know what?"

"No, but I will when you tell me."

"I love you."

Da Qiao smiled with pure pleasure and gratitude, feeling the familiar hotness (which she'd quite grown to enjoy) of her blush spread across her cheeks and nose. Shutting her eyes, she leaned back in Sun Ce's arms, nestling deeper into his tender, protective embrace. Her arms enclosed around his neck, her cheek against his chest. She did so love giving her complete submission and trust to him! She loved how warm he was, how tenderly he held her relatively fragile form to him, how he'd look at and talk to her, she loved all that she felt for him...

And she loved that he'd just said what he did. Her heart was still pounding from hearing him tell her like that, so easily, yet so sincerely. She did feel the same for him, she was sure of it. But she somehow didn't know how she should let _him_ know that. Was she to simply say it... just the way he did? Or was there another way? If there was, then what way was that? Why didn't she know? And if there wasn't, then how could she express it to him in his way? She didn't think she had the courage to yet. But... did that mean that she _didn't_ feel the same for him after all?

_No_, she thought firmly. _I do. I know I do. I just...don't know how to tell him yet. Maybe I can't find it in me till later_, she decided, satisfied.

_And when I find it, I'll tell him. I'll tell him everything, and it'll make him_ so _happy. I hope he'll be as happy as I am now. Actually, I hope he'll be much happier. Much, much, much-_

"Hey," Ce whispered suddenly, interrupting her fantasies. Not that she minded that at all. He stroked her cheek with his fingers.

"Hey, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. She felt too embarrassed to tell him he'd occupied her thoughts since the first day she met him. She was glad he couldn't see her face right now.

He laughed softly. Brushing away some strands of hair from her cheek, he replied,

"Y'know, you're not that good at lying."

Da smiled.

"Yeah, you should know, considering the lie you just told me a moment ago."

Of course, she meant the 'lie' about him saying he loved her.

"Huh, you've got a point there..."

Ce grunted slightly with mild surprise as she shoved him hard in the chest. She sure was stronger than she seemed! For a girl, at least...

Twisting in his arms, she raised her face to his and pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean? That you _don't_?"

"Don't what?"

"You _know_ what."

"No, but I will when you tell me," he replied at once, quoting what she'd said earlier.

Ce's eyes were narrowed playfully, mischievously. He was teasing her.

In spite of herself, Da smiled. Lowering her eyes, she blushed again.

"Well... that... that you don't really... _love_ me."

It was a stupid question, she knew. She was sure Ce would never lie to her when he was serious- he rarely ever was! But she just wanted to make sure of that. The real reason why she'd made that sarcastic remark in the first place was for the sake of testing him. But Ce wouldn't be Ce if he couldn't wriggle out of that one easily, and he had.

Lifting her up closer against him and gently tilting her face up with his hand, he stared straight into her eyes.

"Do you?"

Da's eyes widened. She hadn't expected this from him. Oh, she did know it was coming some day, but she never dreamed it would be so soon. She couldn't reply. It wasn't that she was afraid of answering him. It was the fear of upsetting him with whatever answer she gave that made her uncomfortable. After all, no matter how exactly-the-same-as-his her feelings were, she still knew she wouldn't be able to express them as directly he did.

She suddenly realized that she wasn't able to look into his eyes, penetrating and intense, any longer.

Hating herself, she lowered her eyes to the floor. They were filling up with unbidden tears, tears she'd never shed before him in her life. She didn't want this to be the first time. She didn't want there to _be_ a first time. She wished them to take pity on her and vanish before they spilled out. She ordered them to retreat before they did their hateful duty. Did he know? Could he see her struggling? She hoped not.

She could be thankful that he couldn't see her tears, at the very least.

_Does he still want me to be near him after this? _she wondered, her heart nearly breaking at the idea.

But it seemed that he _did_ want her near him. He drew her in to him, lifted her face once more, and kissed her long and deep.

It was a sweet understanding gesture, which meant love and protection, but it also meant,

_We don't have to talk about it._

Eager and grateful, Da returned the kiss and quickly warmed to it.

She held herself close to him after they broke apart, childishly afraid that if she showed any sign of letting go, he'd grow disappointed and leave her.

_I'm sorry I can't tell _you_ yet,_ she tried to convey to him without words.

_I want to, I really do. I don't know why I can't, I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me yet, I'll try, I really will. I won't disappoint you, never, ever-_

She found that she was now glad she wasn't saying all this to him. For all anyone knew, he'd get far more freaked out by all this than disappointed if he could hear her.

But instead, he just tightened his embrace ever so slightly so as to warm her against the howling wind about the banks of Chang Jiang River, and kissed her forehead. It was almost as if he _could_ hear her silent entreaties.

A slight movement from behind Ce distracted him.

Startled, he made as if to turn, then realized it was merely the slow, rhythmic movements of his horse as it breathed in its sleep, the horse on whose side Ce had temporarily forgotten he was resting.

Looking closely at Da, he saw that she, too, was on the verge of sleep.

Ce decided against awakening her.

_I've put her through enough, _he thought, half guiltily, half amused.

Besides, he was getting used to her falling asleep in his arms.

All those memories brought a smile to his face. Did she always sleep like that? Or was it just when she was with him? Or when she'd had too much stress?

Ce shook his head, snickering slightly, knowing that some questions would remain unasked.

Or maybe they wouldn't. He just wasn't sure. All he was sure of was that he really did love the young woman buried in his arms right now. He had a strong feeling that she did, too: only, she was never, and could never always be as frank as he was. And that she wanted the time to be ripe when she was finally ready to admit it; she wanted the moment to be perfect, he was sure she placed value in that.

And speaking of being frank...

He remembered the agreement he'd made with Zhou Yu. They'd decided that they would inform Da and Xiao Qiao of Sun Jian's imminent return. But however, as usual, there was a problem, one he'd actually foreseen:

_How the heck am I supposed to tell her?_

He had no idea how he would, nor was he exactly sure how she would take it. Would she decide to go home, after all? Ce didn't want to imagine the prospect of losing her like that. And he knew that Yu, perhaps for similar reasons, hadn't summoned the courage to come clean to Xiao about it either. Yet, at least.

And he was sure of one more thing, too.

_I'm gonna be having a hard time getting home._

* * *

"So, umm...Hi?"

Gan Ning raised his eyebrow.

"Hi."

Whether he was amused or confused, Sun Shang Xiang couldn't tell. And she honestly didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was leaving a better impact on him than the one she'd left on their encounter a few days earlier. She was actually stunned that he'd come to see her after those few embarrassing moments of accidental rudeness. But her mind was set this time. She begged her sharp tongue not to get the better of her. This time would be different. This time, she was going to think before she spoke, and try to be a little nicer for his sake.

After all, if Ning was nice enough to visit her so soon after _that_, couldn't she pay him back by being apologetically sweet and gracious?

"I, uh, came to see Quan."

All of Shang Xiang's kind and hopeful resolutions to please Ning sank somewhere in the depths of her memory, never to be roused again.

"Oh."

Her voice came out flat and emotionless.

"Right. Well, he isn't here. He's, uh, hunting. At least, that's what he said he'd be doing, so I wouldn't believe him if I were you. Quan's a liar, and jealous and nosy, so never listen to what he says if you're sure you know what's good for you. But then again, you're a pirate, so since when have you ever been sure of anything, let alone of what's good for you? Coming to see Quan of all the nice, forgiving, repentant people you can visit in the palace is further proof of _that_."

Ning's eyebrows ascended to his hairline. Shang Xiang immediately regretted her words. She knew she overdid it. _And_ she'd hinted outrageously at things that wouldn't do her pride good if he worked out what she meant.

_What's he gonna say to me now?_

"Wow. So, what did he do to make _you_ so mad?"

Shang Xiang blinked. Was he laughing at her? Should she find out if he was? Should she force him to tell her why? Should she curse him for being so damn irresistible, making her lose her nerve and control over her tongue so pathetically whenever he was around?

_Don't. You. Dare. Not again, you idiot.  
_

Ning was looking at her expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, she answered, in a voice she hoped against hope was casual and light-hearted,

"Are you asking me honestly?"

"Do I look like I'm using my infamous sense of humor?"

Shang Xiang flushed, but this time with relieved pleasure, because she knew Ning was genuinely interested, and was _not_ ridiculing her.

"No, you don't. Alright, here's what happened. I was minding my own business in my room, see, and then Quan just bursts in like it's his _job_..."

And she narrated her whole over-two-week-old story to him without stopping for breath, or asking his opinions whenever his expression shifted from simply attentive, disapproving, shocked, or amused.

"...So what do you think? I'm right, aren't I? Isn't it Quan's fault for being such a prying, arrogant loser, and then attacking me for no good reason, blaming me for pretty much being what I_ am_?"

She paused and took in a deep breath; the first she'd taken since beginning what Sun Quan would have proclaimed was the monologue of the century.

Ning's face was resting in the palm of his hand. He was frowning slightly, his eyes lowered, deep in thought.

"I think the guy's just trying to protect you."

Shang Xiang worked harder to suppress her snorts and screams of derisive laughter than she did to keep her strength from failing on the battlefield.

When she was sure the danger had passed, she allowed herself to scoff.

"Yeah, right. Whatever. He sure doesn't seem protective to_ me_. That's Ce. He's the brother who cares about me. And he never, ever turns overprotective. He always knows when to turn it down. Is_ that_ Quan's problem? That he's overprotective?"

A good-natured smile formed at the corner of Ning's mouth.

"Well, no. I don't think so. I think he wants to protect you from other stuff. Stuff both he and Ce know that nothing and nobody can protect you from, but stuff that Quan's determined to try a hand at keeping away from you all the same."

"Yeah? Like what? _What_ is he trying to protect me from that makes him such an obnoxious, overbearing creep to me?"

"Growing up."

"..."

* * *

Xiao finished her song in a very high, but well-pitched note.

Smiling, Yu began clapping, as was expected of him, laughing softly when Xiao gave him a sweet curtsey, a pleased look on her face.

"So, watcha think?" she asked him, immediately after he ceased applauding her.

"It was great. Seriously. You should go pro."

Xiao giggled.

"I'm... well- I'm not _that_ good. Sis's better than me. She's the one who taught it to me in the first place."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She sings it to me when I can't sleep."

"Always?"

"Yes. Ever since... well..."

Xiao mouth twitched ever so slightly, and Yu instantly realized she was recollecting her mother's death. He could have kicked himself for bringing up the subject.

"So, does it work?" he asked swiftly, changing the subject. He was very good at hiding his feelings from people, such as his unpleasant shock when her face was just about to crumple.

"Hm? Oh... oh, yes. Always does. I fall asleep almost at once."

Xiao was beginning to smile faintly already, and Yu congratulated himself on his quick wit.

"What about you?"

Yu was caught off-guard.

"Uh... what?" he asked, although he knew exactly what she wanted to know. He started growing slightly alarmed.

"Well, you know. Did your mother ever sing you a lullaby like that one?"

To her surprise, his face became subtly guarded. His vivid brown eyes stared straight ahead instead of focusing on her.

"No."

Xiao blinked.

She was rather taken aback by the briefness, even harshness in Yu's voice. But that wouldn't stop her from trying to find out what the matter was!

"So, did your sister?"

"No."

"Your father?"

"No."

_"Anyone?"_

_"No!"_

Yu rose to his feet violently, with his back to Xiao, who bit her lips in shock and repentance. Was he angry? Was the calm, gentle and patient Yu she knew actually heaving with rage? More importantly, was it _her_ fault?

Yu turned the side of his face to her.

"I think it's time we went back," was all he would tell her before turning away.

Xiao could feel a new kind of fear spreading through her. How did Yu's voice turn so... _cold?_ It was bizarre of her to think this way, but seeing her best friend now _scared_ her. It was as though the Zhou Yu she knew was replaced by one that the 'good' one was used to hiding for a long, long time for the good of the people around him.

But if that was the case, what made the 'bad' one come back? What evil had she done which caused _her _Yu to vanish?

Yu still wasn't looking at her. And he was still quivering with that strange, unknown emotion.

_This is your fault. Now it's up to you to make him feel better._

"Um... Yu? Did I... did I say something wrong? Are you upset?"

Yu didn't answer.

Xiao stood up slowly and walked a few paces up to him.

"What's the matter? Is it me? It's me, isn't it? I've said something stupid, haven't I?"

Yu lowered his head. But he still wouldn't look at her.

The corners of Xiao's eyes pricked. A lump came to her throat. She could feel her ears reddening. Yu was _hurting_. Because of _her_. Why wasn't he talking to her? Looking at her? _Now_ what was she to do?

"Are you mad at me?" she managed to choke out.

No answer.

Tears obscurred her vision.

"Please don't be mad because of me," she whispered.

Almost instantly, Yu whipped around, rather paler than he usually was, but to Xiao's immense relief, otherwise just the same as he was before she started her talk of lullabies.

Yes, this was the 'good' Yu. _Her_ Yu.

His eyes widened to their fullest extent when he saw the tears that had accumulated in hers, and for several seconds, all he could do was stare at her, dumbfounded.

Finally, Xiao couldn't bear it anymore.

"What?" she cried, as the tears spilled forth at last. She raised a hand to try and wipe them away.

But suddenly, Yu caught hold of her hand and held it away from her face. Then, he said what had to be the stupidest thing he ever said in his life.

"Are you _crying?_"

His tone was incredulous, and his face revealed astonishment at her tears.

But Xiao didn't seem to either mind or notice his idiocy. She gave a hearty sniff.

"Uh-huh," she answered.

Yu's gaze softened. It turned from astounded to tender. He was still holding her hand, but his fingers now somehow wrapped around her small, slight ones.

"Oh, Xiao," he breathed. "Why? Were you... _afraid _of me?"

Xiao's eyes flickered away from his momentarily. When they met his again, they didn't quite understand why his were looking down upon her in such a way that almost robbed her of her breath.

She realized he'd asked her something.

"I... I don't know," she tried her best to tell him. "But I think maybe I was."

Yu studied her face for a few more seconds, calmly brushed away her tears, then, without another word, swept her into his arms.

Xiao allowed herself to be held by him for quite a while, and when he began to release her, she leaned in towards him and hugged him with all her might. She hadn't expected this of him. But she was glad he did it.

Yu finally held Xiao at arm's length.

"Xiao, you're..." he began.

"What?" she asked again. But this time, her face was clear of any moisture, except for a few traces of tearstains here and there.

Yu hesitated.

_Beautiful, _he wanted to say. Once, when he and Da had been talking in the library, she'd said to him, "To be truly beautiful means to inspire _love_."

If that was true, then Xiao, standing here between his arms, looking into his eyes, afraid she'd angered him by unknowingly sending him back into his dreadful, tragic past, was the most beautiful person he knew.

But he knew he couldn't tell her that. Not yet.

"You're so cute," he said instead.

She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks," she whispered.

And without so much of a warning, she flew at him again, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tight.

As Yu held her to him again, he could hear her whisper ever so faintly,

"Sorry."

Yu held her closer, surprised at his own daring.

"It's alright."

* * *

_So, let me know if I'm on the right track of fluffiness! This has GOT to be my fluffiest one yet! Please, PLEASE review so that my hard work doesn't go to waste. And yes, I know Yu seems to be a little too emotional and weird in this chapter, but he's supposed to be. He's got a very dark past! Will you find out about it? Well, maybe lol. Is it crucial to the plot? Hahah I think I'll leave that one for you to figure out XP._

_Thanks!_


	15. Homecoming

_Okay, for everyone who's wondering, I'm not dead YET! Hard to believe, right? lol, well, while I was chilling over the summer, I just so happened to forget about updating this fanfic almost entirely! But now that school's started again, I guess I'm back to being lifeless old me, whose only source of freedom is the computer and the stories she writes... I swear, I'm not exaggerating... too much:P  
_

_So anyway, I hope everyone reading these lines right now had the funnest summer of their lives! And for everyone who wasn't enjoying themselves enough to forget about this fic, here's Chapter 15! _

_Enjoy. _

* * *

Sun Jian slumped forwards onto his black-coated horse. As he did so, the stretch of muscle in his chest tightened, causing him considerable pain, but he didn't wince. He had learned to bear the discomfort long ago.

_I am growing far too old for this. _

The most recurring thought he had. He was nearing forty years of age. But Sun Jian loved being a warrior. Fighting on the battlefield was his passion. It was inadequate to say he didn't know when to quit. True, he hadn't had to fight a whole lot during this particular campaign. But he had done enough to exert himself quite considerably.

Sun Jian sighed with pleasure as he grew closer and closer to his beloved palace, his home. He could see more than just the turrets of the towers now. Normally, there would have been a large and noisy procession of soldiers behind him, laden with flags, banners and fireworks in celebration of their successful eight-month long campaign.

But not this time. Not today. Today, Sun Jian longed just to be alone with his family, catching up with them on everything he'd missed while he was away, learning of the new skills they'd acquired in his absence, experiencing the joy of being near his children and loved ones again...Therefore, he hadn't permitted a celebration of any sort, not willing to draw attention to himself. He wanted his return to be a total surprise to all. His men had been terribly disappointed to learn of his orders, but they loved their leader, and understood his reasons for forbidding their victory festivity well. Of course, they had obeyed without question. They knew their time for festivities would come soon enough

Although Sun Jian was no doubt eager to see all three of his offspring, he simply could not wait to set his eyes on his eldest son. Sun Ce was not only his heir, but his pride as well. He had surpassed veterans and generals nearly twice his age, and had made his name known throughout the entire kingdom in a short period of time at a tender age.

But the reason of all reasons why Sun Jian was most impatient to see him was because Ce was in truth his most beloved child. Yes, his second son was as precious to him as his first, and he no doubt adored his only daughter madly, but somehow, Ce was was more important to him than any living soul he knew. Maybe the difference he felt for Ce and his other children was even negligible, but it was there, and Sun Jian had felt it on a few occasions himself.

And of course, there was Zhou Yu. How could he forget about him? The dear boy was sharper than forty crickets, but just as reserved and quiet as they were shrill and obvious to themselves. Perhaps that was how he slipped Sun Jian's mind. As far as the Sun clan was concerned, Yu was family, and had been for more than several years. Sun Jian had made it known that while a Zhou, Sun Jian regarded Yu as one who was as good as his own son, and his children their brother, only Ce more strongly so. And of course, Yu called Sun Jian 'Father'.

Suddenly, Sun Jian's horse didn't seem to trot fast enough. His undeniable urge to see his family mounted as the palace grew closer with each passing second. He dug his heels slightly into the stallion's side.

"Quickly," he muttered softly. It was almost time to start ringing the gongs for the morning assemblies at court. If the royal servants began that before he reached, he would surely be glimpsed and recognized by at least one official or the other. That was just what he needed to avoid. He wanted to be greeted by his children first, and his children alone.

* * *

The gate guards slowly swung open the palace gates with wide, disbelieving eyes at perceiving their lord and master.

"Your Majesty..."

"Welcome home..."

"Thank you."

Sun Jian's very tone let them know that they were not to make his return obvious. They nodded, having taken the hint. As Sun Jian entered the gates, he heard the faintest trace of a whisper:

"Congratulations, Lord Sun Jian."

Sun Jian smiled more broadly at that, making his way towards his beloved home. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Ce, Quan, and Shang Xiang might very well be in the royal grounds. The training fields did provide them enough room to practice or hone their skills, and the magnificent gardens were perfectly suitable for relaxing when they grew weary from sparring.

Sun Jian steered his horse to the left, now heading for the gardens. He scoured every inch of whatever his eyes could reach, before coming to the conclusion that there wasn't a soul within his sight. He was just beginning to lead his horse away, before a shrill cry reached his ears.

He immediately dismounted and wheeled around. The voice belonged to someone completely unfamiliar. Who could it be? A spy? Were they under attack?

_"Yu! Yu, where'd you go!" _

Sun Jian was startled to see a small figure hurtling towards him out of nowhere. But when it was just feet away, the apparition stopped abruptly. He peered carefully at what was standing before him.

A small, panting, young girl. Her face was rosy, probably excessively from having run at a rather high speed, covering a considerably large distance. Her eyes were large and honey-brown, her fairly long hair just a bit darker, only beginning to come loose of its elaborately high ponytail, her slim body slightly rising and falling. Her eyes were contemplating him with something like fright. She seemed almost like a little child who had been caught in some sort of mischief and was afraid to admit it.

Sun Jian decided after one look that she was lovely. No, much, much more than lovely. More like a fresh, young and exquisite bud just waiting to burst out and bloom in all its beauty in a few years, showering shame on every blossom surrounding it. He stared at the girl for a few more seconds. He had no idea who she was, what she doing here, where she came from, and why she was looking at him as though he were about to slice her in two. But what he did know was that he would find out, without betraying any surprise of seeing her in his gardens, and with the gentlest of means. He then cleared his throat, making her twitch with a start.

Sun Jian began,

"Good morning. May I know your name?"

She didn't answer.

Smiling, he went on,

"Do not be afraid, child. I would never hurt one so sweet as you."

At that, he knew she almost blushed. The corners of her rosy mouth twitched, as though she were about to smile. But still, she said nothing.

"Well, may I at least know what you are here for? Perhaps I could help you."

By that he meant, of course, what she was doing in his palace in the first place. He felt certain he would receive no reply once more, and was beginning to wonder whether the girl was altogether slightly mad, when she actually spoke.

"I was looking for Yu, because he was beside me just a minute ago, but then when I looked up, he was gone. I thought he went this way, and you kind of looked like him from where I was standing, so I ran up to you, and- and..."

Her voice faltered. Sun Jian's smile widened. The girl had said all of this in a burst of words, as though nervous of leaving any of it out. He could tell that she was still afraid of him. Who could she be? A far-off relative of Yu's? A distant cousin, perhaps? Her eyes _did_ look bizarrely similar to his...

_Ah... of course not. _

Sun Jian inwardly cursed himself for letting it slip his mind so easily. None of Yu's family had survived. That day, over seven years ago, _none_ of his family had made it through that terrible night. Because none had been sharp enough to hide in a way that had only occurred to a ten-year-old boy, who was to lose all that was dear to him, and to eventually be handed over to a family that would raise him as if he were their own...

"I'm... I'm sorry sir, but who _are_ you?"

The girl had finally lost her composure. She was looking at Sun Jian as though tears were just ready to spill from her eyes.

"Forgive me, dear," said Sun Jian in alarm. He certainly hadn't imagined that he would ever seem this frightening to someone. "But how is it that you do not recognize me?"

He was stunned, after all, how could this girl be in the grounds of Jian Ye and have no idea who they belonged to? And if she was indeed from Jiang Dong, which she may well be from, since she seemed to know Zhou Yu so well, how couldn't she even see that her Emperor was before her?

"Why so afraid?"

He couldn't for the life of him understand what the matter was.

"Because... because... because you've got a _sword!_" she cried out at last.

Sun Jian stared at her, and then threw back his head and laughed heartily. So_ that_ was what she was reacting to! He laughed and laughed, not even paying any attention to the now bewildered girl, who was still standing and blinking at him, more puzzled than he was.

Finally, he said, "Well, there really is no need to be so timid. I would never hurt you. As I have already said, you are far too sweet for me to harm."

He smiled at her kindly.

Slowly, she began smiling too, rather embarrassed, it was true, but he could tell she was much more relaxed than before.

"Actually, you do remind me of someone, sir."

"Is that so?'

"Uh-huh. It's like I've seen you before. I'm not sure where, though. But I know that I know someone who you remind me of!"

The girl was almost excited now.

"Oh? And who is th- no, never mind, you may tell me that later. But what of Zhou Yu? Did you say you know him?"

At that, the girl (he was a little amused that she still hadn't introduced herself yet) positively beamed from ear to ear. It was surprising, however charming, the change in her face once she did that.

"Oh, do _you_? He's my best friend in the _whole_ world! He's great, don't you think so?"

She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in eagerness.

"I suppose one could not argue with that of course, but how is that? I am certain he never mentioned you before... not that I know your name, of course."

"Well, ever since he helped save me and my sister from those _horrible_ soldiers. I thought we were goners, I mean I still have no idea what they were gonna do with us, but I know from the way Sis was crying that it wasn't going to be good! But then he rescued us, and I was with Yu, and Sis was with-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you say _your sister?_"

Sun Jian was astounded. _Who_ was this girl? _Where_ did she come from? And did she say she had a _sister? _

The girl was now nodding vigorously.

"Yes, my sister. We were doing something outside which I can't remember, and then the big, _mean_ men came and carried us off to the ugly palace, and it was _really _ugly, by the way, not pretty like this one! And they carried us off to that ugly palace, and Sis was crying and so was I, but a bird came through the window, and Sis tore a piece of her skirt, picked this bit of glass lying around and-"

The girl swallowed and blinked a few times, looking at her feet for several seconds. Then, head snapped up as though there'd been no interruption, and she continued just as quickly and excitedly.

"She wrote for help, and the bird flew out, and then the men came back in and made us walk upstairs with them. Then I like a stupid, idiot ran away without Sis. I didn't _mean_ to! I never wanted to leave Sis all by herself, I know it was a really bad thing to do! Mama would have called me disgraceful, and I was. You know, I still haven't apologized to her! But I mean to soon, and I know she probably already knows. She must have forgiven me anyway, she's the best! And then I was alone, and then Yu came, and helped me get away from all the soldiers running around us, and I was with him and Sis was with-"

"What is your name?"

Sun Jian had turned very pale while this girl had been 'telling' her story.

"My name?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Her name would tell him who she really was- who her father was, where she belonged. Her name would tell him if he had guessed correctly.

"My name's-"

_"Xiao!" _

It was a most familiar voice, one Sun Jian would recognize half-dead.

"_There_ you are. Yu's been looking everywhere for you. C'mon, let's go ins-"

The voice trailed off as the speaker came to a halt and saw Sun Jian. Sun Jian turned and fixed the intruder with a glassy stare. Nothing was said for what seemed like years.

"Now I remember!" Xiao Qiao burst out excitedly upon looking at him."This is who you reminded me of!" Turning to Sun Jian, she said proudly, "Sir, this is my friend. Sun Ce"

* * *

_Hee hee hee! Yeah, please ignore the stupid, high-pitched laugh…I just feel really, really naughty to not continue the most intense part of the story in this chapter! But I guess that's enough writing from me for one chapter, and you guys obviously have more to your lives than sitting at the computer all day, unlike me. So, I know Sun Jian sounds like a total faggot when he talks, and that there wasn't really any fluff in this chapter, but I felt I needed t take a break form romance just for once in the story, and give Sun Jian a good introduction. So that's why I wrote everything from his POV (you can tell by the way I very cleverly didn't mention who Xiao was, until the last line, because that was when I decided to put things in both Ce and Jian's perspective:P) So please, please, please review if you'd like me to update sooner, with a lot more fluffy, romantic scenes! I'd really appreciate it!_

_Thanks! _


	16. How Could You?

_K, well, I'm back! And I'm glad to say that I am NOT late in updating this time! I know that the last chapter didn't contain any fluff, so that was probably why I didn't get many reviews, either...:( But I'd like to thank everyone who did review (as usual:P) and add as much fluffy romance in this chapter as possible to make up for the previous one. I hope everyone still likes me out there! Thank you for reviewing!_

_So, for all my readers, here's Chapter 16._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ce."

"Pop."

Sun Ce and Sun Jian were facing each other without blinking, without moving a muscle. They hadn't seen nor heard one another for months, and now it seemed as though neither of them wished to be in the other's presence.

Poor Xiao Qiao was looking at each of them in turn, confused beyond words. Needless to say, she had no idea what was going on between these two men who looked more alike than any two people she'd seen in Wu. Who on earth _was_ this person?

Suddenly, she realized what Ce had just said.

"_'Pop'_?" she yelped, wheeling around to stare at Ce. "Did you just say Pop, Ce?" And without waiting for an answer, she spun back to Sun Jian and flew at him, flinging her arms around him without any warning.

"Oh, wow! You're Sun Jian!" she squealed bouncing up and down even as she hugged him. Letting go of the man, she pulled back and inspected him.

"I'm so glad to meet you! I can't _believe _I couldn't recognize you! You're the guy whose paintings are _all over_ the place! There's a couple of them in _my_ room, too, but I hardly ever looked at them much! Now I remember what they looked like, it's you! And-" she paused, turning to Ce once more,

"Ce, look! It's your_ father!_" she cried, as though introducing them to each other for the first time. Taking care to keep pointing at Sun Jian the whole time, she demanded of Ce sternly, "Why aren't you meeting him properly, stupid? He's been away for so long! You're being so rude. Or are you just shocked at seeing him here?"

Turning back to Sun Jian, she explained, "He's sorry, he just didn't know you were coming. No one did. You should have written to us, silly! Then I would have at least known who you were, and he and I could have talked to you better! Don't blame Ce, I'm sure he's just really surprised. Right, Ce?"

She turned her head to look at Ce with an inquisitive stare, who gave no answer, but continued to stare at his father.

Sun Jian had been watching his son stonily through it all, even as Xiao had been 'welcoming him home' and in these several minutes- which seemed like millenniums, really- he had deduced from Ce's behavior immediately that not only was he hiding something, but that he had received his father's letter days ago, just as he was expected to, and therefore knew of Sun Jian's early returning news. But from what he deduced from Xiao, he'd told no one. Now why was that? Why ever it was, Sun Jian knew it had _everything _to do with his unusual silence, with his solemnity at beholding his father, whom he hadn't even greeted properly.

All Sun Jian wanted to do was to embrace his eldest son, walk back to the palace with him, and meet the rest of his family. But he definitely wasn't overly pleased with him at the moment, so he didn't remained indifferent.

Xiao was still looking at Ce expectantly. He wasn't so much as looking at her. She yanked his arm to make him listen.

"Ce, come on," she said impatiently. "Tell your father it wasn't your fault."

Sun Jian's suspicions had finally been confirmed.

"You knew I would be returning one of these days, Ce, did you not?" He spoke so softly, Xiao had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Oh, no," she giggled, "If he did, we would know, too. He wouldn't have forgotten to tell us either, Ce has a really good memory," Xiao added matter-of-factly. "Right, Ce?"

She turned her large, innocent eyes back to him.

Sun Jian ignored her. "Ce. You did know I was returning. Did you or not?"

Ce inclined his head so slightly, it was a wonder Xiao noticed.

She was genuinely puzzled. "You what?" she demanded. "You... you knew?"

Ce finally looked at her- and spotted immediately that her sweet, brown eyes were full of the same fearfulness and innocence as her sister's would be whenever she was worried. This didn't really help him get any of his nerve back.

"Yes, I did," he said stiffly.

Xiao stared.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? I thought we were supposed to be_ friends_! Didn't you... didn't you want us to know?" she whispered.

She was oblivious to the fact that Sun Jian was now eyeing a young woman who had just run up behind Ce a few seconds back, smiling, and then abruptly came to a halt and stood there silently upon seeing the three of them, as statue-like as Sun Jian himself. Her face was quite unreadable, but was turning paler by the second.

Was this the sister this young girl had so enthusiastically described?

Xiao didn't seem to notice her, her whoever she was.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she repeated. "What were you thinking, you idiot? What, did you think we wouldn't like your Pop? Or that he wouldn't like us? Or did you not have any time? If that was it, you could have at least told Yu! He'd have told me, and I could have told Sis, and then everyone else would have known, too! Then he wouldn't have had to come home to such_ rudeness._"

Xiao paused. "Wait," she said slowly. "Wait a minute." She took a deep breath. "How long did you know this for, Ce?"

The seconds ticked by.

"A couple of weeks." Ce's eyes were pointing at his feet once more, not meeting his father's, but his head was still held high.

Xiao's eyes widened. For one of the few times in her life, she was speechless.

Up until now, Sun Jian had been watching the other girl- who still hadn't moved from behind Ce, and who still hadn't been noticed by anyone but he- with great interest. Her face, which had been blank at first, was now taking on the exact expressions Xiao's was, only more pronounced. Her lips were growing more compressed with every breath she took, her skin was paling and her hands were clenching into fists. She wasn't looking at anyone in particular, though. Her eyes were gazing down at her own nose, which was flaring slightly.

Now, Sun Jian turned his attention away from her, and looked back at Ce and Xiao.

"Ce. You did tell Yu."

At that Xiao wheeled around at Sun Jian, her face revealing unmistakeable anger, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Of course he didn't!" she exclaimed angrily. "He would have told me if he knew! He's my best friend."

"If 'best friends' should tell each other all, why would my son not tell his own? Tell me, I am interested in your answer."

Xiao opened her mouth and closed it, but no sound came out. She swallowed a few times, and finally whispered, "Yu would have told me. I know it. Or else Ce never even told him."

"If Ce did not tell him what he should have, why would Zhou Yu tell you much? It sounds as though he does not trust you a bit."

Sun Jian had not meant to sound unkind in the least, but he immediately noticed how the careless phrasing of his words had affected her. For Xiao was now vexed beyond control.

" I didn't think your father was a big, fat liar, Ce!" she cried out.

_"Xiao!"_

Ce's eyes had finally snapped up. His temper flared. Something like rage began to surge through him- and his anger was directed at Xiao Qiao.

He seized her elbow and roughly pulled her around to face him. So furious was he, he didn't hear the shocked gasp that sounded behind him.

"Take it back," he ordered, his voice shaking slightly.

"Won't!"

"Xiao, you insult my Pop, you insult me!"

"_Good!_" Xiao shouted, full in his face. She wrenched her elbow from his grip with surprising strength for a girl of her stature. "That's all you deserve anyway, you cowardly meanie! You're a liar and, so is Yu! You two had _days_, and-" she paused, angry tears sliding down her face as she mentioned Zhou Yu's name.

"I thought you were my friends, but none of you tells anyone anything! If Sis knew that you-"

"You don't know what you're talking about! I- we were just about to tell you both- "

_"Liar! Liar! Liar!" _Xiao chanted, her eyes shut tight and her hands clamped over her ears, turning her back on Ce.

Ce cursed under his breath, his mind racing, blood pounding in his ears, and turned his back to think of what to say to calm the poor, hysterical girl down.

A look of horror crossed his face the moment he saw Da Qiao. No- the moment he saw the look on her face.

Da had been watching the whole thing, unnoticed by anyone but the man she believed was Ce's father. She and Ce had been together in one of the royal gardens when a worried Zhou Yu approached them and informed them that he'd lost Xiao among some of the rose bushes. Ce and Da had then split up to search for her, while Yu was left behind with a few light-hearted reprimands from Da and a couple of good-natured threats from Ce.

She'd heard Xiao's excited squeals and followed her voice. She found the three of them just in time to hear Xiao disbelievingly ask Ce about how long he'd known it for- whatever it was. And she'd stood behind Ce the whole time, her face not betraying a bit of emotion from whatever she heard. She hid all that she was feeling from the man whom she knew was watching her. She was struck with shock while listening to everything said, and when Ce had grabbed her sister's elbow in that way, she was beyond horrified.

Now, she looked at Ce with all the coldness and ferocity she could muster. Without a word, she turned on her heel and marched back to the palace.

"Oh, hell," Ce muttered. He shut his eyes. It felt like the hottest lump of coal was burning in his throat, and sliding down to his chest, setting fire to his innards. He turned to look at Xiao and his father.

Tears were still coursing down Xiao's face, but her look was replaced with one of panic, mingled with one of guilt. She covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide and fearful, just like before.

Sun Jian's face was blank. Ce didn't have time to figure out what he was thinking, or to apologize to him. But he had to try. He was his _father_, after all, for crap's sake!

"Pop," he said in a voice just above a whisper, "Pop, I... please..."

What was he saying? Was he making any sense? It was as though his brain had been shut down.

"You.. .you've got to let-"

"What are you waiting for?" said Xiao through her tears, snapping him back to reality. "Go to her! You know you want to! You've _got_ to! "

With one look at her, Ce nodded, turned and sped after Da, before another thought about 'explaining to his father first' could occur to him.

Even as he ran, he could her Xiao's voice calling faintly:

"Ce! Ce, wait! I hope you know I'm still mad at you!"

* * *

"Da! Da, stop! Please, just_ listen!_"

Ce had caught up with Da easily in just a few minutes, but she still wasn't slowing her pace. If anything, it was increasing with every stride. She gave no sign if she knew Ce was even there.

"Da! Can't you _listen to me?_"

It was the plea in Ce's voice that made Da's legs numb. She finally came to a stop, and looked skywards. She refrained from looking into his eyes, afraid that their penetrating green irises might cause her to lose all her nerve.

Ce just stood before her, panting, quickly regaining his breath.

"Look, I'm sorry," were the first words he said. "I didn't mean for you to hear that."

When his words seemed to have no effect on her whatsoever, he pressed on, "Da, I swear, I was gonna tell you- "

"That's right," Da whispered, resisting the urge to throw herself into his arms when she saw his face. "You were _going_ to."

She started to walk away from him again, but he caught up with her faster this time, and blocked her way.

"I know I should have told him about you," he said, speaking fast so that she'd stop moving with such surprising speed, "I just didn't because I was too- "

"Cowardly? Weak? Stupid?" she snapped at him. "I can't think of anything worse, but if you can, I'd like to hear it!"

"No, I was scared!" Ce finally let it out. He'd never sounded pathetic in his life, but if it was a question of losing Da, he couldn't care less about that.

"I was scared that you might leave me, Da. I thought that you might..."

Her face was clear of all emotion. She didn't look as though she believed him.

"I thought he'd send you away, or that you might decide you didn't belong here." He'd just stopped himself before saying 'anymore'.

"I thought I might lose you."

There was absolute truth in his words.

Da lowered her eyes, pools of tears welling up in them. When Ce reached out to hold her, it was with all the difficulty in the world that she stepped out of his way.

Looking up at him, she said, _"You hurt my sister!"_

And then the tears, the tears that she'd been so frightened of shedding before him started trailing down her perfect, smooth cheeks, piercing him, but her face didn't crumple.

"How could you_ do_ that? You- you grabbed her arm and- and _shouted_ at her like some sort of _animal_!"

"You know I didn't me-"

"I never expected anything like that from you! I thought you were the opposite of everything I just saw between you, Xiao, and-" she swallowed. "And your father. But I was an _idiot_! I never believed you'd ever hurt a girl half your size, but-"

"I've already told you, I'm sorry! And what if- if... if my sister insulted _your father_ in front of-"

"What if I slapped her across the face in front of _you_? What would you do to me if I hurt the person your mother entrusted to you on her deathbed? The person who thinks the world of you? _What_?"

Ce stood there, blinking. He _loved_ Sun Shang Xiang. She was his baby sister, and he'd probably die before he caused her harm. But watching this young woman who stood defiantly before him, her hands curled into fists, glaring into his eyes with her indentical ones, he knew his answer.

"Nothing. I'd go to Shang Xiang and hold her till she felt better, for days on end if I had to, I'd talk to her about anything she wanted, I'd listen to everything she told me, but I wouldn't hurt you for anything."

Da's eyes widened, and her lips parted slightly.

"I love you, Da."

Da shut her eyes, and big tears rolled from under their lids. She believed him. She silently forgave him. She knew he was telling the truth, and she wanted to leap at him and apologize for making such a nuisance of herself, she wanted to bury herself into his arms and pretend nothing had happened, that it was all just an awful nightmare she'd been having, she wanted to curl up against him and whisper all her feelings to him, she wanted to tell him she _loved_ him, loved him back with all of herself there was to love. She knew she could do it now. Now, in this state of heartbreak, she knew she could say those words to him as effortlessly as he did to her. But...

Da looked up at him with dry eyes. The tearstains on her cheeks had faded.

"There's nothing more I can say to you," she whispered.

Hating herself more than anything, she forced herself to walk past him and continue her way to the palace.

"Da, stop."

Ce's voice shocked her. His tone didn't sound like any kind she'd heard from him before.

"Just listen to me go on, Da. Da, I'm actually _begging you_."

She didn't even bother to stifle her gasp of amazement. Ce was a proud young lord, and had every reason to be. He never _begged _anyone for anything, not once. And this was the closest he'd come to doing it- the closest he'd come to begging, and all because of _her_. She was the reason for his lowering his pride, it was all her fault. How could she have permitted this? She stood there, unmoving, still stricken by what she'd just heard.

"Don't go, Da. Please."

Da whipped around, ready to fall into his arms and plead for forgiveness.

"Oh, Ce, I _lo_-"

She froze.

Right behind Ce was his father.

Sun Jian was watching her, stony-faced and foreboding. He knew. Yet she could see that he did not want his son to. His expression was enough to rob Da of her all her courage.

Da backed away, her heart racing and her head spinning. Ce looked confused at her strange actions, but that was nothing compared with the remorse and guilt etched in his handsome features as he looked at her longingly, imploringly.

"Ce, I'm- I'm _sorry_!" she burst out, before tearing away and absolutely running towards the palace, tears splashing down her front, vulnerable to her heart's wretched cry:

_You've lost him! He's gone from your life now forever! You'll never find him again!_

_

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What now? Yeah, I know I'm beating around the bush a bit, but don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as possible! If you wanna know what happens next, hurry and review! There's still time for Da to turn around and confess to Ce! And what about Xiao and Yu? She doesn't believe what Sun Jian said about him, does she? What about Sun Jian? What the heck's his problem? Why can't he be happy seeing his sons( technically, Yu's kinda like a son to him, right?) with the Qiaos? Is there a special, dark reason behind it?_

_Above all, are the Qiaos doomed to go home now? What'll happen then? _

_I'd better shut up now before this gets TOO annoying..._

_To find out the outcome of this new twist, please, please review!_


	17. Bittersweet Love and Dread

_Hi, I'm back! lol, I know, I know, I lost track of things (again) ... But the good thing is, I'm here now to fill in everyone reading these words right now on the latest chapter in the story! And of course, before anything else, thank you to everyone who reviewed (though I know I didn't really get that many:(), I really appreciate it! I hope this chapter makes all of you happy after so many ones w/out any romance when that's supposed to be the main genre of this fanfic..._

_Ooooh, and another thing, this chapter was specially hard for me to write, and it might seem really confusing in some spots, so please, **PLEASE read ALL the paragraphs to fully comprehend what's going on, I IMPLORE you!**_

_Well, anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter 17._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Da? Da, it's me. Get up."

Da Qiao raised her face from her pillow. She had been crying for what seemed like hours. But when she saw that Sun Shang Xiang's face also showed traces of tears, her own sorrows suddenly felt selfish and insignificant.

"C'mon, Da," Shang Xiang whispered. She walked up to Da, took hold of her hand, and attempted to yank her off the bed, but Da wouldn't budge.

"No. I don't want to. Please, just... just leave me alone."

Da's voice sounded as though it was made of cobwebs, as though she'd forgotten how to use it. All she wanted to do was curl up and stay in bed for the rest of her life. When she thought of how magical all this time she'd spent at Jian Ye Palace was, a lump would form at her throat, and then tears would come rushing out. It seemed like another age, another Da Qiao.

"Da, please," Shang Xiang repeated, the urgency in her voice startling, "You've _got_ to. L-Lord... Lord Sun Jian wants you to."

Da leapt up abruptly, not to her feet, but high enough for Shang Xiang to see her look of terror.

"What? Why? Wh-what does he want _us _for?"

Da's face, which had been pink from sobbing, was now turning pale within seconds.

Shang Xiang looked at her, sadness reflected in her eyes. She was tired. She was miserable. Her father had received her with hardly a smile, coldly and frigidly. And now he was refusing to see anyone, save for Sun Quan. Why he had agreed to Quan's strange request of speaking in private, Shang Xiang didn't know. All she knew was that she was hurt. Hurt beyond words, for now, even her eldest brother hadn't looked her way. All day, ever since she saw him, he seemed like he no longer knew who he was.

"Not both," she said softly, bitterly. "You."

* * *

Sun Jian eyed his second son warily.

"Are you sure of this, Quan?"

"Of course I am, Father."

Quan cursed himself for having spoken too soon- soon enough for his father to raise a suspicious eyebrow at him. He prayed that his face would betray no emotion.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if it had.

"I am not yet convinced, my son."

Quan took a deep breath, even as his courage failed him.

_Come on. You can do this. There's nothing wrong with it, nothing really. You wanted this. You're doing the right thing. C'mon, tell him already!_

"Father, ever since Ce and Yu brought those girls here, I realized that something was amiss. It's an understatement to say that their behavior was inappropriate. They were always in each other's company for far too long. And they might have thought that the looks that they'd pass to each other escaped my eyes, but if they had, I doubt I'd be standing here right now."

Sun Jian remained silent, but his face had grown more and more intense as Quan spoke. He nodded, and Quan continued,

"Ce never even mentioned _how_ they found those girls in the first place. After all, it's obvious that they come from a prosperous family, so they definitely have a home to return to, don't they? And any fool can see that they've been well-cared for wherever they come from. What's the point of keeping them here for so long? There's a limit even to hospitality the last time I checked, Father, and if you ask me, I'd say that not only has Ce crossed it weeks ago, but-"

Sun Jian cut Quan off with a wave of his hand.

"Quan, I have faith in you. But you forget that your brother is also my son. Any dishonor to his name will be unaccept-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean him any disrespect," Quan said at once, and he meant it, too. "It's just that... Father, please forgive me- but it's just that thinking about all these past events- I somehow almost forgot that he was... _my_ brother."

Sun Jian's eyes widened, then narrowed again.

_I think I've said a bit overmuch._

Quan could feel himself sweating now.

"Are you certain you have not uttered these words out of pure spite, Quan?"

With all the strength he possessed, Quan calmed himself from a hasty, panic-stricken reply.

"My only intention is to save my brother from himself, Father. Nothing more."

Sun Jian lowered his eyes pensively. When he raised his head again, Quan was there, no longer fidgety, no longer nervous and restless as he had always been in childhood, but standing utterly still and patient, meeting his father's gaze without a flinch.

Sun Jian sighed heavily.

"Very well, Quan. You may go."

Quan bowed low to his father respectfully, turned on his heel, and made his way to the door to wrench it open.

Da was standing right under his nose at once when the door swung forth.

Quan began panicking right away. How long had she been there? Had she heard? Was she spying on him?

But when he saw the look on her face, he relaxed- she'd clearly only just arrived.

He suddenly became aware that her large eyes were fixed on his, seeming like fearful question marks. It was the first time he realized that her irises were of the exact same hue as his brother's. And they were pleading with him to stay and help her get through this. He could see that she'd been crying. She needed someone familiar to stand with her while she faced his father.

But he forced his ice-blue eyes to look away from her, and hardened his heart. He pushed aside all his guilt and stayed remorseless.

_It's all for her own good. I've just helped_ her_, too. She'll surely thank me someday, they _all _will._

He swept past her without a word and disappeared.

Da just stood there, afraid to enter on her own. She was simply shaking. She prayed to the gods for strength. She prayed that Sun Jian would be merciful towards her, unlike her own father. It was then that it occurred to her that no hardship she ever encountered was as unnerving and danger-filled as this one- perhaps because her sister had been with her through them all. But this time, she was alone.

"Please enter."

Da Qiao had to stifle her gasp. How did he know?

She took several deep breaths, and braced herself as she prepared to obey his command.

_Don't be such a scaredy-cat, Da. Quan was here just a moment ago. His father's _got_ to be more understanding after talking to him about us._

She slipped into his chambers and shut the door behind her.

* * *

_"Yu!"_

Zhou Yu had known that Xiao Qiao was there even before she screamed his name. When he whipped around, he knew what she was there for even as she walked towards him, her eyes ablaze with fury, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, her dress billowing about her as she strode nearer and nearer to where he stood.

Ordinarily, seeing Xiao like this would have worried him, or even frightened him, but now, for the strangest of reasons, he found himself gazing with fascination at all her perfection- her beautiful face, her hair- which had now come loose of its usual high, tight ponytail, and was flowing freely past her shoulders, almost to her waist- her body, her dress, even the anger itself in which she was moving owned a certain charm which had him taken completely. He had no idea why he was seeing all this more clearly than ever at a time like this- when he should have been praying to his ancestors to safeguard his life- but all he knew was that fear and guilt were two of the emotions he was _not_ feeling.

When he had seen Sun Jian making his way towards the palace, he'd not believed it. But when he caught sight of Sun Ce following behind him, looking as though he'd lost himself, he knew exactly what had taken place in his absence.

He would have followed them if he was given his own way, but Yu knew better than to do _that_. Instead, he stayed in the gardens, pacing agitatedly, wondering what was going on at the palace as he alone dwelt in his own frustration, his quick mind trying to figure out what they were all to do once Sun Jian issued his orders.

And now, he felt all his anxiety and nerves melting away as he watched Xiao. He found that he couldn't wait for her to reach him. But when she did, she suddenly gave him a fierce push with both her hands and all her strength that, catching him off-guard, sent him flat on his back. He rose at once, just in time to dodge another push that was just as strong as the first.

"Xiao, I-"

_"Shut up!"_

Xiao was beside herself with rage. From the moment that Ce's father had left her to herself, she'd been looking for Yu, just to vent her anger on him. She found him quite a period later, pacing, his forehead drawn and confused. But that made no difference to her! She would rage at him if it was the last thing she ever did!

"How can you?" she yelled.

"How could you just_ lie_ to me like that? I trust you, and you can't even tell me that Ce's papa was coming _back!_ Why can't you trust me, Yu, what's wrong with me? I thought you were my best friend, but now I guess you just never took our friendship seriously enough to tell me _anything_! Did you _ever_ care about me at all? Because I don't think you did! You've used me, lied to me, hurt me, and- and... and why on earth are you looking at me like that? _Stop it!_"

But Yu found that he couldn't stop. Even though part of him wanted to, another part wouldn't allow him to. It was awfully hard to choose between the two.

"Yu? Uhhhh...okay, Yu, you're scaring me now, stop it!" said Xiao, taking a few steps back from him, alarmed that she hadn't received a reaction from him yet.

Without realizing it, Yu took several steps towards her. His face was clear of all emotion, only his eyes were alert, intense and searching her. He didn't know what had possessed him to act this way, but he knew it was not something that wasn't already part of him, and was therefore quite safe. His eyes were fixed on her intently, as though he were transfixed, as though she enchanted him.

Xiao backed away from him further, only to touch the bark of a large tree with her back. She was trapped!

"Okay, okay, Yu, I'm sorry! Joke's over, alright? You win. Can you _please_ stop it now?"

Xiao's sweet, childish voice was shaking. This was most unlike Yu. Just what was he up to? She didn't like it, that was for sure! Yu closed in on her, coming even nearer now. Their noses were almost touching, and Xiao could see that even though his eyes were identical in color to hers, the qualities and characteristics they revealed could not have been more contrasting.

"Yu," she whispered, truly afraid now, "what are you doing, Yu?"

It occurred to her that he'd never before looked more handsome than he did now. Perhaps his being pretty had nothing to do with the reasons which Wu called him 'The Beautiful Warrior Zhou' for. Perhaps all that was only what she was forcing herself to think.

A strange, foreign feeling filled her, and her heart gave a funny little jolt. She felt herself growing numb, staring into his eyes like that! The fear that she was taken over by was now ebbing away. She couldn't think straight. What had she even come here for? Why had she been looking for him again? To shout at him? Had she actually been mad at _him?_

Yu still hadn't moved. Then, very slowly, he reached out and cupped her soft, apple-blossom cheek. Warmth spread rapidly through her body from his fingertips. What on earth was happening to her? Now he had_ her_ staring at him uncontrollably! Why was she_ doing _that? It wasn't as if she'd never seen him before, was it?

But now it dawned on Xiao that the only other time she had ever looked at Yu properly was the first time they met, when she flattened him to the ground after falling from a ten-foot tree. And then she realized that Yu hadn't even known she was there. She'd come hurtling at him from out of nowhere, and he hadn't in fact been trying to help her, but actually had no idea what hit him.

Suddenly, she couldn't bear the sight of her savior, and she couldn't bring herself to turn away from him, either. All she became aware of was the warmth of his hand, and how wonderful he was making her feel. Why hadn't she ever paid such attention to him before? They always did what_ she_ wanted the two of them to do, it was_ he_ who always listened to her, she rarely ever asked him a single question about himself, his feelings, his thoughts his emotions; she never tried to see the world through his eyes, the way he always would for her...

And Yu had quietly and patiently borne it all, just so he could understand her.

She became filled with the knowledge that he'd occupied her every thought since she met him, that she always felt her heart pound with excitement whenever he was around, that she was always saddened whenever he was called away to tutor young Lu Xun, or to attend to his duties as the future strategist of Wu.

But what did it all _mean_? Did it make any sense? Should she ask him? She was sure he'd know, after all, he knew everything... didn't he?

"Yu, I..." she began. But then Yu's eyes softened, and his gaze grew so tender, it robbed her of her breath and rational thoughts, and cut her off from finishing her sentence.

Instead, she shut her eyes, and pressed the hand that was upon her cheek with both of her own, tilting her head to his touch.

Yu brought his face just a tiny bit closer to hers. His other hand slipped itself around her waist. Xiao's eyes fluttered open. She was so radiant against the sunlight, so lovely and unmarked. She stared up at him from beneath her long, curved eyelashes. Yu bent closer to her, but then stopped. She could tell that he was reluctant in whatever it was that he wanted to say, or do.

Xiao wanted to help make it easier for him, but she was too entranced to even try.

His eyes were right there, looking into her own, inviting her to something which she didn't quite understand- not yet. His face was right there, beautiful and shadowy despite the strong light surrounding them. His lips were right there.

On impulse, without planning it or realizing what she was doing, Xiao wrapped both her arms around his neck, brought herself to the tip of her toes, and pressed her sweet lips to his softly.

This initiation was enough for Yu, and he responded immediately. He covered her waist with his arms and lifted her off of her tiptoes, making her head perfectly level with his. His nose was touching hers, his hand slid up her back and settled on her cheek once more, pushing away the strands of hair from her face. She tasted so sweet, so wonderful to him! She was like an angel. But the best part was that she'd given herself up to him so trustingly, with complete submission. It made him feel..._important._

_Like a big person in her eyes, _Yu thought, smiling against the kiss.

He held her closer so that their foreheads touched, her hair softly blowing around the two of them from contact with the wind.

Xiao couldn't describe what she was feeling. This was amazing, this was bliss, this was _heaven. _That Yu was so capable of a touch as rich and glorious as this both awed and thrilled her. Instinctively, she ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair, and when he finally began to pull away, thinking that she might feel insecure from their sudden intimacy, she leaned in towards him.

When Xiao refused to let go of Yu, he knew at once that he'd done the right thing. He held on for even longer, but he knew that they had to stop sooner or later. Most reluctantly, he pulled away from the kiss, but held on to her, his hand going underneath her chin.

Xiao's face was pink, and she was slightly breathless. Her eyes were wide from surprise. She blinked up at Yu a few times, noticed that he was still holding her up, blushed hard and covered her face with her hands, but not before Yu caught sight of a big smile across her face.

He set her down, gently pried her hands from her face, and kissed her forehead, nose and cheeks. She seemed to be recovering from her utter shock and embarrassment. She giggled, then dove at him, knocking him to the ground once more, but this time, he didn't get to his feet as the side of her head was tucked into his neck, her hand reaching for his.

For a long time, neither of them said a word.

Then, Xiao raised her head off his chest and half-rose until she was seated on him. She stared at him in wonder as she said,

"Wow, Yu."

Yu smiled. Her hand was already holding his, and he intertwined her little fingers with his comparatively massive ones.

She had no idea how much he'd been wanting this, how long he'd dreamed of it for.

"Oh, Yu, you've no idea how much I've actually wanted this!"

Yu blinked. What was that she'd said?

"I didn't either," Xiao went on, "until now, I guess. I mean, I never knew what I was missing out on, I was always such a kid, but now you showed me what it was, and I'm so glad, because now I know how much I wanted you to, and I really, really, never knew you could, but I think you're amazing, and that your lips are very nice when they kiss, and-"

Yu raised himself up into a sitting position and softly brushed his lips against hers in a kiss to shut her up. When he let go of her, he saw that her eyes had misted over. Could she be _crying_? He was alarmed.

Xiao lowered her eyes.

"Yu, I'm sorry," she whispered.

Yu was stunned. What was she apologizing for?

"Xiao, there's... there's nothing to be-"

"I never tried hard enough to understand you," Xiao said softly, still refusing to look up at him, although now she was sitting on his lap, facing him, still clasping his hand tightly.

"I was always doing everything I wanted to do, and you still listened to me. I hardly thought about how nice that was of you. I just..."

Breaking off, she looked up at him.

"Kind of took you for granted, didn't I?"

She had her other hand on his chest, and she could feel his heart beat rhythmically through her fingers. She wanted more than ever to let him know- to let his heart know that she was sorry, truly and genuinely _sorry_.

Yu fought the urge to scoop her up and kiss her again. He knew that there was much truth in her words, but the last thing he wanted to do was cause her more sadness. Besides, nothing she'd done had ever hurt him in any way, and he knew that she never meant to.

Instead, he let her go on.

Xiao took a deep breath.

"I guess that's why you couldn't bring yourself to tell me that Ce's papa- I mean, L-Lord Sun Jian was coming home, huh? Because you didn't think I'd understand?"

He caressed the side of her neck with his thumb lovingly.

"No, Xiao. It _was_ my fault. I should have confided in you more. I don't blame you at all. You told me everything about yourself, and I barely told you anything about who I am. You were right to be mad at me when... well, when you got here."

He saw that she was relieved. She was smiling at him with pleasure.

He couldn't resist teasing her a little, however.

"You _have _been a real pain in the butt sometimes, though," he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Xiao giggled, thumping him across the chest, then burying her face in it. Yu sighed and stroked her hair, inhaling its sweet fragrance.

Finally. She was _finally_ his. He wanted to stay this way with her forever. He finally _found _her.

Yu suddenly became aware that she was murmuring something into his chest. Bending down, he heard a muffled voice saying,

"Yu? Couldn't you do that to me again?"

He straightened up, smiling. He knew very well what she was implying.

"I'll have to think about that," he said, causing her to jerk up and look at him petulantly.

But when she saw his smile, she knew that he was only teasing. Taking a deep breath, she said,

_"Pretty please, Yu?"_

"Absolutely," he said softly, and, drawing her in, he covered her lips with his, gladly entrapping her mind, body and most importantly, her heart, into perpetual bliss and joy once more.

* * *

Da stood before Sun Jian, her hands behind her back, her head bent. She forced herself to stay calm, forced herself to stand still. She felt Sun Jian pacing slowly about the room. She wondered what was on his mind. She wondered what was to become of her and her sister. But most of all, she wondered, desperately, if she was going to survive this encounter- if she could see Ce's face again after this.

"Would you prefer to be seated?"

His voice came out somewhat gruff, but on the whole, not unkind, Da thought.

"No, thank you, my lord."

Da's voice was a mere whisper. She tried to repeat herself more clearly, but she found that her mouth just wouldn't obey, and stayed shut.

She still couldn't bring herself to meet eyes with him.

"Very well, then. As you wish."

Sun Jian had stopped pacing, and know she could tell that he was facing her, probably contemplating her from head to foot.

"Who _are _you, young lady?"

She could sense the curiosity in his voice, and the urge to know what he had asked her.

For the first time, she raised her face to look at him properly.

Sun Jian had a powerful build, and he was tall and stately, giving the perfect impression of a regal warlord and emperor. He seemed as though he were aging, it was true, but still decidedly more young than old. As for his face, his eyes were an astonishing golden, and looked as though they were overflowing with wisdom and penetrating intensity. He had a strong forehead and nose, and even though Da had heard that Ce had taken most after his mother, Lady Wu, even to her, his resemblance to his father was clear.

She remembered herself, and hurried to answer his question.

"I am Da Qiao, my lord."

Sun Jian's eyebrows, which had been formed into a pensive knot all the while he had been looking at her, instantly raised themselves and cleared, as though he had received all the information he needed, as though his suspicions had been confirmed.

"And who is your father, child?"

This surprised her. She had a feeling he would ask of her parentage, but not so soon and so suddenly.

Nevertheless, she replied,

"His name his Qiao Xuan, my lord. The Duke of Jiang Dong."

Sun Jian was still watching her intently. She then realized her insolence and audacity to stare at him so obviously, and hastened to lower her eyes back to the floor.

She should have apologized for her cheek, but Sun Jian made nothing over this. She heard him rise from his seat once more, and rummage about the room for something.

She willed herself to stand stiffly through it all, never shifting her gaze from her feet.

When she heard him return to his place, she spared herself a quick glance at him, and noticed a piece of parchment held in his hand.

Then, he asked a most unexpected question.

"Does this mean anything to you, child?"

* * *

_YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I DID it! Yu and Xiao have FINALLY kissed! Woo-hooooo! Am I the best, or am I the best! _

_Okay, please excuse the over-excitedness, I'm just glad that I could give you SOME fluffy romance after the long, boring interval of serious events... I hope all you Yu/Xiao fans are satisfied that their relationship's not underdeveloped ANYMORE! And that they finally understand each other completely now!_

_But wait a minute... what's Sun Jian gonna show to Da? Will Yu and Xiao's relationship hold after it? What's Sun Quan's PROBLEM? Where the heck is Sun Ce ANYWAY?_

_If you liked this chapter, and would like me to update soon, please, PLEASE send me reviews, I worked REALLY hard on this one to please you!_


	18. Promise Me, Da Qiao

_I'm back, everyone! Well, thanks alot for reviewing! I really got alot of those this time:P... I hope you all like this chapter just as much as the last one. I guess I haven't got much to say except for, here's Chapter 18 for you! _

_Enjoy. _

_

* * *

_**_'Most esteemed Ruler of Wu, and Tiger of Jiang Dong,_**

**_It is with a heavy heart and countless pleas that this Duke, humbled before his superior, makes a simple request of your lordship. Do know that I have poured out all my sweat, blood and tears into solving the matter on hand on my own, but to no avail. It is now that I turn to you for aid in searching for the only treasure left to me, my young daughters, Duchesses Da and Xiao, better known as The Two Qiaos of Jiang Dong, famed throughout the land for their beauty. I had seen them last when Summer, the season which brings growth and ripeness to all, had barely awakened, and, after having scoured the lush lands of Wu, have yet to glimpse a sign of them. They have vanished without a trace, and I implore you to try your hand at bringing them back to me. As a father, I have full confidence that you can all too easily understand a desperate man's sufferings at having his arms vacant of his only children. I believe that if there exists a man who has the power and ability to retrieve my daughters, then you are that man._**

**_I pray that you hear word of them before Fall, as that is the season that I have vowed, many moons ago, to place them in the hands of their suitable match. For I believe they have matured enough to be wed. For Xiao Qiao, however, I can perhaps wait for a matter of time, but for her older sister, the time has certainly come, or rather, will, the moment Summer gives way to the season of sleep and painted leaves. I beg of you to accept my request, as it is my last resort, and last attempt to have my daughters returned to me, before I face the terrible possibility that they no longer breathe the air of this world._**

**_Until that time, I remain, most respectfully, your admiring and humble servant, _**

**_Duke of Jiang Dong,_**

**_Lord Qiao Xuan.' _**

* * *

Da Qiao looked up in horror.

Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were wide, her face pale. The fingers holding the parchment bearing her father's name were trembling. Her heart seemed to have temporarily given up beating. Then, gradually, the thumps in her chest resumed, only with much more force than necessary, as the truth, the terrible, dreadful truth, sank in.

Sun Jian's face was impassive. He examined the girl who stood staring at him in shock, looking as though her entire world was collapsing around her. She was beyond terrified. He turned his back on her and paced about the room, allowing her a few moments to recognize the significance of all she had read.

When he faced her once more, she seemed shaky still, but more composed. He advanced.

"Well," he began in low tones. "What have you to make of this?"

She made no reply. She merely gazed at him glassily.

He made another attempt.

"Do you recognize the hand in which this letter has been written?"

For several minutes, Da remained silent. Then, she opened her mouth to whisper one word.

"Yes."

"And whose is it?" Sun Jian prompted. Again, all he received was silence. But Sun Jian was a man of patience, and to wait patiently was the only way one could handle Da at a moment like this.

Finally-

"My father's."

Sun Jian nodded with a sort of finality at the confirmation, before turning away once more and approaching his ajar window to look upon the Royal Gardens. His eyes widened with surprise, and then narrowed when he was able to distinguish, a far distance away, Zhou Yu - not on his own- but supporting the other one, the young lady's sister, on his lap. They were nestling together with his back against a tree. His first instinct was to tear down there and separate the two of them, but then, calming himself from the unanticipated sight, he heaved a heavy sigh of defeat.

"You may leave now, child."

His alert ears heard no motion from her. He wrenched his head away from the elaborated crafted window and back to the girl.

She was still standing there, but in a most peculiar way- quite different from the way she'd stood a few minutes ago.

Her hands were clenched into fists at her side. Her shoulders were heaving slightly and her stare at Sun Jian had acquired an almost challenging look.

Assuming she had not heard, he repeated himself, more clearly than before.

"You may go now."

She didn't. On the contrary, she took a step towards him. It was then that Sun Jian noticed her father's letter crumpled in one of her hands.

"What is it?" he asked, and for the strangest of reasons, his voice came out rough this time.

"What are you going to do now?"

This surprised him. He didn't expect such a straightforward, almost unmannered response from her. Instinctively, he understood that this girl was not going to leave until she had acquired something, although how he guessed this and why he was not ordering her to leave him in peace, he did not know.

"I beg your pardon?" he said stiffly. "My decision on the matter at hand is none of your concern. What is to become of you will be clear in a few hours. Now, I ask you to return to your quarters."

Da took a deep breath. No, she was not going to waver! She would find out his plan no matter what the cost! She must not let him think her weak, she could not allow him to realize that she was fearful of him. She restrained herself from being polite, despite being in _his_ palace, and at _his _mercy- not that she needed it, but this fact was unknown to her. Mustering all her courage, she began again.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you're going to do with us."

Her voice shook as she completed her sentence, but she bit down in time.

Sun Jian considered her, acknowledging her daring. He saw a bit of his daughter, Sun Shang Xiang, in the girl who stood before right now. But at the same time, he knew that this girl possessed a certain quality that had never touched his own child.

"My decision is irrevocable, and I see no reason why I should confide it to you. You have no place whatsoever to demand an answer from me in such a manner, and I suggest you leave before my patience wears thin. I ask you for the last time to leave this room. Refuse, and I shall_ command_ you. _Leave, Da Qiao._"

The sound of her name from his mouth acted as a stimulant. At once, Da knew what she should say. She struggled to remain calm.

"Are you going to send us back?"

Her voice was so slightly above a whisper, that Sun Jian barely grasped her words.

Grimly, he answered, "And if I am?"

Da's worst fears had been confirmed. She took another step forwards in alarm. With an unpleasant shock, Sun Jian saw that her eyes were beginning to flood with tears.

"No! No, please! Don't do this, don't send us back to him, I beg you! Please, we can't go back, he doesn't love us, he doesn't care about us!"

And with that, she covered her face with hands, the letter dropping to her feet, and began to cry.

Sun Jian was at a loss for what to do. He did not like her crying, it had not been his intention, and he certainly did not enjoy being the cause of a young girl's tears. Instead of trying to comfort her, however, Sun Jian curiously took offense at her words.

"I see every reason why I should send you back. It is my duty as a father to another to return you and your sister to him, as you belong with him until you are married. There is no reason why you should stay here, as there is nothing I can give you here."

He turned his back on her, meaning to convey that this discussion was over. But Da was not ready to give up.

"You don't know what it's like over there! You don't know him, you have no idea what's going to happen to us there, even I don't. I mean it, we're better off lying dead in a far-off dump than with hi-"

_"Silence!"_

Sun Jian could no longer control his anger.

"How dare you insult you father in such a way? Both your audacity and your presumptions displease me! What he will do to you once he has you back is not my concern, but you belong to your father no matter what thoughts dwell in your young mind! Your place is with him, not here! And," he paused, being struck by a most puzzling question.

"And why is it that you wish to stay here at all? Why not return home weeks ago? What is it that you want here? When two of my sons rescued you from the domain of Dong Zhuo- oh yes, I know all about it, as Sun Quan has not spared me a single detail of your arrival here!- the first thing you should have done was to request them to take you back to whence you came. Why remain? What is it you are after?"

Da's gaze was now pointing towards the floor. She could not bring herself to meet eyes with him. Never, never could she answer his question when she'd kept it from _everyone_, even herself. He had been speaking to her pleasantly enough up until now, but she'd angered him. What was she to do? She couldn't answer him. _She couldn't_.

"I have also been meaning to find out why my eldest son and yourself seem so very... _intimate._"

Da gasped. But she still remained silent.

_"Well?"_

She was horrified. But she had no choice. She_ had_ to.

_"I... I love him, my lord."_

Sun Jian was enraged.

Abandoning all courtesies and kindnesses, he stepped forward and fairly bellowed at her.

"_How dare you? _Have you any idea to whom you are affirming this? I am his _father!_ I shall not stand for your lying insolence! Remove yourself from my sight this very instant, lest I-"

Sun Jian took several deep breaths to restrain himself from destroying this young girl. He tied to regain his senses. He turned away from her.

"You are young and have spoken in haste. I understand that I must give you a chance to take back your words. Admit that you have been untruthful or mistaken, and you shall be forgiven."

Tears were running down Da's cheeks. This was it, this was the time she would finally own up to just what she felt for Ce. She was scared, oh yes, terrified of what might happen to her. But she knew there was no turning back. She could not hide her heart any longer.

Shutting her eyes, she said it.

"I have not."

Sun Jian whipped around in fury. He would not shout anymore. But he was filled with anger, white hot and expanding, that was terrible to behold.

"So you will not give up?" he said in frightening tones. "I have given you the chance to save the dignity left to you, and you refuse me? Very well, then. Let me see what you will make of my intentions. You and your sister are to be sent to your father's home immediately."

He stopped to see the impact it had on her. None. Her eyes stayed closed, and she stayed mute. Nonetheless, he went on relentlessly.

"My son is to rule the kingdom after I have departed from this world, and will be married as soon as he is of age, which is a mere matter of months away, perhaps a year. Certainly less than two. He is to be married to a royal princess of my choosing, and once I have had a short conversation with him soon hereafter, he shall forget that you had ever existed. Your memories, your face, even your name shall be wiped from his mind. The one person he obeys besides himself is I, his father, and you are an insignificant young woman who has no right over his life or his heart. It amuses me to think of how you fancy yourself dear to him!"

Da had been going paler and paler as Sun Jian finished his horrible speech. She stayed silent for several minutes, her eyes wide, surveying the lord of Wu's cold, stony face as she struggled to contemplate the weight of his awful words.

"I can't believe what I just heard," she said at last in hushed tones. "You're ready to deprive your son of any happiness he has if it's against you? You know that he wants it this way. You would make his life's decisions? Even if what you want isn't the same as what he does? How can you say that you have his best interests at heart? How can you call yourself his father?"

_"Silence!"_

Sun Jian temper had flared again.

"His life has been planned since his childhood, and he knows of it fully well! Do you truly suppose that he would turn his back on my wishes and whatever he was taught because of a girl of inferior birth? Whose indecent capture resulted in her running away from her distraught father's arms, because she was in search of _'true happiness'_, and voluntarily destroyed her own future along with that of her younger sister? For shame! That you honestly believed you could have made a difference in my son's life! That you made him believe that he found what he was looking for, that you were what he was missing!"

He stopped, his chest heaving with a ferocity he could not suppress. What was this girl made of? What was driving her to keep hold of her hope, keep her from giving up yet? How did she still have the admirable nerve to stare him in the face even now? His own daughter would have dropped her gaze by this time if she were in her place.

Sun Jian turned her back on her, his mind working frenziedly. He was not, and had never been a bad man. He was greatly loved, by both his family and his subjects, and had every reason to be so. But it was widely known that Sun Jian's temper was terrible at its peak, and it was the peak that Sun Jian was trying to keep from reaching, lest he terrified the poor girl out of her senses.

And, truthfully, bizarre though it seemed, Sun Jian did not believe for one second that Da Qiao was a liar. He did not believe, as he had said, that she did not make a difference in his eldest son's life. On the contrary, he'd noticed the moment that he set his eyes on him upon returning that he'd undergone a major change- not in who he was or in his values, or in what made up his character, but the depth with what he felt, and how he would look at things. Sun Jian had no doubt that Da was the reason behind it all. But the main thing which so angered him was the fact that he could not tell whether this was a sign of good or bad.

Therefore, he knew that he had only two options: the Qiaos either stayed, or they went, and he wanted them gone. He could not allow them to interfere in all his work to make his children what they were now- all his sacrifices, his plans, his hopes, his dreams... He bore Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao no ill-will whatsoever, and as a father, did hope for the best for them, but he had to rid himself of them right away, and he had a very good cause for this.

And then there was Da, still standing behind him, waiting for an answer, though he could sense her fear at being alone with him. What should he do? Tell her all? All that he feared would happen if he allowed her to stay here- forever? Would that make her leave? Weaken her resolve? Strengthen her pity on him? Make her understand?

He had no other recourse. The time had come to tell her all.

Slowly, Sun Jian turned to her. She hadn't moved. The tears were still streaming down her face. He took a deep breath.

"Da Qiao," he began, then stopped. Should he carry on? She was listening. There was no way he could stop now. He sighed heavily.

"I see I have to be honest with you. I know that you mean no harm. I know that you are innocent in being here, and I know that, although I am somewhat fearful of Quan's explanation, he had most probably not been as truthful as I had hoped."

He paused. Could an eager shadow of hope have crossed her face?

"And I know that you must truly love- my son."

Da shut her eyes with relief, and exhaled. She thought he finally understood, that he might give in. It pained Sun Jian for having to cloud her happiness, but he forced himself to go on.

"However, I cannot let him know this, and neither can you."

Da's eyes snapped open, wide and disbelieving. Once again, she began to enter a state of panic and fear. She opened her mouth, but Sun Jian cut her across.

"Fear not, I will tell you why. Da Qiao, Sun Ce is to rule this land someday. He is to be an emperor. _An emperor!_ Can you understand that? I do not like saying this to you, but you can never have a future with him, your father plans to have you married to another. I never wanted to have my son involved with a young girl at this stage of his life, and certainly not one who is here against her father's wishes. And against mine."

Da had been silent through this all. But now, she spoke again.

"At this stage of his life?"

Her voice sounded flat, as though she was trying hard to hide her misery.

_"Yes," _Sun Jian replied forcefully. "Da Qiao, this is the time I need Sun Ce to realize his responsibilities. I need him to be able to handle this entire land if I am ever to leave it. He has to focus on his tasks and his future, and you are a distraction, if you are in the picture, _everything can be ruined._ You will destroy all, all my work, as long as you are in his life, his morals and priorities will slip. Sun Ce is first the son of Wu, and then mine. You are a distraction. You can never be with him, for even his family, which is his siblings and I, must come after his duty to the kingdom. Or else everything our forefathers have given up to achieve this will go to waste. If he realizes you love him, then-"

"Nothing will happen, my lord, nothing, I promise you! He'd never abandon his land. I couldn't make him, I won't even _try_-"

Da was unable to stop herself.

"He wouldn't turn his back on it for the world, my lord, everyone knows that! I'll never come in his way, never. I- I just-"

She couldn't find any words.

"All- all I want is to- to be _with him_, my lord. Nothing more."

Silent tears started trailing down her cheeks once more.

"How can I make you understand?" said Sun Jian exasperatedly.

"_My son is in love with you._ I have noticed this, it is true. He loves you, Da Qiao. So much, in fact, that I believe if he realizes you feel the same way for him, if he has to, he may leave everything, just for you. The truth is, Da Qiao, my son had always missed something in his life, and it is you, it has to be. I am his father, and I know this. But it is either you or this empire, and I cannot put him in a position to choose, and the same goes for you. I will not let you stay because of your father. And if he learns that you are being sent home against your will, he will stop at nothing to keep you here. And as for your sister, I believe that Zhou Yu will not let her out of her arms if someone other than you attempts to pull her out of them, and no one other than you can make Xiao Qiao release him, this much is clear. Zhou Yu also has many duties as Wu's future strategist, and your sister well serve as a huge distraction to him as well. _The reason I fear so much for Wu, Da Qiao is..._" Sun Jian stressed more loudly, for Da showed every sign of interrupting.

He paused, ready to part with his longest held secret.

_"I do not have very long to live."_

Da's mouth dropped open. That was not what he'd said. It could not have been, she'd heard him wrong.

"What?" she whispered. "What?"

"It is true, Da Qiao."

Da was still gaping, her eyes wide open and astonished.

"I was wounded near my heart many years ago. I was saved, but the injury never healed properly. I still have a few more years to take care of everything, and get my son ready to take on his responsibility. Nobody knows about this but you, me, and the physician who had examined me, Da Qiao. Now, I am nearly finished with ruling the land, And after that...I do not know what lies ahead of me."

Da covered her mouth with her hands as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Do not cry for me, Da Qiao. My work here is done. Soon, I will see Ce sitting upon my throne, Quan behind him every step of the way and Shang Xiang ready to punish those who ever 'messed' with either of them."

She fell to her knees, sobbing, her hands clasped over her heart.

"I swear that I have told you all, Da Qiao. This is why you can never be with my son. This is why he and Yu must have nothing to think about apart from Wu._ This is why you must go home."_

He took a step forwards and lifted her face with one hand.

Da looked into his golden eyes, which, she was stunned to see, were filled with the sorrow of the world. He seemed like a lone tiger with no one to share his grief with.

"Will you obey me now? Will you understand my reasons? Will you see to what you must now do?"

She was unable to reply. She closed her eyes and let the tears slide through their lashes.

"Will you grant a dying father his one request from you, Da Qiao?"

Da clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle her cry.

"Tell me you will. Please. This is all I ask. Promise me that you will never come between Ce and Wu. Promise me that you will help me make my dreams come true before I am gone. Promise me that you will never let Sun Ce and Zhou Yu know what they mean to yourself and Xiao Qiao. And promise me that you will never tell my sons of my condition."

She sobbed louder than ever. Her every moment with Sun Ce, all her memories of him flashed before her eyes! The first time she met him, gazing up in wonder at his astonished face with her heart pounding, the time when he rescued her and held her before him on his horse, the time when she lay on his lap, his hands running through her hair, there was Ce, the night when he held her in his arms on the banks of Chang Jiang River and kissed her, the times when he told her he loved her, and the stupid, baseless argument she had started because of his one, insignificant mistake...

_"Say it, Da."_

_Forgive me, Sun Ce._

"_I promise_, _Father_," whispered Da Qiao.

* * *

_Nooooooooooooooooooooo! Sun Jian's gonna DIE! And now Da swore that she and Xiao would never go NEAR Ce and Yu AGAIN! Are they gonna go home now and never see them again? Will they just end up marrying someone else? It looks like it, since Da's made her promise, and she's got to keep it now, hasn't she?_

_But never fear, as long as I'm typing this story, that won't happen! All you have to do is drop some reviews on your way out and let me know you were here, and I'll be back before long! So please, please review, and you'll see what happens soon enough!_


	19. Another Promise & A New Shock

__

Hi, everyone, I'm back! Before I say anything, I'd like to mention something I quite stupidly forgot to say in the last chapter: This fanfic is now **TWO YEARS OLD!** I mean, is that something or what? Omg! I've actually been posting on here for THAT long! I hope I get ALOT of reviews this time, congratulating me for all my hard work(heh heh!)! And I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck with me through all this time, reading and reviewing regularly despite the fact that I've only posted nineteen chapters after so long... So, thanks so much for reviewing, not just the last chapter, but all them collectively, since it means alot if anyone appreciates my work!

_Anyways, here's Chapter 19 for everyone out there!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Yu?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean we're going to live happily ever after?"

Zhou Yu laughed softly.

"What do you think?"

Xiao Qiao twisted in his arms and sat up, facing him. Her beautiful face was flushed red, and there was no end to her smile.

"I think we will."

Yu cuddled her closer, so that her forehead met his.

"Whatever you say."

Xiao's smile grew, if possible, even wider. She blushed more brightly, slipped both arms around his neck and lay her head on his chest.

"I can't believe this is real," she whispered. "I can't wait to tell Sis. She'll be _so_ happy! Almost as happy as I am now. We'll talk about it for ages. And then I'll ask her if she and Ce made up yet. I really hope they have. It wouldn't be fair if we're so happy together, and they're fighting at the same time. Ce'd better apologize to her, it was_ his_ fault anyway. Right, Yu?"

Yu said nothing, but leaned forward and kissed the top of her head tenderly. At that, Xiao bent down and covered her face from him with both hands, hiding her blush. Yu had no idea that she could be so shy! This was when he was completely at ease with her, and now she wouldn't even let him see her face.

Yu lifted her face to him, his hand under her chin. Her face was radiant, and her eyes sparkled with joy. He slowly stroked her cheek with his fingers, which made her giggle very softly. She shut her eyes and reached up for his hand, entwining his fingers with hers. Yu pulled their clasped hands to him and kissed hers, then her forehead, her cheek, her nose, and held her face away from his, gazing at her.

"Xiao," he said.

Her eyes fluttered open. She was listening. She was paying entire, absolute attention to him. Should he say it? Tell her what he, until now, had never even told himself? He knew that this was the time when she understood him completely, and would not leave him no matter what he said. He knew that this was when he could be honest with her without fearing the future. The time had come for him to confess.

_"Xiao, I lo-"_

"Xiao."

Yu broke off, and looked up. So did Xiao, looking slightly irritated at the interruption.

It was Da Qiao. It was pale, and there was a peculiar expression upon her face. It was curiously unfathomable.

"Sis!" cried Xiao. "Oh, good, you're here! I was just coming to see you after this! Guess what? Guess what, Sis?"

She was more excited than she'd been the whole day, and Yu had to stifle a laugh. Anyone could have guessed what had happened between the two of them just by looking at Xiao cuddled onto Yu's lap. But Xiao was too eager to tell her sister what had taken place to realize that.

Yu blinked up Da, smiling slightly sheepishly, but was surprised when Da did not smile back. On the contrary, her face was pale, vacant.

"You're not guessing!" sang Xiao, oblivious to what Yu had just noticed. "Well, okay, I'll tell you. I was looking for Yu, and then I found him, so- no, wait, wait! I was real mad, and then I-"

"Come on, Xiao." Da gave no sign that she'd heard what her sister blabbing about. Her voice was flat.

"We're going home."

"Oh, all right. But I'm not ready to go in yet! I wanna stay here with Yu a little longer. Please?"

Yu had stayed silent since Da had arrived. As he watched her, he could tell by her behavior that she wouldn't agree to any request Xiao asked of her at the moment. But he could never have been prepared to hear what she said next, and neither was Xiao, multiplied tenfold.

"I didn't mean inside. I meant _home_. Back to Papa."

It seemed as though the wind had suddenly ceased to blow. Yu's heart stopped. Xiao's form went rigid in his arms. Her smile didn't quite leave her face, but it did not have any meaning in it the way it did a second ago. Neither of them could feel the heat of the afternoon sun anymore.

After about a hundred years, Xiao opened her mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

It was a whisper. And it did not sound like hers. It was low, raspy.

Da didn't seem surprised by any of their reactions- although Yu had not even made one- not externally. But his insides felt as though they no longer existed.

"I said we're going home. Come inside and change into what we were wearing when we first arrived here. Papa's on hs way."

This was about all that Yu could take. He leapt to his feet, causing Xiao to slip off his lap and onto the floor, but she didn't say a word.

"What's going on, Da? What do you mean by all this?" Yu's voice came out rougher than he meant it to be. He didn't care, however.

"All what?'" Da snapped. And here her voice was beginning to show traces of emotion.

"Haven't you noticed that Lord Sun Jian's returned? He's sent word to our father to come and take us back with him. We're leaving now."

Da paused. Yu didn't speak.

"So am I wrong to ask my sister to get herself ready?"

None of them made any answer. They simply stared at her.

Da turned her back on them and made as if to walk back to the palace.

"No."

Da stopped, and looked back at them.

"What?"

_"No," _Xiao repeated, more firmly. She had got to her feet and was still quite shaky, but her stare at her sister did not waver.

"Xiao, what are you-"

_"I'm not going!"_

Da's eyes narrowed.

"You've no choice."

"I don't care! I won't go! I'm not coming with you, I'm staying here! Yu, tell her! Tell her I'm not going! Tell her I'm staying here with you, tell her!"

Xiao was on the verge of hysteria.

Da's face clouded with anger. She stepped towards Xiao, her hand outstretched to take hold Xiao's arm, but Yu came between them swiftly, shielding Xiao from her sister.

"Get out of the way, Yu."

"No."

Da tried to push past him, but Yu clamped his hand over her shoulder, preventing her from getting past him.

Da looked up at Yu, her eyes full of astonishment. During the past few months, she and Yu had behaved like brother and sister. She'd grown to respect him greatly, and he had always valued her presence. He was always polite to her, and friendly as he should be. Granted, he was only six months her senior, but he treated her with reverence, and on rare occasions, Da would act as if those six months between their ages were years.

"I won't let you take her."

Da's eyes and lips trembled, but with anger.

"Yu, this is between Xiao and I! This is none of your business. Get away from her!"

Before Yu could answer, Xiao jumped out from behind him.

"No, he won't! I don't want him to! _You_ get away!" she screamed.

It was fatal.

Da shot at Xiao, swung her around by the arm, _and slapped her._

The sound was like the crack of a whip, and reverberated off the air. Even several bidrs took flight from the branches.

None of them moved. Then-

_"You disrespectful girl,"_ Da hissed between her teeth. _"Did you forget the eight years during which I raised you?"_

Yu couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't accept that this was really Da- Xiao's older sister, the sweet, beautiful girl he'd come to respect and like so much, the quiet, sensible young woman with whom he shared so many things in common...

But when Yu saw the side of Xiao's face turn red from Da's stinging slap, he lost his memory of who Da was.

He took a step towards her furiously, but Da turned to him, angry tears beginning in her eyes.

"Don't you_ dare_," she whispered.

The seconds passed like hours.

Xiao suddenly wrenched herself free of Da. Tears were flooding down her face without restraint. Her gaze was fixed at Da as if she'd never seen her before.

"I _hate _you!" she breathed vehemently.

Then she turned and ran until she was out of their sight.

* * *

Da threw herself at her bed, burying her face into her pillow. She wept. She wailed. She sobbed. She broke down completely. She cried long and hard. She couldn't do this. She couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. Whether her eyes were open or closed, all she could see was Xiao's face, her cheek reddening after she hit her, and the tears gleaming in her eyes. All she could hear were Xiao's screams, all she could feel was the way Xiao had snatched her hand from her own.

But worst of all, no matter what Da did, no matter how much she cried, she heard Xiao over and over again, declaring that she hated-_ hated her!_

What was she to do? She remembered her promise to Sun Jian. She was bound to it. She'd called him Father. She'd sworn to return to her father. What was she to do? _What was there to do?_

She raised her hand to her face. The one that had hurt Xiao. Should she drive a dagger through it? Drown it in a bucket of boiling hot water? Twist her wrist around until it broke?

While she was still thinking up ways to punish herself for striking her sister, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Da shut her eyes. She knew who it was, but she couldn't bring herself to face him out of her shame.

"Please, Yu, just go away," she whispered. "Please leave me alone."

Yu didn't. She hadn't expected him to anyway. He just waited for her to turn to him.

When she finally did, he concealed both his shock at seeing her swollen, blotchy face, and his wonder how she could still be beautiful despite her state.

"What happened, Da?" he asked her seriously. "What is it? What is it that you can't tell us about?"

Da lowered her eyes. She attempted to sit up, but Yu put his hand on her shoulder once more, and shook his head. Only this time, she was astonished at how gentle he was. She would have thought he'd like to punch her for how she'd treated Xiao.

Instead of letting her rise, Yu sat down on her bed instead, not too close, but close enough to survey her. She lowered her eyes.

"What did Father say to you, Da?"

Da's eyes snapped to Yu's face at once. She was stunned.

Yu seemed satisfied at seeing her response.

"How- how did you-?"

"How stupid did you think I was?" he demanded. "I admit that it took me a while to figure it out, Da, but don't insult me. I knew you'd never hurt Xiao like that unless you had no choice. And the only reason for that was most probably Father. I know you better than that."

Da's eyes filled with tears again.

"I did feel like smiting you with my sword for a minute there, though," Yu added, half-truthfully, and half-attempting-to-cheer-her-up, and Da smiled.

"How is she?" she whispered.

"Not so bad. I found her about ten minutes after you left. She kept telling me she wasn't going back with you, and she was still crying a bit when I left her, but she'd alright, I guess. I held her for a while. She's in her room now."

Yu's voice was calm as he told her this, but Da could sense his concern for her sister, and knew how much he cared for her.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"No, really," she insisted, trying to convey her gratitude and apologies to him. "You've given her so much, you've made her so happy. She's been happier here than I've ever seen her ever since our mother left us. How can I ever-"

"Don't be so stupid," said Yu, smiling faintly. "Xiao's given me much more than I can say. I- well, I guess I like her...more than I should."

Yu had never made a bigger understatement in his life. Da hadn't noticed his last words, however. She was preoccupied with something else.

"Was she very angry at me?" Da's voice suggested the tiniest bit of fear. Yu smiled before answering.

"Not really. She was more on the upset side, to be honest."

Da seemed slightly more relieved.

"Da."

Yu's voice was growing imperative. He was the only person she knew whose voice revealed more of him than his face did.

"Come on. Tell me what Father said."

For a moment, Da considered playing dumb, and saying that returning home was her decision and no one else's. But then she thought better of it.

"I-I can't, Yu," she said. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."

"What could it _be_?" Yu said, frowning slightly. "What could be that bad? What did he do? Threaten you? Force you? Well then, _what_?" he said frustratedly, as Da had been shaking her head violently as he spoke, tears rolling down her face.

"Yu, I swore that I'd tell no one!"

"But what if I could help? What if you didn't have to go if you told us?"

"I _want_ to go!"

Yu scoffed.

"Da, please, that's enough. There's no point in pretending that you're okay with leaving. You don't want to go any more than Xiao does. After all, you were the one who insisted that you and Xiao stay here in the first place."

"How do you-"

"Because I know everything. Now will you tell me what this is all about, please?"

Da looked at him. She wished that she could tell him all. She wished that she could relieve herself of her burden. But she knew that she could not.

"Yu," she said deliberately. Her voice shook, but she'd made up her mind. "All I can say to you is that I'd never-_ never _do this if I had a choice. You believe that, don't you?"

Yu hesistated for only a fraction of a second before replying.

"Of course I do."

"Then please don't ask me to say any more. I can't. I'm helpless. There's nothing anyone can do to help me, Yu, you've got to understand that!"

"But how do I know that you're making the right decision?" Yu almost shouted at her. He looked anguished.

Da was silent for a long time.

"You just have to trust me. You'll have to trust that I know what I'm doing."

Yu stood up. He looked down at her pensively.

"I'm not sure if I do."

He turned away from her and began walking towards the door.

Alarmed, Da leapt to her own feet.

"Yu," she called after him in panic. "You're not going to do what I think you will, are you?"

He didn't reply. She had to stop him! He was almost at the door already. What if he went to Sun Jian?

She half ran, half stumbled towards him, and seized his hand.

"Yu, don't! Don't tell them, please! Wait, I- I..."

"I can't let you ruin Xiao's life. _Or_ yours."

"No! I mean- I... Yu, you can't go to Lord Sun Jian! Don't tell him I told you all this, he can't know, no one can!"

"I'm not. I'm just going to go and ask him what he's done to get you like this."

"No, don't! Yu, no one should know that I'm doing this against my will!"

"Well, why not?" Yu yelled at her.

Da looked around at the door in panic to make sure no one heard him.

"Because then they'll try stopping us!"

"So what? Let them!"

"But we can't let them! We've _got_ to go!"

"'Got to'? _Why?_"

Da couldn't find anything more to say. She just mouthed for words which wouldn't come out.

Yu actually roared in frustration. Da jumped about a foot in the air.

He grabbed her shoulders, barely restraining himself from shaking her.

"_Why are you doing this to yourself? _Why can't you just tell everyone? What the hell is wrong with you? What- why-"

Yu released her and stepped back, looking at her incredulously.

"What am I even doing here?" he said finally, more to himself than anything. "Why haven't I just gone and asked Father what he's doing this for by now?"

Da raised her tear-streaked face to him. She still had no answer.

"There has to be a way," Yu was saying, almost pleadingly. "There's _got_ to be a way out of this!"

"Yu," she whispered, one which contained a tiny hint of hope somewhere. A strange possibility came to her. "Yu, if your younger sister asked you for one- just _one_ promise, would you keep it for her?"

Yu stared at her.

"What?"

His voice was quite different now. He was definitely shocked, but could he also be...touched?

"Would you?"

Yu kept staring at her for a long time. His face was blank, and his eyes empty, but Da knew that there was no end to the thoughts running through his head. Finally, he said,

"Yes."

Da shut her eyes, tears coursing down her face.

"Then will you promise not to tell anyone what we've just talked about?"

She was now looking up at him beseechingly.

After yet another long time, Yu inclined his head slightly.

Da let out a long sigh of relief, and shut her eyes again. With them still closed, she said,

"Thank you."

When she opened her eyes again, Yu's face was softer.

"If anyone alive can be my sister, then it's you, Da and I can't refuse you this. I promise not to let anyone know. But... Da..."

Yu suddenly looked pained.

"What is it?"

"Da, what about Ce?"

Da blinked. Her legs could no longer support her, and gave way to her weight.

She fell to her knees. Her eyes were wide, and her face white. Her breathing was heavy and irregular. She had lost all sense of herself. When Yu bent down and kissed the top of her head, she burst into tears and cried into his arm, long and hard.

* * *

Sun Ce's green eyes reflected the blue waters of the Chang Jiang River, which gave them an eerie, turquoise hue. All he could remember was how, the last time he had been here, he had been here with Da, and he had promised himself that he would never let her go. He had promised himself that he would never lose her. She had been with him, in his arms, her head against his chest, her hand in his, and her eyes letting his stare directly into them. How could it all have been only a matter of weeks ago? To him, he seemed to be reliving the memories of another life.

He did not know how long he had been sitting at the river's banks for, but now, as he raised his eyes to the horizon, he could see the sun setting beneath it. His eyes were painted golden as he watched it disappear little by little. Suddenly-

"Ce! _Ce!_ Ce, get up! You've _got_ to come home! Now!"

It was Sun Shang Xiang's voice. She was screaming hysterically, and sounded as though she'd run all the way from the palace to reach her eldest brother.

Ce didn't even turn his head. He wasn't worried about his sister's exhaustion, as he already knew that she'd covered much more distance than this on the battlefield as she fought for her life. He couldn't imagine anything worse than the situation he was in. Nothing, absolutely_ nothing_ Shang Xiang told him could be worse.

Shang Xiang finally reached him and collapsed near him, sprawling in the mud. He was vaguely surprised that the run had taken so much out of her. She could usually handle much more than this. What could have weakened her so?

He turned his head to look at her, and, with a slight pang of shock, saw that her face was streaming with tears. Instinctively, he took hold of both her shoulders and raised her to him. She was panting.

"Ce," she breathed, "Ce, we've got to hurry. You've no...no idea. Th-they...Daddy... Da and Xiao... He's making them go home Ce, they're going home! They're going back forever!"

And she buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

This was the only thing that had registered into Ce's head completely ever since he arrived to Chang Jiang River.

His eyes widened, and that was when Shang Xiang knew that he was listening. She broke into a flow of sentences.

"That's why I ran here to find you, because Daddy isn't changing his mind, and I knew that you'd never let this happen, Ce! Please, please stop them, Da isn't even saying anything about it, she isn't protesting, and I haven't even seen Xiao at all! Even Yu isn't trying to stop Daddy, and I just can't figure out why!"

Shang Xiang's eyes were now dry. She was never a girl to cry for too long. But they stared into Ce's with more depth than ever.

"Please, just help."

* * *

When Ce and Shang Xiang dismounted his horse, even though it was weary from galloping at the speed they had forced it to, they knew that they were too late. They knew the instant they saw the unfamiliar carriage pulled up outside the palace. There was a huddle of people gathered around it. None of them seemed happy.

Shang Xiang seized Ce's wrist as they drew towards the carriage together, and watched a nobleman climb out of it. The man made his way toward Sun Jian and bowed before him.

Ce was dimly aware of Shang Xiang's fingernails piercing his palm as she drew in a gasp. The man had now turned to face everyone, and the two siblings were close enough to see who he was.

Qiao Xuan had arrived to take his daughters away.

* * *

_Okay, so now I REALLY hope no one hates me enough to not review this chapter! Please bear in mind that this story's two years old! I hope you all drop in your birthday presents on your way out (even though the fifth of march passed by over four months ago:P), which are, of course, your reviews!_

_Lol, don't worry, there's still ALOT more to come, if I can fit it in this story, what with my late updates and laziness... But I'll keep my promise, even though I'm not revealing whether or not this is all going to end up in tears, I'm still sure it won't disappoint you, regardless of it being a happy ending or not! _


	20. Farewell

_I'm back, everyone! lol, I can't BELIEVE I'm actually updating after such a short period of time... anyway, I guess don't have much to say right here, except that I'm having the BEST summer. And oh yeah, I don't own anything in Dynasty Warriors, and speaking of which, I just bought **Dynasty Warriors 6**, and even though I HATE Koei for removing those seven characters out of the game, especially Da Qiao, who was practically my FAVORITE, I still think the game's alright, though not as good as its predecessors. I really hope they bring ALL those characters back in Dynasty Warriors 7, or I don't think I'll buy it. And is anyone apart from me PISSED AS HELL that they took away Sun Ce's tonfas? Because I've always thought they KICKED ASS, and now that he fights with a crappy PIKE, he just isn't fun anymore. Not to mention that many of the guys look like Dragonball Z characters now, what with their stupid spiky hairstyles._

_Another thing, I've been watching the Olympics, and I think China's done an amazing job with their opening for it, it was just phenomenal, so hats off to them. Oh yeah, and I think I'm in love with Michael Phelps for breaking all those records:P. I'm rooting for everyone, because I don't think it matters whoever wins gold, it's all the same to me!_

_And I'd also like to thank everyone for reviewing my last chapter, as I've got 99 of those now, and with just ONE more, I'm gonna make a century! So hurry and be the **HUNDREDTH PERSON TO REVIEW**, because you'll be remembered by me FOREVER! lol, like I said, I don't have much to say at all:P..._

_So, here's Chapter 20! Wow, this story's REALLY growing, isn't it?:P_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Qiao Xuan was peering at Sun Ce fixedly through the crowd surrounding him. Something told Ce that this man knew exactly who he was, and Ce didn't avert his eyes from Xuan's. He could just make out the resemblence the man shared with his daughters. The rest of the people followed Xuan's gaze and spotted Ce standing there. They all fell silent. About every important official of the Wu Kingdom, except for Zhou Yu, was present.

Sun Shang Xiang suddenly let go of her brother's palm and ran towards Gan Ning. When she reached him, he slipped his arm about her shoulders.

Ce hesitated, but then made his way towards the mob. He was aware that all eyes were on him, as he could feel them burning into his skin. But he took no notice of anyone. He walked defiantly through all the people, and stopped for none of them, except once for Sun Jian. Before passing him, he turned to give his father a fierce, blazing glance. Then he went on his way as though nothing had happened.

He walked into the palace doors and kept going, through all the halls, past the chambers, up the spiraling staircase, and finally, into the bedroom he'd been seeking.

* * *

Da Qiao leapt to her feet when he entered her room, clearly shocked to see him there. But she composed herself within seconds, and stared up at him with indifference, her hands by her sides. She was wearing what she had worn when she first arrived. Her clothes had, of course, been tattered and torn then, but they had been cleaned and carefully mended by the royal seamstresses.

This was it. This was when she had to be bravest. She prayed to gods to keep her from losing control.

Ce drew up to her in silence. None of them said a word for what seemed like ages.

"What are you doing?"

It was Ce who had finally broken the quietude.

Da's mouth was a thin line, her eyes were like tunnels.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean _this_."

And he strode over to her window and pulled back the curtain, revealing the mob below, her father in its midst.

She didn't reply.

"Well?"

"You know, don't you?"

"I wanted to hear it from you before believing anything."

Da straightened up.

"It's true."

Ce expression remained unchanged. His face was impassive. But it was just the opposite as to how he felt.

"It is?"

"Yes. I've always known this could never last. My father's here. We're back going with him now."

Again, there was silence. Neither of them made a move, but they didn't stop staring into each other's eyes.

"And then?"

"I'm sorry, _what?_"

"What'll happen to you then?"

Da lowered her eyes for the first time.

"That doesn't matter, does it? Not to you, anyway. I don't have to tell you."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. It sounded like she didn't even believe what she was saying.

"Don't you?"

Ce's voice had remained calm through the entire conversation, betraying none of his pain. His tone was matter-of-fact. He was forcing Da to think before she answered.

"No, I don't," she said, a bit too fast. "Why should I?"

"Ask yourself that question."

Da blinked. She could feel the heat creeping up her face.

"Well, I have already," she shot at him, "and I've no idea why it's any of your business. You've no right to know anything about my future."

Ce's well-tanned face paled.

"And why's that?"

_"Because you have nothing to do with me!"_

Da's voice reverberated off the walls, echoing a hundred times.

Her lips suddenly trembled, and for a second, it seemed as though she herself regretted her words. But then she gave her head a little shake, and at once her eyes were just as cold and foreboding as ever.

Ce's mouth had gone very dry.

"Is that really what you think?"

His voice was as calm as ever, but his eyes were empty.

Da clenched her fists.

"Yes it is."

Then she suddenly burst into peals of derisive laughter.

"Oh, Ce, I can't believe how naive you are! Did you really think I meant everything I said to you? Sometimes I just wondered if you were playing along, too. I was just passing the time while I waited for my father to get me! After all, what do you even have that could tempt any girl? What do you think appealed to me? You've got an overprotective father, a paranoid brother, a sister who can't make up her mind as to whether she's a boy or a girl, and a sworn brother who can't even voice his thoughts to save his life! _No_ girl would ever want to be stuck with you even for a bit, let alone for _life!_"

She paused for a moment, surveying him. He stood utterly still. He didn't move a muscle. He could have been a statue.

Had anyone else told Ce all this at any other point of time, he would have drawn his tonfas on them. His family was his crowning glory, a part of his pride. He would _never_ forgive a soul who spoke against it in such a manner, and Da _had_.

He walked up to her slowly. He seemed so large and menacing, that for the first time in her life, Da was frightened of him. Not of what he might do to her, but of _him_.

He stopped when she was right under his nose. He was positively alarming. His massive chest was rising and falling with the deep breaths he was taking. She could see the shadow of the warrior upon his face, and it was all she could do to stand her ground.

Was he going to hurt her? Kill her? He looked as though he could. He could do it easily. But-

"I see," he said finally. "I see it all now. _This _was you all along."

Da didn't speak.

"I was a real ass, wasn't I? I should have figured it out way back. You were nothing but a selfish player the whole time, weren't you?"

Da still made no reply.

"You must have had a great time," he went on, "I guess you and Xiao had a hell lot of fun laughing over all the things I said to you in private."

"That's right," Da managed to get out. "Caught on at last, have you?"

Ce folded his arms and whistled, his brows raised.

"And here I was thinking you weren't any good at lying."

Da nodded vigorously.

"Real stupid of you."

Ce laughed, but there was no humor in it.

"So what are you still doing here? Your dad's waiting for you down there."

"Yes, he is. Thank you. I was just leaving."

Before she passed him, she stopped, and stared into his green eyes with her own identical ones. All the unsaid things passed from his eyes to hers, and she had to blink to stop them from sinking in.

"We never had anything, Sun Ce," she said clearly. "And we never will."

* * *

"Xiao, please. Xiao, open the door."

Yu had been standing near Xiao Qiao's bedroom door for ten minutes, trying to persuade her to let him in. She was adamant on staying shut up alone, though. She actually hadn't made a sound the whole time. Yu was beginning to seriously worry about her.

"Xiao, come on! That's enough," he declared, pounding the door exasperatedly. "Quit being such a kid!"

Silence. There was no sound of movement from inside the room whatsoever.

"Xiao, your father and sister are waiting for you out there, and it is my duty to..."

He trailed off, knowing she didn't give a damn about what he was saying.

He threw up his hands in defeat.

"Oh, the hell with it!" he muttered angrily.

He stood there for a while, with his arms crossed and his back against the door for a while, trying to think of his next move.

Then, in a last desperate attempt, he turned back to the door again, pressing his forehead and hand against it.

"Xiao," he murmured, his eyes closed. "Xiao, I know you're upset. So am I. I just want to talk to you, Xiao. I need to see you. I don't want you to leave either. Let me in, Xiao."

There was still no answer, but he thought he heard a tiny sniff.

Encouraged, he continued talking.

"Come on, Xiao. You can't be mad at me. Why won't you let me in? I'm your best friend, remember?"

Still nothing, but the sniffs went on.

Yu exhaled. There was only one thing left for him to do, and he knew it. There was no other way.

_I can't _believe_ I'm saying this._

_"Pretty please, Xiao?"_

The sniffs stopped. A second or two passed, and the door swung open straight away, followed by Xiao falling right into his arms. Immediately, she started sobbing loudly.

"Oh, Xiao," he murmured, petting her head comfortingly.

He looked around to see if there was anyone coming. There wasn't. Quickly, he ushered her back into her room, taking care to lock the door behind him.

Once inside, he lifted her face to his. She could have been a real mess, but she wasn't. He hair was mussed up, her eyes and nose pink, and her face tear-streaked and slightly swollen. But still, much like her sister before her, she was beautiful.

"Yu!" she cried out, then burst into fresh sobs once again.

"It's alright," Yu whispered, holding her tight,"It's okay, I'm here now. Don't. Stop crying, Xiao. C'mon, stop it. I'm here, don't cry anymore."

He held her away to wipe the tears from her face, while she tried to compose herself, holding onto his arms.

"I don't wanna go, Yu! I'm staying here! I don't care if Sis wants to go, tell her that! Tell Papa to leave me alone! Tell them to go away, I don't like them anymore!" she wailed between sobs.

Yu didn't say anything, but continued to stroke her hair.

He waited for a while, and she began to calm down. Soon, she was just shuddering a little in his arms, but no longer crying.

"Yu, does Sis hate me?"

It was spoken in a whisper. A frightened one. One that was fearful of the answer, and one that was on her mind for a long time.

"Of course she doesn't," he said. "Who told you that?"

She sighed.

"She- she never hit me before."

Yu smiled down at her.

"There's always a first time, isn't there?"

"But why did she do it?"

Yu took a deep breath. Xiao did ask some hard questions at times.

"Because she had no other choice. And she thought it was the only way to make you listen."

"What, by hurting me?" she asked incredulously.

"No, her slapping you was just an attempt to get through to you. You weren't listening to her, and she got frustrated by it," Yu explained.

"Oh."

Xiao paused, her cheek against his chest, and lowered her eyes for a moment, digesting this information. The sight was so endearing, all Yu wanted to do was kiss her. But he knew it just wasn't the time.

"But why does she want to go all of a sudden? I thought she was happy here with Ce! What's the matter with her?"

Yu forced himself to lie.

"I'm not sure."

Xiao frowned.

"Well, I'm never going back with her. I'm staying here and that's final. If she wants to go, let her. See if I care!"

"Xiao," said Yu a little roughly. "None of that. You know you can't just leave her."

"But she's the one who wants to leave!" Xiao persisted. "I wanted us to stay here forever. But now she's gone all funny, and she wants to go back. She doesn't care about me!"

"That's not true, and you know it."

"She slapped me!"

"She'd never hurt you on purpose."

"How do you know? I've known her my whole life!"

"Exactly," said Yu, his eyes suddenly flashing. "You _have_ known her your whole life. And within that time, she's looked after you like a mother. She's been everything to you. She's never let you get hurt, and she's never done anything without thinking of you first. And she's just two years older than you are. How can you say she doesn't care about you? Don't you remember any of it? Because I know _she_ does!"

Xiao looked crushed. She lowered her eyes again, which were much wider now. She did remember. Of course she did. How could she not?

"I don't think I've ever met a more selfish girl than you."

Her eyes snapped back to him.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, fearful again. She clutched onto the front of his robes fiercely, waiting on tenterhooks.

Yu looked into her large, honey-brown eyes once more, and found himself melting.

He drew her into himself, holding her tight, his arms around her waist, his lips at her head.

"Of course I don't," he murmured soothingly.

Xiao held onto him even tighter.

"I do remember," she said breathlessly. "She's always loved me. She was never mean to me at all. And now when she's so sad, sad enough to hurt me, I'm being a nasty little pig. She and Ce aren't talking, and all she's got is me, and I'm not even supporting her. I'm so mean, Yu! I actually told her I hated her. I'm such a liar! She must feel so bad. I deserved that slap. Didn't I?"

Yu laughed softly.

"Yes, you sure did."

She giggled a bit herself, then pulled away and touched her cheek.

"Still, though," she said as if only just realizing it, "that really hurt!"

Yu laughed again.

He moved her hand out of the way, cupped her cheek, and kissed it tenderly.

"How about now?"

If Xiao's cheek had been red when Da had slapped her, that was nothing to what it was now. Her whole face flushed, and her dimples danced in and out of her cheeks.

"It doesn't hurt at all anymore!" she exclaimed, then buried her face in his chest again.

Yu squeezed her for a bit longer, then lifted her up so that her face was in level with his.

Xiao bent forward and kissed his nose, then threw her arms about his neck.

For a long time, neither of them said anything. Then-

"Yu," she whispered, "Yu, I really have to go, don't I?"

Yu felt his heart break.

_No, _he wanted to say. _No, you don't. You can stay here. You can be with me forever and ever and ever, just as you wanted. I'll never have to let you go, never._

"Yes," he said. "You do. Your sister needs you."

He could have kicked- no, _killed _himself for saying that. But he forced himself to hold his tongue.

Xiao pulled away and gazed at him, her face miserable.

"Then I guess there's just one problem left," she whispered.

"Oh? What's that?" Yu asked softly, fighting the impulse to run away with her.

_"How much I'm going to miss you!" _

And she burst into tears again, burying her face in his shoulder.

Yu kissed her head and her cheek, and ran his hand up and down her back, trying to stay collected himself.

"Sssh, it's okay," he whispered, even though it wasn't. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

"Really?" she breathed. She wished she could believe that. Would it really be alright?

"Yes."

She faced him again, looking more upset then ever.

"But Yu, we'd be so far apart," she whispered.

He stared into her tear-filled eyes.

"It wouldn't change a thing," he promised, before leaning forward and kissing her for the last time.

* * *

Da watched as her sister made her way out of the palace doors and into the grounds towards her, Yu holding her by the shoulders. Xiao was walking slowly and unsteadily, as if she was in two minds, which of course, she was. When Yu let go of her shoulders and took a step away from her, she stopped and looked back at him, a strangely pained, imploring look on her face. But he nodded at her to go on.

Taking a deep breath, Xiao turned back and continued on walking, her steps becoming slowly more pronounced, more sure of themselves. When she finally reached Da, she looked up at her with dry, but full eyes.

She tried a few times to speak, but nothing came out. Then finally, she shut her eyes bent her head down, and whispered,

"I'm sorry, Sis."

Everyone watched as Da stepped towards her and enfolded her in her arms. Xiao hugged her sister back as hard as she could, trying to let her know how much she regretted what had happened, dissolving into silent tears.

"I didn't mean it," she said shakily. "I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry. I- I d-don't hate you. I never did. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Da whispered, rubbing her sister's back. "That must have hurt you alot."

Xiao hiccupped, laughing.

"It sure did. I didn't know you were that strong."

Both sisters laughed softly together. Then Xiao pulled away from Da and said,

"I'm coming. I'm coming back with you. Whatever- whatever happens, I won't abandon you again, the way I did that day."

They both stared at each other, remembering that awful night when Dong Zhuo's men had them captured, that night which had led them to here. They remembered the horror, the tears, and the possibility of never escaping.

"No," Da said, "No, it doesn't have to be this way. You want to stay here, don't you? You can. You can stay here with Yu if you want, I wont make you come. I'll be alright. You can be happy here, I promise; and I can visit you every day."

Xiao was shaking her head violently.

"I said I'm coming with you, Sis. I'm not staying, I- I don't want to."

Xiao's face almost crumpled at her last words, but she kept it from falling. She had to be strong for Da's sake. Her sister needed her. And no matter how badly she wanted the two of them to stay, she knew it couldn't be.

"Really? You will?"

Xiao smiled.

"I promise. And I promise that no matter what happens to us, we'll go through it together. Isn't that what you always promised me, Sis?"

Da hugged Xiao again, thanking the gods for giving her such a darling sister.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Da Qiao. Xiao Qiao."

The two sisters jumped at their father's icy voice.

Qiao Xuan had been watching them without emotion. He didn't seem impatient, but he didn't seem interested either.

"Come," he continued. "We do not have much time."

Da and Xiao clasped hands, but before they could take a step towards Xuan, he suddenly said,

"Wait."

All eyes turned to Qiao Xuan now.

"Before leaving," he said slowly, "I would like to have a word with Lords Sun Ce and Zhou Yu."

Da and Xiao exchanged nervous looks. What was on their father's mind now?

Qiao Xuan turned to Sun Jian, who was standing tall with his hands gripping the hilt of his magnificent sword.

"Is my request granted, my lord?"

Sun Jian inclined his head.

"Of course."

* * *

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu stood before Qiao Xuan a little way off, away from the rest of the people, out of their earshot. He was a tall man, and looked more young than old. There was something in the character of his face which linked it to his daughters. He surveyed them silently through his large eyes.

"I understand," he said finally, "how my daughters come to be here. It was the the two of you who rescued them from the dominion of Dong Zhuo, I presume?"

None of them answered, but Ce nodded once stiffly.

"They do look well," Xuan remarked. "I suppose I should thank you for caring for them all this while. I do hope they have not been a burden. I know that my younger daughter can grow to be quite-"

"They haven't been." Ce had cut him across.

Qiao Xuan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," said Yu.

"Well," said Xuan straightening himself up, "I am thankful to you. If there is any way I can repay you-?"

"No, there isn't," said Ce at once.

"No?"

"No."

Qiao Xuan seemed slightly puzzled.

"Very well. I shall be going on my way now. Thank you for your time."

As Qiao Xuan turned to leave, Yu suddenly said,

"What will you do with them?"

Qiao Xuan stopped and stared at him, bewildered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," said Yu, most astonishingly unlike himself. "What'll happen to your daughters?"

Ce was stunned. This was something one might expect from Ce, but now Yu looked like he didn't care about niceties even a bit at the moment.

Xuan raised his eyebrows. For a moment, it seemed as if he was going to tell Yu to mind his own business. But then he replied,

"I will get them married as soon as possible, of course. I have a suitable match lined up for the both of them."

"And suppose they refused? Suppose they didn't like their 'suitable match'?" Yu demanded, refusing to stay quiet.

Qiao Xuan narrowed his eyes.

"Then I would force them into obeying me, the way I have done all these years."

Ce suddenly felt heat clouding around him. His hands clenched themselves into fists.

"How?" he almost hissed.

Xuan looked from Ce to Yu, then suddenly burst into cold, mocking laughter.

"Can it be true?" he sneered. "Are two young men who barely know my daughters actually fearing for their lives?"

Qiao Xuan laughed as though he never found anything more amusing in his whole life. It was a harsh, unpleasant sound, as though laughter did not suit him.

"My daughters have been courted by countless suitors, many of them almost noble as yourselves. Why should the two of you be anything special to any of them?"

He paused waiting for a reaction. He received none. He went on,

"What is the matter, my lords? Did you not believe everything you heard about me from Da and Xiao? Did you really believe that I was in fact a sweet little man with a fondness for dogs and young children?"

"No," said Yu, in a low voice. "But we felt that maybe, you might be sweet and fond of your only daughters, since they're all you have. We thought you might actually be a real father to your girls."

Qiao Xuan's sneer was replaced by an ugly snarl.

"I guess we were wrong about that," said Ce between gritted teeth.

"That's right," Qiao Xuan almost growled. "You were very wrong indeed."

And he turned on his heel and marched back to the onlooking crowd.

* * *

Xiao held onto Yu's neck as though she would never let him go. She cried freely into his shoulder, just as she had done a few hours earlier. Her heart was heavy with sorrow, and she wished she would just wake up from this nightmare, and in Yu's arms, the way they had been this morning. She could hardly believe it had really only been some hours ago that she had experienced such perfect contentment. And now she was going to have to let it all go... to leave it all behind!

"Will I ever see you again?" she breathed.

Yu cuddled her closer, taking in her scent and sharing her warmth.

"I don't know," he whispered to her for the first time. What should he do? Say? Should he tell her? Tell her what he really felt for her, what he'd been feeling for days now? He could. He knew he was able to now.

_No._

That would just make it harder for her. Harder for her to move on. Harder for her to forget about him.

_Xiao... I..._

"I'll never forget you, Xiao," he murmured. "Never."

"And... and I'll always- think of you," Xiao promised, between sobs.

She pulled away to face him, and he cupped her face, kissing her forehead. He wiped tears of her face, and kissed her cheeks, too. He didn't care if everyone was watching him. He didn't care if Qiao Xuan was waiting in the carriage, appalled at his behavior with his daughter. All he wanted was to hold Xiao forever. Would he be able to live happily without her? Would he be able to live at all?

He finally let go of her more reluctantly than he'd ever done in his life, and said,

"Go. Go on, they're waiting."

Xiao took a step back from him and gazed at him tearfully for what seemed like an hour, then covered her face with her hands. Ducking her head, she walked quickly towards Ce.

Right behind where she was had been Da Qiao. There were no tears on her face, but Yu looked into her eyes and saw that she was anguished, remorseful.

She threw her arms about Yu and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm so sorry, Yu. This is all my fault. Please forgive me."

Yu held her away and took her face in her hands gently, giving her a sad smile.

"You _are _my sister," he declared. "And there's nothing to forgive."

She tried to smile back at him without letting her face crumple. Leaving someone as wonderful as Yu wasn't going to be easy.

He hugged her again, consolingly, and let his hand rest on top of her head.

"You'll be fine."

Xiao stood before Ce, her eyes cast down.

He went down on his knees, being almost a foot taller than her to begin with, so that his face was a bit lower than hers.

Ce had been rather surprised to see Yu bid Da farewell so warmly, even after knowing that it was she who'd insisted on leaving. But that was probably because he felt about the same way about her as Ce felt about Xiao.

"Hey, squirt," he said, making her smile. "I want you to know," he went on slowly, "If I've hurt you... it's... well, it's not what I meant."

Xiao did her best to answer.

"I'm not mad at you anymore," she whispered, then stepped in forwards and squeezed him tight. "I'll miss you _so_ much," she said.

"So will I," he answered, and patted her small back. Xiao could really make him smile when he couldn't do it himself.

When the two girls reached Sun Shang Xiang, her lips trembled, and she flung herself at both of them, embracing them hard. The three of them had grown so close during the past couple of months that Shang Xiang couldn't bear to hold her tears back, and so she just couldn't help crying.

"I _hate_ you guys for leaving," she choked out, not releasing them for quite some time.

When they walked up to Sun Quan, he avoided looking into their eyes. He was more uncomfortable than they'd ever seen him, and shifted from side to side.

"I wish you the best," was all he said, still not making eye contact with them.

Da and Xiao bid farewell to all the rest of the officials, and when Da began to walk to the carriage, she caught sight of Sun Jian smiling at her, peacefully.

_"Thank you,"_ he mouthed.

Da lowered her eyes. She wished she could end this right now. But she knew she had no choice.

She turned, and almost gasped, as Sun Ce was standing right in front of her, between the carriage and herself.

She became aware that the moon had clearly risen into the sky. There was darkness all around her, and just enough light for her to discern everyone. Ce's expression was unfathomable. Behind him, Yu was helping Xiao into the carriage.

Da fought to keep control of herself. She tried to forget all the times he'd held her in his arms, tried to stop the rush of emotions and feelings that were flowing from her heart, tried to remind herself of her promise, and, most of all, tried to prevent herself from flying at him, and telling him how sorry she was, and how badly she wanted to stay with him forever.

"May I help you into your carriage?"

His voice was so polite and formal, Da almost cried to hear it.

"Yes," she replied flatly. "Yes, you may."

Ce took hold of her waist, cupped her hip and lifted her into her open carriage, beside her sister. His hand reached for the door, and just before shutting it, he looked into her eyes for the last time. Nothing passed between them now. He had blocked out all his emotions from her. As though he no longer trusted her. Neither of them blinked, or made a move.

"Goodbye, Lord Sun Ce. I shall never forget your kindness to us."

"It was our pleasure. Goodbye, Lady Da Qiao."

He smiled at her, but there was no humor in that either, just as his laugh had been when she'd uttered those awful words to him in her bedroom. He stood there a while longer, staring down at her.

"Thank you for everything."

Her voice was constricted now.

Ce gave her a nod, and with that, he shut the carriage door, blocking out her face, which had been so close to his. He knew that the sight of those green eyes staring at him from inside the carriage would haunt him for all eternity. He stepped back from the carriage, and saw Yu, whose face was pale and whose eyes appeared steel-gray, staring down at the door he'd just closed.

The two men were more hollow than they'd ever been.

The coachman whipped the reins of the four enormous white horses, and a second later, The Two Qiaos of Jiang Dong were sped away from Jian Ye Palace, far across the Chang Jiang River and into the distance.

* * *

_Okay, okay, I know that was terrible, but I couldn't help it, it was just SO HARD TO WRITE! Fitting in the emotions of all the characters was the hardest part, I REALLY don't know what to do with myself... I really hope no one out there hates me enough to not review, because this was ONE LONG CHAPTER... and I've also updated as soon as I could, it's actually been exactly a whole month. That isn't really long, if you think about all my other tardy updates..._

_So, what's gonna happen NOW? This was one of the saddest things I've ever written! Please, PLEASE review to find out, I notice I've got about eight for the last chapter, which was why I managed to find the time to update so soon, please keep the reviews coming, and I might do it even faster next time!_

_Thanks!_


	21. One Year Afterward

_Hey, I'm back, y'all. And I'm pretty pissed that school is, too... To be honest, I was having a good summer at first, but after a while, it just wasn't the best I had after all. Alot of stuff's been going on since I posted that last chapter, and none of it was expected at all, I totally didn't see any of it coming... Well, I guess it's just here now, gone tomorrow, or whatever it is people say. Life just goes on, y'know? _

_Well, anyway, I'm sure you've had enough of my weird, confusing mood swings for now, so thanks for reviewing and here's Chapter 21!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_One Year Afterward_**

Sun Shang Xiang slowly shut her hazel eyes as she gently rocked the swing to and fro. She found pleasure in the lovely, comforting breezes which encircled her, rippled through her hair, and tugged at her clothes. She held herself with her arms and slightly opened her eyes. The sun was beginning to rise. It was a breathtaking sight, a perfectly round sphere colored luminous hues of red and orange, tinting the sky surrounding it delicate shades of pink and yellow.

Shang Xiang didn't know why she always rose so very early in the mornings. She didn't even know why she was out here in the lovely Imperial Gardens of Wu, watching the sun rise. It was simply habitual for her. She also didn't know how she'd changed so much in just a year- only physically, of course. To begin with, her face had grown much more womanly of late. A year ago, she had been more on the skinny side, but she'd taken a break from fighting in battles and had actually developed more of an interest in food, and, as a result, her body was now more slender, her skin more clear and smooth. Even her features were beginning to take on a more attractive, interesting change. She couldn't understand why men looked at her strangely nowadays- not in the sense that they were baffled by her tomboy-ishness, she was very used to _that _expression. All she knew was that things were definitely different for her.

She was very nearly seventeen years of age now.

She smiled suddenly. Was her dear big brother awake yet? She hoped not, as she wanted to be the one to rudely pounce on him and jog him from his slumber. Only she had to be more careful this time- he was growing even stronger and uncomfortably harder these days. He _had _been training for battles pretty religiously for many months now. His muscles had become more powerful, and he had changed, too. She couldn't tell how, though.

But she had to hurry and wake him up as quick as she could! There was hardly anything that was more fun than that.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up, you big fat lump!"

And with that shout, Shang Xiang took a running jump towards the enormous bed before her and leapt with all her force onto the lying form of her eldest brother.

She was greeted with a most painful punch to the abdomen, causing her to land onto the side of the bed. He'd been ready for her.

"_Ow!_ Ce, that was cheating!" she cried out.

As she sat up and massaged her aching ribs (the punch was powerful enough to spread all over her mid-section), frowning, the lump she'd unsuccessfully tried to ambush rose into a half-sitting position.

"How many times," Sun Ce began, his hands on the back of his head relaxedley, "have I told you not to touch me while I'm asleep? It's for your own good when I warn you to stay away from me in the mornings, believe it or not."

"You weren't asleep," Shang Xiang shot back. "You punched me."

"That was a reflex."

Ce grinned at his sister. They'd grown even closer over time, and he was proud of her vivacity and energy- a gift they both shared.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. "Do you have to hit so hard all the time? I swear, you're getting bigger. I don't think I can handle waking you up much longer."

"That's the best news I've heard from you in my whole life."

Shang Xiang scowled. Reaching over, she thumped her brother's bare chest, making him grunt.

"You don't train with me anymore," she teased. "Am I too weak for you now, or something?"

"No, you're just too busy with Ning to have time to do anything else these days," he replied, smiling mischievously.

Shang Xiang kept her head down so that Ce wouldn't see her flaming blush.

"Oh, whatever," she muttered. "You sound just like Quan._ 'Don't you think you're spending a bit too much time with Gan Ning lately, Shang Xiang? Be careful. Remember, he used to work for the barbarian, Huang Zu. You might not know what he's capable of'_._ Ugh!_ What's his point, anyway? He makes me sick!" she finished, with a disgusted look.

Contrary to her and Ce's close bond, Shang Xiang's unsteady relationship with her second brother had taken a turn for the worse. She'd never quite forgiven him for his selfishness, and how he always talked down to her, and, needless to say, Sun Quan just wouldn't give his sister a break from his overbearing behavior.

Ce swung his long legs out of bed.

"Well, since you're obviously not gonna get off my back right now, I might as well get up," he commented.

"What time is it, anyway? Half-past dawn?" he suggested, making Shang Xiang laugh.

"Yup. Perfect time for some sun and sea. Which reminds me. Do you think you have time for something fun in a bit? Ning invited me for a cruise on his ship, and I think you could come along. It'll be really cool."

Her face was glowing with excitement.

Ce bent down and and picked his shirt off the floor.

"Nah, I'll pass. I've got some sparring to do with Yu today. Besides, I don't think it'll be right for me to steal your time with that pirate boyfriend of yours."

Shang Xiang grew scarlet now.

"He is_ not_ my boyfriend!" she said indignantly. "We're just good friends."

"Sure, Shang. Tell me another one."

"I'm serious!"

"Right."

_"Excuse me?"_

"Whatever you say, sis."

Shang Xiang threw up her hands in defeat.

"Fine," she fumed. "Think whatever you will. After all, you _have_ been there, done tha-"

_"What?"_

Ce wheeled around to stare at her sharply, looking rather alarming. His green eyes bore into hers.

"What did you say?"

Immediately, Shang Xiang regretted her words. She forgot. She'd made a fatal mistake with that statement.

"I-I'm...sorry, I was just- I wasn't trying to-" she stammered, trying to reach him with her frightened eyes. What should she say to pacify him? She knew this was her fault. She'd made him mad.

"Forget it."

Ce was walking away from her already.

"No- I really am, I didn't mean-"

"Shang. Just forget about it, okay? It's no big deal."

But Shang Xiang knew that it was. She remained silent.

Ce turned back to look at her. She was truly contrite. Her eyes were big and fearful as she watched him watch her.

That reminded him of someone...

_Damn it._

He pushed the memory out of his brain. He wanted nothing to do with it. He'd been angry with Shang Xiang for just a split second for bringing_ that_ matter up. But he knew it wasn't what she meant.

He gave Shang Xiang a tight smile, and, moving forward, he ruffled her hair.

"It's nothing," he assured her. "Stop worrying about it."

Looking immensely relieved, Shang Xiang stood on the bed, which brought her head only a few inches above Ce's, and gave him what she could of a quick bear hug.

Then, leaping off the bed lightly, she looked around his room.

There were clothes and shoes everywhere- on the floor, under the bed, hanging on the curtains, on his desk... how did he mange to make these messes? He naturally had a very large bedroom, being the crown prince and eldest son of the Emperor of Wu, but every open space was littered with piles of trash. Shang Xiang's bedroom wasn't very tidy itself, but seeing her brother's made her cringe.

"Ce, since when did you turn into such a slob? You give the palace maids the hardest time. I never thought I'd end up feeling sorry for a bunch of gossips like them."

"Yeah, well, I'm worth it," came the reply. Shang Xiang snorted with laughter. There was no exaggeration there.

"I guess I can't disagree with that. I've heard what they say about you. You'd be pleased to know most of it," she joked.

Ce said nothing. He wasn't overly fond of such topics any longer.

Shang Xiang's smile faltered, then gave way to a look of disappointment.

"You don't laugh like that anymore," she said wistfully.

"Like what?" said Ce, distractedly. He wasn't really paying much attention. He was preoccupied with throwing more clothes out of his wardrobe, trying to find something suitable for breakfast.

"You know," she pressed. "The way that you used to."

Ce stopped rummaging in his closet and looked at her for a long time, a curious, unreadable expression on his face. Neither of them said a word. Shang Xiang waited with bated breath, hoping, longing. Had she finally managed to reach him?

Abruptly, he turned away from her.

"Go," he said flatly. "Go have breakfast, I'll be down in a minute. Ning'll be wondering where you are."

* * *

"He's just... different now, Ning. There's something about him I can't figure out."

Gan Ning and Shang Xiang were both on board Ning's new, small but handsome ship. The winds were very favorable, and the two of them had been sailing on the sea peacefully for about an hour. They'd been relaxed at first, and hadn't spoken about much in particular, until Shang Xiang mentioned Ce.

"He's been like this for a while now. I wish he wasn't."

"Hmm."

Ning's face was turned to the sun, his brow furrowed slightly in thought. His arm was resting on his knee, which was bent as his foot was balancing on the front of the ship.

"I mean, he's still the best brother in the universe," Shang Xiang continued. "That hasn't changed. But he's been strange ever since...well..."

She hesitated.

Ning finally turned and faced her.

"Ever since?"

Shang Xiang seemed apprehensive on saying what was on her mind.

"Well, you know what I mean...?"

Ning grinned.

"No, I don't. Ever since what?"

He did, in fact, know exactly what she meant, but wanted her to get over her tense hesitation. It wasn't becoming to her.

Shang Xiang took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight.

"Ever since _Her_."

Ning nodded briefly and turned back to the sun.

"Her, huh?"

"Yes. Ever since She left."

Shang Xiang looked relieved at his reaction. At least it hadn't been the same as Ce's.

"I don't even know if he's really happy anymore," she went on, now more eagerly, glad she could finally let her opinions on the matter out. "I think he keeps trying to hide it. And that's just a totally dumb thing to do."

Ning turned back to her again.

"Oh, yeah? What would _you _do, then?"

Shang Xiang opened her mouth to answer. Then she stopped suddenly when she realized she had no answer to give.

"Okay," she said sheepishly, after an awkward pause. "Okay. It probably isn't that simple."

"There you go," said Ning triumphantly. "So quit blaming him for changing. We can't know what he's thinking right now."

He turned away from her again.

"Still, though," Shang Xiang persisted, trying to get him to keep looking at her. "It's been a whole year. Why doesn't he just talk about it? Has he ever mentioned Her to you? He never has to _me_."

Ning laughed.

"You're kidding, right? Where the hell do I come into this? Me and Ce've never exactly been best pals."

When Shang Xiang remained silent, her eyes cast down, Ning hastily added,

"I mean, he's a really great guy. I respect him and all, I mean, he_ is_ the one who let me stay here even though I used to be on the wrong side. He's always been decent to me. It's just that we're not great buddies, know what I mean?"

"Yes," she said finally, defeated. "I guess you're right. We might never know what's going on with him after all."

She hugged herself, bringing her knees up to her chin.

Ning was about to ask her whether she was cold and wanted to head back, but decided against it at the last minute. He wanted to look at her longer. She had always been pretty. Not pretty in an altogether feminine sense, but very charming and pleasing to the eye. Well, _his_ eyes, at least. But now, she'd grown pleasing to the eyes of almost everyone. Gazes of men lingered on her these days. Ning never had expected it, but now, in spite of being a tomboy, she _had_ become pretty in a feminine way. And attractive. Her cup of vivacity was rapidly filling to the brim, too. Perhaps it was going too far to call her a beauty, but Shang Xiang did stand out in her looks. Ning found himself staring at her longer than was proper.

She had always been his favorite of the Sun Family siblings. He got on alright with all of them, least of all with Quan, but particularly well with Shang Xiang. From the very beginning, he was impressed with her strength and her determination to prove herself, and encouraged her to continue with it. He respected her thoughts most of the time, and listened to them with interest. Honestly speaking, Ning wasn't really a thoughtful, considerate or sensible soul. He wasn't quiet, reserved or patient. Quite the opposite, actually. Some people actually went far enough to call him brash, irrational, intolerable and insensitive. Many people disapproved of him, given his pirate background, his tattoed chest and back, the alarming bells strung about his waist. Ning wasn't at all a bad sort, but his demeanor presented otherwise. Only when he was with Shang Xiang was he able to completely be who he really was- only playfully nasty, humorous, brave and loyal.

His feelings about her hadn't changed since he first got to know her, of course not. Ning was not shallow. But they had strengthened, and he felt as though he understood them better now. What exactly were they? More than friendship, he was sure of that. He enjoyed her company, and found that he could barely wait to meet her whenever they were supposed to 'hang out'. So was it obsession? He didn't notice her lift up her head as he was thinking these thoughts.

"Hey, what's with you?" she said cheerfully, clapping her stare with her eyes. "Are you alright up there?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

But there _was_ something, and it was something strong, and urgent, and something he had to do immediately, or he'd never be able to. In two swift movements, he leapt from the front of the ship and was standing before her in seconds.

"Wow," said Shang Xiang after recovering from her initial shock at his remarkable speed. "Well, I'm impressed. But I bet you can't do it ag-"

"What if I did something you weren't expecting?"

Ning hadn't given any sign that he heard her before he cut her off. He looked oddly determined and resolute.

She blinked at him. She looked up at him blankly. She had no idea what he meant, and had never seen him looking so before.

"What?"

"If I did something sudden. To you. Something new. How would you cope with it?"

Shang Xiang was baffled. She was still seated on the long wooden planks of the ship, but her knees were no longer drawn to up to her chest. Now, both her palms were placed on the floor behind her, supporting her weight, and her feet were touching the floor, too. She seemed ready to get to her feet.

"Um... well, it- it depends on what...uh..."

"Would you hesitate?" he pressed, impatiently now. "Would you back off? What would you do?"

Shang Xiang was getting alarmed now. And a little worried. About him. His features were arranged into a look of fierce concentration. He was staring hard at her. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. She also noted, for the umpteenth time in her life, that he was rather good-looking. In an edgy, unique way.

"Ning," she began weakly, trying to reason with him, "Ning, I think we'd better-"

Ning swooped down, grabbed the back of head firmly but gently, brought her face close to his, and kissed her. Her eyes went wide with surprise. Her face crimsoned. Her heart thumped wildly. But about a second later, she shut her eyes and kissed him back in the way she now knew how, wrapping her arms around his strong, broad shoulders. She didn't care. She knew this was what she wanted. She knew that there was no holding back now. Encouraged by her welcoming response, Ning eagerly held her about the waist, and lifted her off her feet. It was funny- a moment ago she'd been freezing, but now, she couldn't feel the cold at all. After what seemed like the longest time, they pulled apart slightly, and he set her down.

Shang Xiang stared at him without blinking. He stared back. Had that really happened? She hardly dared believe it. Their arms were still around each other. Thoroughly embarrassed, she tried to let go of him and hide her blushing face, but Ning held on.

He brushed some of the hair out of her face and looked at her for a long time, never releasing her.

Finally, he softly said,

"Never hesitate."

Shang Xiang blinked for the first time, taken aback. Then, she nodded once faintly. She couldn't take her eyes off him, for some strange reason.

He smiled at her in a way no one- not even he- ever had before.

Leaning in towards her once more, he paused only for a moment to say one word.

"Princess."

It was the second time he had addressed her in that way. The first had been over a year ago. But, as they shared another kiss, Shang Xiang realized that there was nothing more different than the way he'd said it then, and the way he said it now.

* * *

Sun Jian eyed Ce carefully as the latter respectfully kow-towed before him in the magnificent throne room. The walls were painted a deep golden and crimson, with chinese inscriptions engraved within, in gold. The corners were decorated with gold sculptures of huge tigers. The windows were ten feet high, and the frames were encrusted with rubies. Long, velvety red curtains surrounded them, and the floor and high ceiling were both made of marble, a beautiful chandelier hanging from the latter.

Sun Jian was very impressed with the fact that his first son had thrown himself into such tough training for all these months. Ce had also acquired a new sense of responsibility and patience, which, added to his other qualities, just about made him as perfect as any young man could be. Sun Jian did wonder a few times why this was so, but it did him proud, and therefore he didn't enquire after it. He watched as Ce straightened up and stood before him, his hands behind his back and his face trained up at him expectantly.

Ce was exceptionally good-looking, there was no doubt about that. He had always been, but Sun Jian noted that certain attributes about his physique had changed over the past year. A few of his features had developed considerably. His cheekbones were now slightly higher, and his strong nose and high forehead, both right and proper for the face of a king, were now slightly more regal. His eyes were more intense than they used to be a year back, and his shoulders had broadened, his body as built as ever. He hadn't grown any taller, which was all for the better, as Ce was already over six feet tall, and his height was befitting and proportional to his mass.

He was a few months over twenty years of age now.

Sun Jian cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Ce."

"Morning, Pop."

"I see you have risen earlier than usual this morning. Any particular reason-?"

Ce smiled slightly in spite of himself.

"Shang tried to attack me this morning. Again."

"Ah, I see," said Sun Jian, smiling appreciatively himself. He was glad that his son and daughter shared such a special bond. Due to their closeness. Ce _was_ able to talk the unruly Wu princess into many things that most people wouldn't dare asking of her.

"So she was successful this time, I presume?"

"Nah, I just decided to get up myself. I hadn't slept that well, anyway."

"Oh? And why is that?" Sun Jian was mildly concerned. Ce usually slept like a baby. It was awfully hard to awaken him at the best of times.

"I went to bed late," Ce said quickly, not entirely truthful.

"Very well. Try to see that it doesn't happen again." Here, Sun Jian suddenly assumed a more imperious and business-like air. "Turning to more serious matters, Ce, I summoned you here as there is an essential task I have for you. I think you will find it rather unusual," he went on, beckoning to one of the six attendants who stood on either side of his throne, "but I am certain that you are up to it and will do a more than satisfactory job."

Ce nodded, as he listened attentively with mild interest. His father had never given him a task so formally before. He watched as the attendant handed Sun Jian a large, elegantly decorated scroll of parchment before bowing and resuming his place among the other guards.

"You have heard, no doubt, of the growing power of the Wei Kingdom, led by Lord Cao Cao of Anhui?"

Again, Ce nodded silently. Yes, he certainly had heard of it. Wei was rapidly becoming a formidable force for its enemies to reckon with. At present, the kingdoms of Wei and Wu were both at peace with each other, but it may only be a matter of time before the former posed a serious threat to Wu.

"Good. Well then, I have received a message-" and here he began to unscroll it- "from Lord Cao Cao himself. It says-"

"Are we going to war?" Ce blurted out. Some of his old excitement gleamed in his eyes. His trademark smile flashed across his face. Finally! A chance to excercise all his rough training. A chance to go into battle once again after the long break. He could fight for his land once more. The Little Conqueror would be back to show the villains who was boss. "Is that what he says? Are we going on campaign? Great! Don't worry, Pop, I won't let you d-"

"It says nothing of the sort, Sun Ce," Sun Jian cut him across, raising his eyebrow disapprovingly. "Now control yourself. Not every warlord concerns himself with war alone."

"Oh."

Ce's face fell. He'd been hoping with all his might to get out of the palace and go back to doing what he loved- fighting. But it seemed like that wasn't to be.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm not disappointed. I mean, look at me. I can't wait for you to read the rest of that sh- um, I mean, the scroll."

Sun Jian's attendants stifled laughs of appreciation. They'd known Ce since he was a child, and he'd endeared himself to them. He never ceased to amuse them, not even unintentionally.

"As I was saying," continued Sun Jian, as Ce shuffled his feet uninterestedly, "I have here an invitation from Lord Cao Cao of Wei. His second son and heir, Lord Cao Pi, comes of age in a few weeks. In his honor, Cao Cao has sent such invitations to numerous warlords and important officials to attend a grand ball he will be holding in-"

Sun Jian had to stop here as Ce had suddenly let out a loud groan.

"Oh no," he began, backing off and shielding his face with his hands "No. I know what's coming, and you _can't_ be serious. Pop, please, do _not_ ask me to go to this_ "grand ball'_, or whatever. You've gotta be kidding if you think I am going _there_."

Sun Jian raised his eyebrow once again, severely this time.

"How foolish of you to assume, Sun Ce. Of course I am not asking this of you."

Ce exhaled his held breath in relief.

"Well, that's great, 'cause I _really_ can't-"

"I am _ordering_ it."

Ce groaned again.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," he muttered, his hands on his hips, his head bent.

"Yes, well, now that I have said it, I suppose you have plenty of packing to do. I know you prefer the servants to stay out of your way, so you are at perfect liberty to do it on your own. I expect you to be prepared to leave in-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up, I never said I was going!" Ce exclaimed, snapping his head back up at once, his arms akimbo, his face flabbergasted. "I can't! And why should I, anyway?"

Sun Jian frowned. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Ce, I do not wish to argue over this. I have given you very clear instructions and I expect you to follow them. Prominent people from all over the land will be attending to represent their kingdoms, and Wu needs one itself, therefore I-"

"So why _me_? Why don't _you_ go?" Ce whined. Sun Jian was the only person Ce would belittle himself before, more to irritate him than anything else.

Sun Jian sighed deeply. No, this was going to take a _very long_ time, he corrected himself.

"Because I said so."

But Ce wanted a better explanation than _that_.

"Aw, Pop! _C'monnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" _he whined again, enjoying the effect it was having on his father.

Sun Jian screwed up his face in annoyance and ground his teeth. Oh, the misery.

"_Shut up!_ Stop that idiotic noise at once, and act your age!"

"Then tell me why you're making me do this!" Ce exploded.

"Because you will be turning twenty-one in ten months or less, thereby coming of age yourself and I want the officials of Wei to realize that no son of Wu is any less than a son of their own! That is why, Ce,_ I order you to-"_

Ce changed track immediately.

"So send Quan instead! Trust me, he's gonna like doing it. I know he'll actually _want_ to go for something like this."

It was true. Quan never missed an opportunity to show off with his flamboyancy and royal position. Ce had a valid point. But Sun Jian still wasn't giving up.

"Ce, I know that very well, but to be honest with you, I would much rather Quan did not accept this invitation. I wish for you to go, as I know you have both carved a special reputation and earned an admirable title yourself by participating in battles and assisting me in ruling the land. And for that, I can not be prouder of you. But never before have you done anything remarkable apart from this, and I do not understand why, you being outgoing, charismatic, and, if I dare say so myself, infinitely more likeable than your brother will ever be. This is why I want to give you your first taste of socializing with possible future enemies. I want you to show them that my own heir is as impressive as theirs, if not more. The other kingdoms think that Wu is nipping aggressively at their borders now, but I want them to see that when you are Emperor, if necessary, Wu will have fangs and will bite."

He finished his speech. Ce was looking pointedly at his feet, now in silence. He was contemplating his father's words. His arms were crossed now. His eyebrows were raised in defiance and his lips compressed, to keep from shouting out in protest. Sun Jian sighed again, this time in sadness.

"Ce, I know you would rather have nothing to do with this," he said defeatedly. "But this is what I want. I know you are capable. Yet I know you are adamant. Please reconsider. I wish for you to take this scroll, travel with it to Xu Chang, present it to the Wei Ministers to attend that ball, and do the best you can to impress Wei, and Cao Cao himself. We are family, _The Sun Family_, and I am counting on you to uphold our honor. You have never failed me yet. I need your word that you never will. Do I have it?"

He held the scroll out to him and shut his eyes, waiting, hoping. If Ce refused, if he backed out of this, if he didn't take the scroll... Sun Jian didn't know what action to take next.

A long silence passed.

Finally, just as Sun Jian was beginning to lose all hope, he felt a hand take hold of the scroll and pull it from his own.

* * *

"So, you're really going then, huh?"

"Yup. No choice. Pop's really counting on me."

"I know. He always does."

"Wonder why he doesn't just quit."

Zhou Yu smiled, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Because he probably knows you'll never quit obeying him."

Ce and Yu were both standing outside Jian Ye Palace. The afternoon sun was high above them, shining brightly in the sky, and Ce was loading all his belongings into the back of the carriage that was designed for his long journey. The carriage was to be drawn by four huge, royal stallions, and was positioned on the path to the palace gates. It was a fairly large carriage, comfortable enough for lengthy travels, and the steeds were more than able to handle extensive pulling as they galloped far from their stables.

Ce drew himself up, and stared at his sworn brother in deep thought, dwelling on his words.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," he said at last, and continued loading his luggage. He had packed just enough for several weeks, as he did not expect to have a long visit.

"Here, let me help you with that one," Yu offered, as he made his way towards Ce, who was in the middle of lifting a rather large and bulky-looking crate.

"No, it's fine. I can do it," said Ce sharply, waving Yu away. He seized the big, heavy crate lifted it up with all his might, and shoved it into the carriage, releasing his breath in tired relief when it was safely jammed inside.

Yu whistled.

"Wow. What on earth was in _that_?"

"Dunno. Present for Cao Pi, Pop said."

"It was huge. Why didn't you let me help?"

Ce shrugged nonchalantly. He resumed the packing of the carriage.

"And why do you keep training all the time, anyway? You never used to do it so much before. I don't even think you needed to."

"Don't know. I just wanted to," came the curt reply.

Yu shook his head, confused, his eyes surveying Ce as he busied himself again.

Yu was puzzled by Ce's strange behavior. Granted, Ce was still the person he'd always been, but there was something about him that he didn't have before. Yu couldn't tell if it was good or bad. But he knew for a fact that it was just... strange.

In the past year, Yu hadn't changed nearly as much as Ce had in attitude, but he had surely changed more in appearance. For one thing, Yu's face, which had been the very image of his mother's, had slightly hollowed out. His masculine facial structure was much more prominent now, and his delicate, prim features had roughened a little, giving them an almost manly edge. His nose, for one thing, was, although rather reminiscent of how it had been months ago, now no longer had an air of being delicate. His eyebrows were now even more arched, and his eyes seemed more meaningful than they were a year back. Even his body, which had been reasonably muscular in the past, was now more built and less lean. Yu was certainly very handsome, and yet, there was still something about his looks that set him apart, very much like Ce.

Still, there would still be the occasional young woman who would glance at him and instantly think him 'pretty'.

"Ce, you haven't been yourself for a while."

Ce said nothing. Yu knew that he was treading on very dangerous ground by bringing up what he was going to, but he had decided to take a risk. Ce couldn't keep avoiding this topic forever.

"A year back, you'd have been excited to do something new. You wouldn't have complained about leaving to Wei half as much as you are now. And you're training for battle like crazy. You never did that before. You're different now."

Still nothing. Ce was acting as though he hadn't even listened to what Yu was saying. But Yu knew his sworn brother well enough to know that he _was_ listening; to every word, too. Yu decided to simply take the plunge and make clear what he was implying.

"You've been acting like this ever since D-"

_"Yu."_

Ce slammed the rear-door very forcibly, so that the entire carriage shook. One of the horses neighed in annoyance.

He turned to look at Yu, his face set, his eyes determined.

"How many times do I have to say it? _I'm over her. _Alright? I couldn't care less about what happened a year ago. I don't know why everyone thinks I've changed, becasue if I even have, I don't know why myself. That _girl _has nothing to do with me, or any of it. Understand?"

Yu looked at him calmly, in silence. Ce looked away from him for a few seconds, fixing his eyes onto the sun. None of them said a word for what seemed like years.

Then, Ce's head snapped back Yu, and he said, as though nothing had happened,

"You sure you can't come along?"

Yu laughed.

"Ce, yes I am. I told you, I've got to to stay and mentor Lu Xun. I swear, that boy's actually sharper than half the kingdom. Plus I have that huge assignment due in less than a month, remember?"

"Yes."

Yu had been working tirelessly over the last couple of months over his last task to qualify for the position Grand Strategist of Wu. This assignment would determine all- if he truly was capable of taking over the great strategist Chang Chao, and secure what he'd been working for during the last five years. He had little to no breaks as he toiled. His goal, his lifelong dream, was very close to being accomplished, and Ce knew he was more than good enough to handle this title.

"I might join you after a while, though. How long are you staying there, again?"

"Oh, I dunno," Ce said defeatedly, his hands on his hips as he looked at the carriage in dislike.

"Not so long. Just until the party's over. After that, I am outta there."

"Well, in that case, I guess there's no point in coming then. You better have fun, okay?"

Ce scoffed.

"In Wei? _Heyl no!_"

Yu laughed again. Ce smiled slightly, then the two young men strode up to each other and engaged in a quick, one-armed hug.

"You take care of things while I'm gone," Ce ordered, as they clapped their right hands together in the air. "And say bye to Shang for me."

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Yu frowned slightly. "I haven't seen her all morning."

Ce gave an involuntary smile.

"With the pirate. Don't let Quan know, or she'll kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Ce's eyes swept the palace one more time, before he and Yu walked towards the carriage. The royal chauffeur was now sitting in his position on top of it, the reins in his hands. He nodded briefly at Ce, and looked ahead, preparing for the journey.

Ce opened the side door and looked inside disdainfully.

"I hate riding in these things," he groaned. "It's gonna take hours to get there, and they'll need to see me in it to believe I really am who I am. I won't survive."

Yu felt a crafty smile twitch the corner of his mouth.

"Well, who said you had to ride in it the whole way?"

Ce turned to his friend, and felt a smile forming on his own face.

"You're right," was the last thing he said to him, before grabbing the carriage, jumping up beside the bewildered chauffeur and yanking the reins, which caused the horses to gallop at full speed, away from Jian Ye Palace, leaving behind a rush of wind which fluttered Yu's hair.

Yu grinned broadly as he watched the carriage speed further and further from him. He could distinctly hear Ce's loud whoop of excitement in the distance.

_You never could lie to me, brother._

* * *

_K, so I've turned Shang Xiang into a hottie, and made her and Ning FINALLY kiss, I've turned Ce into an even bigger hottie than before, and I've got him heading to Xu Chang, I've turned Yu less pretty and more handsome, and now I hope I've got you all wondering where I'm going to go with this story next! Please do remember to review and tell me what you think of this chapter. It's weird that I get so many hits, and such few reviews to compare with those... C'mon! Let me know you were here!_

_Thanks!_


	22. An Unforeseen Sight

_Helloooo... So, as you can see, I am back with another update. I'm really glad I got so many reviews for the last one in just a couple of days! So thank you SO MUCH to everyone who took the time, just keep them coming, I can't get enough of them! And I know that I can't reply to anonymous reviews, so I'd just like to say, thanks ESPECIALLY to **Anonymous, Ayumi,** **Nikki Ramirez **and **Fire Girl**. lol. Anyways, it was alot of fun working on the last chapter, but I just hope I didn't make TOO many changes on the characters... I actually wanted to make them more different than before, but to keep them real, and very much the same at the same time... So if there's anyone willing to point out any errors I made, I'd really appreciate it!_

_Oh, and another thing:_

**_I'VE PUT UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING SOME ONESHOTS I'M PLANNING TO DO. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE, IF YOU'VE GOT THE TIME._**

_lol, just wanted to make that as clear and visible as possible...:P_

_So anyway, for many, many more reviews to come, here's Chapter 22! _

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome!"

"Welcome to Xu Chang, Master Sun Ce!"

"We trust Your Highness had a comfortable journey?"

"Lord Sun Jian did send word that his heir would be taking his place..."

"Please, do let us take charge of your belongings..."

"We wish Your Highness a very pleasant stay indeed!"

Sun Ce barely registered the warm greetings of the six mail-clad attendants of Wei as they swarmed about his carriage, pulling both its doors open for him, unloading it of his luggage, and making the driver and horses feel welcome at the same time.

He had been traveling for half a day without stopping, and all his senses had temporarily abandoned him. He had _never_ journeyed this far without a break before. Sure, the first eight hours had been amusing enough as he sat up front with the chauffeur, driving the stallions himself. But as the day grew dark and dusk descended, the good man had insisted on taking over instead, and implored that Ce relax inside the carriage himself, in case of any accident along the way. The only problem was, Ce loathed travelling in closed spaces too much to enjoy the ride for long. His usually restless nature preferred riding bare-back on horses, and carriages nauseated him at times. As a result, he was now almost completely dried up and fatigued. He could really have used a warm pillow right about then.

Now, as the attendants carried his possessions, arranged for his horses to spend the visit in the stables, and ordered suitable accommodations for his worthy chauffeur, Ce climbed out of the detested carriage as if in a daze, willing his eyes to stay open. It was only late evening, and he was simply bushed.

He tried to focus his gaze on Xu Chang Palace. Even through his stupor, Ce could see how beautiful it truly was- colored blue and silver and traced with faint phoenix-like decorations. It was an awesome sight to behold.

The attendants surrounded him, leading him to the lovely palace.

"We are most fortunate, to be visited by such fine representatives of all the most admirable kingdoms throughout the land."

"Lord Cao Cao shall certainly be very pleased."

When Ce made no reply to their comments, they glanced at him uncertainly, slightly puzzled. Perhaps he was not used to such attention. Could he be shy? Or uncomfortable? They had no idea that he was, in fact, practically sleepwalking.

"Master Sun Ce? Would this be a good time for us to introduce you to our Lord Cao Cao? Or would you prefer to rest for a while beforehand?"

"Lord Cao Cao has without a doubt been impatiently awaiting your arrival."

"He shall be thrilled to make your fine acquaintance. Perhaps we could arrange an audience with him for you in a few minutes-?"

"No," said Ce at last. This was about the first sentence that had fully reached him in his weary state. It was rather hard for him to get the words out, but he managed it somehow.

"No- that's alright, thanks. Just some rest would be great, if that's okay."

"But of course," said an attendant at once, bowing slightly. "As you wish."

"We shall show you to your quarters for now, and leave you in peace soon after," added another, bowing in the same manner.

Ce entered the palace doors amidst the six men. As they passed certain portraits, rooms, corridors and staircases, the servants did point out several things to him, and explained many aspects of the palace he did not know about; but Ce was simply too zoned out to pay much interest. He did keep his eyes well open the entire time, so as not to seem rude on his first visit, but this probably fooled the attendants into mistaking him for fascinated, and so they continued talking like there was no tomorrow. Granted, they were exceedingly eloquent in their speech, and perfectly capable of adding interesting touches to their words, but they just wouldn't stop for a breath of air.

It was of no surprise then, that when Ce finally made it to his living quarters, he could barely keep his eyes open as he looked it over, or his ears open as the attendants explained his lodgings to him. He inwardly congratulated himself on staying on his feet and in balance the whole while.

"Do take all the time you wish to replenish yourself, Master Sun Ce," said one of the men graciously.

"We shall return when it is time to summon you for the Gathering Ceremony. We trust that Your Highness shall surely meet guests as fine and prestigious as yourself!"

And with that last word, the attendants arranged Ce's luggage in a neat pile against the wall, shut Ce's door with a slight snap, and finally left him in peace.

The instant they took their leave, Ce turned on his heel and collapsed on his back onto the large, comfortable four-poster bed nearby in relief, his arms and legs spread out around him.

He stared up at the pristine ceiling, all his fatigue miraculously ebbing away and his mind clearing steadily. He never could figure out why the moment he got the chance to relax, sleep evaded him. It was probably just as well. They would be back presently, anyway. Truthfully, Ce was familiar with royal, luxury treatment of all kinds, but he'd never really been an honored guest at another kingdom. It was a whole new experience for him, and, for his father's sake, he didn't want to mess it up. He knew he had it in him to do a good job, but he wasn't overly fond of such tasks anymore, and was always more interested in more practical matters. Fighting in battle was more of his thing; attending banquets was more of Sun Quan's.

Ce let out a sigh. He tucked his hands beneath his head and shut his eyes. For many of his friends back home in Wu, this would have been the chance of a lifetime. For him, it was just a task he was carrying out for his family. There were some who would give anything for what he had now, but all he cared about was having a good time, which didn't include any of this. He didn't deserve to be here. He wasn't even staying for long; just long enough it took to get the party over with.

He rolled over onto his side, frowning as he opened his eyes once more. He'd better start to freshen up and change from his travelling clothes into something more suitable soon, or he'd be a ghastly sight compared with all the official representatives of all the other lands at dinner in a few hours.

As he rose from the soft bed and made his way through the room, there was just one thought running through his mind:

_I'll do anything to go back home._

* * *

"May I present The Crown Prince and Heir to the Kingdom of Wu, His Royal Highness, Master Sun Ce! All rise!"

A loud smattering of polite yet enthusiastic applause followed the announcement of the Royal Chamberlain of Wei.

Ce entered the Banquet Hall, fully awake now, freshened up, and slightly nervous, although he knew he didn't look it. When he stepped through the enormous double doors and walked into the Hall, he was astounded. The number of people watching him! Ce had never in his wildest dreams imagined that Lord Cao Cao would hold a ball as grand as this for his guests. Not only was the Hall full of important, glamorously-clothed dignitaries, the room itself was stunningly decorated, with chandeliers hanging majestically from the ceilings, sculptures gracing the corners and open spaces, the walls and marble floor shimmering and rich, vibrant colors streaking the atmosphere. Even the wonderful aroma of food suggested that the dishes were most delectable.

There was a even a magnificent throne at the end of the hall, directly in the path of the doors Ce had just entered through. It was huge, and beautifully carved out of gold, which shapes of phoenixes engraved in it.

Ce was actually spellbound. As he made his way past different guests, each of them stood up in turn, applauding him, surveying him from head to toe and nodding approvingly, smiling warmly, eyeing him with interest, while he automatically returned all that he was receiving through his very demeanor, as though it was something he was used to, something he knew just how to do.

Four of his earlier attendants were walking behind him in a most orderly fashion, arranged in a way to discreetly point out certain necessities to him without looking like it, and to serve and attend to him in any possible way.

"Master Sun Ce, we shall take your leave for the present," one of them said after a few minutes, while Ce was still adjusting to the splendor of the ball- which seemed to be more of a gala. "We must do our duty and bring you refreshments and dinner. That may take a while, and so it is best that you socialize with the other members of the ball. Lord Cao Cao had clearly stated that he wanted as much mingling between his guests as possible!"

With that, the two dutiful men were off on their way.

Ce's eyes swept the entire dazzling hall- or what he could see of it. This place was simply gorgeous. He found it hard to take in everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours- just yesterday, he'd been living his own life more or less the way he always had- and now, he was miles away from that, in a magnificent ball. Soon, he would be part of a grand celebration. He wondered what Cao Pi's actual birthday banquet would be like. Jian Ye Palace did have a Grand Hall that was probably as splendid as this one, but it was a hall he had grown up with, so maybe that was why he was so blown away by Xu Chang Palace. Another thing Ce realized was that he was even growing to like it. In fact, he almost didn't regret coming here in the first place. If it meant chilling every night with a bunch of royals like himself, being pampered more than usual and meeting new people, then he could deal with it.

Then a curious thought suddenly struck him. Why had he been reluctant to make the trip in the first place? Not too long ago, he would probably have liked to come- not as much as Quan, and not so much for political reasons, but he would have been proud to represent his family and kingdom, and excited at the prospect of showing more people how to fun _his_ way. So what had he held back for? Why had he hesitated? He was actually warming to the atmosphere now. He seemed relaxed, and, at a glance, the other guests looked as if they assumed he was enjoying himself. Maybe he even was. And why not? This wasn't so bad after all.

A few more minutes passed, and soon, Ce found himself engaged in conversation with General Zhao Yun, the representative of the Kingdom of Shu. Ce found him to be and interesting and polite person with many values similar to his, and discovered that he could get along with him quite well.

"Master Sun Ce," Zhao Yun was saying in his slow, calm voice, as though he meant every word. "It might sound strange, but I believe that this celebration is a chance for all the land's representatives to gather around and create connections. It's very useful for our kingdoms for the future."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Ce replied, nodding. "That's sort of what my father wanted me to do here. He thought it was about time I got my first taste of the real world between the kingdoms."

"As did my lord, the Emperor Liu Bei," agreed Zhao Yun, inclining his head slightly. "I'm very proud to represent the land of Shu. This is the first time I've done anything of this sort, just like yourself, and I'm glad my lord chose me for it. I was only worried that I don't deserve it."

"So am I," said Ce. He was relieved that he wasn't the only one who was worried about that. "Or at least, I was, until I saw how easy this really is. I mean, I'm not used to it or anything, but I think I could be."

"Exactly," said Zhao Yun eagerly. "That's just how I feel. Lord Cao Cao's very generous to allow us this opportunity. I do hope the best turns out for him and Wei- for now, at least."

"Speaking of Lord Cao Cao, where is he right now? I haven't met him since I got here," said Ce, figuring he might as well get acquainted with the person who'd arranged for all this to happen. He was actually beginning to feel a bit warm towards Cao Cao, even though he'd never seen him before in person. He had heard that Cao Cao was a highly ambitious leader who ruled with an iron fist, which almost made him sound cruel. But a man who had organized such a gathering for both his son and The Three Kingdoms alike couldn't be all bad, could he?

"He should be here soon enough," answered Yun. "He probably wants to wait until all the guests are present for the Gathering Ceremony."

"Right," said Ce, his eyes scanning the hall for anyone he might recognize. Needless to say, he saw no one.

"May I join the two of you?" asked a sleek, imperious voice from behind them.

Ce and Yun turned to see a tall, built and dignified young man, with pencil-thin eyebrows and mustache alike, and sharp, well-defined features which fit into a properly chiseled face. He seemed to have an arrogant air about him, but there was no doubt that he was a man of honor.

"Sure," replied Ce, watching him intently.

"Thank you," he replied, stepping in between them. "Forgive me, I am Zhang Liao, General of Wei. You've heard of me, I trust?"

Ce had heard of him indeed. This was the man who had defected from the side of the mighty, formidable warrior Lu Bu, joining Cao Cao's army instead when the former had been defeated and slain, his dead body submitted to brutal, grotesque treatment. Following these event, he had served Cao Cao loyally and bravely, never betraying his fellow warriors or peers, just as he had done Lu Bu.

"But of course," said Zhao Yun at once, his dark, almond-shaped eyes widening in acknowledgement. "It's an honor to meet you. I am General Zhao Yun of Shu."

"Delighted to meet you, Master Zhao Yun," said Zhang Liao, before turning to Ce. "And there's no questioning who you are, Master Sun Ce. Word of your great deeds has reached my ears. You must be quite a commodity for Wu."

"Thanks," said Ce smiling. "That's what I like to think."

"Don't we all!" exclaimed Yun, laughing heartily. "Each one of us is so bent on making our kingdom proud. No one can understand our plight better than us!"

Ce and Liao joined in the laughter.

Pretty soon, the three young men were seated comfortably, feasting on a number of delicacies brought to them by their attendants, and companionably discussing many things they were all interested in and shared in common together. It was as though they had all been friends for quite a period. In addition to each other, they also met various lords and ladies as the hours passed, and Ce knew that he left good impressions on every one of them.

"But no matter what they say about how beautiful this place is," Liao declared after he'd thanked Yun for a compliment he paid him regarding Xu Chang Palace, "I'd sooner stare at a pretty woman any day."

Ce and Yun exchanged glances with each other, clearly surprised. This certainly wasn't like a polite, refined man like Zhang Liao to affirm.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Liao hastened to add,

"I know that sounds inappropriate, and even obscene coming from someone like myself, but you can't blame one for being a man, can you?"

They all shared yet another laugh at that.

"Speaking of pretty women," Yun said after they had finished, "how many have you seen, anyway? Which one would you say was the best to see? And don't pretend to be a man of such honor that you wouldn't look at a girl in that sort of way!"

"I don't know about you," answered Liao, "But if you must know, I would say that the most beautiful woman I've seen has to be either Lady Diao Chan or Lady Zhen Ji. You'll know who Lady Zhen Ji is, she's to be the wife of Lord Cao Pi once he comes of age. She's stunning to behold, I'll grant you that. Lady Diao Chan was the mistress of my former master, Lord Lu Bu, may he rest in peace. Unfortunately, she vanished immediately after he was defeated. It was a terrible pity- she had been a rather enchanting woman. One of the loveliest creatures I've known."

"As for me," began Yun, "I'll have to say it's Lady Xing Cai, the daughter of Lord Zhang Fei, sworn brother of my lord, the Emperor Liu Bei. She may not be a classic beauty, but she is a most charming and attractive woman. I do admire her for all her work and devotion, and it doesn't hurt that she's very pleasant to look at indeed."

"Yes, I've heard something of the sort," remarked Liao. He turned to Ce. "How about you, Master Sun Ce? Anyone you've seen whom you'll never forget seeing?"

Yun laughed.

"Yes, go on, Master Sun Ce! You can confide in us!" he said, shoving Ce in the ribs jovially.

"That's right, we won't tell! As it is, we aren't in any hurry to wage war against you, anyhow!"

Yun and Liao resumed laughing.

Ce remained silent. He hadn't counted on getting himself into this sort of conversation in just several hours of his arrival. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen? Well, there was no need for him to think twice on who that may have been. But could he bring himself to mention her? A whole year had passed since he'd allowed himself to even think of her name. Could he now let himself envision her face? That sweet, radiant face? The face that had charmed him from the very start? And what about that voice? That gentle, silvery voice that was like music to his ears? Could he bring himself to hear it again?

"Come on, Master Sun Ce," urged Liao somewhat impatiently. "You must have seen _someone_. Do tell us. We want to know what we've been missing in Wu."

Yun laughed again.

Ce hesitated.

"Well..." he began uncertainly. Then he immediately realized that this was the first time he felt uncomfortable ever since he arrived in Wei. This was the first time he was hesitating. Yun and Liao were watching him eagerly. Should he say it? Should he reveal her name? Move on from the past, as though it wasn't that big a deal anymore? Was that what he should do?

He knew the answer to that.

_Yes. I probably should._

No matter how hard it was to do so, he must let go of what he'd been through.

"Well," he said again, "I guess the most beautiful girl I've ever seen has to be- "

"Esteemed lords and ladies!" boomed the voice of the Royal Chamberlain suddenly, cutting him across. "I ask you all to rise! All rise as I present to you, The Royal Family of the Kingdom of Wei!"

Immediately, every present guest leapt to his or her feet, their heads slightly bowed, but their eyes trained towards the double doors to witness those who passed through, as the chamberlain announced their names one by one.

"Lord Xiahou Yuan!"

There were bows and applause from the guests.

"Lord Xiahou Dun!"

More bows and applause.

"Lord Cao Ren!"

More bows and applause.

"His Royal Highness, Master Cao Ang!"

Even more bows and applause from the guests.

"His Royal Highness, Lord Cao Pi!"

The guests now applauded and bowed more than ever. They fixed their eyes on the heir to the throne of Wei, who was the reason for their gathering, as he descended down the steps leading from the double doors towards them, along with his wife-to-be, the beautiful Lady Zhen Ji. Ce watched Cao Pi as he applauded too, favorably impressed with the young prince's aura. The Lady Zhen Ji, just as Zhang Liao had stated, was indeed a very lovely woman. However, she seemed somewhat haughty and foreboding as she proceeded past him beside Lord Cao Pi. The guests did stare at her face much more than they did Cao Pi's, in any case nodding approvingly, impressed with her beauty. Most of them had certainly seen her before, however, as she used to belong with the Yuan clan, and was once briefly married to Yuan Shao's second son, Yuan Xi.

"And now, esteemed lord and ladies, I present to you, the Emperor of Wei, the Hero of Chaos, His Majesty, Lord Cao Cao!"

A hush fell over the guests as they held their breaths, waiting for Emperor Cao Cao to emerge from the doors.

A second passed, and then another.

Then, suddenly, Lord Cao Cao's large, imperious and regal form filled the doorway. Every single invited individual around Ce gasped in awe and admiration.

Lord Cao Cao was surely one of the most striking personalities Ce had ever seen. He was tall and regal, noble and imposing. Perhaps he was not as handsome as an Emperor usually was, but that shortcoming was made up for by his powerful, proud air which filled the entire room. All in all, Cao Cao was definitely the about same age as Sun Jian, and, like the latter, every bit as breathtaking as an Emperor should be. His features were strong and concentrated, with a thick mustache and a beard to fit it, his body was robust and powerful, giving him the look of a true warlord. He swept down the steps from the doors, marching with a brisk but graceful stride towards his throne, where the other members of the Royal Family of Wei awaited him, standing around the throne patiently.

He reached the throne, and seated himself neatly and comfortably within it. It seemed as though the throne was made for him- and it probably was.

The guests stared up at him, then burst into applause- the longest, loudest applause yet, and bowed repeatedly.

Cao Cao watched them for a short time, then smiled, carelessly pleased with the sight. He raised his right hand, and the crowd of people stopped their applause at once.

He cleared his throat, then waited. There was absolute silence from everyone now.

"Welcome!" he declared, in his firm, clear voice. "Welcome, my guests, to Xu Chang, the capital of my Kingdom of Wei! It brings me pleasure to see so many gathered in my humble palace tonight."

Ce had to fight back a smile at that. Humble, the palace was not.

"I have waited impatiently to greet every one of you in person. Forgive me for being absent during most of the evening. But I promise you all, I shall not rest until I have been acquainted with each of you noble individuals! I will strive to make absolutely certain that none shall have anything short of a wonderful stay here in the Palace of Xu Chang!"

There was yet another burst of tumultuous applause following his words. The crowd was undeniably thrilled to be greeted so grandly.

Cao Cao waited till the cheers died down this time, and then stood up again.

"But of course, I shall not be greeting you on my own! Along with me, you shall have the pleasure of meeting my sons, my brothers, and the entire present Cao clan!"

He paused for a few seconds, and his glittering black eyes swept the crowd, his gaze lingering on several excited, interested and curious faces.

"Not only this, but you shall also be the first people, aside from myself and my family, to set their eyes on- "

He gestured dramatically towards the open doors with his right hand.

Almost immediately, another person glided out noiselessly and gracefully from between them. Before anyone knew it, the newcomer was in the middle of the hall, turned to the guests, and raised their face for everyone to see.

Scores of gasps and sighs of surprise rang out from the stupefied guests. Many of them clapped their hands to their mouths, completely dazzled by the exquisitely gorgeous young woman who now stood silently in their midst. The ones standing at the back of the hall craned their necks to steal a better look, as none of them had even glimpsed this woman before, and were astounded at the perfection and radiance emanating from her very form. Who _was_ this captivating beauty? The men's eyes raked at her delicate face and body, much like they had done to Lady Zhen Ji's when she was first seen, but more intensely, more curiously.

She was a true vision.

Ce's mind had gone blank from the moment he glimpsed her face. His eyes were wide and vacant. His mouth had slightly dropped open and his breath was caught in his throat. His hands formed giant fists. He didn't move a muscle, only gazed at her. Nobody noticed his reaction, as their attention was already taken. Was this really happening? Could it be? Could this be real? Was he having a dream? A nightmare, perhaps? Her arms were by her sides, her hands clasped together, one of them holding shut a pretty, laced fan. Though her face was turned to the people, her eyes were cast down. Ce _had_ to see them. He needed to. He was spellbound by her form, her stillness.

He suddenly had no control over himself. He felt himself moving. His eyes never left her, but his feet were walking him towards her, closer and closer as he didn't even bother to stop them. Even though he couldn't help what he was doing, he somehow knew that it was what he had to do; he knew it was necessary. He didn't care that the people's gazes had shifted from her to him. He didn't care if their faces now showed confusion and alarm as they looked from him, to each other, to her, and then back to him again. Whispers filled the whole hall. He barely even noticed any of it. All he knew was that he had to reach her. Her eyes were still pointed to the floor. She couldn't see him yet. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that _he_ see _her_- her face, her eyes, everything about her.

He finally reached her. He drew up to her. He stepped in front of her without a word, shielding the people from her, so that all she would see when she looked up would be him.

She saw his feet as they suddenly stepped before hers. She gave a slight start. She looked up to see who he was, blinking as she did so.

Her gaze met his, and then Ce saw them. He saw the eyes- the eyes that had haunted him ever since he last looked into them. The eyes he never forgot- the eyes that meant so much, the eyes he knew inside out.

He watched as her expression changed from mild surprise, to confusion, to astonishment. He watched as her mouth fell open. He watched as the eyes went wide with shock. He watched as her entire body gave a jerk which only he could see. He saw that she recognized him at once. She knew. _He _knew. He stared into those eyes as the onlookers stared at the two of them, as silent now as he was. It was as though he found her all over again, and as though she knew it.

Seconds which seemed like years passed by. He felt like they were the only two people in the entire hall, him gazing at her, and her gazing at him, and there was no reason for either of them to break their intense connection.

Lord Cao Cao, it seemed, had not noticed these reactions. He had been turned away from the crowd and from her, presumably for effect.

He finished saying what he had started before he turned on his heel to witness the scene and be baffled by it, just like the rest of the people.

"The Beautiful Lady Da Qiao!"

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'll bet you knew I was gonna do this, but I hope it shocked you all the same! What do you think's gonna happen next? Review, and you'll see what things I'm gonna make happen! Oh and please don't forget to vote on my poll! I'd really love to give you guys exactly what you want, and even though that can't apply to these stories, it's still easy to write oneshots you guys wanna see! In the meantime, keep the reviews and comments coming. I hope I satisfied you with Da Qiao's dramatic entrance! And I also hope I did a good job introducing all those new characters... Did I? Please let me know! But what's Cao Cao gonna do once he turns around sees Ce up in Da's face? And what's she DOING there ANYWAY? Well, to find out, do do do review! Thank you once again for all the ones I got for the last chapter, you people out there are absolutely FORCING me to update quickly!_


	23. Lord Cao Cao's New Fiancée

_Thank you SO MUCH again for all your lovely reviews! No, seriously, who said writing could be tiring? I LOVE you guys! I don't think I was ever happier with this story than I am now... Well, anyway, I'm really glad this story's being so well received with all my recent readers... and although I'm totally indebted to me early reviewers, who've never missed a chapter, I'm still happy to welcome new people every day! Okay, so since I know full well that it's my story you're here for and not my sad, silly little A/N's I guess I'd better shut it now and give you just what you want, since I do owe you that much! But before I do, I'd just like to add:_

**_PLEASE DO HURRY AND VOTE ON MY POLL! I'M ABOUT TO CLOSE IT IN ABOUT A WEEK, SO BEFORE I DO, I'D LIKE ALL MY READERS TO LET ME KNOW WHAT THEY'D LIKE TO READ FROM ME IN FUTURE!_**

_lol, So now, without further ado, I give you all Chapter 23 of this ever-growing fanfic!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

"How have you been, Lord Sun Ce?"

Finally, that hushed whisper, which was the first sound to penetrate the thick, heavy silence that hung over the ballroom. Yet, nobody heard it save for the speaker and for the one it was meant for.

It was the last thing Sun Ce needed to be certain that this was real.

He didn't answer. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hand had flown to her heart a minute or so ago, and had stayed there. Her eyes had snapped open and were still as wide as they had become the moment they were set on him.

"Fine," he heard himself saying flatly. "Just fine."

And that was all. Her expression still hadn't changed, and save for a faint inclination of the head, she gave no sign that she heard him. Her eyes were still fixed on him. It didn't make him feel nervous, but just slightly uneasy. How long had it been since he'd seen that gaze?

In the back of his mind, something was telling him that he should enquire after her, as well. But how? Where to start? What to say? He was at a loss for words.

Just as he opened his mouth uncertainly, Lord Cao Cao suddenly appeared directly before him, sweeping up between the two of them, a certain sort of puzzlement and interest registering on his face.

"Is something here amiss?" he demanded imperiously. "Lady Da Qiao? Who may this young man be? Are the two of you acquainted?"

Da Qiao was silent. Had she even noticed Cao Cao's presence, Ce wondered? Why wasn't she answering him? And why had that closed-off, blank look crossed her face? Her eyes were now cast towards the ground. Should Ce reply in her stead?

Cao Cao was now curiously switching his gaze from Ce to Da.

Before Ce could make any move, Da came back to life.

"Yes, my lord," she said softly. "Lord Sun Ce was kind enough to rescue me from the dominion of Dong Zhuo, and shelter me for many weeks afterwards."

The confusion cleared from Cao Cao's brow.

"Ah, so I see," he replied, his face breaking into a smile. "Then I suppose it is only natural for you to recognize each other."

He turned back to Ce, his eyebrows now raised in surprise.

"Is it true? Lord Sun Ce? The heir to the Kingdom of Wu?"

Ce felt himself nod once stiffly. His eyes were still focused on Da, who stood motionless behind Cao Cao. Thankfully, the latter hadn't noticed this.

"How very wonderful indeed!" Cao Cao exclaimed. "I have simply been hoping and hoping to meet with the famed Master Sun Ce for over two years now! It seems as though fate has favored me at last! Lords and ladies," he went on, now addressing the positively bewildered audience, "I was entirely unaware that Lord Sun Ce, Crown Prince of Wu, would be attending in his esteemed father Lord Sun Jian's place. But, apparently, that was not the sole surprise in store for me! For now it is clear to me that, because it was he who had once done a young woman a chivalrous turn, I should be thanking Lord Sun Ce for being able to present my bride-to-be to you tonight!"

Ce's mouth fell open again in shock at Cao Cao's words. He turned his head to stare at him, hoping against hope that he would not see what he somehow knew he would. But it was of no use. The Emperor was pointing at Da.

* * *

Ce was sitting in one of the plush rooms of the palace, waiting for Cao Cao to enter and be acquainted with him. In front of him, Da was seated on her armchair silently, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room. The fire in the hearth crackled eerily. Ce's attendants stood stock-still behind their guest, while Da's handmaidens knelt around their mistress in a graceful pattern. The sapphire curtains were pulled back, revealing the dark night-time sky, the crescent moon in its midst. In contrary with the atmosphere in the Grand Ballroom, these quarters of Xu Chang Palace were so quiet and subdued, Ce felt that anyone could have fallen right to sleep within them. He would have, too, except that he doubted he could ever sleep again after what he was going through.

Ce still had trouble believing his situation. How? For heaven's sake, _how?_ Why? Why him? Why now? Why did this sort of thing always happen to him? The confidence and comfort he had regained in the past few hours had deserted him completely. Now he found himself wishing fervently to return home to Wu again. It was beyond torture to sit here in silence, so close to the girl he had once felt so much for... and waiting to speak the man to whom she was now bound. What was he to do now? Should he talk to her? Ask if he could excuse himself? Would she answer? Why was he thinking so much? Oh, the agony of it all!

Before he could make any move, however, the door swung open, and, beaming widely at him, Cao Cao entered the room.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, striding towards Ce. "The moment I've been waiting for all evening!"

Ce rose to his feet and gave a slight, polite bow in reverence without looking at him.

"Do sit down, do sit down..." Cao Cao was insisting graciously, having a seat himself. "Forgive me for being such a time. I hope you have not found the wait unpleasant?"

When Ce shook his head silently, he went on, "Very well, I am glad to hear it..."

He paused for a moment, surveying him with his glittering black eyes. The young prince of Wu was sitting very stiffly indeed, and although he was carrying himself nobly, as if he was used to doing so, there was nothing in his demeanor to suggest that he had accomplished the truly wonderful feats Cao Cao had heard of.

"_Where_ to start?" Cao Cao declared suddenly. "Such rumors have reached my ears, Master Sun Ce! The Little Conqueror! The Red Cyclone! I have to say that these are most impressive titles, do you not agree, Lady Da Qiao?"

Ce's eyes snapped up towards Da once more. She still had not changed her position. All she now did was nod her head once. Ce resumed staring at his feet.

"After all," Cao Cao continued, "Such epithets are not easily acquired. How difficult would you say it was for you to achieve your fame, Master Sun Ce?"

Ce raised his head to look at him. He had barely registered the question. But he knew that he had to maintain his reputation, or he would fail everything he came for.

_Careful_, he told himself. _Remember, Pop's counting on you._

"I wouldn't exactly say it was too hard," he replied, smiling lightly, fighting to keep his gaze away from Da. "I just never felt it was that big a deal. And to be honest, I had no idea that so many people had heard of me."

Cao Cao threw back his head and laughed good-naturedly.

"As modest as the rumors had described! Well, Master Sun Ce, it seems that you need to be more aware of that which is being said about you! The truth of the matter is, you are in fact a role model to many young men. What have you to say to that?"

Cao Cao watched him intently, anticipating his answer. Ce didn't lose his composure even once.

"If I can do it, anyone can do it." Was his simple answer.

Cao Cao didn't laugh this time, but his eyes widened very slightly in surprise.

"Wonderful," he said after a few minutes. "I have no doubt that you are as spirited as anyone can be, Master Sun Ce. The land needs more men like yourself."

"Thanks."

Silence fell over the room again. Cao Cao seemed lost in thought as he stared into space, contemplating his next question. Ce waited, watching Da once more. She was sitting very still, her hands folded in her lap, her eyes pointing towards the floor. It suddenly occurred to him that Da had changed. He realized that there were several aspects about her physique which were different. Why hadn't he noticed them before? She had grown very slightly taller, for one thing. But that was only the beginning, Ce thought, as his eyes roamed over her form, looking her over for the first time in months. Her hair was longer, thicker, somewhat silkier than before. Her skin appeared fresher to him, and her face was more full, still perfectly oval, but with both more curve and maturity at the same time. Her lips together formed an even lovelier pink petal than they had a year ago. Her brow was smooth and glossy as ever, but now better-defined. Her cheekbones had arched just a bit, too, and this gave her face more of a womanly touch. As for her figure, it was still dainty and lissome- but it was a little less narrow than Ce remembered. This form was curvaceous and wholly-formed, but, bizarrely, it was still familiar to him.

Alot could definitely happen in a year.

"Master Sun Ce?"

Ce's body gave an involuntary twitch. Immediately, he redirected all his attention to Cao Cao, whom he had forgotten was even in the rom. Embarrassed, he said,

"I'm- I'm sorry, Lord Cao Cao, I... You were saying?"

The confused look that was creeping across Cao Cao's features was wiped off at once.

"Ah, yes, of course," he began again. "Well, Master Sun Ce, I am afraid it had completely slipped my mind that you and Lady Da Qiao have previously met. I simply must know precisely how and when that came to pass. May I request a summary of the events? From both of you, naturally?"

This was the first time Da looked up to face Ce. Her eyes, which had expressed so many emotions to him a little over an hour ago, now appeared blank and dark. After they flitted to Cao Cao and back, Da took a breath and began.

"I had been abducted by Dong Zhuo one afternoon, my lord, and was held in his palace for several hours. It was Lord Sun Ce who arrived and saved my life just in time. He asked for nothing in return, and I... I am indebted to him."

She lowered her eyes again.

Cao Cao nodded, seemingly pleased. He turned now to Ce, who had been watching Da through it all.

"I am certain there is still more to the story, Master Sun Ce! Come now, would you not narrate your side?"

Ce slowly turned his head to Cao Cao. How much had been unsaid. Kept hidden away, safe from prying minds. He would have liked to forget all about it himself. But if that was possible, he would never be feeling the way he felt at this very moment.

"I don't really have anything else to say."

But Cao Cao was not to give up so easily.

"Well, then I supposed I shall have to keep digging until I find out! What say you, Master Sun Ce?"

He laughed genially.

Ce tried to smile.

"I guess I haven't got a choice, then."

"Good, good. I see we understand each other."

He paused, picking his first question carefully.

"So, to begin with, were you Lady Da Qiao's sole savior? I have no trouble believing it, but I would certainly like to know if there was anyone else I am inclined to thank?"

"No, I wasn't the only one. I had help from a friend."

Cao Cao was silent, and Ce realized he hadn't said enough.

"My closest friend. He's the future strategist of Wu, and I don't think I could have done it without him."

"Indeed! And why is that?"

"Well, because..." Ce trailed off, looking towards Da again. Should he say it? Divulge the reason why he was obliged to split up with his sworn brother on that fateful night? Da's face was still clear of emotion. But Ce was amazed to see how much weight her eyes were suddenly filled with. There was fear, pain, and hope all combined within them, and immediately, Ce found his answer from their depths.

"Just because he's a great warrior. He backs me up real good."

"I see. That sounds absolutely thrilling, if I do say so myself! That accursed tyrant Dong Zhuo... if it had only been I who had defeated him in Lu Bu's stead..." Cao Cao's voice suddenly took on a deeper growl.

"That villain never could be satisfied with any woman from his harem... the thought of him laying hands on my delicate young fiancée..."

As Cao Cao was speaking, he got to his feet and walked towards Da. When he reached her, he stopped at her chair and slowly curved his arm around her back, resting his hand on the nape of her neck.

At once, there erupted within Ce a fiery, white-hot emotion, burning up his insides and surging through his veins._ Fiancée. _Ce's mind was racing. Anger and hatred, boiling and searing, expanded within him, and he was possessed with a mad impulse to lunge at Cao Cao, attack him in any way, fall upon him like the tiger he was. From the very instant Cao Cao's fingers made contact with Da's smooth skin, Ce felt as though a nonexistent part of him had suddenly come alive. What was it? Where had it come from? He' never felt it before. But that was the least of his concerns- as Cao Cao's hand began lightly massaging the back of Da's neck, Ce could hardly contain the agony exploding inside of him. Why was she sitting so still? As if she couldn't even feel him? Ce couldn't bear it. What wouldn't he give to rip Cao Cao's hand off his wrist right now- !

Thankfully, a second later, the doors swung open and the Royal Chamberlain entered.

Cao Cao removed his hand from Da's neck at once.

"Yes?" he asked, somewhat irritably.

The Royal Chamberlain bowed deeply before him venerably.

"Forgive me for the interruption, my lord. But our honored guests request your presence in the Banquet Hall."

Cao Cao exhaled in near-annoyance. But he gathered himself almost immediately.

"Oh, very well, very well," he answered briskly. "Go and inform them that I shall return shortly."

"Of course, my lord," was the reply, and, bowing once more to Cao Cao and to Ce, he glided out of the room to carry out his task.

Cao Cao then turned to Ce.

"Well, Master Sun Ce, it seems our conversation has come to an end for the present. But, I give you my word, we shall indeed come back to it during your stay here!"

Ce got to his feet and bowed low without a word. The powerful feelings he had recently experienced were now ebbing away, but he was still left confused at what they were, and why they had filled him.

Cao Cao, being the elder, merely inclined his head towards the young lord.

"I see that the young men have reason to assume you as their role model, Young Master," Cao Cao mused, more to himself than to Ce. "You are most welcome here in the Kingdom of Wei. I wish you a very pleasant stay."

And with that, he turned to go.

After a bow to Ce, Da made as if to follow him, but Cao Cao lay a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from doing so. When she looked up at him questioningly, he murmured,

"I wish for you to stay here and entertain our guest. I will send for you by and by."

Da gave a slight, timid nod.

With a swift smile directed at Ce, Cao Cao turned on his heel and swept out the doors. Curiously enough, Ce and Da's attendants excused themselves several seconds afterwards. It was unfathomable, but Ce made nothing of it. He was too preoccupied with other things on his mind at the moment.

After a few, uncomfortable minutes during which neither of them looked at one another, Da suddenly broke the silence.

"How have you been?"

Ce couldn't help but notice that her voice was now somewhat breathless, suppressed, and quavery.

"You already asked me that."

It was clear that Ce's tone couldn't have been flatter. Maybe he was being something of a bad-tempered stiff, but he couldn't help it. He had no sympathy for anyone but himself at present.

"I...I know," she said, her voice more hushed now. "Sorry."

He looked up at her incredulously.

"'Sorry'? For what?"

She looked as confused as he felt.

"I only meant... I-"

"Never mind."

Ce didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say to him. He still couldn't believe what was happening, and he didn't know how he was to proceed with this. He found that he was extremely restless and uncomfortable with all this.

He looked away from her, but for some strange reason, his head snapped right back at her.

"Why didn't you let me tell him?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

At the same time, that sealed, blank look took over Da's face again.

"Tell him what?" she asked softly.

Ce struggled to remain patient.

"Tell him exactly who helped me that night, and the reason why I couldn't have saved you without him. The reason why the two of us had to split up. And why did you make it sound like _you_ were the only one I was saving? And why-"

"Because I had to."

Ce was dumbfounded.

_"Why?"_

Da was silent.

Ce forced himself not to shout at her. Da's attitude was frustrating him beyond words. Countless emotions were stirring within him. There were so many things he wanted to do at the moment- and he knew that he would never do any of them...

Instead, he waited, hoping that Da would give him a better answer. He wanted one. He _needed_ one. Many, in fact.

Slowly, Da raised her face to his. Her eyes were pleading with his to understand. But he refused them. He was not going to let this pass. He let her know that he would not rest until he found out exactly what was going on.

In the meantime, he cast his mind around for another topic to discuss, and found one instantly.

"Fiancée, huh?"

Ce's voice was bitter, with plenty of sarcasm, and not a shred of humor.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

Da avoided his eyes.

"Four months."

"Sounds great. Congratulations, Lady Da Qiao."

"Thank you, Lord Sun Ce."

"So you're happy with all this?"

He did a good job at keeping the strain out of his voice.

She looked at him sharply, warily.

"Of course I am."

And here she smiled at him for the first time since he arrived.

Immediately, Ce knew something wasn't right: her smile- it wasn't hers, it wasn't hers at all. What was wrong with it? It didn't belong to her. Ce didn't believe it for a second. He knew that something was up. Why wasn't she smiling the way she always did? This smile was guarded, unsure, plain, and altogether, just not _real_.

"So how have _you_ been?" he asked, trying to pretend that he hadn't noticed.

"Very well, thank you," she answered politely, still without looking at him. "And how about everyone else? You father? Your brother, and sis-"

Ce suddenly leapt to feet, abruptly ending the forced conversation. Da, interrupted, stood up herself.

"I have to go," he said, somewhat harshly.

"Where?" asked Da.

Ce looked at her, and noticed that she looked simply alarmed, and panic was spread all over her face.

"Go where?" she repeated, this time in a whisper.

Ce tried to reassure her, as bizarre as it seemed.

"It's nothing. I just feel like going back upstairs."

Da's features relaxed.

"Oh," she said in a small voice, seeming embarrassed at having reacted so strongly. "Alright. I suppose I might see you tomorrow then."

Ce nodded once stiffly.

Tomorrow. What a word. Was he even going to have a tomorrow after this? He doubted whether he actually wanted one in the first place.

Da crossed the room and walked towards the doors. Before she passed him, however, she stopped, and looked up at him.

She stood by him for what seemed like years, even though it could not have been more than two or three minutes.

Then, she took a deep breath, and let it out in a strange sigh that Ce had never heard before, not from anyone. He couldn't help himself as he turned to stare back at her.

"Have a good night's sleep, Lord Sun Ce," she said softly, before reaching out and lightly placing her fingertips on Ce's arm.

It was in the split second in which she touched him when Ce felt a most familiar feeling surge through him, like some sort of electric shock. He looked right into her eyes once again, catching her off-guard. She froze in her place for just a fraction of a second, and her eyes grew wide. She pulled her away from him at once as though it was burned, but didn't break eye contact with him.

It was only when she blinked that the connection was broken, but the deed was already done. She stared up at him, looking dazed, confused and imploring, but immediately hurried out of the room in the next moment, leaving him behind, silent and quite on his own.

She did not know it, but it was in that split second, that when Sun Ce stared into Da Qiao's eyes, he realized that he still loved her.

* * *

Ce rolled over for what seemed like the umpteenth time. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't bring himself to sleep. He had lain awake for hours now. The moment he felt even the least bit drowsy, her face would appear before his eyes, and they snapped open again, leaving him as wide awake as ever. Whenever he thought about her, a million searching questions would rush to his mind, and he found himself unable to answer even one of them. How? When? Why? Ce didn't know when to start. When he first saw her, standing serenely in the midst of the Hall, he felt as though he were dreaming. He couldn't believe what was going on. He didn't know why she was there, but strangely enough, he didn't much care, either.

It was only when Cao Cao had referred to her as his fiancée that Ce had felt that he'd woken up and revived from his shock completely, only to feel something much more deadly spreading like poison over his heart- whatever it was. There was just so much on his mind, so much he wanted- no, needed- to ask her. And when her fingers had touched him, something dormant within him came back to life. It was like something that set his heart and soul alive. Ce had thought he would never feel such sensations again, but apparently, he had been proven wrong. But still, he knew that she may never answer his burning questions, and that he may never ask them, anyway. But how could he find out? How? If _she _wouldn't tell him what she'd been through in the past year, whom could he ask who would?

Ce suddenly jerked and sat bolt upright, his heart racing, his eyes wide with realization. What an ass he was! How could he have forgotten? _Of course! _There _was _someone! Why didn't he think of it before? But no matter now, there was still time... He could be gone and back in just a matter of hours, and no one would find out... He probably ought to plan it more carefully, but all he knew to do was hurry and fly like the wind. Yes, there was no other way.

As he was thinking these thoughts, he had climbed out of bed in a flash, hurriedly pulling on his clothes, making sure he made no noise, even though he knew he need not worry; it was really impossible for anyone to hear him at this hour, from his quarters. But he couldn't take that chance; not now, after all that had happened, he would be mad to risk anyone finding out what he was about to do...

In just forty seconds, the door closed swiftly behind him as he stole away to the stables.

* * *

It seemed that Ce wasn't the only one who'd been having trouble sleeping. For when he swung open the stable doors, his stallion's ears perked up eagerly, his eyes sparkling with recognition and fondness for his master.

Ce moved towards it slowly, taking care to avoid the other gently-snoring horses.

"Can't sleep either, huh, buddy?" he asked softly, holding his horse's nose close to his face and rubbing its mane. The animal had been one of Ce's companions for five years, when it was a little more than a foal, and even though Ce had ridden numerous horses in the Imperial Stables, and was familiar with most of them, this was the one whom he loved better than all the others.

The horse snorted its assent, surveying Ce mournfully.

"Don't worry," Ce assured him. "You better saddle up for a long ride."

Ten minutes later, the horse was joyfully galloping at top speed with its master on its back, glad of a chance to exercise his legs to their fullest ability.

Ce, however, was a bundle of nerves. He had been lucky enough to sneak past the palace guards unnoticed, and luckier still to successfully slip out of the gates. Good fortune was on his side tonight. He feverishly hoped it would remain with him for at least a while more, as the wind howled around him and whistled through his hair.

There could be no rests on this journey, Ce thought. No breaks and no slowing down, except when he felt that his horse needed to relax. But, glancing down at its blurred hoofs, Ce didn't think that would be necessary- this was a stallion that went on without stopping. At this rate, Ce calculated, he would probably reach his destination in the early hours of morning- later than dawn, but much earlier than noon.

He gritted his teeth and further dug his heels into his mount's sides, not at all painfully, but enough to let it know that it had to pick up the speed. Honestly, Ce wasn't even sure he knew exactly where he was going. He knew the way, but he was doubtful on how to get there. But he would find it eventually, he knew. He well remembered where Da had pointed a year ago, when he had first met her. He would just have to trust himself, and depend on his instincts. He was a warrior, he had found many things countless times, things that were much harder to locate than this. Ce could barely contain himself. This was some night! Just yesterday, less than twenty-four hours ago, he had been lying in bed, and his sister had pounced on him, receiving a hard blow to the mid-section. Wow, had that really been less than a day ago?

Although he knew it was, Ce doubted it. He doubted it very much.

* * *

_Well, I hope that was good enough! So, I hope I haven't incited the WRATH of all you Ce/Da fans out there! Hate me for doing this if you want to, but PLEASE do NOT take it out on this story, it NEEDS reviews to stay alive! lol. Anyways, I've now got Da engaged to Cao Cao (can you say EW?) and now, Ce's galloping off someplace where he thinks he can find the answers to all the questions he wants to ask Da, but can't. _

_But WHERE can he be GOING? And what will happen when he gets there? Who's he gonna ask? Will anyone find out he's gone- or worse, WHERE he's gone? Please keep the guesses coming, I'm actually really interested to know what you guys think is gonna happen! Don't forget about voting on my poll, either! And of course, DO review to make me happy! That's all I'm asking- again, let me know you were here!_


	24. You're here! You're here!

_Yessiree, I am back again with another update! I guess this one did kinda take a bit longer than the others, but what the heck, better late than never! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving, and in case I don't make it to another chapter in time, Merry Christmas to you all who celebrate it! I guess I have ALOT of people to be grateful to for reviewing, but since I've replied to pretty much everyone who left off a signed review, I guess all I have to do is say 'thank you' to **Odine12825**, and **Ayumi **for remembering to read this fanfic, and I'm home free! Anyways, besides that, all I can add is that I hope this chapter will be as loved as all the rest. So, to all you avid (that's a new word I learned- catchy, isn't it?) readers out there- here's Chapter 24! _

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

It was barely dawn. The sun highlighted the borders of the pink clouds as it prepared for its morning rise. Birds twittered faintly in the distance, and gentle breezes kissed Sun Ce's face and hair.

He took a deep breath as he dismounted his stallion. He'd made it. He could hardly believe how perfect his timing was. While he'd been galloping as if his life had depended on it, he kept thinking of only one thing: about how although he was determined to reach in time, he almost hoped he wouldn't- he didn't think he could handle any more shock after last night- heck, another episode of drama and he might as well be traumatized for life. But he had a job to do. This was what he wanted, and he would get through with it. He took yet another deep breath.

Raising his head, he surveyed the house that lay before him. A very pretty dwelling. And perfectly noble as well. It was by no means anywhere near as luxurious as the palaces of Jian Ye or Xu Chang, but it was a very spacious and comfortable-looking mansion nonetheless. It was clear to anyone that the residents were of esteemed birth, and Ce knew at once just by looking at it that he would have enjoyed living here. Almost everything about it was charming- with the exception of the ridiculously high gates, which, though wide open, seemed as if they were meant to either protect the inhabitants from the world, or prevent them from escaping, Ce thought.

Now, as he slowly forced his feet to trudge towards them, he was gradually filled with a sense of duty beside longing. He knew that it was much his obligation to find out what he wanted to know as much as it was his want. However, this knowledge did nothing to make his situation more pleasant, and also added greatly to his dread.

Before he knew it, Ce had walked right through the formidable gates and up to the mansion. Behind him, his horse followed in resolute loyalty. This was all happening too fast, and yet, Ce couldn't bring himself to turn back. As he drew nearer and nearer to the tall, wooden, and really quite beautiful doors, his hands formed large, firm fists. It was growing to be unbearable. He was- and he hated to admit it- nervous, yet again. Dammit, when had he suddenly turned into a sissy girl? Not so long ago, he used to face whatever was coming to him- and with a huge smile on, too. He used to _invite_ trouble in- or at least stand up to it. He could- and would- do the very same thing now.

More confident, he took a final stride towards the doors, and, damning all the sense of politeness and humility that he was taught- such as the fact that it was improper to call on anyone at the crack of dawn- summoned all his strength and hammered on the door at least thrice.

That was more like it! This was the person he really was- or used to be. Always open to a good fight. Always doing his own thing, regardless of how much it hurt him. This was who he wanted to be.

He didn't have long to wait to prove himself, either. Within five seconds, footsteps were audible. Ce tensed, waiting for what he knew was going to happen. Another few seconds. Then, the doors slowly pushed open to reveal-

A young woman standing between them, wearing an especially startled look.

Ce blinked. A complete stranger. Not whom he'd been expecting. Oh, well. He supposed it was better than nothing. At least she wasn't threatening. He waited for the girl to allow him in.

She paused for the shortest of moments as she took in Ce's appearance, his demeanor, and his royal aura, with wide, dark eyes. A faint blush tinted her face.

"May I help you, Sire?"

Her voice came out in a whisper.

"Yes, I'm here for something very... very important."

Well, that was truer than anything else he could have said.

The woman nodded once in understanding, but her face took on an apologetic shade.

"Do forgive me, Sire, but the Master is gone for the entire moon. Perhaps if you could leave a message-?"

The Master was gone for the entire moon. Ce stared at her. Wow. This was the best piece of news he'd ever heard since leaving Wu. He couldn't believe how easy this truly was for him. The speedy, uneventful journey was no coincidence. It was almost as if he was _meant_ to come here.

But the girl was waiting.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?"

Ce hesitated, phrasing his answer carefully. He didn't want to let her assume that he was here for something far worse than he actually was.

"Yeah, actually, there is. I was wondering if I could talk to your mistress?" he asked casually.

Her expression shifted to confused, but thankfully, it was nothing worse than that.

"My... _My mistress?_" she repeated.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he replied, throwing in his trademark smile for her benefit.

It worked like a charm, as always.

If she had blushed before, that was nothing compared to now. Her face crimsoned, but she managed to retain her composure. She still looked confused, but she was more at ease now.

She surveyed him again.

"Perhaps you'd better come in, my lord," she said at last, standing gracefully to the side to let him in.

Before Ce could move, however, his horse nudged him in the back, and gave an indignant snort. His master was forgetting him.

"Oh, please forgive me, my lord! We'll take care of him for you right away," the young maid- for that was obviously what she was- said at once, and waved her hand for several more young ladies, who, almost dancing out of nowhere, stepped outside to attend to the handsome animal.

With a reassuring pat on his horse's nose, Ce turned and walked into the house.

His first impression of the inside of the manor was that it was lovely- lovely enough for him to stay there. It was very large, too, and its feng shui was clever as well as attractive. The place befitted its owners.

"Please make yourself comfortable," the maid said warmly, but slightly flustered, as she led him into a plush sitting-room. "I'll let her know you are waiting. May I be told how I am to announce you, Sire?"

Ce had just seated himself cross-legged onto a pouffe when her obligatory question threw him off-balance. How stupid of him to forget. Of course she needed to know his name. what to tell her? He couldn't give his real name, certainly not... well, at least not now. It wasn't that he was afraid anyone back in Wei might catch wind of this little visit, not exactly. It was just that he didn't want to give this maid's mistress any warning... he wanted to surprise her, in a way.

"You could just tell her that a friend of hers is visiting for a bit."

Looking as puzzled as ever, but still obedient enough to not question him, the girl nodded once again and swept out of the room. Ce could still hear her light footsteps as she climbed up the winding staircase, and smiled. He knew that whatever happened afterwards, whatever he gleaned and whatever he discovered, he was not going to regret journeying here. Probably because he was looking forward to this more than anything else he had looked forward to for months.

Suddenly, Ce's ears picked up a few ill-concealed whispers echoing off the walls. He held his breath, leaning forwards and strained his ears. He couldn't make anything of it, however, so he slowly rose to his feet and noiselessly walked towards the staircase, taking care to catch every word of the muffled conversation taking place upstairs. He didn't exactly know why he was doing this- maybe he was merely curious. He was finally able to pick something up:

"...said he was a friend, my lady, I really wish you would go and meet him-"

"But I haven't even got any friends, Hui! Tell him to go away, I'm not going to see him."

Ce felt a slight jolt of excitement at the familiar voice.

"Please, my lady, it isn't how you think! He's different from the rest, I know it-"

"Hui, you've only met him for five minutes! How do you know what he's like? I don't care, I don't even _want _to know him."

"But, that's just it, my lady! _He_ knows _you_!"

A pause.

"What?"

"He knows you, my lady. I could see it in his eyes. The way he asked me to call you down... It was as if he were enjoying a private joke."

Another, longer pause.

"A joke?"

The voice was no longer a whisper.

"Yes. That's why... I really think you should see him. He isn't here to _look _at you, my lady, he's here to _see_ you."

Ce waited, ready to turn blue with all the oxygen he was barring from his lungs. Hoping... and hoping...

"No. I can't, Hui. Please send him away."

The voice was small, meek, and defeated. But Ce could hear the longing buried within them.

Five seconds passed.

"Very well, my lady," came the resigned response.

No way. Ce hadn't ridden all those hours just to be turned away. If she wasn't going to listen to sense, he was going to make her.

He stood at the base of the stairs firmly, and called out in his loud, carrying voice,

"Get down here, Xiao. It's me."

Although it had been totally quiet even while he was making his announcement, Ce could still sense how the shock in the air upstairs multiplied a hundredfold. He could feel the emotions running through the girl he had come to see, could feel, analyze, and relate to them perfectly, because they were the same ones that he was feeling right now. He waited, knowing now that any moment now, she would appear to him.

He was right. The sound of small-footed steps burst form above, and the ceiling vibrated with the force of the eagerness of whomever possessed them.

In no time at all, Xiao Qiao was standing at the top of the stairs.

Ce's mouth dropped open as he stared at his friend. This young girl was miles away from the one he'd come to love a year ago. She looked unbelievable. So beautiful. And yet, after he got over his initial shock... he could still see her in every part, every facet of this new person that he looked at. There she was, in her long hair which was only a few shades darker than before; there she was, in that small, full-lipped mouth which always made him laugh, and there she was, in that hour glass figure, which, although nowhere near as mature a year back as it was now, still trembled with the childishness of her very essence. Yes, she had undergone a major change- but Ce had only to look into those honey-brown eyes to see the Xiao he'd always known.

So different from the eyes he had stared into not twelve hours before.

He mentally changed the statement he'd made yesterday, adding in the word which made the most difference- A _whole_ lot could definitely happen in a year.

Ce saw his own face reflected in hers- he knew that she was displaying all his emotions. None of them broke their stares for several seconds, and then finally, she whispered,

"Is that you, Ce?"

Without a word, Ce held out his arms, and she ran right into them- no, ran, skipped, even glided down the steps two at a time- and leaped _right off_ the bottom two steps into them, with the joyful cry:

"You're here! You're here!"

She buried her head into his shoulder, allowed him to pick her relatively petite form off the ground, and rocked herself back and forth, all the while shaking in a way that Ce did not recognize. Ce's head was instantly filled with the sound of her incessant giggles.

It was only when he felt the moisture running down his arm that Ce realized, with a pang of shock, that the girl was crying along with the laughter. Her tears touched his heart more than they did his shoulder.

Embarrassed, he attempted to hold her away and brush her face clean, but she held onto him tighter, and he could just make out her breathing over and over:

_"I knew you'd come, Ce! I knew you'd come!"_

_

* * *

_

Xiao Qiao could barely believe it. Even though she knew this was really happening, even though she continued to reassure him along with herself that she'd known this day would come sooner or later, she still could not accept the fact that he was here. She kept her eyes shut, because she knew that the moment she opened them, he would disappear, and so would all the dreams and hopes that she'd carefully preserved.

She kept her arms clamped around her tall, strong, beloved friend for a long time, crying and laughing her heart out into one of his arms with relief and joy, until his warm hands took hold of her face and carefully pried her from himself.

She was finally forced to blink her eyes open. Her vision was blurry, but she could still see him. So he wasn't gone. Thank goodness. She mopped up her eyes impatiently with her sleeve till it cleared.

When it did, she found herself staring into Sun Ce's familiar face. He'd bent down on one of his knees so that his head was more in level with hers, as always. But there was something different about him. This face wasn't exactly like the one she was used to. Neither was the body. For one thing, Ce's head was a little lower than hers this time. She couldn't understand why. Had he shrunk? That wasn't a good thing... But pushing that worry aside, she noted that his face had changed- he was even more masculine and handsome than before. The sight of it made her proud- he always was quite the catch, and hardly ever saw it is anything special, no matter how much she tried to convince him otherwise. She would have to get back to him on that. But one thing she saw filed her with an unknown kind of sadness she didn't understand- something in Ce's green eyes suggested a sort of suffering- something she might have already felt, but not to such an extent. She frowned. She didn't like that feeling- she didn't like it at all, especially not in him. She wanted to snatch it out of Ce and beat it down- it wasn't at all becoming to his usually carefree, cheerful disposition.

When she tore her eyes away from his, she realized that he was staring at her in the same way in which she was him.

"What?" she half-giggled, half-hiccuped.

Ce laughed himself. The deep, yet fresh and young sound made her mind race. This really was happening! _Finally!_

"Look at you!" he exclaimed. Standing up, he measured her height, placing his hand on top of her head. "Is someone standing on her tiptoes?" he teased.

"You're the one who lost a head!"

They started laughing again.

"I sure have missed ya, rugrat."

"Me, too," she replied earnestly. "I'm so glad you're here, Ce!"

And she was. Seeing one of her closest friends now, after a whole year, made her feel like seeing the sun after a particularly rainy week. It warmed her up beyond words.

"Hold on a sec," he instructed. Stepping back, he carefully looked her over.

Xiao shifted from side to side, her eyes fixed on her feet as she fidgeted and fumbled with her dress. She was used to being stared at, and didn't at all like it. It wasn't as if Ce was a strange, creepy man like the ones who would come to court her and ask for her hand, and she knew he neither meant any harm, nor looked at her in that way, but she was still uncomfortable with the whole thing nonetheless.

"Xiao," he said finally, "Xiao, you've morphed into a real babe!"

That was what was needed to break the momentary tension. Xiao burst out laughing.

"Oh, please, Ce," she snorted. "Like you really mean _that_."

"I'm serious," he insisted. "Just look at yourself, you little brat. You're gorgeous."

It was true: everything about Xiao, her eyes, her face, her hair, her _self_, had taken on a change- but a change for the better. She had transformed- not drastically- but enough to look very _different _from her former self. For as long as The Two Qiaos had lived at Jian Ye Palace, both had certainly been sights worth seeing. But it had always been Da Qiao who was considered the true _beauty_, the visibly lovely _woman_, more matured as she was. Xiao, on the other hand, although deemed sweet and adorable, even very pretty, only looked especially beautiful to Zhou Yu. Not that he'd been entirely wrong about that- the girl had admittedly possessed a certain sort of charm, and still did. But now, as Ce examined her more thoroughly, he had no doubt that _everyone _would be astonished to see her beauty- now that she had filled out her curves, and grew up a bit. Ce couldn't help but compare her to her sister- she was possibly even more beautiful than Da had been a year ago. As for now- he couldn't exactly tell. Da had definitely changed, it was undoubtedly true, but Xiao was the one who had taken him by utter surprise- by her change, that was.

But then he remembered how wonderfully stunning Da looked the night before, and he realized that she was beyond beautiful.

"Nothing special," she mumbled, replying to his statement. "I'm still just a little kid."

It was Ce's turn to snort this time.

"Yeah, right. How old are you now?"

Xiao drew herself up proudly.

"Nearly sixteen," she declared.

Ce whistled.

"Wow, that is something."

"What about you, you shrunk? I told you not to stay up so late all the time! That stops you growing! You haven't been taking care of yourself. _And_ you always thought drinking milk was for babies. Well, I'm sure you've changed your mind now that you're growing backwards, mister..."

Ce laughed inwardly. Really, it had been worth the journey to see Xiao, just for this.

"Damn, honey," he said, unable to stop himself, "If only Yu could see you now, then-"

He clamped his mouth shut the moment he saw her reaction to the name. He could have kicked himself letting it slip out so easily.

Xiao's lips shut tight, her eyes turned blank, and her shoulders twitched as though she'd been pinched. She wrapped her arms about herself, as though she was chilly, and rocked herself back and forth, her head slightly bent, her eyes lowered.

She was driving it out of her. Trying to forget that Ce had mentioned him. Trying to let go of the memories which swarmed inside of head. Trying to fight back the tears which were painfully struggling to escape her eyes. Now was not the time. She would grieve later. But why seal off all hope? There was always the chance that he...

Looking up at Ce she whispered,

"He's not- he isn't _here_, is he?"

So much hope. So much longing constricted in her voice as she stared up at him eagerly.

It pained Ce's heart to answer.

"No."

She didn't move.

"Right," she whispered looking down again. "That's what I thought."

She suddenly dropped her arms from her sides. Her fists clenched and unclenched themselves a few times. Ce waited with his breath held. Then, raising her face, Xiao gave him a bright, sunny smile, which made him laugh in relief.

"Well, come on!" she exclaimed. "Let's go sit down, there's so much I want to tell you! You couldn't have picked a better time, Papa's out for two more weeks, and I don't think he'd ever hear of this, Hui's really nice, she wouldn't tell him anything..."

Ce let her familiar chatter wash over him as she sat before him cheerily, pausing only to take deep breaths, ask if he was_ sure_ he didn't want anything ("Maybe some milk?"), and then resuming her tales with as much vigor as before.

He let her go on and on, not really listening, but trying his best to formulate his questions. He didn't want to shock her with everything he'd found out. He truly loved Xiao- as somewhere between a close friend and sister- and couldn't bring himself to say anything that would hurt her feelings. And he had the strangest feeling that, while Xiao genuinely loved to keep talking to people she trusted, he couldn't help but feel, as he noticed her enthusiasm in keeping him preoccupied with their 'conversation', that she didn't _want _him to ask her what she thought he would. She didn't want him to realize that something was missing- and even though he already knew what and why, Xiao was oblivious that he did, and something about her insistence at distracting him irritated Ce.

"Xiao," he interrupted at last, with a certain note of finality she somehow remembered.

She bit her lip.

_Please don't let him ask, please don't let him ask, please don't let him ask..._

She was thankful that Ce couldn't hear what was going through her mind at the moment.

"Xiao, why won't you tell me about her?"

Or maybe he could.

"Umm... about who?"

Ce fixed her with a stare that was so familiar, she would have smiled if it wasn't directed at her. But since it was, she gripped her dress with both hands and lowered her eyes to the floor. No one could hope to match the stern 'Ce Stare', not even Sun Shang Xiang.

And she had always been a terrible liar.

"Xiao. I really have no for time all this. I've got to get back to the Wei palace in an hour."

Her head snapped up. Her eyes were suddenly so huge, they nearly popped out. Her heart thumped uncontrollably.

"The... the _what?_"

Ce smiled grimly.

"I know, Xiao. I know everything. I've _seen_ her."

"But... then..."

Xiao took a deep breath. She shut her eyes. Her dress was in danger of tearing.

"Then you know that... that Sis... and... _Cao Cao_..." she choked out the last words with a mixture of disgust, sorrow, and dread.

"Yeah."

When Xiao opened her eyes, they were watery again.

"I'm so sorry."

Ce snorted.

"Yeah. Right."

"No, Ce, I mean it," she protested, rising into a higher sitting position, her eyes wide. "You don't understand- it's a long story, it's really hard to-"

"Whatever, Xiao."

"Ce, I'm serious!" exclaimed Xiao, getting angry now, "This is a big deal for Sis! She's been trying really hard all on her own just to cope with it-"

Ce laughed derisively.

"'Cope.' Hmm. She was having a freaking ball, if you ask me."

"That's enough! You have no idea what she's been through-"

"What_ she's _been through? How about what I've been through, Xiao? How about that, huh? You wanna hear about it?"

"She had no other choice! Ce, if you just _listen_-"

"I've had enough of listening to last me a lifetime," Ce retorted, his anger mounting despite the fact that that was what he was here for in the first place. "She's _damn_ happy with her awesome, new,_ emperor _fiance, and I don't want anything to do with h-"

"_Shut up!_ Shut up _right now!_"

Xiao was on her feet in an instant, wild-eyed and furious.

"You can't talk about my sister like that! If you wanna insult her, you can do it _after_ I throw you _out of here_! And I don't care _what_ you do to punish me later, _Lord_ Sun Ce!" she shouted.

Hui rushed into the room in alarm.

"Lady Xiao-"

"Hui, _not now_."

After a few bewildered glances from Xiao to Ce, the maid bowed her head dutifully and left the room.

A couple of minutes of awkward silence passed.

The only other time Ce had seen Xiao in such a fury was when his father had come home, and the result of that was the awful way he'd handled her then, almost shaking her roughly. He regretted his actions deeply, and didn't want to make the same mistake again.

And so he more wisely stayed where he was until she calmed.

Finally, she resumed her place, although still breathing heavier than before.

She glared at Ce through lowered eyes.

"You wanna know the truth about Sis's life? Then fine. I'm going to tell you everything I know."

Xiao hesitated for a moment.

_Sis made me promise not to tell Ce how she really feels in case he ever came here. But this is serious. I've got to, for her own good. She'll thank me later, I know it._

Taking a deep breath, she faced Ce again and repeated,

"I'm going to tell you everything I know."

* * *

Minutes passed. Silence. Nothing was said between them.

_"Well?" _Ce finally asked in annoyance, making Xiao jump.

"Well, you've got to ask me something first!"

Ce cursed, frustrated. How could he have forgotten Xiao's '_adorable'_ habits.

"Don't say that," Xiao snapped. "It isn't pretty."

"Alright, alright," Ce mumbled. "Jeez."

Another minute.

"Okay, I got something," Ce said at last. "How did she end up like this... with... with _him?_"

He spat out the last word with vehemence, Xiao thought.

She filled her lungs with enough air to last her quite a while. She had no choice but to spill now.

"It happened about seven months ago. Papa came home and told us that 'Lord Cao Cao' was coming to 'see' us. Well, that scared us, and we asked why. He told us that it was becasue we'd been 'promised to him for years', and that he was coming to finally 'claim us for his own.'"

She paused, he face full of misery.

"It was so horrible, Ce! I wouldn't stop screaming and yelling at him, and Sis couldn't stop shivering, and begging him not to do this, that we would change, that we would do anything he said, but not _this_. We both cried for hours at his feet, but he wouldn't listen to us. He said 'a promise is a promise', and that he would honor it no matter what."

Ce felt sick to his stomach. He could almost imagine the painful scene, both sisters cowering at their father's feet, tearfully pleading with him in any way that they could, while he coldly sneered and brushed them away in response.

"We thought and thought while we waited for him," Xiao continued, "but none of us could come up with anything. I suggested running away and looking for you two."

Xiao smiled reminiscently. Ce couldn't help but do the same.

"But that would have been impossible, because Papa was home and he would never make the same mistake of trusting our servants to watch us enough. Then, after it felt like there was nothing we could do... Sis had an idea."

Xiao's mouth twisted in sorrow and loathing, and Ce's throat tightened. He knew, without a doubt, what that idea had been.

"She didn't tell me what it was at first. She went up to Papa. She told him that she felt she was the only one old enough, the only one... _mature _enough for Cao Cao to have."

Tears were in Xiao's eyes.

"She asked to take your place too, didn't she?" asked Ce quietly. He couldn't figure out why he hadn't guessed before. It was so_ like_ her.

Xiao nodded, the tears running down her face.

"I thought she was kidding."

The tears increased.

"Only it turned out she wasn't"

Ce waited, his fists clenched.

"I couldn't believe it when Papa agreed. Ce, he _agreed! _After everything he kept us from, _that_ was what he had to agree to? I couldn't believe it. Why was he_ doing_ this to us?"

Her nostrils flared with anger.

"I begged her not to do it. I told her that I would let anything happen to me,_ anything_, as long as we were together. I'd already promised never to abandon her, and now she was making me break that promise. Why? What was she _thinking?_"

Her face was now soaked.

"But there was nothing I could do about it. Papa agreed, and I couldn't make him change his mind."

She wiped at her eyes.

"I threatened to run away. Kill myself. Never speak to them again. Nothing worked."

She stopped, wiping her whole face with her sleeve this time. Ce gave her five minutes of silence, contemplating all that she told him. When he couldn't wait anymore, he prodded,

"And then?"

She took another shuddering breath.

"Then, when that- that _monster _came, Sis made me stay in our room. But I could hear everything going on downstairs. She and Papa made it sound like I was just a child, that I was alot younger than I really was. And since Cao Cao never saw any of us before, he believed it. And I knew that he couldn't keep his ugly eyes off of her."

Ce fought to keep from cursing again. After a few measured breaths, he cast his thoughts for another question.

"Have you ever seen him?"

"No. I bet he's gross, though."

Ce didn't have the heart to tell her he wasn't. Especially not when she was in such agreement with him.

"So then?"

"Then he left, promising to come back in a month. It was like a nightmare for both of us. I asked Sis why she was destroying her life like this. You won't believe the answer she gave me."

Ce somehow thought he would.

"She said, 'So what if my life's over, Xiao? It's _already_ been for months now. All I have left to do is make sure you have the best I can give you. At least you don't have to suffer with me.'. That's exactly what she said. As if I didn't want to suffer with her! Or share her pain! Sure, it wouldn't be nice, but at least we would be together. Can you _believe_ her?"

"Yeah."

Ce's answer was instant.

Xiao blinked a few times.

"Yeah, I guess you can," she said after a couple of seconds.

"And he came back after that?"

She nodded miserably.

"Yes. He came, and while he waited, Papa came upstairs to our room to get her, and pulled her away from me."

Xiao's face was now as wet as if she'd washed it.

"He pulled her away, and didn't even look back at me."

Her face suddenly crumpled.

She buried her head in her arms and sobbed, and Ce's heart broke to see her in such a condition.

Poor Xiao. How much more could she stand to lose? She had lost her freedom since birth, then her mother's life, then her father's affections, then his best friend whom she'd fallen in _love_ with, and now, her adored sister- the only one who'd been with her through all those losses, the only one who'd lost as much as she had. Maybe more.

"They were engaged two months later. I didn't get to go because we couldn't risk him seeing me," she finished, her voice muffled.

This wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Ce had thought that _he'd _suffered, but now, as he watched Xiao's sorrow, he realized that compared to The Two Qiaos, he'd been living on a bed of roses.

"I wish the two of you never met us."

Xiao raised her sopping wet face and goggled at him.

"That wouldn't have made any difference."

"Maybe not," he said, "but at least you wouldn't be as hurt."

Xiao didn't answer, thinking on his words. Hmm. Perhaps he was right.

"We don't care, though. We were never as happy as when we were at Jian Ye Palace. No one could have given us more."

"Whatever. At least I know _you_ feel that way."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ce hesitated, then decided against speaking his mind. Perhaps this wasn't the time to bring it up. He changed the subject.

"So what's gonna happen to you now? Are you going to be alone... forever?"

Xiao dabbed at her eyes.

"No. Cao Cao said that he 'would return when the time was ripe once more', whatever_ that_ meant. Oh, well. At least I'll be with Sis again."

Ce's temper flared again.

"So he isn't going to quit, is he? He wants _both _of you. That sick, son of a-"

"Yes! So now all I have left is a few more years before that stinking_ womanizer_ comes back, and then I'll have no choice but to go with him then."

"'Womanizer'? Try _child molester! _The bloody _swine's _actually proud of marrying girls half his age!"

"Exactly! His _kids_ are older than us!"

"And he actually _has_ kids! You can't exactly get more by _marrying_ them!"

"I know! And the worst thing is, Papa doesn't even care about all that! He actually thinks Cao Cao's still the right person for us!"

Ce had to fight back the bile that rose in the back of his throat. He knew without a doubt that if Cao Cao so much as set his eyes on Xiao now, he would claim her for himself. The thought of him touching the dear, unmarked young girl repulsed Ce.

"This is just sick."

Xiao nodded fervently.

After a few more minutes, Ce sighed.

"Tell me something, Xiao. What's the point of all this? Why did Da leave you here? Why didn't she take you with her? It would have saved both of you alot of pain."

Xiao didn't answer immediately.

"You know, Ce," she said at last, in a very different voice, "I think I know why. I've thought about it alot, and I think the only reason is, that she wanted to give me more time. And with more time... well, maybe she thought that if I waited long enough, I would get my- my happily ever after."

_Again _with the selflessness! What was Da's problem? Why couldn't she ever do what _she_ wanted for once, and to hell with taking care of everyone else?!

"I think she thought that one day... one day _he_ would come looking for me, and find a way to take me back with him."

She wiped her eyes again.

"Well, she sure was wrong about that."

Alarm shot through Ce. No, he could _not_ let her think _that_ about his friend.

"No- you've got it all wrong, Xiao," he said hurriedly. "Yu- Yu's always cared about you. Always. I know him. Honest, Xiao, he would have come if he just knew-"

"Then how come you're here, and he isn't?" she asked bitterly. "You saw Sis _once_, and came running here for answers. Why can't he do the same?"

Ce was confused.

"What?"

"Oh, come on," she said impatiently. "While _you're _risking your neck here when you shouldn't be, _he's _just relaxing in the comforting presence of Lord Cao Cao!"

Ce blinked. Comprehension suddenly dawned on him.

"Oh," he said, half-laughing in relief, "Oh,_ no _Xiao! That's not it! See, he isn't even _there! _I'm the only one! Yu's still here in Wu! He doesn't even know that Da's... well, there too. Not yet, at least."

"Oh," said Xiao in a small voice. She looked embarrassed.

"But wait- how come you're there alone, then?"

Ce hastily explained about the Ball, and how he'd reluctantly agreed to attend it in his father's stead.

Warm relief clouded Xiao's face, and she blushed with joy.

"So- so, he doesn't even know you're here?" she squealed. "He still cares about me?"

Ce smiled.

"He's never said anything about it, but I've noticed him staring at bookshelves without touching any books, and smiling at people flying kites for no reason, and laughing whenever someone says 'please'."

Tears were in Xiao's eyes again, but she was smiling.

"Really?" she whispered.

He _did_ remember her!

"Really. You've changed him, Xiao. You really have. Maybe forever."

She shut her eyes and let the tears roll by.

"Do you still love him?"

Without opening her eyes, Xiao nodded.

"Do you still love her?"

Even though Ce knew the answer, he didn't give it to her.

Xiao opened her eyes again and smiled at Ce warmly, though the tears never stopped. She knew he wouldn't tell her. But she knew she was right. She'd already seen the truth in his eyes. This was the reason why they held such a deep, strong pain within them- the pain that she loathed seeing in him.

"I don't know why Sis did what she did, Ce. She never told me why she made us leave. I don't know why she would ever want to leave you. But I know this for a fact, Ce: If there was ever anyone my sister really loved, it was _you_. Just you. She may not have mentioned it, but it's true. She loved you, and I think she still does, Ce. She can't possibly _not_ love you anymore."

Ce still didn't answer. He couldn't make sense of Da. One moment, he thought he had her figured out, but the next, she somehow changed her colors. What was he supposed to believe?

"You want her back, don't you?" she said quietly.

Ce closed his eyes firmly.

"Yes," he whispered.

She smiled.

"Then do something for her. Ce, to tell the truth, I don't know if you can ever be together after all this, but please don't be so hard on her. She has to do what she has to do. Don't make it any worse. I don't see her anymore, but she still writes to me. I can tell how sad she is. I have no idea what she's done all this for, but please, _please_ go along with it, like me. Okay?"

Ce smiled. He reminded himself how much he cared about Xiao as he answered,

"Okay."

They talked for a little while more, mostly about things that had happened between the four of them a year ago, and Ce enjoyed making Xiao laugh as she remembered everything about Yu that she loved.

Then, when Ce felt the time had come to leave, Xiao clung to him tight, trying to squeeze the air out of him.

"I'll be back," he promised as me mounted his horse before setting off. He did owe her that much. And it was the best he could do. He couldn't give her what she so desperately wanted, in case Qiao Xuan got wind of it and relayed everything he knew to Cao Cao.

"Thanks," she said, her voice muffled. She would miss Ce, but at least she got to see_ someone_ she was fond of after so long. And even though he wasn't whom she wished he was, she was still beyond glad that he'd come to see her.

It pained Ce to leave her staring after him, all alone with no one to confide in, but, as he rode back to Wei on his steed, racing against the speed of light, he was grateful to know that at least _one _Qiao still loved him.

* * *

_There we go! Now we've seen all the main characters after a year, and we know what's happened to them, how they're doing, and why nothing else can be done:P. I hope you all liked that chapter! Please do remember to review and comment. I know I didn't really make it seem like Ce and Xiao were close in my earlier chapters, so now was my chance! I hope I made it convincing. Thanks for reading! And don't worry, I've prepared ALOT of drama and fluff in the chapters ahead._

_Oh- and something I think I should mention- THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN, YOU GUYS! AHHHHHHH!!! AM I THE BEST OR WHAT?_

_lol. Please do review._


	25. Drinks and Discussions

_HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! I wish everyone a great 2009! Yes, I know I am more than three months late with that greeting, but hey, better late than never, right? lol. So, as usual, I'm first of all obliged to thank each and every one of you lovely people for my reviews- THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You guys are the cat's meow (that's a 1920s slang for 'something splendid, the best or greatest, wonderful':P)! And secondly, I'm back with another new chapter! OOOH, and JUST so you know:_

_**THIS FANFIC IS OFFICIALLY THREE YEARS OLD! OMG! YOU GUYS, CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW MUCH TIME'S GONE BY SINCE I FIRST STARTED WRITING THIS STORY? WOW, I THINK I NEED A PINCH, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS IS REAL...**_

_lol, Anyway, I'd just like to deeply thank each and every person who's read and reviewed and like this story, it means so very very much to be appreciated for SO LONG! And I can't think of any other way to thank you than by giving you a brand new chapter to this tale:P_

_So, to all you well-wishers thinking of wishing me and my fanfic a very happy third anniversary (and to you other ones, too) here's Chapter 25 of my three-old story! lol._

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Zhou Yu struggled to keep his eyes from closing. It was simply too difficult to keep awake when the atmosphere was so subtle, the mood so peaceful, and the night so serene. And the fact that he'd been up for the past twenty hours wasn't helping. He yawned, stretching up straight in his seat and wincing in displeasure when his back emitted several echoing cracks. The expansive table before him, over which he'd been bent for hours, was piled with sheets of maps and different sorts of battle strategies, none of which were legible to him on account of his hazy vision.

Yu sighed. He'd practically been living at the top of the North Tower of Jian Ye Palace for weeks now. He knew what he'd been doing when he signed up to train to be the Grand Strategist of Wu five years ago- it was the perfect path for him, one he knew he was destined to take, besides becoming a warrior alongside his sworn brother. And becoming the Junior Strategist of Wu hadn't been a bother at all- he'd actually enjoyed that process. It was only since the last couple of months when things began to toughen up for him. He hadn't underestimated the amount of work that would be involved- but now he was wondering whether he had overestimated his ability to cope with it. For the road to becoming a Grand Strategist was grueling and ruthless. Scores of hopefuls had been heard to have backed out of their duties. But Yu was not one of them. And thankfully for him, his training process was nearly over- he was eighteen, and a man, if not yet an adult. All he had left to complete was his final challenge: design a perfect, fail-safe, foolproof tactical battle plan. And another- tutor the Junior Strategist of Wu in-the-making- the young Lu Xun. Though he hardly considered that a challenge- the boy learned quickly, with a fresh, youthful eagerness for gaining knowledge. And he was as dedicated as he was talented- Xun had faced almost as many sleepless nights as his tutor, whom he had to accompany for his lessons at all times. But, impressively, he would not yield to his weariness. Yu had to hand it to him. He was also very fond of his pupil, as the boy reminded him of himself on rare occasions. He also came from a background that was as heartbreaking as his own... however... no, he had not the time to dwell on his past. He must focus on his task at hand.

Just when Yu was about to turn his attention towards his charts, a nearby voice interrupted him.

"Master?"

Yu shut his eyes in resignation. This was not one of his better nights when it came to concentrating.

"Yes?" he answered irritably

"I brought you water."

His eyes flew open. Tearing his eyes from his work he so loathed, he saw Xun standing before him, dark circles around his eyes, fatigue on his face, and a large mug between his hands.

"Oh," said Yu, slightly embarrassed, and regretting his momentary resentment. "Right. Thank you, _A Xun_. Leave it by the lamp, please."

"Yes, Master."

Having done so, Xun came up behind his teacher and silently sat by him, cross-legged.

Yu prepared to continue with his work, but for some reason, he couldn't bring his mind back to it. He felt he wanted to interact some more with his student- after all, the child _was _doing more than he was required to do- and showing Yu a whole lot of respect along with it.

"How old are you, Lu Xun?" he asked.

"Thirteen, sir."

"Thirteen years old..." Yu mused. Hmm. Around the same age Yu had been when he first took on the challenge of becoming the Strategist of Wu.

"And do you like it here at the palace?"

For the first time that day, Xun smiled.

"I like it very much here, Master."

"Really? What do you like the most?"

Xun seemed to contemplate his answer before giving it.

"I think it's being taught so much while being taken care of at the same time. I'm hardly earning my keep, but I still get all I want from everyone. I like that I'm accepted just the way I am."

Yu was astounded.

"What makes you think you need to earn your keep, Lu Xun?"

The boy looked puzzled.

"Don't we all, Master?"

It was a genuine question, one asked out of confusion and curiosity.

Yu, however, decided against answering it for the present, and reached for his mug of water instead.

"Did you have to earn your keep before you arrived here?" he asked after several long sips.

Xun bowed his head, looking a little uncomfortable. All he did was mumble something that sounded like: "After Mother and Father... didn't have a place like home anymore... wasn't any other choice..."

Yu bit his lip. Of course. How stupid of him to forget, and force Xun to remember those dark days. He decided to answer him.

"There are those who must earn their keep, _A Xun_. But only those who live off someone to whom they don't belong- someone who owes them nothing, yet shows them generosity. Only those who are capable of doing so."

Xun's head perked up.

"Am I not capable, Master?" he asked wistfully.

Yu finally laughed. It was nice to be able to experience innocence again.

"Of course you are. But this is a place where you_ do_ belong. And, if I dare say it, a place where the residents owe you greatly."

That gave Xun something to think about. It was true, after all. Yu gulped down more water as he watched him.

Xun looked up at his teacher again, his eyes wide and his face eager. He looked as though he had another question for him, but didn't know how to phrase it. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before finally bursting out, "May I help you with anything, Master?"

Yu, who had been waiting patiently for Xun's question, laughed again. Really, he was probably the luckiest tutor he knew.

"Of course, _A Xun_. Let's see what you remember of your lessons."

Xun couldn't have been gladder to reveal what he'd learned. It gave Yu a certain sort of pride to watch how Xun's store of knowledge had grown on his influence. He knew he would never regret Wu taking the boy under their wing. Of course, it had been their sole duty to do so, but he was still grateful for how things had turned out. Yu would never stop hurting for Xun, as he understood perfectly just what he was going through, but he was certain the boy would get over it soon enough, just as he had managed to eventually.

At length, Lu Xun seemed to tire, and Yu excused him for the night. For over a month, Xun had been sleeping in a good-sized cot near Yu's bed in the North Tower. It was obligatory for the mentor and mentee to bond for as long as possible, as Xun was expected to observe and learn from Yu's experiences and behavior. After all, he was to endure the entire process himself in a number of years.

However, Xun lingered by Yu for a bit before retiring.

"Yes?" said Yu without turning around.

"Master," said Xun slowly, "I was wondering... I mean, I wanted to know..." he trailed off.

With a groan, Yu turned in his wretched seat.

"What is it, Xun?" he asked wearily.

"Well... meaning no disrespect, sir, but... do you... do you ever think of- of Ladies Da and Xiao Qiao?"

The last few words came out in a sort of rush, and Xun looked as though he feared Yu's answer- would his tutor flare up at him the way he's seen Lord Sun Ce do to others? The reason Xun had waited to ask Yu was because there was nobody he admired more, and although he'd grown very fond of everyone he'd met in Wu, the Junior Strategist was the one he was closest to. He was the last person whom Xun thought would rebuff the question.

To his utter surprise, Yu smiled gently, and with more patience than Xun had hoped for.

"Yes, Xun. Not a day goes by when I don't remember them. I've thought and worried about how they are and where they may be many, many times. I care about both of them very much. But Lady Xiao Qiao's always had my heart, and I'm sure you've guessed this as well."

Lu Xun's eyes were as wide as marbles. He had never imagined that his calm and reserved master's emotions ran so deep.

His throat dry, he blurted out,

"So you and Lady Xiao Qiao were in love? Master?" he added hastily, afraid of offending his mentor.

Yu looked away, staring into space. A sad, far-away shadow crossed his eyes.

"I still am," he said finally.

"And... and... Lord Sun Ce-"

"Feels the same way about Lady Da Qiao."

"But then, Master," said Xun, more lost than ever, "Why doesn't he talk about it? Or admit it, the way you have just now? I liked both Lady Qiaos very much, but I'm always afraid to mention them because of what Lord Sun Ce ordered. I keep hoping they'll come back someday, but I can never ask, because I feel I'd be punished if I did."

"That's exactly how the rest of us feel, Lu Xun. He might be the only one who as any aversion to even mentioning them. Ever since The Two Qiaos left Jian Ye, things haven't been the same. Everyone was changed in some sort of way. But no one was more altered than Lord Sun Ce. And that's simply because he's started suppressing his emotions whenever they surge inside him, or threaten to spill out. He tries to pretend that everything that happened with him never really took place. He's afraid of being thought weak because of all the memories which haunt him. And he's been battling his conscience for a whole year. If he only opens himself to what his heart's been trying to convey to him, he might stop suffering as much. But Ce's never been one to give in to anything- maybe not even to himself."

Xun stared in wonder.

"People are very complex indeed," was his final verdict.

For the third time that night- or possibly day, Yu laughed heartily.

* * *

Sun Ce could see her as he made his way out onto the Imperial Gardens of Wei. She sat at a small yet elaborate table by a tree. Although there were dozens of these identical to hers scattered all over the first few sets of Gardens, he couldn't help but feel that she had the loveliest of them all. A pot filled with green tea stood on the table before her, and a cup of it was steaming in her hand. A book lay open in front of her, and she was bent over it, apparently absorbed. And then Ce realized that there was something in the way she was seated while reading her book which reminded him of someone. Who could it be? He _knew_ he knew the answer...

_Oh, yeah. Yu._

For Da Qiao's position very closely resembled that of his sworn brother's at the moment. Her posture and how she carried herself clearly displayed class and dignity without overdoing it. She always had shared alot in common with him. They got along extremely well, as she also enjoyed books as much as Yu did, if not a little less, and couldn't resist being drawn into intellectual discourses with people. Their relationship had been a very sweet one, one composed of brotherly love and mutual understandings of many matters. She had the utmost respect for him. Or at least she _had_ a year ago. Ce didn't know what to think about her feelings now. He just couldn't bring himself to trust who she'd become.

At that moment, Xiao Qiao's words echoed in his memory.

_Please don't be so hard on her. Please,_ please_, go along with it, like me. Okay?_

"Okay," Ce murmured as he made his way towards Da. She didn't look up yet. He didn't believe she could see him from where he'd been standing. It was only when he reached her table and cast it into the shadow with his massive frame that she raised her face to his.

Again, the change in her struck him. How could it have happened? She looked the same, but still different... _So much_ could happen in a year!

"Lord Sun Ce?"

Da's voice revealed her surprise at seeing him there. Ce caught sight of some of the emotion his eyes had been searching for pass her face, but almost immediately, that closed-off, blank look took hold of her features once more. Ce mentally cursed it. He slightly inclined his head towards her in greeting.

"Good morning to you," she said softly.

Ce took a deep breath.

"You too, Lady Da Qiao."

"This is a surprise, Lord Sun Ce. What brings you here so early? I hope you slept well?"

"Very well, thanks. I just wanted to explore these gardens. They're very beautiful."

She smiled. The same smile she'd given him yesterday. The one that wasn't hers.

"I am glad you appreciate them. Please, do have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

Ce blinked. What? He hadn't been expecting this. Why was she being so friendly? As if she _could_? Confused as he was, he still wasn't going to let a chance like this slip by.

"Sure."

He took the seat opposite her so that he was facing her.

Da neatly poured some of the clear, pale-green liquid from the pot into one of the empty cups and held it out to him. He accepted it, but instead of drinking any, he merely held the cup while she sipped from her own.

"Have you had breakfast, Lord Sun Ce? I think they began serving it not so long ago."

"Yeah. Have you?" Ce asked, even though he knew the answer.

Da lowered her eyes.

"I found that I did not have much of an appetite this morning. After all, dinner at the Gathering Ceremony last evening was so very rich, was it not?"

"I didn't know you had dinner last night."

Da didn't answer. But a faint blush crept across her face, and she bent her head down to sip her tea again. Regretting his jibe, Ce drank some of his own so that she could have a few moments of silence. The tea was very warm and soothing. Perfect for nerves and stress, he thought, as he watched Da contentedly pouring herself some more. Could her behavior mean anything?

"Are you enjoying your stay here, Lord Sun Ce?"

"Yes."

He found that it was getting easier to lie to her. Probably because he hardly saw her as she used to be before. It was as if he'd never met her before.

"I do hope you are looking forward to Lord Cao Pi's coming of age celebration."

"Sure I am. Can't wait."

She smiled the not-her-smile again.

"I am glad to hear it."

"What's Lord Cao Cao like? Lady Da Qiao?" asked Ce, hoping she would reveal her feelings for the Emperor of Wei.

She seemed genuinely surprised.

"Why, what do you mean? Have you not already met him?"

_"Why __d'you keep talking like that?_" Ce finally exploded. That had been the last straw. Why? Why had she adopted the grand, high-and-mighty, noblewoman's tone? She didn't even _sound_ like herself anymore! Ce's patience was never one that could be tested much to begin with, and Da's new way of speaking had been tugging at it for too long. Even though it had only been for a matter of hours. It drove him crazy.

At once, Da's blank face was completely erased to be replaced with one he could recognize even in his sleep. Her big, green eyes grew wide, her lips trembled, and she looked hurt and afraid- and reminded Ce so much like her old self. Her face, although endearing and memorable, also seemed like the sign of hope he'd been hoping for.

But Ce regretted his outburst immediately. He hadn't meant to upset Da that way, and felt disgusted with himself.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I shouldn't've... I mean, I didn't mean to- I mean, it was an accident, Da-"

He clamped his mouth shut at once, inwardly cursing himself. What had he done? Letting her name slip out like that... She may have forgiven him for yelling like that, but he wasn't sure how she would react to being addressed thus familiarly.

Surprisingly, Da smiled warmly. And even though it wasn't her smile, Ce exhaled in relief.

"Do not apologize, Lord Sun Ce. How could you have meant it? I know it was not your intent."

"You mean you forgive me?" Ce blurted out.

"There is nothing to forgive."

Ce said nothing. He watched her as she lifted her cup once more. She continued sipping her tea peacefully without noticing his eyes on her. So many memories of her swam through his mind. Everything about her used to entrance him. Now he was simply lost by her. What should he think? She looked so perfect and lovely, sitting before him in all her innocence. But there was nothing about her now that warmed his heart. If only things had gone the way he'd wanted... No, there was no use in thinking about that now. But who did he have to blame for how everything had turned out, anyway?

"Yeah," he said finally. "Yeah, there is."

The confusion filling her eyes now was all Ce needed to be sure that she was no longer who she used to be.

Then Da blinked, and the confusion was gone. Damn it, how'd she do that?

"I think you asked me something before-"

"Before I blew up at you?" Ce finished for her, nonchalant as to how she would take this. Da blushed, and it seemed more out embarrassment than irritation. Would wonders ever cease with this girl?

"Yes, I suppose you may say that," she answered.

"Well, what about it?"

"You wanted to know about my Lord Cao Cao."

_'My' Lord. Humph._

"Yeah, I did."

"What would you like to know, Lord Sun Ce?"

Ce hesitated. Should he ask her? If he was honest with himself, he still didn't trust her enough to divulge any of the real reasons behind his question. But his need to know outweighed his need to keep all of his motives completely discreet.

"Is he good to you?"

The softness in his voice took even him aback.

Da studied him for a moment before answering. Her eyes traced his form a few times, before blinking, and appearing closed once more.

She nodded.

"And are you happy?"

She lowered her eyes again. When she looked back up, she was smiling that smile again. _That_ smile.

"You asked me this yesterday."

"Did I?"

"Yes, if I remember right."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I said I was."

"And... what did I say?"

Da raised her face to the sun, trying to remember.

"You changed the subject," she said slowly, as though being careful with what she let slip.

"Oh... I did?"

The corners of Da's mouth twitched.

"Your memory is not one I envy, Lord Sun Ce."

Could Ce have heard a hint of her old mischief in her voice?

For the first time that day, he smiled.

"Yours is one I do envy, Lady Da Qiao."

"I am sure then, that you will believe me when I tell you I have heard others say the same."

"I sure do," Ce agreed, his smile lingering.

"You know what, Lady Da Qiao?" he asked, feeling more confident already.

"What exactly, Lord Sun Ce?"

"You're alright."

* * *

"Lunch is ready, my lady."

"Thank you, Hui."

Xiao Qiao was flat on her back, lying across her bed and staring at the ceiling. She'd been pondering over all the events that had passed the day before. Whom she'd seen. What he'd said. How they'd talked and talked about things. She was glad it had happened, but she'd never been more confused in her life. What was she to do now? There was no doubt that there was absolutely no possible way she could help her friend win back her sister- for that was what she wanted. But she had to do _something_! If only she could leave her wretched house for a day- just _one_ day. Only one day was enough for her to make everything better. Maybe even less. All she needed was the person she'd been in love with for over a year. Oh, if ahe could only see him again! She missed him. She would miss him every single day, and had missed him ever since the two of them were parted. She'd been so lonely for so long. After her sister had left her, her life had been nothing but miserable. It simply couldn't get any worse. But at least she saw one of her closest friends yesterday. And at least he'd let her hear some words of comfort about his sworn brother.

Did he really think of her as much as she thought of him? Did he really still remember her? She hoped so. She hoped he still did. If that was true, and if she ever found out that he wanted her back, she would go through anything to be back by his side. She would face anyone, no matter who they were, as long as they didn't mean well. All she needed was a day...

"My lady?"

Xiao sighed.

"Yes, Hui."

Xiao swung her legs out of bed and followed her handmaid down the staircase. Honestly speaking, she didn't really care about lunch. Or dinner, or breakfast. She simply couldn't eat at a time like this. There was too much on her mind, too much she missed and was worried about. How was she to concentrate about something as trivial as dinner? She wanted out of here. Now. So that she could look for her sister. Or the one she loved. Or maybe she would stay here for a little longer and wait for her friend to come back. If he didn't, then she would go. She was sure she could persuade her maid to let her. Hui was a good woman. She would never betray her to anyone- not even to her own master, who happened to be Xiao's father. And all the other servants were surely on her side, too. They'd all known her since she'd been born. They loved her. They would cover for her for as long as necessary, and then when she came back with what she'd left for, she would take them all to live with her. They would all live happily ever after, and she need never fear her father or her sister's- and possibly her horrifying _fiance_. She would be happy for the rest of her days. All she needed for that was one day. Just _one day_...

"My Lady?"

Xiao sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Hui," she said, picking up her chopsticks. She tried to make it seem as though she had an appetite as she began to eat.

"My lady, you don't have to eat if you don't want to," said Hui softly, her young, pretty face sympathetic. "I can take care of it..."

"No, it's fine. I probably should anyway."

She reached for her glass of milk and drank from it. She smiled as she thought of how her servants would still feed her milk. They would always see her as a baby, although she was nearing sixteen years of age, and hadn't craved milk in years. She still liked it, though. And if it made her servants- or rather, friends- happy to continue to nurture her, then she would let them. After all, she_ was_ the only one they had left to pamper. When she was finally married off to that womanizer, what would become of them? She worried about that.

"What are you hoping for, my lady?" asked Hui curiously.

Xiao smiled.

"Alot of things."

Hui smiled herself.

"Are you waiting for your friend?"

"How did you know?" Xiao asked, startled. "Were you listening to us?"

Hui blushed.

"I couldn't help it, my lady. I did so like looking at him."

Xiao giggled, more out of surprise than anything.

"Hui, you can't! He belongs to Sis, and no one else. He's_ all_ hers." Her giggles took control of her then.

Hui started laughing a little herself.

"I'm glad of that," she said truthfully. "I can't think of anyone else who could befit our darling Lady Da Qiao."

Xiao nodded vigorously.

"Me neither. I just hope he's doing the right things to make her understand that," she said anxiously looking out the window. "What's taking him so long?" she said in annoyance, more to herself than to Hui.

"Don't worry, my lady. He'll come for sure. If not today, then tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then the day after. But he will definitely show up."

"How do you know?" asked Xiao, tearing her eyes away from the door with difficulty.

"Because," said Hui, smiling slightly again, "he isn't one to break promises."

* * *

_There you go! I hope you liked this chapter. I know I still haven't built up to any fluff yet, but don't you worry, I'll make up for it! It'll all be coming up before you know it. I'm gonna make it good, too! Please do do do review._

_And I'd like to add a few notes: I decided to add that scene between Yu and Xun because I find that they have quite a bit in common, and that it would fit to have Yu as Xun's mentor. And after watching one of Yu's cutscenes in DW6 which featured Lu Xun, I couldn't resist depicting their friendship more deeply! Let me know if you liked it! Another thing I'd like you to notice is how I've got all the main characters drinking something in every scene (hence the title 'Drinks and Discussions':P). No reason at all- I just wanted to have a connection between all the scenes. Yu drinks some water, Ce and Da drink tea, and Xiao drinks milk. Yeah, I know, totally random._

_Anyways, PLEASE DROP YOUR BIRTHDAY WISHES AND COMMENTS ON YOUR WAY OUT! I really hope you keep reading/reviewing, because they make me really really happy!_

_lol. Thanks. Please review.  
_


	26. Revelation and Longing

_OMG, OMG, OMG, I CANNOT BELIEVE THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I GOT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I don't think I remember ANYONE getting like 60 REVIEWS IN JUST A MONTH! THANK YOU ALL SO VERY VERY MUCH! I loved them all enough to putting updating this fanfic first:P. Even though I know I didn't make anything great happen in the last chapter, I'm still THRILLED you did not abandon me! lol, You guys are probably thinking "HURRY UP AND MAKE WITH THE FLUFF ALREADY!" right about now... Well, if you are, I don't blame you! Seriously, I think I need to get a move on and bring back what everyone likes most about this story. So I think I'm gonna get right onto that! But I'm just afraid of rushing it, so I think I'll take it one step at a time. Thanks for all your patience! Anyways, here's chapter 26._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Yay! Ce's back, _just_ like he promised," Xiao Qiao sang joyfully to no one in particular, as she skipped out the mansion's doors and into the sun to meet her friend.

"What took you so long?" she pouted after giving him a welcoming hug. "I've been waiting three whole days, Ce!"

Sun Ce laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"Sorry about that, squirt. I just got held up alot."

"Really? By what?"

"Your future husband."

Xiao immediately demonstrated several retching noises.

"Yuck! Do _not_ call him that. It gives me the creeps!"

Ce laughed again.

"Exactly," he said mischievously, as he led the way into the manor. "Think I could rest for a sec? It's been a long ride."

Strangely, it seemed much more homely and much less foreboding now that he knew Xiao and a handful of pleasant servants were the only ones living in it... Well, for the moment at least. Beside him, just as he'd expected, Xiao was bouncing about and bombarding him with questions.

"So what's been going on, Ce? Did anything interesting happen? Are you having fun? How's Sis? And what's Wei like? Do you like it there? Are they being nice to you?"

Just then, Ce heard the sound of light, approaching footsteps and turned to see the young, sweet-faced maid he'd met not three days before. She was making her way towards him and smiling warmly.

"Good day, Lord Sun Ce," she greeted him in the same breathless way as before. She appeared slightly crimson as she bowed before him. "If you would permit me to say so, it is simply wonderful to see you back!"

"You too, Hui," Ce replied, grinning when she flushed even more deeply at his mention of her name.

Xiao giggled into his elbow. Apparently, this sort of behavior from her maid wasn't new to her.

"Is- is there anything we can bring you, Sire? Anything at all?" Hui struggled to ask him normally.

Ce was just about to refuse, when he caught sight of Xiao's imploring face. Clearly, she wanted him to eat_ something_ at her house for once. After all, he'd been the one who'd taken so much care of her a year ago, and she felt she owed it to him to do the same. Not that he felt the same way- it had been his and Zhou Yu's pleasure back then.

"A couple dozen meat buns would be great," he told Hui.

"Of course, Sire," she said, bowing low once more before hurrying away, probably to the kitchens, Ce supposed.

Xiao was still fighting back laughter.

"It's fun watching that," she managed to say between snorts. "She's so cute when you're around."

"Yeah, aren't they all," Ce muttered, used to girls melting at the very sight of him. Jeez, couldn't they give him a break?

"I like her, though," he assured Xiao. "She doesn't do it the way alot of others do."

"I know, doesn't that get to you after a while?"

Ce laughed.

"You have _no_ idea."

Xiao scoffed.

"Believe me, I do."

Ce thought about that.

"Yeah, I guess you do," he decided finally. Xiao was so beautiful, he knew there was probably no one else who could understand this particular situation of his better.

"So c'mon! Tell me what happened," she whined, as they took the same seats two days back.

"Well..." Ce began, then stopped. He turned up his palms. Where to start? Had things been going better for him or worse? Or nowhere? It was hard for him to decide that. "Well, nothing much, I guess. I mean, nothing too terrible."

"Anything too wonderful?" Xiao prodded eagerly.

Ce gave her a wistful smile.

"Nah."

Xiao's face fell. Then she attempted a scowl at him. It was meant to be a fierce one, but in her case, just made her look cuter.

"You know why? Because you're not even trying! Come _on_, Ce, you don't think Sis is just gonna run into your arms, do you? You need to_ show_ her how much you still care!"

"You act like it's so easy," Ce retorted.

"Well, it is, once you get past all the... the _past_!"

"Which I really can't, alright?"

They glowered at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly, Xiao let out a sigh.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," she muttered. "What am I going to do with you? So much for being all _cute_," she continued in annoyance.

That was what was needed to break the tension.

"Since when were _you _an expert on this stuff?" Ce laughed.

"Since you resigned. Now hurry up and tell me what's been going on, they'll probably be wondering where you are."

"It's no rush, Xiao. I said I was going to be out hunting. They aren't expecting me for a while."

"Oh, good! Then we have time for some fun," Xiao said excitedly, and even clapped her hands together twice for good measure.

"That's right, we do," said Ce amused, glad that he could give Xiao some company after her being so lonely for so long. It was nice spending time with his friend. It gave him a feeling of happiness, even as he knew how complicated his life was getting to be. Yet something told him he'd better get used to it, because he sensed that it was going to get alot more so pretty soon. He and Xiao spoke about many things to pass the time, things that neither worried nor upset either of them. Xiao wanted to know how all the friends she'd made in Wu were doing- from Sun Shang Xiang to Huang Gai. She absolutely screamed in delight when Ce informed her that Shang Xiang was now more feminine than before, and that Taishi Ci had adopted a fragile kitten he'd saved from drowning, which was now causing him to have a more gentle and soft-spoken manner. Xiao was thrilled to hear that Gan Ning was developing such strong feelings for Shang Xiang, and that Ling Tong no longer seemed to exactly loathe him. And when Ce gave her the news about Lu Xun taking on the challenge of becoming Wu's Junior Strategist, and being considered a successor to Lu Meng, she was simply overjoyed.

Presently, Hui returned with a large platter full of the steaming meat buns Ce had requested. They were as delicious as any Ce had ever tasted. He was therefore very generous with his compliments to both Xiao and Hui. The former merely laughed and said it was nothing, accepting his gratitude with a little wave of her hand; while the latter, however, fumbled and stammered, and couldn't even seem to express the proper polite sentiments. This entertained Xiao very much.

When the nerve-wracked, blushing maid was finally able to excuse herself, Ce and Xiao enjoyed a good laugh.

"So tell me now," Xiao finally managed to say, her eyes sparkling with mirth, "How's Sis?"

"She's just fine," said Ce earnestly. "Really. There's no need for you to worry about her at all, Xiao."

"How are you getting on?"

"She's been... nice," was the curt reply. Which was true. Da Qiao had been treating him with nothing but the most gracious sort of hospitality for the past several days. She was careful to make him feel like the honored guest he was, gave him the proper amount and form of company, and was always very pleasant around him. But, despite all that, he simply couldn't relate her to the sweet, lovely young lady she'd been a year ago. Her kindness to him had a different character to it. It wasn't portrayed in the same manner at all. "We spend some time together. Sometimes. We've had tea every morning since I've been there. So, four times, I guess."

"Is she still... you know? How she used to be before?" Xiao asked softly, searching Ce's face for a reaction.

Ce hesitated.

"Being engaged's probably a big deal to her, Xiao," he said finally, deliberately not answering her question. "It's hard to stay the same when you're... going through something like that."

He averted Xiao's eyes.

Xiao sighed again.

"Ce, why can't you just let go of everything?" she whispered, sorrow in her gaze. "Is it so hard for you to reach out to Sis again? The way that you always could before?"

Ce didn't answer.

"What could have _happened_?" Xiao suddenly asked, more forcibly than before. "What could Sis have said to you that day that's made you so cold towards her, Ce? Why can't you tell me?"

When she received no reply, Xiao whispered,

"Have you even told_ anyone_?"

"I don't wanna talk about this," Ce murmured, without even looking at her.

For a moment, Xiao felt like forcing him to tell her anyway, but then, wisely decided against it, and merely nodded.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them for a few minutes.

Then, Xiao broke it.

"Um... Ce?" she timidly, waiting for him to look at her before proceeding.

To her relief, when he raised his head, he was smiling.

"What's up, squirt?" he said, more like his playful self. At that, Xiao smiled too, more relaxed.

"Well, I was wondering... about... well..."

"Go on."

"It's... well... Ce, couldn't you... could you... tell me if there's any way I can... well, see Yu again?"

There was such hope on her face, such longing in her eyes, and such earnest in her voice, it pained Ce's heart.

"Xiao," he began, then stopped._ How_ was he going to break this to her?

He tried again.

"Xiao, trust me, I would do anything I could to help you see him, it's just... well, Yu has no idea about any of this. He would have come with me to Wei, and if he had, he would have known about everything, and everything would have been cool. Well, cooler, at least. He could probably have helped us out. But he couldn't make it, because he just started going through this huge trial-process test thing, to become the Grand Strategist of Wu. He and Xun are holed up in the North Tower right now, working their heads off for days. Maybe weeks. We hardly even see him anymore. This is all he ever wanted, Xiao. He's been training five years for it, he just can't get distracted right now. I'm never gonna admit this to his face, not in a million years, but I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I ruined his chances. And, well... that's why... I mean, you understand, don't you?" he pleaded.

Ce knew it was no good trying to comfort Xiao. Instead, he waited while she wiped her eyes.

"It's okay," she said thickly. "I couldn't forgive myself either."

Ce smiled.

"Smart of you, rugrat."

Xiao hiccoughed her laugh.

"Do you know when he'll be done with all this?"

"I wish I did, Xiao. It's hard to say. All I know is that he'd have to be damn smart to get done anytime soon."

Xiao attempted a watery smile, then abandoned the effort.

"I miss him," she said sadly.

"I know you do. I'll bet he does, too."

"Well, will you promise to tell him everything about this as soon as you know he's finished? And make him go to Wei immediately?"

"Poisoned arrows couldn't stop me," he promised, laughing when she gasped at his words in horror.

They chatted for a while longer, then Ce decided he'd best be going back to Wei, because the journey was very lengthy, and it was nearly noon. Hunting only took so long. He figured that if he galloped at top speed, he would make it back in time before sundown, and there would be no suspicions or questions directed at him.

Having said goodbye to Xiao, and attempting to do the same to Hui, who refused to meet eye-contact with him due to bashfulness, Ce departed. His last view of the Qiao Manor was Xiao waving to him merrily from the doors.

* * *

"Barely made it," Ce muttered to himself, slightly weary as he fastened his horse in the Royal Stables of Wei hours later. "I keep this up, and I'll be caught in five minutes flat."

Apparently unconcerned, the stallion nudged its master with its nose for some of the fresh hay which lay just out of its reach.

"Now? It's not even feeding time yet, you hog."

The horse glared up at Ce balefully. _He_ wasn't the one who'd feasted on a rich platter of meat buns not too long ago, was he?

Ce laughed.

"Alright, alright," he conceded cheerfully. "You don't have to gimme that look of yours. It creeps me out."

Bending over, he proceeded to gather several handfuls of the coarse, mustard-colored straws.

"Lord Sun Ce?"

Ce nearly fell over into the hay at the sound of the soft, all-too-familiar voice. Why, _why _did she have to come_ now_?

"Lady Da Qiao," he greeted her loudly, before even facing her.

"What a, uh... pleasant surprise?"

Da Qiao looked surprised herself... and a little too curious than was harmless.

"I was not aware that you visited the stables often, Lord Sun Ce."

Her tone was not hostile or even accusing, but polite. She was merely making a statement to initiate a proper conversation.

Ce, however, wary as he was, assumed the defensive position.

"I didn't know you visited here, either."

"Oh, I do beg your pardon. Perhaps I should have mentioned it earlier."

Immediately, Da was contrite.

Ce felt guilt spreading through his body again. Did she _have_ to keep doing that? It was driving him nuts.

He took a deep breath.

"Actually, I really don't," he admitted. "This is the first time I've been in here." Even though the second part of what he said wasn't exactly true, it still felt good to own up to something.

Da nodded in comprehension.

"I see," she answered. "Well, I usually come here whenever I can," she offered. "I like to see the horses. I find them to be very sweet and friendly creatures. Do you not agree, Lord Sun Ce?"

"I do indeed," Ce mumbled, averting Da's eyes. He was getting fairly used to the ridiculous way she spoke now. It still pricked at his patience, but it was growing easier to deal with.

He watched as she rolled up her sleeves, fetched a pail of potato slops from the side, and, seating herself on a stool, began to feed a little chestnut foal from it.

After a few minutes, Ce broke the silence.

"You, er, do this all the time, huh? Lady Da Qiao?"

"Whenever I can," she repeated. "It passes the time. And I enjoy myself while doing it."

"You must get pretty bored then," he said under his breath, much more to himself. He looked at her again. She hadn't heard him. The foal still commanded her attention.

_Come on, _he urged himself. _Make an effort. You heard Xiao._

He exhaled. He'd no idea what to do. If only Da was the same as she used to be, there could have been so much that they could have done together, so many things he could have come up with. But now all that was no use.

Ce's horse suddenly gave an impatient neigh. Ce'd been keeping him waiting for too long.

Ce jumped slightly, startled.

Looking at his hands, he noticed that he still had some hay clutched in them, and the animal had been trying to get a bite of it for minutes.

"Sorry about that, bud," he said, apologetically, holding the hay out to the annoyed stallion.

After giving an indignant snort, it bent its head to satisfy its hunger, grudgingly allowing its master to do the honors.

Da laughed softly, watching the scene.

"Is he yours?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ce, momentarily forgetting that this was the very horse on which Da had ridden with him, the very horse who'd been with him when he first met her, the very horse who'd accompanied him into battle when he'd rescued her, the very horse who taken the two of them to Chang Jiang River so many times...

"He is _beautiful_," Da said with so much sincerity in her voice, that Ce suddenly remembered it all. Of course! Glancing at his warhorse, Ce saw that it was much too busy stuffing its face greedily to notice Da. But Ce knew that this was the only way he could be absolutely certain...

Turning to Da, he said it very carefully.

"Would you... like to feed him?"

Da's face changed. She looked more eager than before.

"Oh, may I?" she asked, somewhat breathlessly, staring at the magnificent beast. Or, it would have looked magnificent without all the... food-consumption.

"Sure," said Ce, taking care to keep his voice light and casual. "He wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, unless it really bugs him."

But Da hadn't listened. She stood up, smoothing her long dress and daintily picked her way up to them.

Wordlessly, Ce held out some of the hay out to her and stepped back watching and waiting with bated breath.

Da looked up at the beast, offering it its next mouthful.

At first, the horse was simply going to dive right into it like before. Then it stopped. It sniffed at the hay. It hesitated. Sniffed again. Pulled back. Its muscles suddenly tensed. Slowly, very, _very_ slowly, it turned its eyes on Da.

The girl was standing very still, lips slightly parted, eyes wide... barely breathing as she watched the animal. Ce's horse bent down and sniffed her hair. At once, a spark of knowledge sprang into its eyes. It was _her!_ The horse let out a powerful neigh immediately, rearing up on its hind legs and shaking back its long black mane in delight.

Da whipped around to look at Ce, her face and eyes radiant with joy.

"I think he actually _recognizes_ m-" she cried, then suddenly caught herself just in time when she saw the look on Ce's face. She clapped her hand over her mouth, dropping all the hay to the ground.

"I... I..." she said weakly, looking terrified.

"Da?" Ce whispered, his voice full of emotion and his eyes laden with hope. "Da, is it really you?"

She shook her head jerkily, several times, backing away from him.

But Ce wasn't letting this go that easily. Reaching her in just a few steps, he held her wrist and pulled her close.

"Look at me," he whispered, "Please, Da. Look at me. Let me see you, let me-"

Da shook her head repeatedly, refusing to meet eyes with him.

"No," she was saying. "I... I _beg_ of you, I... Please,_ please_, let me go, I must- I cannot-"

"Yes! Yes, you can," Ce cut her off urgently. His hands seized her shoulders, pulling her closer and ignoring her struggles. "You _can_, Da. It really is you. It_ has_ to be! Tell me you remember everything, Da. Please. That's all you've gotta do, and I promise, I'll-"

_"Please, try to understand!"_

Da looked up at him, and Ce was horrified to see that her eyes were swimming with tears. Her face was desperately pleading with him to let her go. _But how could he?_ His breath caught in his throat for a moment, but ignoring it, he struggled to continue.

"You're the same, Da- you're the same as you used to be, because if you're not, there's no way he could-"

Without warning, Da wrenched herself free from his arms with overwhelming force for a girl of her stature.

Looking up at him, her eyes were suddenly furious.

"Lord Sun Ce, this is _outrageous_," she exclaimed with ferocity. "How _dare_ you handle me in such a manner? I have a good mind to relate this behavior to my Lord Cao Cao!"

Ce was stupefied.

"I... what-?"

Da's gaze was unwavering, and neither was her voice. Her eyes held no trace of the tears they were full of earlier. What on earth could this mean? What was the matter with her? How could she change so much in such a short moment? Ce was dumbfounded by it all.

"Your actions are unacceptable! I demand an apology at once, Lord Sun Ce. Otherwise, I shall be forced to raise an alarm!"

Ce simply stood there, at a loss for words.

"Did you not hear me?" Da fairly yelled. "I demand an apology! Must I send for your father, Lord Sun Jian? You have very nearly disgraced his noble name!"

Somewhere within Ce's mind, this sentence struck a chord and jogged him to his senses. His father mattered, if nothing else did.

"I'm sorry," he said automatically, barely registering his own words. "I swear, I didn't mean it... Please, forgive me for hurting you... Lady Da Qiao."

At his last words, a sort of calmness and relief spread over Da's features. Her bright green eyes softened, and her posture grew less hostile.

She took a deep breath, and surveyed Ce through carefully. He knew that he looked genuinely guilty. He just wasn't sure if she would believe it.

"Very well, Lord Sun Ce," she said softly, taking him by surprise. "I forgive you this time."

Gathering up her skirts elegantly, she made her way towards the exit. However, when she reached Ce, she stopped.

"But make sure it never happens again," she whispered, before she swept away, leaving Ce alone and quite bewildered.

* * *

Zhou Yu stared out the large, lone window of the North Tower. He barely acknowledged Lu Xun's silent snores. The boy had finally succumbed to the waves of sleep about an hour earlier, right after his nightly meal. Aside from his pupil, there was no one there to give him even the slightest bit of company. But strangely enough, even though it gave him a sense of loneliness, he wasn't bitter about it. This sort of thing was becoming routine for him now- waking up, working for over a dozen hours, with a few breaks for food, and then spending any free time he had looking out the window... and thinking of _her_.

Although what Yu'd told Xun when the latter had hesitantly asked him about Xiao Qiao was perfectly true, he felt that he barely even scraped the surface of his inner, deeper feelings. For Yu had never forgotten about Xiao. Not a day went by when he didn't think of her. Miss her. Wish for her back. For over a year, he'd been hoping and hoping for things to take a turn for the better. He knew well that he was probably the only one who'd held onto his optimism, even after so many days. There was no way he could ever forget her, because he knew he would never want to learn. Even if Xiao couldn't come back into his life, he still found pleasure and joy in thinking of her- reliving all the moments he spent with her brought him nothing but happiness; there was never a time when he hadn't enjoyed her company. Besides, he couldn't have forgotten Xiao even if he tried. He would still dream of her. Not every night- not even too frequently. Just enough to make him smile. And wish. And hope. More and more and more each and every day. They were even repetitive most of the time.

Yu closed his eyes and brought an especially tender one to his memory.

_She stood there before him, dimples dancing in her cheeks, and her eyes sparkling with joy. Never had she looked more perfect to him. Never was there a time when she was not perfect. For him, at least. All for him. The gods had sent her to fill his waiting arms forever- arms that were made to hold her, made to keep her safe and warm. He loved to look at her. Loved to be in her mere presence. There was nothing that made him happier than to be with her._

_She smiled at him sweetly. Stretching out her hand, she slipped her little fingers in his long, slender ones and drew herself closer to him. She tucked her head into his neck, giggling softly as he pressed kisses to her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently took hold of her face and tilted her head back to look into her deep, honey-brown eyes. She was so beautiful, and yet, all he wanted to see was how much she loved him. It was right there; everything he felt for her was reflected in her adoring gaze, and it warmed his heart beyond words. She surprised him by raising herself on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his nose._

_"You're not holding me, Yu," she sang softly, staring shyly up at him._

_He smiled back at her, hardly believing that this wonderful maiden could truly belong to him._

_"I think I'd better fix that," he whispered, drawing her in just so that he could be lost in the bliss of her soft, sweet lips..._

Xiao's eyes flew open as she woke up with a start, her heart thumping wildly. The moment she saw where she really was, her heart sank. Tears rolled down her face. Sitting up, she sobbed into her pillow, anguished that she had to awaken just before the moment she'd so been waiting for. This was all she had left of him and her memories of him. Dreams, dreams which were exceedingly vivid, but never satisfying. Something about them kept her going, but another thing about them saddened her so much, it pained her to even think of them. But she wished for them every night. Surely the heavens couldn't deny her a few dreams. And what more could her father take away from her anyway? She wished she hadn't woken up. But what could that mean? Was he thinking of her? Was he awake, too, at this hour? Was he missing her at this very moment as much as she was him? How could she ever find out? What could dreams tell her about him, after all? What would she even get out of believing in them? It was no use. There was no way she could ever see him again. Only in her dreams.

_Only in my dreams...  
_

_"Why, oh __why can't they ever be real?"_ she cried, giving into her wails harder than ever before, and barely realizing it when Hui and a dozen other handmaids came rushing in to try and pacify her from her grief.

* * *

_Wow, that was pretty miserable... Sorry about that last scene, guys. I just wanted to input SOME kind of fluff for this chapter, and the dream sequence seemed like the perfect way to do it without messing up the storyline. And besides, I think it fit to have it there. Makes you wanna see them together for REAL, doesn't it? lol. Well, I guess you'll just have to wait for that to happen! I promise you, I will not leave you disappointed! Please remember to review, and I'll be back as quick as I can! Once again, THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME TON OF REVIEWS! I CAN NEVER, EVER MAKE IT UP TO YOU ENOUGH! lol. Thanks again, everyone. I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_Please tell me how you liked it! And let me know you were here!  
_


	27. Illboding News and Illboding Feelings

_Finally!! Believe it or not, people, I have returned from my retirement! lol, Okay, maybe 'retirement' is a strong word... And I WOULD apologize profusely for not updating this story in MONTHS like I do with every chapter, but if I kept doing that, it would probably get pretty boring. But you see I do not forget about this fanfic! I know I've kept alot of people waiting this time, so I'm ready to make amends and do absolute justice to this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, and even if I didn't get a chance to get back to everybody, I did read them all, and I appreciate your reading my work. So, without further ado, I give you all Chapter 27!_

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

"Would you care to join our hunting party this afternoon, Lord Sun Ce and Master Zhao Yun? Nothing would do us greater honor than gleaning from your limitless skills."

Sun Ce and Zhao Yun were on the border of the Xu Chang hunting grounds along with Zhang Liao, Cao Ren and none other than Cao Pi himself. The three Wei dignitaries were all saddled up and set to enjoy an evening of hunting game when Zhang Liao made the request of his two newest associates.

It had been nearly two weeks since Ce had first arrived at Xu Chang Palace. And even though he couldn't exactly describe his stay as pleasant, he found that nearly everyone he'd met was hospitable and respectable. He had forged many useful connections, and had made several- if the word was suitable- friends, such as Zhao Yun, of whom he had grown fond. Zhang Liao, he was more wary of, but he knew he was a man to be looked up to, and valued his company. Overall, Ce would have been passing a very comfortable two weeks if it hadn't been for one thing... but there was no use dwelling on that now.

He was grateful for Zhang Liao's consideration, but as much as he liked hunting, Ce didn't feel up to it at the moment. Just when he opened his mouth to politely decline the invitation, his eyes met Cao Pi's, and he caught an almost resentful look pass across the latter's face before he looked away.

_That_ changed his mind.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Master Zhang," he heard himself saying, as he stared down Cao Pi coldly. Even though it had been less than a week since they'd been formally introduced, there was something about the heir to Wei's throne which Ce didn't like.

He barely registered the sound of Zhao Yun accepting beside him as the thoughts ran through his head.

"Very well, then," said Cao Pi indifferently. His voice had a sleek, uninterested tone to it as he addressed Ce. "I look forward to the hours ahead. I trust you lords would like your horses fetched from the stables?"

Rather than allowing a servant to wait on him, Ce volunteered to visit the stable himself. He offered to bring Zhao Yun's roan horse for the latter as well, which he consented to, albeit quite bewildered at this uncommon form of generosity.

"Better this than staring that prick in the face," Ce fumed, as he strode towards the stables. He knew he was being too harsh with his judgement of Cao Pi. But in that short moment, the young prince had wounded Ce's pride, and it would take more than a bit of time before Ce was fair on his opinion of the young man.

Upon reaching the stable, he flung open the door- and stopped short.

Da Qiao stood mere feet from him, a heap of hay in her arms. She'd looked up, startled, to see who could have entered the stable in such a haste, and when she beheld him standing there, she froze, too.

A painful second later, the silence between them broke.

"Good afternoon, Lord Sun Ce," Da said tightly.

Their rapport had been somewhat damaged ever since the fateful incident about a week ago which- ironically- had taken place in this very stable. And since then, aside from polite, silent nods of acknowledgement in the halls, they had barely communed.

"Afternoon," Ce replied after a pause.

Da abruptly turned her back to approach a good-sized palomino and begin to feed it.

For a second, Ce had forgotten why he was there. Then his memory returned and he went up to his horse, untying him and letting him out of his space. He was just about to do the same to Zhao Yun's, when Da spoke again, taking him aback. She hadn't engaged in conversation with him for a while now, after all.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow night, Lord Sun Ce."

Even though it was a question, it had been spoken in a declarative sense. It was almost indifferent.

For a moment, Ce didn't understand her query. Then he realized she was talking about the ball- Cao Pi's coming-of-age ball, or whatever it was called. But although that event was to take place tomorrow, it had quite slipped Ce's mind, he was a little abashed to admit to himself.

"Yes. I think I am."

Truth be told, Ce wasn't sure he _was_ all that eager to attend the ball. He just felt that he could no longer trust Da with his real feelings. He was certainly aware that this ball was the reason he was even in Da's presence today, and, perhaps more importantly, the reason his father had sent him to Xu Chang. But he hadn't a clue as to how it would turn out.

"That is good to hear. I feel the same myself."

"Hm."

Da turned, curiosity etched in her face.

"Are Lords Cao Pi, Cao Ren and Zhang Liao heading somewhere? It looks as though they are."

"Yeah," said Ce.

"Indeed? And where to? Lord Sun Ce?"

"Yeah," Ce repeated, who didn't really know what he was saying. She looked especially lovely today, with her flowing hair loosely bound, her green eyes flashing, her pale skin tinted bright rose at her cheeks...

Ce shook his head jerkily. Da looked puzzled at his behavior.

"I- I mean," he attempted to mend his mistake, "Yes. Yes, they are. I mean, we are. I'm actually going with them. We're hunting. Master Zhao Yun's coming too."

Da raised her head higher.

"Oh, I see. I wish you a fruitful outing, Lord Sun Ce."

She turned away again.

Ce just stood rooted to the spot. What had he come for again?

"Oh, yeah," he muttered inaudibly.

Freeing Zhao Yun's roan, he left the stable without giving Da a backward glance.

* * *

"I must admit, I am most eager to host my coming-of-age ceremony tomorrow night. What say you, Lord Sun Ce?"

Apart from half-inclining his head, Ce gave no sign that he heard the Wei heir.

Dusk was settling over Xu Chang, and the five of them were about through their hunting party. The game they had caught had been good. Ce received considerable praise for his archery talents and gave reasonably generous ones as well- to the ones who deserved them. Their energy spent, the group was heading back to the palace, as it would not do to spend overlong hours just before the most essential day of Cao Pi's life.

"We have, by all means, done well this evening," remarked Zhang Liao after the uncomfortable pause that had ensued. "Lord Cao Cao will be pleased to permit such game to the kitchens. So will the cooks, I shouldn't wonder."

They laughed heartily.

"I am sure Lord Cao Cao has much to be pleased with. Especially since his heir attains complete manhood in a matter of hours," said Zhao Yun, warmly if not altogether respectfully.

"I thank you for those kind words, Master Zhao Yun," answered Cao Pi, though his tone did not encourage his words much.

"And you were certainly right about Cao Cao having plenty of reasons to be pleased about," said Cao Ren unexpectedly. "For aside from being a great ruler, my cousin is very blessed with his luck for acquiring beautiful women."

Zhao Yun was confused.

"I am afraid I don't follow you, Lord Cao Ren."

He exchanged a puzzled look with Ce, whose attention had suddenly been caught by Cao Ren's last words. He had looked up at the aged general, his breath held back, his ears open and intent.

Cao Pi looked strangely annoyed, Zhang Liao embarrassed. Whatever Cao Ren had said certainly shouldn't have been, judging by their reactions.

Cao Ren, meanwhile, was laughing grimly.

"Don't you, young Master? Although my cousin is now 'engaged' to one of the most famed beauties of the land, he is still not content. No, according to him, no great man must be so easily satisfied. For Cao Cao has now set his heart on possessing the lovely Lady Da Qiao's younger sister as well as herself."

A cold sweat broke across Ce's forehead, and he gripped his horse's reins tightly.

"What d'you mean? I thought he wanted to wait till she was old enough?" he asked, not bothering to conceal his concern.

Cao Ren didn't feel it important enough to ask Ce how he knew of his cousin's marital plans.

"Oh, he did," he replied casually, nonchalant of his nephew's now furious face. "But that was months ago. He has since decided that he would like to wed both sisters jointly- and sooner than later. The Lady Xiao Qiao is a beauty herself, I am told."

"But he's never even seen her before," Ce tried to reason. "I mean, he wouldn't just marry someone just because he thinks she's cute, would he? Not if she's to young for him?"

Cao Ren laughed again. He seemed to have no objection to derisively mocking his cousin. It was clear to Ce and Zhao Yun that he did not approve of Cao Cao's actions at all, however the two may be related.

"He's seen her sister, Lord Sun Ce, and surely you will understand that anyone whose sister is as striking as that cannot be too far behind themselves."

"But what if she-"

"I think," interrupted Cao Pi icily, "that we have discussed this matter enough, my lord Uncle. Wouldn't you agree, Lord Sun Ce?"

And here he glared at Sun Ce, with such cold anger in his young face. Ce knew his own features held the same sentiments as he defiantly met his glare.

Zhang Liao was anxious to settle the cold animosity between the two lords.

"We simply must be getting back to the palace, my lords, lest the game spoils."

He took the lead of the party and started his horse off to a trot.

Ce and Cao Pi finally broke their ferocious stare and followed.

As they rode on in silence, Zhao Yun drew nearer to Ce, positively bewildered.

"What was_ that_ all about?" he muttered, puzzled.

Ce could only shake his head in disbelief. If what he had heard was true, if what Cao Ren had said wasn't simply out of pure spite...

He couldn't let it happen. He couldn't. He must never let Xiao Qiao down, he couldn't allow her life to take such a terrible turn. He thought he could afford to wait a bit, but he had no idea that Xiao had so little time. And Da Qiao? Could he accept her getting married so soon? But he must not think of that now... his sworn brother's happiness should mean more to him than his own.

He _had _to write to Zhou Yu the moment he reached the palace.

* * *

_Yu-_

_I know you won't believe a word you're about to read, but that isn't going to help anybody, and trust me, there's nobody here who doesn't need help. YOU might just take that sentence in the wrong way, since all YOU ever do is pretend you know everything there is to know when really you're just_

_--_

_Listen Yu,_

_Everything right now's in a mess. Of course, if you just thought for ONE MINUTE that maybe coming here with me could be a bit more important than staying and 'fulfilling your dreams of being a worthy strategist', NONE of this would have been happening, but _

_--_

_My dearest and only Sworn Brother-_

_I trust this letter finds you well as it leaves me. You may notice I do not sound like the Sun Ce you are used to, but 'tis simply due to the fact that I am surrounded by the most eloquent of speakers. I sincerely pray that you may aid me in escaping a most disgusting, despised predicament in which I am currently trapped, and_

_--_

Ce banged his fists on the table in frustration. Reaching forward, he crumpled the bit of parchment and tossed it towards the dozens of others he had attempted to complete. This wasn't a laughing matter, nor was it too hard. _How _was he to break all the news to Yu? This was the most trying stage of his sworn brother's life. Yet he simply needed to know the truth. Ce knew that Yu would have wanted him to inform him about anything he found out regarding Xiao- and maybe even Da, for that matter. It was Ce's duty to relay all that he knew to him.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out yet another scrap of parchment. He knew he could write this calmly enough not to alarm Yu, or make him go through what he was going through right now.

_Zhou Yu,_

_I know you're going through the most important process of your life right now. I know this is what you've been working for for over five years. But you've got to know something I've known ever since I got here. Yu, Da's engaged to Cao Cao. She's here. And if he has his own way, Xiao will be too. I've seen her, Yu, she's fine. Better than fine. But she's so lonely... And she has no idea of all this yet. She's still in love with you, I swear she is. We're the only ones who can help her, Yu. She doesn't want this any more than we do. I don't know about Da, but I can't let Xiao suffer something she's dreading. I would never ask you for this if I wasn't already helpless. But it's not just that. You have more right over her than me. This is your job, not really mine. I'm sorry for interrupting your trial. You know that this is the first time I'm asking anyone to help me, Yu. Please, brother, help._

_Sun Ce_

_--_

Ce rolled up the piece of parchment, sealed it, and summoned a messenger, instructing him to deliver the message to Lord Zhou Yu of the Wu Kingdom at Jian Ye Palace. He made the young messenger swear that he would hand the letter to him, and him alone.

Once the boy had given his solemn word, saluted Ce with a certain kind of admiration on his youthful face, and quitted the room, Ce turned towards the window. He stared at the moon for a moment, then passed a hand over his eyes, feeling pained. Why was this so hard?

But it wasn't just the events of the day that was wearying the beloved Wu heir. He also had... an absurdly cautious feeling about the coming ball....

* * *

"I am pleased to find you well, Xiao Qiao."

"Thank you, Papa."

"Have Hui and the rest of the maids been doing their duty?"

"Perfectly, Papa."

"And you have no need for anything?"

"None at all, Papa."

"Hm."

Xiao Qiao was standing before her father after being summoned to him in his rooms. Qiao Xuan had just returned from his journey and had wished to see his daughter before departing again. There was more to his intent than to be merely reassured of her health, however. He wanted to examine her 'progress'.

Xiao did her best not to give anything of Ce's visits away. She was certainly glad Ce hadn't come to see her today! Imagining what would have passed if he _had_ almost made her giddy with fear and amusement. But her efforts paid off, as her face betrayed none of the thoughts which were rushing through her head.

Qiao Xuan went on looking Xiao over. She stood before him very still and poised, as she had been taught to do. Her stare was steady and her hands were held behind her back. Yes, she had matured wonderfully. She would make a most suitable bride for... however... he must never inform her of his plan yet.

Clearing his throat, he began another question.

"Xiao Qiao," he started, then stopped. She was listening. But he had to do it carefully, or else she would know. "Xiao Qiao, how would you like to be with your sister again?"

Needless to say, her face suddenly lit up. Unknown to him, her heart had started to beat wildly at the idea.

"I would like to, very much."

Like to very much! That was a hideous understatement. Truth be told, she would be beyond overjoyed. There was hardly anything that could make her happier. So excited was she, she even dared to ask her feared father a question in return.

"Will I see her then, Papa? Is she coming here?"

She could barely hold in her eagerness.

Qiao Xuan was relieved. So she had not caught on.

"We shall see. But you will be together again, Xiao Qiao."

"When?" she asked, her eyes shining.

For a moment, she thought Qiao Xuan almost smiled. But a second later, she was sure she'd imagined it. Her father's face was as impassive as ever.

"Quite soon."

Xiao curtseyed low to him in gratitude, not bothering to suppress her grin. She was going to see Da again. She was going to see her sister again!

_Sis!!_

"May I leave now, Papa?"

"Yes, you may."

She almost danced out of the room.

Qiao Xuan sighed.

"Very soon," he said softly.

* * *

Ce stayed seated in the sidelines of the Banquet Hall as all the rest of his companions took to the dance-floor with their lovely partners. Cao Pi's Coming-of-Age Ceremony was shaping up very well indeed, if Ce was honest with himself. As much as he disliked the Crown Prince, he was forced to inwardly give him some credit: he was carrying off the event admirably.

Not only that, but even the Hall itself was most grandly decorated- even more impressively than ever. The ceilng sparkled, the walls shone, and the ground was as spotless as ever.

When the ball had only just started, he and all the other guests, specifically all the dignitaries invited for the Gathering Ceremony two weeks ago, had begun by mingling with each other and talking of the ball, their excitement, the Wei Royal Family, their kingdoms, battle strategies, that sort of thing. Ce had been able to socialize well enough at this point, and everyone was quite impressed with his manner, intensity, laid-back nature and good looks.

Afterward, Cao Cao made a short speech about how proud he was of his first-born, and how he had complete confidence that he would complete his work most nobly once he ascended the throne. This was followed by Cao Pi making a formal speech of his own about how pleased and honored he was that all his guests were present on this auspicious day, and how he would strive to never disappoint his father and so on and so forth.

The admiring audience applauded both father and son most enthusiastically, and then, of course, Da Qiao was exhibited once again, in almost exactly the same way that she had been two weeks ago, except that this time she needed no introduction. Most people were very eager to feast their eyes on her again, and sighed and gasped as she made her entrance even though they'd already seen her. And though Ce seemed indifferent to it all, due to the fact that he was telling himself that it was all part of Da's new life and shouldn't affect him, he couldn't help but feel a burning, white-hot sensation in his body at the way Cao Cao presented his seemingly 'beloved' fiance. Was this how Da would always be looked at henceforth? Why was Cao Cao showing her off like a trophy he had won? Zhen Ji was also a most beautiful woman in her own right. Why then didn't Cao Cao extend the same treatment to her? Why was she allowed to preserve her beauty and dignity and keep them to herself? Ce didn't like it one bit. In fact, he hated it.

Once Da was allowed to quietly retreat back to Cao Cao's side, the dinner feast began. The dishes, which were set on gold and silver platters were very mouthwatering and sumptuous, as always. Ce did enjoy all the varieties of meat and desserts, as well as the way they were laid out for all the esteemed nobles.

When they were all seated and fed and watered, toasts to the Royal Family were made. Some of them were befitting, while others, Ce thought, were a bit too exaggerated. Nevertheless, he raised his silver goblet and drank to their health, however sparingly. He was not an ungrateful young man, and he knew that Wei was doing a very efficient job at lodging and attending to the needs and pleasures of numerous other officials. They were most gracious and concerned hosts, and had depth of mind as well as matter. Therefore, he took his hat off to them... or would have if he wore one.

Then, after about an hour of conversing with those who were seated on the same table (in Ce's case, Zhao Yun, Zhang Liao, Zhang He and Gao Shun), dozens of couples rose to their feet at the timely commencement of the dances.

This was the first time discomfort stole over Ce during the Ceremony. Up till then, he was more or less enjoying himself, bearing up well at the very least, but now he grew restless and agitated as, one by one, all the occupants of his table, save for himself, excused themselves to waltz either with loved ones, or with new-found acquaintances.

Oh, it wasn't that he was conscious or left out. Certainly not. For there had been many a noble young lady eyeing him with interest from afar that night, hoping he would approach her, smoothly ask for her hand and sweep up with her to the dance-floor. But he wouldn't. No beauty would inspire him to initiate- or maybe even follow- this act of romance that night.

His wandering eyes swept over numerous rotating pairs before finally spotting Da Qiao.

To his surprise and mild bafflement, she was not dancing at all, but standing near the other side of the hall, in conversation with Zhen Ji. He watched the ladies carefully for a while. They didn't display any form of camaraderie, but more of a polite, cordial sort of relationship. Ce knew that it was the best any young, beautiful girl could do with respect to a foreboding woman like Zhen Ji. He even suspected that the slightly older lady resented Da for obtaining a higher position among the elites than herself.

Suddenly, Ce experienced a strange, hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sure, the distinct, ill-boding sensation he'd had earlier hadn't yet worn off (Ce doubted it would till the night was over), but, as he continued watching Da, he knew that this was something different. How was she coping with all this? So many changes Da had gone through in her life! How did he know for certain that she was truly happy? His heart would have melted for her if she was but the same as she used to be-!

Was it possible that he had misundersood Da all these days? Maybe... just maybe... it was...

But then the memory of over a year came back to him. The sound of Da's voice as she uttered those awful, unforgivable words about his family and himself rang clear in his ears. She had hurt his pride, and he could never forgive it. He was not in a position to forgive it- Da had done irreparable damage that day. How could he be sure that she'd changed?

With a slight shudder, Ce tore his eyes away from her.

All he could do was fervently hope for Yu to receive his letter on time. Perhaps all would not be well even then, but it was much better than nothing.

He wondered absent-mindedly why Cao Cao allowed his newest, prized possession those few minutes of privacy while he himself gladly kept to the dance-floor with his first wife. He wondered if the resigned look on Zhao Yun's face was caused by the fact that his dance-partner was not the Lady Xing Cai, whom Ce knew he secretly yearned for. He wondered whether Xu Zhu would ever stop loading himself with the barrels of wine in the corner, or if Dian Wei would ever station himself more than ten feet away from his master. But most of all, he wondered when he could return to Wu, back to his home, back to where he felt he belonged. He missed his family and his people, and even though he wasn't homesick, he would have given anything to escape the drama he'd managed to get himself into.

So immersed was he in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the young lady slowly walking towards him, isolated in his corner, away from the general public. It was only when she quietly cleared her throat that he looked up, bewildered.

He had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Da Qiao was standing before him, quite alone, and more importantly, quite flushed, even though she didn't look tired in the least.

Ce remained seated, not out of disrespect, but pure astonishment.

"Lady Da Qiao," he acknowledged after a second, wondering incredulously why she had sought him. She hadn't deigned to speak to him for days, or even ask for his company, so why should she be doing so now?

Although he waited, Da didn't reply to his formal greeting.

Ce, now growing slightly concerned at her rising color, shifted his gaze from her face to her body- and got the second tremendous shock.

Da's fingers were twisting together.

Ce's breath caught in his throat. Could it be? Could she really and truly be displaying the most familiar habit? A habit which he hadn't seen her perform for a _year_? He knew that movement, could recognize it anywhere. Da was nervous. _Nervous!_

He looked back at her face, a new gleam in his green eyes. She was an even brighter shade of scarlet than before, and her breathing was irregular.

Ce opened his mouth. He had no idea what he would say, but before he could say it, she finally spoke, startling him yet again.

"Lord Sun Ce," and her words gushed out in the most stirring whisper, as though they'd been shut up for years. Ce's chest contracted. His heart unfolded, as though awakening for the first time in a lifetime.

But no, Da certainly wasn't finished there. "Lord Sun Ce," she said again softly, her eyes larger and lighter than he'd ever seen them.

Ce had already made as if to prise himself out of his chair, just when she whispered it.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

* * *

_And there you have it! Da's finally initiated a big step with Ce!_

_**1. But what's he gonna say?? **_

_**2. Will he accept her? **_

_**3. If he does, will all go well?**_

_**4. Why did she ask him to dance, anyway? **_

_**5. Could it be a trap?? **_

_**6. What about Xiao? **_

_**7. Will Ce's letter reach Yu on time? **_

_**8. Will he see her position fit to abandon the last and most valuable stages of his education? **_

**_9. Why does Ce have such a weird, dark feeling about this ball?_**

_I'd like you ALL to try and answer these questions in your glorious reviews! I hope I get even more of them this time. And to find out if all your answers are correct, please stay tuned to this story for my next updates!_

_Seeya!_


	28. The Fiery Freeze

_Okay, I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed before I make a few statements... So, first of all, thank you, everyone who reviewed! And thanks especially for answering all the weird questions I asked at the end of the last chapter, because some of your answers were very creative ^.^.  
_

_And before I forget, I'd like to reply to my anonymous reviewer **Nikki** by saying I'm really flattered she chose reading my story over doing her math homework! Trust me, I know the consequences of making a decision like that, so I'm very grateful to you. Feel free to blame it all on me if you don't think your grade's good enough:P. And I don't mind at all, you can leave extra-long reviews anytime, it only makes me happier:). Thanks for reviewing and commenting on how my writing's improved! I really love hearing that ALOT. _

_Next, I'd just like to stress that, as you'll see once you're done reading it, this chapter was extremely hard to write... I don't know if I've done justice to it, but I hope you could all be judge of that once you read it. It was challenging enough for me, anyway._

_And lastly, remember the poll I said I was about to close about a year ago? lol, Well, **IT'S STILL UP! IF ANYONE HASN'T CHECKED IT OUT YET, PLEASE GO AHEAD AND CAST IN YOUR VOTE!** I would have removed it months ago, but I didn't feel as if everyone had been given a chance... Anyways, to all you readers, writers and voters alike, here's Chapter 28._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Whispers rang throughout the entire Banquet Hall as Sun Ce silently led Da Qiao to the dancefloor. All the startled eyes were on the pair which was making its way so calmly and easily in the midst of those who watched it. The dancers gazed, transfixed. The young Crown Prince of Wu was not one whom they'd known to consciously entertain the ladies. Nor was the sweet, usually withdrawn Lady Qiao one to display especial warmth or preference to another lord. _How then, had this transpired?_

Even though Ce was now more uncomfortable than ever, he did all but show it. Not a single soul would have guessed what was on his mind, no matter how intently they stared at their prey. But the eyes of the other guests were piercing daggers into Ce's skin, and it was all he could do to keep from spinning around and staring them back down. He knew that they were recollecting the night two weeks earlier, when they all witnessed Ce stepping before Da and staring at her in wonder. Ce imagined that most of them were likening this incident to that one, forging links and making assumptions, and the thought didn't please him a bit. How had he arrived in this situation again?

_Oh, yeah._

He remembered. Da had asked him if he'd like to dance with her- and he'd given her his answer.

_"Yes, I would."_

What on earth had possessed him to answer in that way? In the affirmative? Ce almost groaned with regret. He seemed to have no control over his tongue whenever Da was around.

The two of them had just reached the very heart of the dancefloor and assumed their positions facing each other when the musicians, after gawking at the stillness of the guests, finally struck up a new, much slower and mellower tune. After a moment, the rest of the couples resumed dancing one by one, soothed by the melodies of the lute and strings. They gradually dismissed the episode which had distracted them, enjoying each other, the night, and the atmosphere as much as before.

Only Ce could find something to complain about.

_Great. A slow dance._

Ce did know how to dance, and quite well at that. Years of royal training in every art of lordship had not been wasted on him. But he wasn't very partial to this particular genre of dancing. As if to echo his thoughts, Da herself seemed to show misgivings about the suddenly romantic aura of the room. Nevertheless, she smiled slightly before bowing to him and commencing her step.

They moved in synchronized unison for a few minutes in further silence, Ce noting, with a little surprise, her delicate grace and style as she kept up with him neatly and proficiently. Then, Da broke the somewhat strained tension.

"How do you like the Ball, Lord Sun Ce?"

The question had come out strangely faint.

"Well enough."

Silence fell again.

"I leave tomorrow morning," Ce offered next. If he was going to dance with her, he might as well do it with a wholesome conversation, he thought guiltily.

"Yes," she replied, her voice the tiniest bit higher. "I had heard that most of the lords were returning to their kingdoms on the morrow."

"Well, you heard right."

"I hope your stay here was pleasant. We have done all we could to make sure none of our esteemed guests wanted for anything."

"It paid off. You haven't missed a thing."

She smiled again, but only out of due courtesy. Ce couldn't help but remind himself that this wasn't _her_ smile either. Dammit, where'd it _go? _She hadn't used it in front of him for a whole year. He could barely recall what it even looked like

"Thank you."

They were moving faster now, as the music showed signs of quickening. Although the musicians appeared settled on putting the dancers in the most romantic stupor they could muster, they were not about to do it without a bit of rhythm and excitement. And most of the partners could hardly complain at this; it was what the majority of them desired at such an hour as twilight.

Da lifted off the ground in a dainty sort of skip in perfect time to the music, with the support of Ce's shoulder, and, when he caught her waist as she landed neatly back onto her feet before him, he felt a strange sensation stir within him, as though something that had once been part of him was aroused after a long time. He did all he could to suppress it at once.

"May the gods go with you back to Wu, Lord Sun Ce," Da whispered suddenly, as though afraid of being heard. "I wish you... every happiness."

Ce blinked, taken aback. He was certain that her eyes had misted over for a few seconds while she spoke. But she lightly twirled away from him and back, and they were quite steady.

"So do I," Ce tried to say as sincerely as he could. "I hope you're happy, Lady Da Qiao. You and... Lord Cao Cao have... alot to look forward to."

He smiled at her, but she lowered her eyes, slowing her pace even more.

"Lord Sun Ce..."

Ce's eyes widened. It was _that_ voice again. The one that suggested she'd never spoken before, and was letting out all of her pent-up emotions by just uttering his name...

"What is it?"

His voice contained more urgency than he'd planned for.

"I..."

She looked back up at him, her lovely face imploring.

"Are you sure that... that you could not stay any longer?"

Ce stopped his step abruptly.

_"What?"_

"I shall miss your company dreadfully," she managed to admit.

"But," Ce began slowly, confused, dazed even. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. "But, you've never sought my company," was all he could say.

It was true. The two of them may have had tea for several mornings together, may even have had a few conversations, but Da had never approached Ce of her own accord ever since he arrived in Wei- and certainly not after the time he'd grabbed her in the stables- until tonight.

"I know it." Her voice was growing more and more constricted. "And I shall never stop regretting it."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. She looked as though she were pleading with him, but for what?

"I don't understand," he said finally. He was aware of Lord Cao Cao's eyes on them from afar. He took half a step back from her at once, making it seem as though he'd merely paused for air.

Da had already stopped dancing herself, and was instead gazing up at Ce silently. They were indeed a picture- an exceedingly handsome youth and a most beautiful maiden standing together in the midst of a dozen gently rotating couples, she in a flowing gown-like qipao of cream and red, with adornments of deep pink. Ce couldn't for the life of him figure out why he stared back at her so fixedly. She was not the same! He struggled to remind himself. This could not be the girl he'd fallen in love with! She'd turned into a frigid, indifferent young woman, and yet here she stood, before him, as though nothing serious had occurred between them, as though they could carry on being courteous and friendly with each other. Why did Ce look at her as though she were still the Da Qiao he'd always known? As though she hadn't changed, as though she could have done no wrong?

Ce unconsciously took a step closer so that she was right under his nose.

"I don't understand," he repeated softly, his green eyes searching hers for any sign of familiarity, any sign of truth.

But Da shut them suddenly, and gave a deep, shuddering sigh.

"Why would you want me to stay longer?" Ce pressed.

When she opened her eyes again, they were pointed not at him but to her left, at Cao Cao. Ce detected the slightest trace of fear in her countenance as she watched him lead his wife, the Lady Wei back to her throne. His back was turned to them, but could turn away again at any moment.

He waited patiently for her answer. When it came, it stunned him enormously.

"Would you mind accompanying me to the terrace, please, Lord Sun Ce?"

* * *

"A letter's come for you, Master."

Zhou Yu raised his head wearily at the sound of his pupil's voice. Lu Xun gave a start, and drew in his breath. His master's face was a sure sight- for Yu's eyes were red-rimmed, and his color pallid. His high cheekbones had begun to jut out of his skin, owing to the fact that he ate little and slept for only a few hours between days at a time. It was not that caring for himself and attending to his basic needs were forbidden to Yu by his tasks- this was not the case in the least. But he had limited time to complete this major assignment which would determine the rest of his life, and his precious hours could not be wasted on such petty indulgences as food and rest. But it could not be denied that the final trial which stood between Yu and his being the Grand Strategist of Wu was taking much more out of him than was mild.

Nevertheless, he smiled at Xun broadly. However dull and drained he looked at the moment had had no effect on his progress whatsoever: indeed, it was his growing success at the most arduous task which kept him in good spirits. His work was nearly finished. He had only a few more nights to go, and then... he would finally reach the goal he'd been aiming for since he'd been no older than the boy who stood gaping at him in admiring wonder and sympathy.

"Thank you, _A Xun_." His voice was cracked from lack of use. He held out his arm to take the letter, noting the blood that rushed into his veins as he finally stretched his limbs.

But Xun remained where he was.

"I haven't got it with me, sir. The messenger absolutely refused to hand it to anyone who wasn't yourself."

Yu raised an eyebrow, perplexed. Whatever could be the issue? Messengers didn't usually behave so. No had they ever delivered letters to him at so late an hour. He sighed, giving in. It must be a very confidential message, he mused.

"Alright, send him up here."

Xun hurried out the North Tower's only door within the instant. Yu rose to his feet with a groan, condescending to throw a cloak over his shoulders. It was getting chillier up in the tower. He wondered absent-mindedly which season Wu was approaching.

A few minutes later, Xun returned, followed by a mail-clad young man.

Immediately, the youth stepped forward and sank into a low bow at Yu's feet.

"Lord Zhou Yu," he pronounced reverently, and, not taking his eyes off the ground, produced a tightly bound scroll from a pouch slung at his waist and held it out to Yu.

"Have you come from Wei?" Yu asked, examining the navy-blue ribbon which was wrapped around the scroll.

"Yes, my lord."

So this message was from Ce! Yu had guessed as much, anyway. He was glad at receiving a letter from his sworn-brother. It was a welcome relief from his studies, and Yu had to admit to himself that he was thankful to Ce for distracting him from them.

He nodded to the messenger in thanks, who got to his feet, inclined his head towards Yu, and quitted the circular room.

Lu Xun darted forward.

"What does it say, Master?" he demanded eagerly. "Is it from Lord Sun Ce? I think it must be. Will he be returning soon? Or does he like it there?"

Yu smiled, amused at his pupil's excitement at hearing from Sun Ce. Xun had always looked up to the heir to Wu's throne, and was as fond of him as anyone, albeit rather wary as well.

"I haven't even opened it yet. Patience, Lu Xun."

He spoke in a more refined form because felt he must measure up to Xun's ideals. The boy certainly made him feel more mature than he already was, and Yu knew it was his duty to make sure Xun minded his manners.

Xun fell silent at once, and waited behind him with bated breath.

Yu undid the ribbon, and unrolled the scroll, puzzled and a little annoyed at how short the letter was. Was_ this_ the big deal, then? He began to read Ce's familiar scrawl.

Within seconds, the scrap of parchment dropped from his hands and onto the floor. Xun dove for it and offered it back up to Yu, but his master remained strangely still. Xun frowned, confused.

"Master?" he inquired.

He stepped around to face him, and gasped in alarm.

His master was positively ashen-faced with horror. His eyes had grown to twice their size, and appeared steel-gray and glassy. His jaw had hardened, his chest expanded as the breaths it caught went unreleased. His hands stayed immobile for several seconds before suddenly forming the tightest fists Xun had ever known.

"Master-!" he choked out, reaching for one of them, but Yu was not listening.

He spun around towards his desk and lunged towards his sword. Grabbing its hilt firmly with both hands for support before his already weakened knees buckled beneath him, he stared blindly out of the window, comprehending for the first time, just how deep and significant what he'd read was to him... Completely ignoring the terrified boy who was now frantically scanning the contents of the message which had so disturbed his tutor, Yu raised his head towards the moon, and his beautiful brown eyes shone dangerously in his gaunt face like a pair of stars. Ce's urgent words swallowed up his mind in a fresh surge of agony...

_She's still in love with you, I swear she is... Has no idea of all this yet... I can't let Xiao suffer something she's dreading... We're the only ones who can help her... Please, brother, help... Please, brother, HELP!_

Ce's plea rang in Yu's head like thunder, and, as the full realization of his sweet, innocent Xiao Qiao's plight washed over him, he was possessed with a maddening frustration, an urge to shout out in the harshest of voices, solely to express his rage at his helplessness and inadequacy. But he contented himself by drawing out his sword from its sheath in a flash, and plunging it into the hard floor with all his might, causing it to crack, and Xun to yelp. His anger about spent, he heaved himself into his seat and, being the naturally calm, sensible soul that he was, attempted first of all to contain his reactions to the harrowing news he had just received. Seething over this piece of knowledge would help no one and change nothing. Then, when he was sure the danger of him waking every soul in the palace at passed, he went on to fervently plan out his next move, to construct a solution to the situation, his eyes never leaving his hands.

There could be no doubt in Yu's mind what his emotions were and where his loyalties lay, even at this dark, awful hour. He knew perfectly well what he wanted to do most of all, what would make him the happiest and most at peace. He knew without question that he would do anything- _anything-_ for Xiao. Risking- even losing- all that he'd worked for for half a decade would be worth it if he could only get to Xiao, rescue her from her fate, be with her forever. He would abandon even the most vital of his trials- of course he would! It was something he'd always been aware of. For, unlike most other unfortunates, Yu was one who knew his own mind. Just imagining dear little Xiao handed over to _anyone_ she didn't want- let alone someone like Lord Cao Cao- was enough to make his blood boil, enough to cause him to shake with fury. He had to help her,_ had_ to see his Xiao, Xiao, whom he loved, Xiao, whom he missed with every bit of him there was to miss, Xiao, who'd given up her happiness with him so that she could share her older sister's pain...

And what about Da Qiao?

_Da's engaged to Cao Cao..._

Even though Ce had tried to state this bit of information matter-of-factly, Yu had sensed at once what had been going on through his sworn brother's mind while he'd written it down. His heart ached when he thought of the girl he'd grown to love as his trusted friend and sister. How on earth was she dealing with all this? Being so close to the young man she'd shared such a strong bond with, but unable to reach out to him, as she'd been promised to somebody else instead. Poor Da... and poor Ce! Yu was certain that Ce hardly knew what Da still meant to him. Yu couldn't be sure that Da was still the same girl Ce had fallen in love with, that was something he could decide only once he'd met her. But he felt that he was right in thinking Ce still must have misunderstood her. What Ce blamed her for, he did not know. All he could wonder was what Da could have said to him the day she'd left Jian Ye Palace.

What could Yu do? He would never leave Xiao to such a horrid fate! But how was he to help her? Help them? He could hardly take off to Wei in the middle of the night! He needed an excuse, a pretext to do so. He knew his father- Lord Sun Jian- would refuse to allow him to put his studies on hold if he told him the truth behind his decision. So what should he say? He couldn't lie, either- nothing but the truth would fit. The way Yu saw it, there was nothing, nothing he could do.

He banged his fist onto the table, and grunted, not in pain, but in anguish. He had no choice but to complete his now-repulsive assignment twice as quickly as he otherwise would have done.

He sighed, a long, deep, sorrowful sound. He shut his eyes firmly for a moment. With all his strength, he summoned the image of Xiao before his eyes. The thought of her brought him courage, and fortified his will. He would continue his task, but for a different cause. In the beginning, he was doing this for himself. Now, he would do it for her. He opened his eyes, took a deep breath, and picked up his quill.

He had just brought it down to where he left off, when a voice behind him spoke, making him start considerably.

For of course he had forgotten than Xun was in the room!

"Master, you've got to help him!" the boy had cried out in a sudden fit of urgency.

Yu twisted around in his seat to glare at Xun, his face all at once dark and livid.

"How dared you read Lord Sun Ce's letter?!" he thundered.

Xun swallowed hard, but, to Yu's surprise, did not falter.

"I had to Master, it was all I knew to do! But you can't stay here, you must go to Wei!"

Yu leapt swiftly to his feet, looking, in his newly-restored fury, positively alarming. Xun almost shrunk away from him, truly frightened of his master.

"And what gives you the right to affirm that?" he demanded.

"Nothing- nothing but the fact that I know it's right!" Xun entreated to his master, stepping forward in earnest. "I have no right to meddle in your personal affairs, Master, and I apologize for my interference, but I can't see Ladies Da and Xiao Qiao harmed any more than you can! Lord Sun Ce said it himself, he'd never ask for help unless he needed it. And you yourself told me how you would do anything for Lady Xiao Qiao, that you truly loved her. Please, Master, I beg of you!"

And, for the first time, the lad flung himself at the astounded Yu's feet and shook with suppressed sobs. Never had his young, kind-hearted master ever spoken to him in such violent tones, and he was crushed. Both his tutor's treatment of him and the thought of those lovely young ladies in peril had robbed him of all the composure he possessed.

Yu felt a wave of shame wash over him as he looked down at Xun. He deeply regretted how roughly he'd spoken to him. Not only had he hurt Xun's feelings, he'd also ruined the ideal image of himself that Xun had always seen in his mind's eye.

Maybe the best he could do to repair his damage was explain to Xun why it would be quite impossible for him to do as they both wished.

"Lu Xun," he began as patiently as he could, his head spinning with the pressure of Xun's honest, sensible words and the image of Xiao's innocent face. "I can't help them. Not now. I have no reason to give to Lord Sun Jian to go to Wei, and even if I did, he'd never let me abandon my studies half-way. Of course, none of that matters to me much now. But there's nothing else I can do. Wu needs me as its strategist, and who would finish my work without me?"

Yu had barely finished his sentence when Xun lifted his dampened face, his eyes suddenly sparkling with an almost desperate desire and his face radiant with hope. In a strangled yell, he exclaimed,

"_I'll_ finish your work for you, Master! I swear, I will! I'll do it as well as I can, and I'll never fail you!"

Yu blinked incredulously. This was not at all what he had expected.

"Xun," he began firmly, but his student cut him across.

"You said you'd taught me well, sir! And that the worst of your trial was over! I'm sure I'm good enough to complete your work, at the very least! I'll never be as good as you, Master, but here's my chance to try. I'll do anything to help you, Master, _anything_."

Xun was almost crying with eagerness.

Yu was silent. Try as he might, he could find no more reasons to convince the boy, who was now half-raised off the floor, propped up by his arms, and staring into his face imploringly. All he could do was stare at this miraculous young man and wonder, for the life of him, how he was the teacher, and Lu Xun the student.

* * *

Ce and Da stood alone on one of the dozen terraces of Xu Chang Palace. Not too far off, they could hear the merry sounds of the Ball continuing without them. For though its duration was more than half-elapsed, it was far from over.

Now, as Ce stared before him, he could see that the moon was hidden behind a cloud, and the wide expanse of land, which belonged to the Wei Imperial Gardens, appeared a dark and almost dreary green. The wind howled mildly about both of them, and the sky was starless. Rarely had Ce witnessed such a gloomy, depressing night. He still had his ill-boding feelings about tonight, and they had only strengthened as the hours had passed.

Ce shuddered slightly, then turned to Da.

"Was there something you had to tell me?" he asked lightly.

Da, who had been staring at the landscape along with him, gave a slight start, took a deep breath, then turned to face him.

"Yes," she said softly.

She looked embarrassed, uncertain. Ce glanced down at her fingers, and saw what he'd expected to see: her fingers were twisting together again. Why did such a jolt of excitement run through his body on seeing them behave so?

"I- I wanted to tell you," she began, "I beg your pardon, I mean to say, ask you. I meant to ask you if you could... if you could possible stay for a while longer?"

_That _again. Ce exhaled, slightly incensed.

"Why, though?" he demanded. "You know I've got to leave. I've already paid my respects to Lords Cao Cao and Cao Pi. I can't just extend my visit like that."

"I _know_ that, Lord Sun Ce," said Da earnestly, "but there is so much I wish to tell you- and I fear I have no time to do so."

"_What? _What do you have to tell me?" Ce asked at last. "You keep saying that. What could be so important? Why can't you just tell me now? Lady Da Qiao?"

At once, Da's eyes flitted to her right. She seemed unusually cautious and nervy tonight. Why was she behaving so?

Apparently assured that there was no danger of eavesdroppers, Da said,

"Lord Sun Ce, I would, but I have far too much to say; I feel as though I could never convince you in mere minutes!"

Ce stared, confused.

"What do you mean, convince me?"

Da gazed up at Ce beseechingly, her beautiful face pinched with sorrow, fear, and- and- oh, why was it so hard to fathom her expressions? Ce cursed inwardly at his ignorance.

"Please, Lord Sun Ce," she said. "There is nothing else I know to do. All I ask is that you remain our guest for a little while longer. There is much you need to know about these past two weeks, and- and the past year."

Her lips quivered as she ceased to speak, looking surprised herself at the words she had uttered.

Ce's eyes had widened. It had been the first time she'd voluntarily acknowledged that they had had a past. For a few moments, Ce considered her words, very much tempted by her request, though he would not admit it to her. Maybe he should accept. Maybe it would enlighten him. Maybe she had a vital reason for asking him to stay.

But he knew what he must do, where his duties lay. He could not afford to be sidetracked even for a moment.

With great difficulty, he tore his eyes away from her hopeful gaze.

"I definitely can't stay," he said at last, so firmly decidedly, that she would never have guessed at his reluctance. "I've got to go back to Wu."

He had a very good reason to return home. For, although he couldn't wait to see his family and go back to his old life, where everything was familiar and dear to him, that was not all that was crucial to him at the moment. Yu would have received his message by now, and the two of them might meet up mid-way, and figure out a plan to help Xiao, and- possibly- Da. He would never dream of doing so while still residing in the Kingdom of Wei. Not that he was afraid to do so- far from it. The truth was, Ce knew it was an abominable crime, not to mention sin to plot against someone while trespassing upon their hospitality, be it friend or foe, and Ce was never willing to commit such dishonor. Therefore, the sooner he was gone from Wei, the better.

He turned back to the still, silent Da, wishing, in spite of himself, that he could have given a different answer.

"Goodbye, Lady Da Qiao."

He bowed to her in due respect, then turned his back on her to leave the terrace, not trusting himself to stay alone with her any longer, lest he should change his mind.

But what she did next fairly astonished the sense out of him.

Da's small, slight fingers wrapped themselves around his arm and held him back. Ce's heart stopped, and he turned his head to look at her in amazement, with bewildered eyes.

Her eyes were bright green orbs as they fixed themselves on his, her face a mask of misery.

"Please," was all she would whisper. "Please."

Ce turned towards her completely. He took a step towards her, not removing her hand from his arm. He gazed at her in wonder. Could this truly be happening to him? Was Da actually begging him to stay? Ce was almost certain that he recognized her face now. It was not the one he'd been seeing for the past two weeks- it was the face he'd seen a year ago! Nothing was now held back from him, her face was an open book which he could read to his heart's content. His heartbeat returned, thudding more forcefully, more vigorously than ever before. He was filled with a wild, vaguely familiar emotion as he kept his eyes fixed on her face. He opened his mouth to answer her.

But what his reply was, nobody ever had the chance to hear.

For right at that moment, something occurred that would change both of their lives forever.

Da heard the sharp, fleeting whistle through the air before she saw what had caused it. She whipped her heard around in alarm, but before any of them knew it, the aim had met its mark.

Ce's sharp intake of breath distracted her. She looked up inquiringly into his face, confused and surprised. The instant she did, she was dumbstruck by its intensity, by the whites of his large eyes, and their expression of utter astonishment. What on earth had happened? Ce didn't look as though he understood any better than she did. But the arm underneath her hand had gone rigid. His body took in no breaths.

Together, unconsciously, both of them looked down at the arrow protruding from Ce's chest, directly over his heart.

Da was abruptly submerged by a dark and malignant horror. Her skin prickled in every direction as the most sinister, unforgettable goosebumps popped all over her entire body. There was a sudden, burning, fiery freeze which was consuming her mind and body.

She watched, dazed and horrified, as Ce, as though in a dream reached for the arrow's shaft, and pulled the head out of his flesh. For a split second, the two of them did nothing but look at it. Ce's face was blank as stone, and expressionless as they stared the pointed tip, which was moist with a scarlet, runny substance.

Then it happened.

The arrow fell from Sun Ce's grip. His eyes rolled shut, his head dropped back, and his powerful, muscular legs gave way beneath him as he fell to his knees and straight into Da Qiao's arms.

A terrible, piercing scream shattered the air and cut into Da's heart. She fastened her arms around Ce without thought, and the awful sound tormented her mind before she realized it had escaped from her own lips. She screamed once more, long, loud, drawn-out and harrowing, as the great gout of warm, dark blood poured over her hands, neck and breast from the deep wound in Ce's chest.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" _she shrieked.

"No! Ce! No, no, _NO!_"

She buckled under his great weight, onto her own knees, clasping him to her as though her life depended on it.

She wailed, she cried out with all her being, uttering things she could not comprehend.

"Ce, no! Anything- _anything!_ Anything- but...!"

Hysterical sobs overtook her here- all she could do was raise her head and voice and screech,

_"Help! Somebody- anybody- help me!"_

And all at once, she was surrounded by numerous forms and shadows; by scores of people, guests, guards and lords alike, each one of them shouting, crying or gaping in horror, outrage, grief and stupefaction. The terrace was crowded, full to bursting, in danger of crashing as every person swarmed around the young lord of whom they had grown so fond, to whom they had become so attached, and the weeping, terrified girl who crushed herself to him, leaving no gap between their forms.

"Please... _please!_" was all she would cry out.

Uniformed men were now attempting to separate them, but all was in vain, as none could force Da's fingers from Ce, none could part her clamped arms from around his shoulders, nothing anybody did could drag her away from him...

There she had been, and there it seemed she would remain. They were pleading with her to let him go, but she did not hear them, she could not comprehend them. Tears, such as she'd never shed before, were splashing down her face, obscuring her vision. Her head was filled with the sound of her weeping, of her cries, and she was aware of nothing but of how limp Ce's body had become, nothing made sense to her but for the fact that Sun Ce had fallen... Sun Ce had fallen..._ Ce had fallen!!_

It took the strength of half a dozen men to finally sever Da from Ce's neck, to which she had clung with an unfelt determination.

Having had the grievously injured Wu lord on his own at last, the multitude of personnel rushed him back into the palace as quickly as was possible, while only Da remained behind.

Flinging herself back roughly onto the ground, she burst once more into renewed tears and sobbed convulsively, as her world collapsed to an end around her.

* * *

_Oh, God, I hope you guys don't hate me for this. Really, I do. I would hate myself if I were you._

_Well, I just wanted to ask you if you think I wrote it well enough.... and if it's still worth reading, because I know that this was by far the most gruesome, horrifying chapter I've ever done. But it's also the most essential. I would even go as far as to call it a 'key chapter' of sorts. Just so you know, I'd been planning to do it ever since I first thought the plot out. That does NOT mean I particularly enjoyed writing it though, guys. Please forgive me! I got the idea from the fact how Ce keeps getting shot with arrows all through the game's series... and how Da's almost always the one who catches him when he falls. So I hope you understand._

_I guess you'll know why Ce was getting that weird feeling about the Ball after reading this. Just wanted to clarify that... lol._

_Wow, I feel REALLY weird after completing this chapter... Please review, even if you'd love to flame._

_Thanks._


	29. The Truth

__

_Let's see, how long's it taken me to update this time? Eight months? lol Well, as usual, my bad... Just got distracted by college stuff, exams and what not. I know I've missed alot since the last update, like New Year's and this fic's 4th birthday, but what the heck. At least I'm finally back! And wow, have I missed all my loyal, faithful readers... lol. But one thing I noticed while reading all your reviews was that apparently, the last chapter led most of you to believe that Sun Ce was dead. Well, all I have to say to that is..._

_**SUN CE IS NOT DEAD, PEOPLE! I APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING IT SEEM SO, SINCE SO MANY PEOPLE ASSUMED IT, BUT THAT HASN'T HAPPENED YET! SO PLEASE, IF YOU THOUGHT CE WAS DEAD... DON'T. HE ISN'T. **_

_Whew... just NEEDED to clear that out for you. I'm sorry if I wrote the last chapter too graphically... I could kick myself right about now. I see how it sounds like he actually died. Please forgive me:P. But thanks for all the awesome reviews anyway! I'm glad I got such a big batch of them for such an awful chapter which killed me to write. So, for all you devoted fans of this story in which Sun Ce is NOT dead, here's Chapter 29._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

All was dark. All was still. All was silent.

All was silent, save for the beating of Da Qiao's heart as she stood by her terrace, not even seeing the moon she was facing. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, yet they took in nothing. She didn't know how long she'd lain at the place where Sun Ce had fallen. She didn't know when her tearful ladies had arrived and somehow managed to escort her, only half-conscious, back to her chambers. She didn't know why she merely stood by the shut glass doors of the balcony, gazing at stars she could not see. And she didn't care. If there was anything, _anything_ on her mind, it was the one thing, the one thought, the one possibility that had the power to destroy her and everything she was. It had been with great difficulty that she'd ordered her maids to leave her hours ago. All she knew was that she wanted to suffer in isolation, and in silence.

Yet she also knew that she couldn't bear her loneliness. She couldn't bear standing here, not knowing what was going on in the Royal Physician's chambers, not being able to constantly stay by Ce's side.

Without realizing her actions, Da slowly began turning her palms upward. At the sight of her horribly scarlet hands, her breath caught in her throat. Blood. Ce's blood, pasted all over her arms and neck, all down her front. Ce's blood was on her hands- _Ce's blood was on her hands, _in every sense of the thought! If anything happened- _anything_- Da knew who was to blame. She knew who the murderer would be.

_Myself!_

With a strangled cry, Da fell to her knees and dissolved into violent sobs once more- the deepest, darkest tears she had ever shed. She could not compose herself, and nor did she want to. For it was while finally succumbing to the year of grief she'd been avoiding for so long that Da admitted to herself what she'd kept hidden from the world at last.

She loved Sun Ce- had always loved him! She felt no surprise nor regret on realizing it now. She had already known- she had always known what Ce was to her and what she felt for him. Her life had made little sense before she'd met him and now, after a year of being apart, she had found nothing, nothing to fill the void in her heart that had been emptied of Ce.

But now he was dying!

Raising her beautiful, tear-filled eyes to the heavens, she laced her fingers together and prayed, for the first time in her young life, that she could die, too. If Ce was no longer in the world, she could not live. Oh, the dark years of emptiness stretching before her! She couldn't pass them- she couldn't! She could not go on with her life without knowing that somewhere, no matter how far away from herself, Ce was going on with his.

And now, as she knelt before the stars, she was enveloped in sorrow and fear. She had never stopped loving Ce, but now he would never know. He would leave this world without realizing her feelings for him. Oh, what a fool she had been to imagine she could go on shielding her true self- the woman she had always been- from him! What a fool she was to keep bringing up a barrier between the two of them whenever they had been together! To even assume that by marrying Cao Cao, she would be able to protect him and all who were dear to her! And now she had to pay for her folly as though for a sin.

If only it had been she who'd been struck by that arrow!

_The arrow..._

Da sat up bolt upright. The arrow! Where had it even come from? Guards were stationed all along the borders of Xu Chang Palace, they would have sounded an alarm at once at any sign of an ambush. The only way that Ce could have been shot without any other commotion was if the arrow had come from the soldiers within the Palace itself. The men who had swarmed around Ce after he'd fallen had attributed that arrow to one of their drunken comrades who'd gotten carried away, and was now undergoing a cruel, heavy flogging for his reckless actions.

But somehow, Da strained her memory to recall exactly what she'd been able to retain what she'd seen through her haze of emotions. A drunken soldier, just_ happening_ to shoot an arrow directly into Ce's heart? Impossible! Nobody could aim as well as that while intoxicated. That story was nothing more than a sham. But what had she to prove it? To prove that this had been an inside job?

Suddenly, it came to her in a flash.

All the men who'd carried Ce away for treatment had been in uniform. But only one of them had still had a quiver of arrows on his back.

Blood rushed to Da's face and pounded in her ears. Slowly, she rose to her feet, heat emanating from her body, a new emotion surging through her. Her fists were clenched by her sides and her mouth compressed, as though she could not contain her fury. Yes, it all made sense now. She now understood full well what had truly transpired on that terrace.

And she knew exactly who was responsible for it all. She also knew why.

Da spun around to begin her next move, with murder in her eyes and vengeance filling her heart.

* * *

"Are you certain, Zhou Yu?"

Sun Jian surveyed his surrogate son with an eye that was not half as concerned and incredulous as he truly was.

"I am, Father," came the steady reply. Zhou Yu's stare at the man whom he'd accepted years ago as his father was calm and sure. "Lu Xun will complete my assignment. There isn't much left to be done, anyhow. Meanwhile, I just want to visit Ce before he leaves Xu Chang."

"But waking up one morning and just happening to wish to visit your brother! Yu, I wish you would reconsider this. I do not believe this visit to be necessary."

The older man heaved himself out of his throne and descended the stairs to gaze out the window. A long pause went by during which Yu stood respectfully silent, before Sun Jian shook his head.

"No. Your work is simply too critical for you to abandon it at such a crucial stage. I will not allow to risk your future, my son."

Yu took a slight breath. It was imperative that he obtained his father's approval for this journey.

"I've been thinking of going for days now. It's just that I never saw fit to put my task on hold, as you say. But that was before. Now I'm confident that Xun can take care of the rest of my work. And in order for one to be able to wake up from anything, one requires to be in a state of sleep to begin with, Dad."

At those last words, Sun Jian finally tore his gaze away from the scenery and towards Yu. Yes, the boy looked as deprived of rest as any of the previous strategists Wu had in the making. Perhaps more, as he'd always been of a studious nature. Now, as he approached Yu, he could see the dark shadows below his eyes which had been printed into his face weeks ago, and the pallid hue his skin had taken on.

Sun Jian sighed and momentarily shut his eyes.

"My dear boy," he said, shaking his head. "What _have_ you been doing to yourself? Neglecting to care for your basic needs is unlike your."

Yu merely stood with his beautiful brown eyes lowered to the ground and continued to hold his peace.

Sun Jian seemed to have made his decision during the past few seconds.

"Very well. I can see that you need a break from your trials. And come to think of it, you have always deserved to go along with Ce. I simply never offered you the chance because I knew you would decline it due to your assignment. However, now that you have things under control, you may go."

A smile broke across Yu's face for the first time that day. And for a moment, all his weariness vanished, and he looked freshly handsome, like his usual self.

"Thank you, Father," he said heartily.

Sun Jian gave a grudging smile himself.

"Not at all, my son," he said gruffly. Then, raising his voice, he continued, "But Yu, I don't want you galloping off to Wei at this very moment! You need plenty of rest and nourishment before you being your journey. I can't have Lord Cao Cao imagine I've sent him a half-dead son of mine in the place of a live one! You leave first thing tomorrow after breakfast, is that clear?"

Now Yu was laughing along with his father, relishing the moment. This was it! He was allowed to go! So what if he had to wait? Ce would make sure there was enough time for them to get things done.

"Sure, Dad," he declared between laughs. "I'll go start relaxing in a-"

A sudden, deafening bang echoed throughout the throne room, filling both men with alarm. Yu instinctively reached to his side for his sword, realizing too late that it was not there.

He cursed as he whipped around. If he let anything happen to his father-!

But when he saw what had caused the noise, he relaxed.

It was only Sun Shang Xiang, who had slammed the chamber doors open with unnecessary force as she entered the room. There was no danger after all... Or wasn't there?

Shang Xiang stood stock-still, her hazel eyes wide and blank, her face milk-white. In her hand she clenched something brittle very tightly... a roll of parchment?

"Shang Xiang?" Yu said cautiously. "What's the matter? What happened?"

She stumbled into the room with numb legs, and would have fallen to the ground if Yu hadn't lunged forward and caught her in his arms just in time.

"What?" he almost yelled, his head spinning as he quickly scanned her face and form for any injuries. "What happened?"

Yu had never seen Shang Xiang like this before. Behind him, Sun Jian stood rooted to the spot with shock, speechless.

Tears were starting in her eyes as she held out a crumpled letter in her shaking hand towards Yu.

"Ce!" she finally blurted out, at the same moment that her tears sprang from her eyes. Then she covered her face with her hands and gave in to deep, loud sobs.

Before Yu could take the letter from her however, Sun Jian's hand shot out from nowhere and snatched it from his daughter.

His golden eyes raced down the scroll like flames. And then he turned it over, as if he was sure there was more to whatever he had read. When he found nothing, he raised his eyes to Yu's face blankly, his expression not unlike his daughter's had been.

"What does it _say_?" Yu pressed urgently, still supporting the wailing Shang Xiang.

It all happened very suddenly after that: Sun Jian's body contorted horribly; he let the letter fall from his grasp and grabbed at his side, doubling over with agony.

_"DAD!" _Yu bellowed, releasing Shang Xiang and rushing forward now to his father.

This time both of them fell to their knees, Yu struggling to help him up without hurting him. Shang Xiang shrieked and joined him at once in his efforts, and the sentries who stood guard at Sun Jian's throne now hurried to their fallen lord, one of them hurtling out of the room to sound the alarm, which soon resounded throughout the entire palace.

In no time at all, the throne room was crowded with people, who swarmed around Sun Jian, fearful and concerned.

Yu was dimly aware of Sun Quan's horrified face, Gan Ning's voice, half-cursing, half-reassuring as he frantically tried to comfort Shang Xiang, and Huang Gai's attempts to clear the area as he supported his father, his heart pounding in his ears, trying to make sense of what had happened to him.

Sun Jian's heart was not weak; he was one of the sturdiest men Yu had ever known. How, then, had he so easily succumbed to such a violent stroke over some news, when his daughter had managed to collect herself from it in minutes?

Sun Jian's eyes frantically took in all those around him, before finally finding Yu's face and settling onto it.

He forced his hand to clasp his son's shoulder before looking into his eyes.

"Go," he rasped, his eyes clapped onto Yu's with a strangely hard, blazing fury. "Go to him. _Now_."

* * *

The doors slammed open, and Da stormed into the room, her features twisted with rage.

Cao Cao stood alone by his own terrace. Turning around, he beheld his fiancee in his chambers and smiled coolly. As Da had expected, there was no surprise on his face at perceiving her. He barely even noted her bloodstained garments or disheveled hair.

"Ah, there you are, my dear," he said calmly. "I was expecting this visit. Do have a seat and tell me why you have decided to grace my bedroom chambers at this hour."

Da's voice was constricted in her anger as she attempted to match his light tone.

"I haven't come to have a seat with you. You know exactly why I'm here."

Her clenched fists were shaking so hard, they trembled her entire body.

"Do I?" he asked lazily. "So it does have something to do with your... indecent appearance?"

"Shut up," Da whispered, taking a step closer. "You aren't fooling anyone."

Cao Cao's eyebrows raised disapprovingly.

"I did not expect such rudeness on your part, Da Qiao. I suggest you abandon it at once. It befits you poorly, my de-"

_"Stop calling me that!" _she screamed. She was beyond livid. "I know you were behind what happened tonight. _I know you were!_"

Cao Cao laughed softly, nonchalantly.

"'Behind what happened tonight'? Are you referring to Master Sun Ce's unfortunate mishap?"

"Mishap, my foot," Da hissed. "It was planned. Planned to the last second, and by you!"

The Wei Emperor laughed even louder and clapped his powerful hands together.

"Ah, Da Qiao, you are truly extraordinary. I admit, I did not bank on even you working out the truth so quickly. I am blessed to have you, blessed indeed."

Da's eyes widened, and her breath caught in her throat. She could hardly believe her ears. She had known she had assumed correctly, but never had she dreamed that Cao Cao would confess to his doing. Her mouth fell half-open with shock.

Cao Cao looked satisfied, as though this was the reaction he'd both expected and wanted.

"Why, whatever is the matter, Da Qiao?" he asked, almost sneering. "Is this not what you wanted? For me to tell you that you had guessed right? Well, I have. You know now what had happened to Lord Sun Ce during the banquet tonight."

With great difficulty, Da pulled herself together.

"No," she said, glaring at him. "I wanted to know _ why _you would ever _dare_ hurt him."

For a moment, something like fury flashed across Cao Cao's face. But he managed to immediately smooth his features once again.

"Why?" he repeated. "I imagined you were a bright girl, Da Qiao. If you could figure out my involvement in his injury so easily, surely you know the answer to _that_."

Fear stole over Da once more, and she realized that she had always known the answer, only she had never wanted to think of it... think of the possibility that the only man she hated had discovered her secret...

"Do you take me for a fool, Da Qiao?" he demanded suddenly. His voice was growing softer, indicating danger.

"I... I don't know what you mean," Da murmured, trying not to let him scare her.

"Do you think me blind? Dim? Ignorant enough to dismiss your reactions to his face, his voice, _his name?"_

His voice thundered at his last words. But somehow, Da managed to hold her own.

His anger building up within him, Cao Cao stepped forward, eclipsing Da in his shadow.

"No," he whispered, his dark eyes deadly. "You could not have thought me so weak, Da Qiao. I did not become Emperor by turning a blind eye to all the interactions that took place around me. I have seen, Da Qiao, the moment of longing in your eyes that everybody else missed when you looked at him. I noticed how you lowered your gaze when he spoke to you, shifted your face when he looked at you. You have hidden your feelings beautifully, Da Qiao, from him and from the rest of the world. But you never had a prayer of hiding them from _me._"

Da Qiao stared at him in silence as he spoke, and it was all she could do to keep her breathing regular. So he _had _guessed her secret... Oh, the unfairness of it all! After all she had suffered to protect Ce, after everything she had sacrificed, to make sure anything like tonight did not happen!

"But I am not unreasonable, Da Qiao," he went on. "Although the truth is obvious to me, I will give you a chance to refute it. Deny your feelings for him, and we all can go back to our lives as though tonight had never happened. He can leave as soon as he heals, back to Wu, unbothered by any of this, and you can fulfill your destiny of becoming my wife."

How many times would Da be offered this chance? She had been asked to do almost exactly the same thing a year ago, first by the Emperor of Wu, and now of Wei. First it had been offered as a request to be pardoned. Now it was almost a warning for what might happen if she did not accept. But Da knew that however different the circumstances, what she had answered then and what she would answer now would not change.

"I will not deny it. I will never refute the truth."

Another spasm of fury crossed Cao Cao's face, and this time, he didn't subdue it quickly enough.

"You could have made everything so easy," he hissed lowly. "So much easier for yourself. Yet you choose to suffer. Very well. I see that I shall have to take other measures to make you understand."

The fear was slowly ebbing out of Da, to be replaced with new, fresh ferocity at his words.

"So that's your plan? Just because of how _I _feel, you're going to_ kill him?_" she shouted.

To her surprise, Cao Cao suddenly looked offended.

"_Kill him?_ Why, Da Qiao, you insult me! Me, murder an esteemed guest in my own home? My lovely lady. Surely you know I am incapable of such a dastardly deed."

Da could hardly believe her ears.

"But you've tried to do just that! You told me as much! How dare you deny it now?"

Cao Cao was shaking his head, his eyes shut, and infuriating smile on his face.

"Oh, Da Qiao, have you not grasped my meaning at all, then? I may have ordered my archers to attack young Lord Sun Ce the moment I spotted you two together on that terrace, but I gave them explicit instructions. That poisoned arrow may have severely wounded him, even to the point of death. But it could not have killed him. I entreated them to make sure they missed his heart."

"Missed his heart," Da repeated numbly.

"That is correct," Cao Cao smiled. "Most narrowly, of course. But they accomplished the difficult task, and the wound did not receive the chance to reach fatality. I saw to it that my royal physicians began tending to him at once. Why, even as we speak, he is being treated with all the care that is due to an Emperor. Not a single stone is left unturned in our endeavors to revive and relax him. A messenger has already been sent to his family, notifying them of the unfortunate incident. I have also received word that his condition is improving steadily. And you call me a murderer!"

Blood was rushing to Da's face and heart as she absorbed his words, nearly bursting with relief. Ce's condition was improving! He was getting all the care he needed. He wasn't in danger anymore! He was going to live! _She_ was going to live...

She struggled to keep her face impassive.

"But you still hurt him," she said. "And for what? Why would you just cause him pain like that, instead of just killing him and getting it over with? Why did you tell them to miss his heart in the _first place?_"

Anger was returning to Da, spreading through her form. She didn't bother to control it.

"It is obvious," Cao Cao whispered, unfazed. "I did not do it to hurt _him_. I did it to get through to _you."_

Da blinked, not comprehending.

"This is a warning to you, Lady Da Qiao of Jiang Dong. A warning, to show you what I am prepared to do to keep you in the palm of my hand. Fortunately for him, the young man's feelings for you are still unclear to me. That contributes to why I do not wish him to suffer further. But if I am ever visited by the notion that he reciprocates yours, I_ will _see to it that he does_, _even if it does incur the wrath of the house of Sun and spell danger for my kingdom."

He considered her horrified face for a moment.

"And you may also take it as a punishment, if you had ever been planning to deceive me."

Da hated him more than she ever had at his words. How dare he assume she would endanger Ce like that!

"And if I do accept my fate. Will he be free to go?"

She asked the question through clenched teeth.

Cao Cao spread his arms as though her question solved everything.

"Why, certainly. This has nothing to do with harming him, you understand. It was never anything personal. In fact, I almost admire the young master. It is a great pity you chose to bestow your affections on one as promising as him."

"I want your word."

He shook his head dolefully.

"Ah, how mistrusting," he sighed, as though to himself. "Very well. I give you my word, Da Qiao, that as long as you keep your head down and marry me as you were bidden, Lord Sun Ce will leave this palace, healed and unscathed, and shall never be bothered by me or mine again. Unless..."

_"Unless?"_ Da snapped at once.

Cao Cao smiled belligerently.

"Unless you change your mind," he said.

Da fists were in danger of breaking.

"Enough," she whispered. "Enough of your games, your secrets and lies. This has gone on too far. I refuse to let you play with his life!"

For the first time since she'd burst into the room, Cao Cao looked taken aback.

"_Let_ me? And what makes you think I require your permission for my actions, Da Qiao?" he said menacingly.

Da stood her ground and lifted her head threateningly.

"You know,_ my lord_. You know what kind of a woman my mother was, how far her capacities and power extended. My sister and I have inherited more than her looks. We also inherited her strengths. We can do what most women cannot."

Cao Cao raised his eyebrows coldly.

"Are you threatening me."

"I certainly am. I've always been more than what I seemed because of my mother. I will do anything to protect those dear to me. I may not be as powerful as you, but before she died, my mother taught me all the skills I needed for that. She had intended for it to be a family secret. But I'm glad you know of it. It saves me alot of tedious explaining."

Cao Cao said nothing but continued to stare at her impassively. His silence infuriated Da further.

"Do you _hear_ me?" she screamed again. "_I love this man, _and if anything, _anything_ happens to him, I won't rest until I make you pay for it. I won't! I can't! I'll avenge him if it's the last thing I do in my miserable life!"

She hurled the words at him, never realizing before how good they made her feel, how wonderful it felt owning up to her love for Ce. Cao Cao looked outraged at her daring. But he remained composed.

"Do you love your sister, Da Qiao?" he asked suddenly.

She blinked.

_"What?"_

"Your sister," he repeated impatiently. "Do you love her?"

An icy chill crept over Da. She did not like the direction this conversation was taking.

"What's she got to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I merely wanted to know how you would feel if I brought her here. Would you like that? You do seem rather lonely without her company, you know."

To his sadistic satisfied, Da looked more frightened than she had since she entered his room.

"You- you would never do it," she choked out.

"Oh, but I would. I have been hearing reports of her increasing beauty for months now. It would be a shame for her to be in a place where no one appreciates it, would it not?"

"She... she's very young."

"Oh, come now," he snapped, impatient again. "You know as well as I do she is not. I know your father and yourself tried to make me understand something of the sort at first. But now I have reason to doubt your truthfulness. You and that young man divulged more than you intended that first night. It had been both of you Lord Sun Ce had rescued from Dong Zhuo's domain that year. Otherwise, why would he require the assistance of his friend? And why would Dong Zhuo's minions have snatched her up along with you she had not seemed old enough for him to ravish? This is childishly simple, Da Qiao. I am surprised you think that you can go on deceiving me."

"You promised!" Da yelled in desperation. "You promised my father that you would give her a couple of years more, that you wouldn't come back for her until-"

"Until she had matured," Cao Cao said loudly, drowning out her voice. "But now that I know she has always been much more mature than you give her credit for, that nullifies the years I had intended to save her for. The two of you had been promised to me since childhood, and I deem it quite fitting to have both of you wed me a few months of each other, if not together. Although," he said, frowning suddenly as if it had only just occurred to him, "Why buy her time at all? Why not have her here to give you company, if she is not as young as you say she is?"

Da remained silent, praying nothing gave her away...

Cao Cao drew closer to her again, suspicion etched on his face. Reaching out, he gripped her chin in his hand and forced her face back and looked into her eyes.

That told him all he needed to know. His black eyes glittered dangerously with this newly-found knowledge.

"I have already told you, Da Qiao," he said in a deadly whisper, "that I am not to be trifled with. I am not to be taken for a fool. I suspected from the beginning that you and Lord Sun Ce had had some sort of past history. And now it appears that the same is true of your sister! That makes it all the more necessary to send for her, does it not?"

Da shut her eyes in defeat.

"I beg of you," she whispered. "Spare her."

Cao Cao let her go and stepped back, smiling in grim satisfaction.

"That is entirely up to you."

He spoke with an air of finality, marking the end of this encounter.

Walking past her, he reached for his cloak and draped it about himself.

"I am now on my way to inquire after Lord Sun Ce's condition. Do retire to your rooms, my dear. You shall catch a chill if you remain out here for long."

And with that, he left Da Qiao behind in the darkness, wondering in her frustration_ how_ she was to put a stop to the chaos that had been unleashed.

* * *

Xiao Qiao couldn't sleep. There was too much on her mind, and too little that had been going on in her life for the past several days.

She had heard no news from her sister. Nor had her father sent her word of any future changes. For some reason, life was going back to the way it had been a month before.

Even Ce hadn't been to visit her for a while. And for some strange reason, she couldn't shake off the feeling that it was because something awful had happened.

She shook her head roughly. Useless thoughts! Da would have rebuked her. But Da hadn't written to her for so long, and Xiao was aching to hear a single word about Ce, for she hadn't mentioned him to her properly for a year now, even though the two of them were now in such close proximity to each other. She hoped Ce had finally made his move. She hoped he would be back tomorrow, telling her about it. How much longer would she have to wait?

Xiao sighed, realizing that once again, she was lonely. She'd been sitting up in bed for the longest time. Sleep was no longer welcome to her. The dreams that would take hold of her once she gave in to slumber were no comfort. They made her long for the one person her heart ached to see above all others, and she knew there was no chance of that happening anytime soon. She was no closer to seeing him tonight than any other night, and the thought nearly broke her. She fought to keep the tears from rising as she stood up and climbed out of bed, pacing about the room to calm herself.

Suddenly, she heard a faint tap on her window and froze. What was_ that?_. She stood very still with her back to it, waiting to hear if the noise repeated itself.

_Tap._

There it was again! Was it- was someone throwing a_ pebble?_

_Xiao rushed to the window, her heart pounding...__

* * *

_

_And there you have it! Who could be tapping on Xiao's window now? Any guesses? lol They're probably right since I think I'm making this really obvious. But please do remember to review. I hope you liked this chapter! And just something I'd like to point out before I go: I hope you noticed how Da mentioned her mother to Cao Cao? That's where she pretty much explains the reason why Ce and Yu would frequently notice how strong she and Xiao were for dainty girls of their stature and build. Yeah... you don't call them Warrior Girls for nothin'!  
_


	30. Collision of Hearts

_Wow is it just me, or have I updated super-fast this time? lol Okay maybe not that fast, but much faster compared to some of my earlier updates! But I guess that's because I suddenly have a whole lot of free time... not sure how long that's gonna last, but I might as well make use of it and do something productive... But before you begin reading the chapter, I'd just like to make note of a couple of things:_

_1) All the characters now appear the way they did in DW6 (or in Da Qiao's case, DW6: Strikeforce 2). When I say 'appear', I essentially mean their outfits have now changed and maybe their hairstyles are different as well... depends on the reader's preference:). I still want to make clear that, in this fanfic at least, Da and Xiao look CONSIDERABLY older than 12 year olds._

_2) I've FINALLY closed the poll I'd put up which was labeled: _**I'm thinking of doing another oneshot, so which couple should I base it on?**

_And the winners by just ONE vote were... _**Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao! **_lol And to be honest I'm kinda glad things turned out this way, because I am looking forward to writing some more about those two. For those who don't believe me and want the stats, here they are._

1 Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao

18 » 38%

2 Sun Ce and Da Qiao

17 » 36%

3 Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang

7 » 14%

4 Zhao Yun and Xing Cai

4 » 8%

5 Zhang He and Zhen Ji

1 » 2%

Unique Voters: 29

_I hope that's good enough for you:). I just wanna thank all my reviewers before getting on with letting you read this update, and I think there's no better way to do that than to shut up and get out of the way:P. So, to everyone who's been aching to finding out about what was going down at the end of that last chapter, here's Chapter 30! _

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

His fists were clenched and his throat was dry as he waited. Every second seemed like a lifetime, but he waited. Every fiber of his being was desperately aching for him to make just one more move, but he waited. He could imagine nothing more agonizing than just standing out there in the night, gazing endlessly up at the windows the way that he did, but despite it all, he waited. His muscles tensed and relaxed repeatedly. It was the greatest show of patience he- or maybe anyone- could ever have displayed. What he wouldn't give... what he wouldn't do to speed up time a hundredfold right now-!

He couldn't bear it any longer. The window gave no sign of opening. Could his journey have been in vain? If that were true, he doubted how well he'd be able to stand it. There had been far too many disappointments, far too many disasters befalling him within the past two days, and one more just might be enough to finally break him. He couldn't let that happen. He_ had_ to show himself, whatever happened afterwards.

He stepped into the moonlight, his eyes never leaving the window he'd tossed the pebbles at. He would have called out if he could just find his voice. But all it took was a step. And then it happened. It happened right at the moment he was bathed only in the moon's pale glow, surrounded otherwise by darkness.

His eyes widened to their fullest, and the windows were flung open.

And then the world stopped. Time stopped. Sound and sense vanished.

The world stopped, but his heart didn't. His heart raced as his mind tried to take in what his unblinking eyes beheld before them.

Yes, there was the mansion. There were the windows. There was the windowsill. And at the windowsill, there was... _there was...

* * *

_

It was a dream, she knew it was. It had to be. It had to be another one of those dreams she'd been so afraid of succumbing to every night. Those dreams were the reason why she wouldn't go to bed sometimes. Yet one of them had appeared before her right now, outside of her window, paralyzing her from head to foot. That had never happened yet. The dreams had never rendered her so helpless before. So why now, of all times? And why was this dream somehow... different from the others? This dream didn't look the way she'd remembered it... it had... changed... It had... grown.

Her heart gave a loud, wrenching thump, which almost broke her apart. It was all she could do to pull herself together. There she was again, fooling herself into believing it was real! Any moment now, she was going to wake up. She knew that. She knew she was going to wake up, but why wasn't she even trying? She knew this was a dream, so why was she so still... so determined to keep dreaming? Still staring down at it without looking away?

Her fingers were gripping the window frame as though her life depended on it. Any tighter and she'd never be able to pry them off. And why was her vision turning blurry? And... moist?

_Oh. I'm crying._

Crying because it was going to disappear, just like all the others. Well, it sure was taking its time. And the strange fact of the matter was, looking down at it, she could almost see what her own face might look like at the moment- minus all the tears, of course.

The cruel, tormenting apparition! It was refusing to vanish. Why didn't it just leave and get it over with? Why was it insisting on toying with her? That- that _thing_- standing there, in all its beauty, she couldn't bear it- _she couldn't-!_

_"Xiao."_

And that was when realization stopped her heart from beating.

* * *

Her name was what did it.

The moment he spoke her name, everything changed.

He watched as her eyes flew open again, and as she covered her mouth with her hand. Watched as she slowly straightened up. As she stepped onto the windowsill, her arms outstretched. A gust of wind blew over her, fanning out her hair, making it flutter about her form as she gazed down on him.

Without a word, he stepped forward.

And she stepped off the sill and dove right into his waiting arms, as light as a feather and soft as a cloud.

The moment they came into contact, the world exploded around them. The world exploded, but they did not. What happened to them was more of a collision of hearts.

First, all they did was stare at each other, her laying in his arms, him carrying her slight form.

And then a second later, it happened.

His arms encircled her waist as he snatched her up like a man who'd been starved, leaving no room for air between their forms; his hands ran themselves through her hair, across her back, along her neck, and his lips found her tear-streaked face, and he kissed whatever of it he could find which wasn't already buried in his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, she was entwined and gathered to him as he held her off the ground, her hands lost themselves in his hair as she inhaled the scent of him she'd been longing for; held tightly against his chest, she pressed her lips to the base of his throat because that was the only part of him she could reach, as her forehead was covered by the kisses she'd so missed-!

They were inseparable as they sat in the grass under the night sky, nothing could pull them apart, there was nothing either of them could see, smell or touch besides each other.

It was only after a few minutes when he realized how close he was to crushing her.

Alarmed and appalled with himself, he took her arms and held her away, yet never letting go of her.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, his eyes searching her face. But he found no hint of pain, no sign of relief at being released.

Her big eyes were fixed on him adoringly, full of incredulity and lingering amazement.

_Like I'm a 'big' person in her eyes._

He fought against the urge to seize her in his arms once more, and instead allowed her to have her time._  
_

She reached out, as though mesmerized, and touched his face. Lightly, at first. Then she covered what she could of his cheek with her hand, still in daze. As if she was afraid he would disappear the moment she did.

There was no way _that_ was going to happen, of course. Parting from her right now was unimaginable.

He turned his head to her hand and kissed it. Then he seized it in one of his while the other stayed in her hair, and, for the first time in over a year, he looked at her to his heart's content. His eyes took in everything... her face, her stunningly beautiful face, the face he loved, the face that had grown even lovelier and more womanly over time, the large, honey-brown eyes with their short, thick eyelashes, the nose which was not so much a button anymore, the rosy, full-lipped mouth which was as sweet as ever, and the long, soft brown hair which his hand was covered in.

His eyes roamed her over and over... he couldn't get enough of this, could never cease to gaze at her at the way he did now! It had been too long, far too long... he doubted if he'd be able to stop. She was perfect, so perfect! But her eyes... her eyes were speaking to him, they told him all he needed to know. Looking into them, he could see everything going through his heart and mind going through hers. His love, his darling girl had changed so much while she'd been away from him. She had grown so much, so fast, it astounded him. But she was still the same. With the greatest difficulty, he tore his gaze away from her face and absently towards her body.

And he stopped at once. Right then, as suddenly as he had started. For the sight that met his eyes might just have been too much for him to bear. Already his hand desired to slide down her neck and cup her shapely waist, drawing her against him as his lips roamed over every inch of her...

He banished those thoughts from his mind the moment they entered. He was disgusted with himself. Of course, these fantasies could probably be excused for now, since it was his first time seeing her this way. But he would never let them rule his mind again. To think he would let them overcome the true, deep emotions he felt for her! To think he could forget, even for a second, what she meant to him-!

Upon raising his eyes to her face, however, he was surprised. Her expression had not changed in the slightest. She had known just what had gone through his mind then. And just what he'd resolved to do upon thinking it. And she loved him for it. So much! It was different having him stare at her. In the past, she'd hated men's eyes raking at her face and form the way that they did. Because of that, she was never comfortable with any man looking at her. But now, she felt none of the things she would otherwise have felt. For he was not looking at her the way anyone else had ever before. His eyes were revering her, adoring her. He looked at her with all the tenderness- and hesitant uncertainty- that she wanted him to. She knew she wanted nothing more than for him to see her. To be pleased with how she looked now, with how much she'd changed, because it was all for him.

She reached for him again, this time cupping his face with both her hands. Oh, his face! She could touch him! Touch him and not have him melt away, into nothingness! He was there, right there with her, and he was _real_. His face was real, more beautiful than she remembered it. His deep, meaningful eyes were warmer than ever. His long, slender nose... it had strengthened in structure just a little, as had his pale, oval face contrasting with his dark chocolate-brown hair. And his curved, carved lips... It was him, there was no doubt about it now. There was no reason for her to fear him leaving her again.

Abandoning all restraint, she flung her arms about him again, and finally burst into tears.

He held her to his heart, which was breaking with guilt. He had never wanted to upset her this way. He rocked her back and forth, his lips on her hair, his hand softly caressing the back of her head.

"Xiao, Xiao, Xiao..."

_Xiao, Xiao, Xiao!_

He said her name over and over, now that he knew she was there to hear it, to respond to it.

After a while, she quieted down. She stared up at him, still disbelieving, still in surprise.

"Yu."

He shut his eyes. How long he'd waited. Just to hear his name from her. Just to hear it in her voice. In a hushed, loving whisper just like that one.

When he opened them she was still there, a soft smile on her face.

"You came for me."

He took her face in his hands.

"Of course I did," he murmured, looking into her eyes. "How couldn't I?"

She covered his hands with hers and pressed them to her face, still hardly daring to accept this, even though she knew how real it was.

"Yu," she whispered again, causing him to place another kiss on her forehead, and making her blush. "I dreamed of you every night..."

At that, Yu removed her hands from her face and kissed them. She leaned in closer to him, nestling in his arms.

"I waited for you."

He kissed her nose.

"I knew you'd come to me someday."

He kissed her cheek.

"I..." she tried to continue weakly. She couldn't go on anymore. What he was doing was robbing her of her ability to speak. It caused an eruption of butterflies beating inside of her. It caused goosebumps to pop along her arms.

Nonetheless, he kissed her other cheek, and then her neck.

_"Yu..."_

Xiao shut her eyes, and raised her face to his, waiting, her heart pounding and her mind racing.

Nothing.

_What..._

Puzzled, she opened her eyes. And her breath was taken away.

Yes, Yu was right there, and his face was so close to hers, she could barely contain herself. His nose was a hairsbreadth from hers, his face beautiful and shadowy in the moonlight. He was smiling at her, as though sharing a private joke.

"Yu, what's-?"

"Say it," he ordered. He held her to him again, and took her chin in his hand. "Say it first."

A huge smile broke across Xiao's face for the first time that night, as she understood where this was going. But it certainly wasn't going to be the last time.

_"Kiss me, Yu. Pretty please?"_

"With pleasure," he whispered, and, bending even nearer, he captured her lips in the first kiss they'd shared in a year. And she was kissing him back like she never had before, remembering all the cold, lonely nights, all the dreams which would leave her to her bitter life just before they allowed him to kiss her just like this, all the times she wondered if he missed her too, if he would hold her that way again given the slightest chance.

And when he started to pull away, she leaned in to him, giving him more joy than she could have imagined, and he gladly complied with her wish as the breezes picked up around them.

* * *

It was still dark outside when Xiao stirred.

Yu opened his eyes at once.

He stroked her cheek with his finger.

"Are you cold?" he asked softly.

Xiao's heart swelled with warmth at the sound of his voice, the feel of his fingers on her face. She was awake now, and he was still there. He wasn't gone yet! If she'd had any remaining doubts on him being real, this last miracle erased them all.

She shook her head, rubbing her face further against his shoulder. Despite her answer, Yu removed the top of his robe and covered her with it, leaving himself in only his undershirt. He was careful not to disturb her.

Her arm was slipped in his, one hand on the back of his shoulder, while her other hand rested on his heart, feeling it beat steadily in his chest. How she had missed this. How she had missed him.

She sighed, snuggling closer to him, smiling when he kissed the hand on his shoulder.

_Zhou Yu. My Zhou Yu. My Zhou Yu came for me. He came to me._

She opened her eyes and looked up to find him watching her.

She blushed under the intensity of his gaze and lowered her eyes. Then she took hold of the robe he'd given her and wrapped it around both of them.

"You'll be cold," she said softly, turning her eyes on him again.

He smiled at her.

"Care to warm me up?"

She blushed even harder, making him laugh. But her eyes were shining with joy and love. She took both of his hands in hers and pressed them to her heart, letting her lips touch one and then the other. She turned her face back up.

"I hope that's good enough."

For a split second, he gave her one look of such surprised tenderness, then, without warning, swept her into his arms once again.

"Xiao..." he breathed into her hair. "I won't ever let you be alone again. I'll come for you. After all this is over, when everything's done... I _will_ come back for you. I promise. I'll come back to you no matter what."

Yu spoke nothing but the truth. At that moment, there was nothing he was more certain of than his promise. He would make his way back to her and take her with him, whatever else happened. There was no way he was going to live without Xiao now that he finally found her again- now that he finally had her back.

Her heart was melting at his words, her eyes were brimming over again. She grasped the back of his robe as though she couldn't bear to be parted from him- which, of course, was true.

"Come back?" she choked out. "Why? Where are you going?"

Her voice came out in a cry at her last words.

She fastened her arms more tightly around his neck.

"I won't let you go. You can't leave me alone again. You're not going away, I'm not letting you!"

Sobs overcame her here and she cried into his shoulder bitterly. Oh, how cruel! How hurtful and unfair the world was! Returning him to her for only a few hours before taking him back again! Why did it enjoy torturing her so? Why couldn't he just stay with her? Where, _where _could he be going?

"Don't leave me, Yu," she gasped between sobs. _"Please."_

His arms wound themselves around his love's waist and shoulders as he held her to his heart, rubbing her back and kissing her tears away. She was suffering, she was miserable, and it was all because of him. Yu cursed himself inwardly. Why couldn't he have waited? Why did he have to come and see her now, and cause her even more pain by leaving? And the problem was, Yu wasn't sure if he_ could_ leave her after now.

"You know I would never if I had the choice. Xiao, you_ know_."

"Then why?" she sobbed, looking up at him, searching his face.

He leaned forward and kissed her hard; he couldn't help himself.

Holding her face close to his in his hands, he prepared to explain calmly. Breaking the news to her was not going to be easy. Nor would it be easy for her to hear it.

"Xiao," he began, slowly and steadily as he looked into her eyes. "Something happened in the past few days. Something very terrible."

Her eyes were wide and fearful as she listened. She gave a nod to show him he could continue.

"Ce's been hurt. Very badly."

He felt the jerk go through her body as she gasped. Her face twitched, and he felt her pulse quicken in her neck. She covered her mouth with both hands, her teeth biting into her lip.

"It happened just yesterday. We received word about the accident this morning. It was a poison arrow fired dangerously close to his heart. His condition is-"

He stopped the moment he saw that he was scaring her.

"No!" she whispered, fresh tears spilling out of her eyes.

He pulled her in again, softly caressing her head.

"It's true," he said in a low voice. "That's why I was able to leave Wu. To go and see his condition, and help him with anything he might need. Father ordered it himself before he-"

Yu stopped again. No, he wasn't going to tell her about that. There was no need to trouble Xiao with more occurrences. Thankfully, she was sobbing too hard to notice.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "Ce? I've _never_ been able to picture him hurt!"

"I know," he soothed her. "Not many people can. But there you go, Xiao. Now you see how anything's possible."

Xiao sat up abruptly. To Yu's surprise, she somehow looked fierce and angry.

"It's no accident," she growled. "You know what I think? I think this was done on purpose. I think Cao Cao's the one who planned it!"

Yu lowered his eyes.

"Yes, I've been thinking along those lines as well."

Xiao tossed her head triumphantly.

"I _knew_ it!" she exclaimed. Then she looked furious again. "How_ dared_ he hurt him! That_ monster_! That horrible, evil- and right under Sis's nose-"

She gasped mid-sentence, as if just realizing.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "_Sis!_ Oh, Yu! What must she be going through right now! It has to be hell for her, I know it!"

She looked back at him despairingly.

"You see, don't you? Cao Cao must have found out about her and Ce! And then made sure Ce was nearly killed, but stayed alive, and then he told her about it to threaten her, and now..."

She clapped her hand to her mouth again, her eyes larger than ever.

"Now he's luring you there," she whispered. "Because he wants to know who else saved us from Dong Zhuo that day. So that he can hold both of you there like hostages until we're both married to him. It's..."

She shut her eyes and more tears rolled out from under her lids.

"It's all a huge trap."

She lay her head on her arms and cried in silence.

Yu stared at her incredulously. Words could not express how proud he was of her. He thought he'd have to explain more, but... She figured it out all by herself in mere minutes.

"I- I'm scared, Yu. For everyone. Sis. Ce..." she raised her head slightly to look at him.

"Us."

He let her rest against him for longer and stroked her hair while murmuring reassurances to her.

"Don't be afraid. I'm with you. I'm here."

Xiao seized the front of Yu's robes again, but more firmly.

"You are _not_ going."

He sighed. This was every bit as hard as he'd thought it would be.

"Xiao," he began sternly, although saying the words he did next nearly broke his heart, "you know I can't stay. I've got to go to Wei. Ce-"

"But that's just what Cao Cao wants! You'll be playing right into his hands-"

"So would you rather Ce and Da stay there at his mercy alone, him helpless and injured and her devastated?"

Xiao paused guiltily, to consider this, then changed tack immediately.

"Then take me with with you! I'll come, I'll-"

"You'll do no such thing," Yu almost snarled, so decidedly that Xiao was taken aback and did not answer for a few moments. Instead, she stared at him, bewildered at his resolve to keep her here. Then she looked hurt.

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

Her lips trembled.

Yu sighed again, and took her fingers in his.

"You won't be for long. I promised to come back for you, didn't I?"

"But how long will you be there for? _I'm _worried about Ce too! I want to see him. And what about Sis? She _needs_ me right now, I'm-"

"I can't let you."

"You can't keep me from my sister!"

"That's not what I'm doing, Xiao-!"

"So then why-"

"Because I'm trying to protect you, which I'm sure Da will agree with! Xiao, do you have any idea what Cao Cao will do once he gets a single glimpse of you? Think! He'll claim you in a-"

"I'm not afraid of him, I'll be with you! _You'll_ protect me!"

She paused, and searched his face uncertainly here.

"You- you will, won't you?" she asked, hesitant.

He bent his head and kissed her cheek.

"With my life."

He smiled at her warmly, making her blush and beam with pleasure. She lay against him again, with her head on his chest, and sighed. Oh, how content she was as this very moment. How she loved him.

_I _love_ him..._

Just those three words, just the realization of how deep her feelings ran for him was enough to give her thrills of joy._  
_

"But do you really want it to come to that?" Yu asked softly as he held her close. "Because it nearly did for Ce. Do you want to go through what Da's going through, Xiao? Think about it."

He didn't want her to at all, he didn't want to make her imagine such vile possibilities. He didn't want them anywhere near her. But if this was the only way to make her understand, he had no choice but to give her a taste of what might happen if she got her way.

Tears rolled down her face as she contemplated his terrible words.

"No, I would never."

"Then you know what to do."

He nearly gave a start when he felt her lips on his neck again.

"Xiao..."

"I can't stand it. I can't stand losing you again, Yu. Or anyone else. I can't live without you. Or Sis. Her, Ce and you... You're all my family now. I can't stand waiting here alone, being away from all of you, I can't do it."

If Yu's heart had managed to remain whole before now, it certainly didn't make it through this time.

"Don't- _talk_- like- that," he was able to let out somehow. "Don't talk about losing or being left alone. You- it'll make me want to stay here like this forever."

She released him, holding herself together with her arms.

"Don't you_ want _me to be with you?" she asked, her face miserable.

Yu exhaled in frustration.

"Of course I want you to be with- Xiao, what kind of question is _that?_ Can't you understand- can't you-"

He broke off, his hands clenched into fists as he calmed himself from his passionate outburst. Xiao quickly lowered her gaze, abashed and ashamed.

Then he sighed, and took her chin in his hand, making her face him again.

"Can't you see how much you mean to me? Can't you see how it's killing me to let you go so soon? Xiao. You _know_ this is the last thing I actually want."

She mopped her eyes with her sleeve, sniffing. How were his words filling her with so much happiness, and yet so much sorrow?

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I- I wasn't thinking."

Yu smiled.

"Yes, that happens alot with you."

She giggled, and smacked him across the chest, making him laugh softly. Then a slight frown creased her brow as she looked at him more closely.

"I didn't notice this before," she said in a more hushed, concerned voice.

She reached out with her hand and touched his face under his eyes- touched the dark shadows she saw there, slowly ran her fingers along the lines.

Her face trembled again as did her fingers on his face, as she struggled to keep it from falling. How hard he been working all these weeks? Ce certainly hadn't been exaggerating when he mentioned Yu's rigorous training. It broke her heart to see him this way, so tired and pale.

"What did you do to yourself, Yu?" she moaned. "How- how could this-"

She gave a deep, shuddering sigh.

"When was the last time you closed your eyes?"

He brought her face up to his again and touched his lips to hers.

"Now," he answered, holding her close to his heart once more.

The thought of him leaving was unbearable. She couldn't let him leave her, not again. She didn't know how she was to cope with it anymore.

"At least stay till morning," she begged, gripping the front of his robe with both hands.

"It's already morning, Xiao," Yu said gently.

Xiao blinked. She opened her eyes and looked around. Yes, he was right. The sun was already rising- the sky wasn't quite bright yet, which was why she hadn't noticed. But it definitely was morning.

Yu was going to leave her now.

She gave her head a little shake against him. She_ had_ to let him go. It was the right thing to do. It was best for everybody. But- but-

"Could you hold me for a little longer, please?"

"Yes," he said, and cradled her to him, his arms wrapping around her waist to keep her well warm.

Presently he heard Xiao murmur something.

He bent his head down.

"What was that, darling?"

"I've been thinking..."

"Yes?"

"Ce isn't going to visit me anymore."

Just saying the words caused her pain. She still couldn't believe all the harm that had befallen him- all on her and her sister's account.

"No, he isn't."

She took a deep breath.

"Then," she breathed as she looked up at him from his embrace, her face radiant with hope. "Then could _you?_"

Yu blinked. _What?_

"Ce used to," she went on quickly before he could say anything. "And nothing ever happened to him. I mean," she amended hastily, feeling foolish, "I mean, obviously, something just _has_. But not because he came to visit me, at least I don't _think_ anyone found out. Do- do you?" she asked, just to be sure.

Yu considered this. Then he shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't either. If they had, Cao Cao would definitely have sent for you already."

"So then it shouldn't be a problem for you, either! Please say you'll do it, Yu. Please say yes. Please!"

"Xiao," Yu began, but Xiao could sense that he was very close to agreeing, and made it hard for him to refuse with her persistent "Please! Please!" until he finally laughed out loud, and, catching her off the ground, he leapt to his feet with her and swung her about in the air, making her squeal and giggle for joy.

Finally, he set her down, but pulled her up against him, his arms around her waist and hers about his neck.

"I will," he said smiling at her in a way that made her heart pound. His eyes were bright and laughing, his hold warm and tender. Xiao could barely contain herself.

_"Thank you!" _she cried, and squeezed him as hard as she could in gratitude. When she let go, she was surprised to see him look saddened.

"What is it?" she asked upset herself. He hadn't changed his mind, had he?

"I will visit you, Xiao. But I can't do it as often as Ce did. I'm going to have to be very careful in coming, since I could never do anything to put you in any danger. Cao Cao's sure to have tightened his security after all he's found out."

Xiao waved her hand at this as though she hadn't a care in the world.

"Oh, that doesn't matter to me! I don't care how long I'll have to wait as long as I have you to look forward to, Yu."

She stared up at him with her eyes bright and her face glowing, with such a pure, innocent look of love and trust, Yu knew he was going to do all there was in his power for her to keep looking at him that way forever.

He took her hands in his.

"Well, I guess I'd best be going now, Xiao. My brother needs me. And... so does our sister."

_Our sister._

Well, Xiao couldn't say she was surprised. Yu had always loved her darling sister as though she was his own. Hearing him say it made her even happier_. _It made her feel as though none of the bonds between any of them could be broken now.

She smiled from ear to ear. There was no longer any trace of sorrow on her gorgeous face.

"Alright," she said, nodding. "Hurry and go to them, then. I'll be waiting for you."

Yu gave a nod of agreement. He didn't want to make their parting harder for her. Despite his yearning, he made it short and left her with a last hug and kiss on her forehead before promising to come back. He turned away and towards where he'd left his horse, determined not to look back and weaken their resolve.

He'd been walking for about twenty or thirty seconds before he felt a pressure on his sleeve.

Puzzled, he turned around. It was Xiao again. She was staring at him with a most peculiar expression on her face- one of utter astonishment mingled with devoted gratitude, her eyes big and looking him up and down. Once again, it seemed as though she still couldn't believe he was actually there. As though the sight of him was enough to fill all the voids in her heart.

"Xiao-"

Yu was silenced by the widest, sweetest smile suddenly breaking across Xiao's face and tears spilling over her eyes.

"Before you go," she whispered, and absolutely flung herself at him, kissing him one last time with all her love and passion for him she could muster- which was, indeed, rather alot.

She released him, leaving him looking dazed and stunned at her sudden move. He stared at her incredulously, still slightly breathless, as was she. Just looking at him that way was enough to bring the words out of her. There was nothing of which she was more certain, nothing she wanted to do more than to say them right there and then.

_"I love you," _she burst out. _"Yes, Yu, I do. Zhou Yu, I love you."

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! _

_There you go, Yu/Xiao lovers! A whole chapter dedicated to their reunion- and Xiao just dropped the L-word bomb! OMG! lol I hope you guys didn't see that coming... though you probably did hahah. Well, since this chapter's been (I think) long enough, I guess we could call this the winning oneshot, huh? LOL jk of course... Don't worry, I'll find time to squeeze in one of those... and see if I can make it less sad :P._

_Anyways, I hope you're satisfied, since I know I've kept you waiting long enough! And please do remember to review- a little appreciation right about now is really something I could use. And while reviewing, please see if you can't answer a couple of these questions:_

_**1. Which character (major, minor, supporting, whatever) do you think was portrayed the best?**_

_**2. Which mentioned character (not including major) needs a little more spotlight?**_

_**3. What would you like to see happen the most (as part of the plot, not the ending) ?**_

_**4. What do you think is going to happen after this?**_

_**5. How many more chapters would you like this story to run for?**_

_**6. Which character do you like and dislike the most in this particular fanfic? **_

_**7. What's you favorite color? :P**_

_I'm just curious about your answers so I can get feedback from you on how to improve this story. I could (MAYBE) also incorporate some of them into the plot if any answers are similar! So please keep reading and reviewing. Seeya next update! :)**  
**_


	31. The Rejection & Acceptance of Love

_Hello, readers whom this story hasn't been updated for in over a year! Wow, what the heck is wrong with me? Last time I posted was in September of 2010! I actually can't believe you guys still kept reading and reviewing, despite the fact that this story may as well be dead by now. I mean I know I'm infamous for taking long periods of time to update, but this must be a record. Seriously, what the heck is wrong with me? Hah, well, I guess I can answer that question by saying I've been EXTREMELY busy with work and school... not sure if that's good enough for you guys though :P. And at least I've still been updating my Ce and Da short-story,** Seven White Lilies**! Erm, if you can call that updating, that is... It says that the last time I posted a new chapter for that was in August... Well, never mind! At least I'm back now! And hopefully, my next update will NOT take half as long as this one!_

_But seriously guys, I am really grateful to all of you for continuing to read and review this story in my absence. It means more than most of you can imagine. So I'm gonna do my best to make this new chapter worth your while! Thank you for all your comments and compliments for the last chapter! And I hope I'll be receiving many of them for this one as well, despite my inability to update appropriately!_

_On another note, I recently played **Dynasty Warriors 7**- I must say, I am truly impressed with the renovations Koei has made with their latest release. Of course, I have a few nitpicks here and there- such as the players' movesets depending solely upon the type of weapons they use, and any other character being able to imitate it (other than musou & special attacks). Also, I don't like how certain characters aren't playable or even mentioned in Musou Mode (e.g- THE QIAOS!) and not everyone has a cutscene or is given a backstory. However, it is still obvious that alot of thought, time and creativity went into this game, and the result was a neat, organized and action-packed hack-and-slash production! I especially enjoy entering provinces in Conquest Mode! Plus I'm counting on the Xtreme Legends installment to make up for any lack of the characters' screentime._

_Okay that MIGHT be enough of this rambling A/N, lol...  
_

_So, to everyone out there, here is the long-overdue Chapter 31!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang stormed up the winding staircase to the North Tower, furiously swiping at the half-dried tears on her face. Her chestnut brown hair, which had grown a little during the few months she'd left it alone, whipped off and around her face with every one of her quick, undisguised stomps. She didn't care if her heard her coming. Let him. Perhaps it would even scare him enough into telling her what she intended to find out.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she flung the door- which could have been locked- open with a slam.

Lu Xun gave a yelp, and nearly fell out of his seat at the noise. He turned, and dropped his quill and his jaw at the sight of her.

"Princess-!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet. He began trying to think fast of a solution to the problem this new arrival posed, all the while never taking his eyes off her. His mouth opened and closed rapidly, revealing that he hadn't an inkling of what to say.

If Shang Xiang hadn't been in her current state of mind, she would have felt sorry for the boy. His Adam's apple was dancing in and out of his throat, and even from where she was standing, she could make out that he'd broken into a cold sweat. There were dark shadows under his magnified eyes, and his pale skin appeared stretched over his cheekbones.

However, in her anger, Shang Xiang's sympathies could not be stirred- not even by the state of this poor young man of whom she'd grown rather fond.

Her eyes carelessly swept over Xun a few times, then settled on the desk where he'd been working. There were several, long, slightly worn-out looking scrolls, an enormous dog-eared book, a few quills, not including the one Xun had let drop to the floor, and a small pot of ink.

Strange. Zhou Yu's departure would have normally meant that Xun was now excused from his studies for the time being. There could be no learning for the student without his master- of that much, Shang Xiang was certain. So why was Lu Xun still so hard at work? Why hadn't he returned to the his main living quarters, amongst the other inhabitants of Jian Ye palace after Zhou Yu informed him that her father- that her father and brother were... But Shang Xiang could not even bring herself to remember those grotesque events which had unfolded after one another so rapidly.

Instead, she lifted her head, staring down at the boy and spoke, with enough authority that her voice filled the entire circular room.

"Where is he?" she asked coldly.

Xun blinked, confused.

"Where is... who, Princess? I don't quite-"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Shang Xiang snapped. "You know full well who I'm talking about. Your master, where is your master?"

Xun bit his lips.

_I can't give Master away. No matter what, I won't give him away!_

"I thought you already knew that, Princess," he attempted to say calmly. "Master Zhou Yu had gone to obtain permission from our Lord Sun Jian to visit Lord Sun Ce in Xuchang. I imagined Lord Sun Jian would inform you and Lord Sun Quan of his whereabouts, if he agreed to my Master's request."

Shang Xiang raised her eyebrows, satisfied with this answer. So she had been right. Yu hadn't told Xun about what had happened, which meant Xun had no idea of Sun Jian's stroke, or Sun Ce's injury at all. That meant Yu had been planning on leaving to Xu Chang the entire time! Why would he intend to do that? It wasn't at all like Yu to abandon his studies; and certainly not for a frivolous banquet-celebration in Wei. If he needed a break so desperately, he would have rested within the palace and its grounds themselves- unless he was starving for Ce's company, which she highly doubted was the case.

The only way Shang Xiang could see Yu leaving his training was if Sun Ce needed him- if Sun Ce sent word to Yu that he needed his help. Then, Shang Xiang was sure, Yu would leave any and all important matters behind to help his sworn brother. She was sure the same held true if ever she, or Quan, or their father were in danger. But each of them had been safe at the time Yu asked to be excused from his work. So that was the only possibility- that Ce had summoned Yu himself. But why?

Clearing her throat, Shang Xiang began again.

"And why would he do that? Yu wouldn't leave his work in the midst of his toughest trial yet. Besides, why are _you_ still working so diligently? Since Yu's gone, you should be on a break too, shouldn't you?"

Xun swallowed, trying to buy time. What could he say now? He decided to answer her easier question, and work his way from there.

"I'm only excused under drastic conditions, such as when a disaster for the family's occurred. Master Zhou Yu wanting to take personal time off has nothing to do with my getting a break as well."

Shang Xiang smiled.

"Oh, really? Well," she continued, glancing over at Xun's desk, "even I can tell that the work you're doing looks much too hard for that of your level. It doesn't appear to be the kind of work Yu would assign you at all."

"I asked to be allowed finish what remained of Master's work for him. There wasn't much left, and I didn't want him to fail to meet his deadline while he was away."

"Is that so?" Shang Xiang mused aloud. "I wonder was so important, that caused Yu to leave his assignment in your hands. How much did leaving mean to him?"

Xun didn't answer.

Shang Xiang's eyes narrowed.

"I like you, Xun. You're a very nice boy, and I don't for a moment regret Daddy saving you from the rubble of your home which Cao Cao destroyed. But you know something, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. You know why Daddy chose Yu to be the one to go to my brother, and not_ me!_"

Shang Xiang's last words were strangled, as though she was struggling to suppress fresh tears. She hurriedly composed herself. She could _not_ show signs of weakening. That would be too much like a woman.

Xun was more baffled than ever by this.

"'Chose?' I don't understand, Princess. I thought Master _asked_ to be sent there, I didn't know-"

"Never mind that," Shang Xiang almost rasped through her controlled sobs, cutting him across. "We're talking about something else. There was a reason Yu wanted to leave, and, as Princess of Wu, I order you to tell me what it is."

Xun remained silent, contemplating her with stubborn eyes.

"Give it up," Shang Xiang went on. "There's no point in protecting him. There's no need, either. You should know how much I love my brothers, and would defend them with my life. This is for the greater good, Xun, do you understand? I have to know!"

"Why?"

Shang Xiang shut her eyes. She didn't want it to come to this. She didn't want to disturb Xun with the news. She knew Yu had left his young pupil with an arduous task, and she wanted him to succeed at helping her adopted brother achieve his dreams. She knew that if anyone deserved to be Grand Strategist of Wu, Zhou Yu did. She also had no doubt in her mind that Xun was his rightful successor. She didn't want to ruin his progress, didn't want to discourage him from completing his master's work.

But, looking at Xun, she saw that he was hell-bent on protecting his Master's secret. Only the truth would make him yield.

"Lu Xun, Lord Sun Ce's been shot with a poison arrow. Lord Sun Jian, who received the news yesterday morning, suffered a stroke. Now Yu's the only one who can help Ce, and enable my father's recovery, since before he lost consciousness, Lord Sun Jian ordered him to go to Xuchang."

Xun face had been turning, if possible, even whiter with Shang Xiang's ever word. He staggered, lost his balance, and had to grab onto his desk to right himself.

"How-how..." he gasped.

"It doesn't matter how, Xun. All that matters now, other than everyone being alright again, is _why_. That's why you've _got_ to tell me why Ce called for Yu! What did he need? What could possibly cause him to be attacked like that? There's no way this could have been an accident!"

Xun was staring into the distance, still holding onto his desk for support. He was at a loss for what to do. Was there any point in keeping his master's secret, after all that had occurred?

"All I want, Xun," Shang Xiang entreated softly, "is to protect my family. I just want to ensure nothing like this happens to Yu this time. And I just want to help Ce- I can be just as useful as Yu if I have to be! And I'd rather I was hurt instead of him! I'm sick and tired of everyone putting themselves in harm's way just to keep me safe, like I'm some kind of useless child!"

Shang Xiang's voice was heatedly rising as she spoke, and Xun could see the tears accumulating in her eyes with each word, as they finally overwhelmed her. She paused, her eyes swimming with moisture, and her lips trembling.

"Or maybe I _am_ useless," she whispered, minutes later, allowing the tears to spill over her eyelids at last.

She fell to her knees and broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Why am I even here? What am I worth?, _she thought, as she gave in to those feelings of inadequacy that had been haunting her forever. _No one needs me. There's nothing I can do that others can do better. I'm nothing, nothing!_

Xun looked at her with sympathy in his gaze. He understood all too well how she might be feeling. After all, Sun Shang Xiang been the only girl who lived in the palace ever since she was a young child- other than maidservants, of course. It was natural that she'd want to prove herself, like her brothers did, and even more natural that they'd want to protect her from danger. They later realized they needn't always need to- she'd grown strong enough herself while training alongside them. What she didn't realize was that she didn't need to prove herself anymore- she'd accomplished so much already, and was impressive even to other princesses across the land. And Xun knew she wistfully longed to be a great beauty- her natural prettiness and attractive vivacity didn't satisfy her. She wanted to look like her mother- she wanted femininity to come to her naturally, or not at all. She otherwise enjoyed being a tomboy, and convinced herself that indulging in feminine matters was weak and frivolous. She distracted herself from her wishes of beauty with wishes of strength, which she felt that hard work achieved more easily than it achieved beauty. She was certain she couldn't be like her mother- despite being the last hope her father had of one of his children greatly resembling his beloved wife. So she wanted to be like her brothers- all three of them at once. She simply refused to accept that trying that was too much for any human to handle- she wasn't failing because she was a girl.

"Oh, Princess," Xun said soothingly over her sobs, "you must stop overburdening yourself. You're trying to handle much more than anyone's capable of. It's too late to fix anything now, Princess. All that's left to do is hope, and to take care of yourself as well as others. If you want to protect your family- the best thing to do is comfort them. Only two of your immediate family remain in the palace now. You could be the one to care for them. Look after your father as he recovers. And... I know it might be hard for you, Princess... but comfort your brother. Lord Sun Quan may need you more than you know."

Xun paused, wondering how he'd reached Shang Xiang's huddled, weeping form as he'd been talking, as well as how his hand was resting on her head in an attempt to pacify her.

"After all," he continued, struck with an idea, "it seems as if everyone around here's marching off to face action, and maybe even violence. No one stays behind to lovingly handle, with gentleness , those who need it anymore. How about you be the first, Princess? Something tells me your family needs nothing more than that at the moment. And I don't think anything could make your father happier."

Shang Xiang finally looked up at him. Through her tears, Xun could discern her incredulous expression.

_"Me?"_ she whispered, looking so taken aback at the idea, Xun had to smile at her warmly. He dared to wipe her tears away before he continued.

"Do the one thing your brothers can never do, Princess. Be a daughter. Be a sister. You have everything useful within you for a time like this- and you're the only one who can give your family what they need now more than ever. Anyone could wage a war, anyone could fight, anyone could avenge, anyone could gallop away to Xuchang. So could you. But not everyone can be a source of comfort the way a woman can. Not anyone could stay collected and caring while everyone else has lost their minds to sorrow and fear. You're the only daughter of the Sun Family, Princess. Why not make that title as unique as it really is?"

Shang Xiang's hazel eyes had grown as wide as any Xun had ever seen. She took all his words in. Could Xun have been wiser than she'd given him credit for? Could this be the one thing she'd been neglecting to do in her life? She could be the glue which held her family together. All this time, it had been Sun Jian who'd been in charge of that, and occasionally Ce. Even more occasionally, it had been Yu. But now, all of them were either hurt or gone. It rested upon her shoulders to resume that responsibility- and as Lu Xun had said, she could do it in a way that none of them ever could. She could do it the way her mother used to!

"You keep trying to be just like them. But you need to be just like_ you_."

Bizarrely, Shang Xiang remembered Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao. She was grateful for the short amount of time she'd spent with her friends. Seeing Da look after Xiao had taught her all she needed to know when it came to assuming control of a situation such as this one. She could be who she was born to be. She'd always been strong enough to fight, strong enough for war. Now she had to be strong enough to love.

Finally, Shang Xiang took a deep, shuddering breath, and smiled, looking into Lu Xun's eyes in gratitude. She knew what she had to do now.

Xun smiled back, immensely proud of her- as ridiculous as that sounded. He knew what his job was- to finish his master's work in time, no matter what it cost him. The Wu princess could figure out later what his master's reason for wanting to leave was- he knew there was no more danger in her knowing the truth. He was just glad that he hadn't been the one to break any promises.

* * *

"You sure you got everything covered? Don't need any help, or nothing?"

"Yes, Ning. I think this is one thing I can handle myself."

"You sure about that? I mean, Tong and I could-"

"Well, I'm gonna have to, aren't I? Who else could be suited enough for this?"

Shang Xiang exhaled, slightly fatigued, and turned to face Gan Ning.

She and Ning had been walking and whispering up and down hallways for the past two hours, taking matters regarding the well-being of the palace and its household into their hands. It was mostly Shang Xiang who was in charge of all the work- Ning was only needed to provide 'emotional support', according to her.

"Things seem to be within my capacity so far," she whispered quickly. "Daddy's resting, and according to his physicians, that isn't a problem as long as he keeps responding to treatments. I've managed to calm all the maids down, and good thing too, since they've just been hysterical ever since word got out about Ce and Daddy. And loud wailing could only hurt his condition more, he needs peace and quiet. Meanwhile, Gai, Ci, Tong and Meng are about to go serve as lookouts along the borders of the city in case anyone decides to invade, and Xun's still safe and at work at the top of the North Tower."

She paused to draw in breath.

"And I really hope Yu's done whatever he had to do before checking on Ce," she murmured to herself.

Looking up at Ning, she took a deep breath.

"Thanks so much for all the support, Ning. I don't think I could have held my own without you," she said gratefully, before reaching out and hugging him close.

"Hey, no need to thank me. It was fun," said a surprised Ning from between her neck and shoulder. He ruffled her hair and wrapped his arms about her tighter. He moved his mouth to her ear, and made his voice huskier. "Though if you ever wanna show me some more gratitude, we could always-"

Shang Xiang laughed and gave his chest a hard shove.

"None of that. Now beat it, I need to do this."

Ning folded his arms and surveyed her with a half-concernedly, half-skeptically raised eyebrow.

"This is gonna make me sound so repetitive- but you _sure_ you're up to this? I mean as far as I remember, you can't _stand_ the guy-"

"Look, it doesn't matter. Someone's got to put an end to all these hard feelings between us, and well, I don't think taking the initiative makes me any smaller of heart. Right?"

Ning nodded once, still watching her with anxiety.

Shang Xiang took another deep breath before turning around.

"Besides," she went on, "he's my brother too."

* * *

Da Qiao's fingers were twisting together. She barely noticed them, they did that all time now- just like they did over a year ago whenever she was in the presence of the man she'd fallen in love with.

She refrained from swallowing too hard, refrained from jumping out of her seat and either dashing out of the waiting room, or bursting into the Royal Physician's chambers unannounced.

Was she doing the right thing? she wondered for the hundredth time. Then, for the hundredth time again, she reproached herself. It wasn't as though she were trying to sneak into his room and have a private word with him! As far as anyone knew, Da was only making the polite, appropriate move- inquiring after the condition of the young lord who'd suffered a 'most unfortunate accident' on the Lord of the Palace's watch. Now, who could say she was wrong to do so?

She realized she'd been holding her breath for almost a whole minute, and released it at once, alarmed. How nervous could she possibly be? Nothing could go wrong, not over something like this. She replayed the palace's current situation in her head once more, just to make sure.

It had been three days since Lord Sun Ce's near-fatal injury, and last night, his physicians had informed Cao Cao that he had finally regained complete consciousness. The entire palace, mainly the other guests, rejoiced at the news, relieved that the young Wu heir still had the rest of his life to live out. There relief was almost bizarre- since the selfsame heir might even turn out to pose a formidable threat to them and their homelands someday. Almost all the guests who'd been invited to Lord Cao Pi's Coming-of-Age ceremony departed Xuchang Palace and Wei once they'd heard that Sun Ce was to make a full recovery. Only a few prominent people- such as Master Zhao Yun- had decided to stay and congratulate him in person after his recovery.

Lord Cao Cao was, at the moment, attending to matters of the State somewhere in Luoyang- he normally would not have left without meeting with Lord Sun Ce first, but it was an unexpected, important tributary visit from a Queen Himiko of the Islands to the West. Lord Cao Cao was to return on the morrow. Cao Pi- who had remained unsurprisingly cool and collected all throughout Sun Ce's mishap and recovery, was out hunting with a few officials, and the Lady Zhen, and was not due back until nightfall.

Da did her best to intake a slow, deep breath without losing her composure. There was nothing to fear. Even if Cao Cao learned of this visit, there was nothing he'd be able make of it- most would say that Lady Da Qiao was _supposed_ to check on Lord Sun Ce's condition while the Wei Ruler was away. He had even planned on making the visit to Sun Ce's bedside _with_ her as an added formality- no doubt to make her suffer as she looked at him, but could not speak to him as she willed, of course. Da sighed with remorse. Who was to say she would be able to speak to Ce as she willed, even in Cao Cao's absence, anyway? She was so nervous, she doubted she'd even be brave enough to look at him, after what she'd witnessed- she'd even go as far as to say caused- happen to him. But she had to try.

She owed Ce the truth, about herself and about her sister, whom she hoped he'd still be able to help after this. She may be doomed. But she wasn't going to let Xiao Qiao suffer the same fate as herself. Only... after how she'd nearly lost Ce... she couldn't bear to ask him to face any more dangers now. Especially not after Cao Cao had threatened her the night it happened. She had to protect him. She just... wanted to apologize to him profusely before he left. She wanted to finally confess her feelings, and hoped he'd accept them. She could find a way to help her sister herself, without endangering him anymore. And... if by any chance, after Ce was safely back in Wu, he gave any thought to her and Xiao, he could save her for Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu might even help, when he found out about it. Then they could all be happy.

Da's eyes filled with tears. She bit her lip to keep from weeping. She shut her eyes, and willed them to dry with all her might.

_If only... If only things could be different... Oh, Ce...  
_

"Lady Da Qiao?"

Da's eyes snapped open, and she beheld one of the sky-blue-robed royal nurses drawing closed the curtain to Sun Ce's room as she exited it. She had several rolls of bandages and some ointment in her hands.

Da got to her feet at once, fighting to keep her hands by her sides.

"Yes?" she answered, trying not to sound too flustered or nervy.

The nurse gave her a friendly smile.

"Lord Sun Ce is ready to greet visitors now. You may see him," she said.

Da Qiao couldn't suppress a small sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I shall be out by and by," she said to the nurse, with a smile of her own.

The nurse bowed her head and took her leave.

Da slowly made her way to the room. She put her hand on one of the curtains, ready to draw it open. She paused for a moment and shut her eyes.

_This is it._

Beyond these curtains was the young man she loved- the only man she'd _ever_ loved. And she loved him so much- _so_ much! More than he or anyone else ever knew. She just hoped, with all her heart, that she was strong enough to convey that to him now. That was all she wanted to do- that and see him smile at her one last time before she resigned her life to the only man she hated.

Da took another deep breath, straightened herself up, and mustering all her courage, stepped into Sun Ce's room.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the strong smell of medicines and herbs. The next thing she noticed was that the curtains to the windows were pulled back, and bright sunlight streamed into the room. Directly opposite the windows was a sizable bed with navy hangings and sheets. And laying in the bed with his face turned away from the door- was Sun Ce.

Da's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He appeared to be resting, but judging by the way his chest was rising and falling, his breathing was not regular. But that wasn't what she found disturbing. Sun Ce's chest was bandaged completely, and while the bindings appeared fresh and clean, she could just make out a dark patch of semi-dried blood underneath them. The sight almost made her stomach turn. Her eyes flitted elsewhere, not able to bear it, and she saw that his very dark, mahogany colored hair, which he always wore in a high ponytail, now lay spread all over his navy pillows. His muscular, tanned arms and shoulders were bare, and lay limp by his sides, as though tiresome to move.

Once again, Da had to fight back tears.

_I did this._

For as long as she'd known him, Sun Ce seemed to be a pillar of strength to her- infallible and unconquerable, tough and resilient. But now, he lay weak and inert, and the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead indicated that even breathing was painful to him... And it was all because of her. Even if Ce did forgive her, could she ever forgive herself?

Trying to pull herself together, Da was just about to clear her throat to announce her arrival, when Ce turned his head and faced her.

The change his expression took on when he saw her standing there was fairly terrifying. His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared momentarily, and his jaw tightened. Even his hands clenched themselves into massive fists.

Da actually staggered a few steps back, struck with fear. Why was he looking at her that way? Even though he was bedridden, his face was enough to scare her into stammers. Already, Da could feel her all of her courage beginning to rapidly ebb away.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded coldly.

His voice bit into her flesh. Never, _never_ had Ce spoken to Da in such a tone. She struggled to disregard it and answer his question.

"I-I... came to see how you were, Lord Sun Ce, and-"

"I'm alive," Ce spat. "Sorry to disappoint you. Now you've seen for yourself that your little plan failed."

Da's eyes enlarged to their fullest extent. Her heart began hammering in her chest. What on earth was he _saying?_ She had no idea what he meant! And why was he being so hostile to her?

"W-What are you-"

"It's too bad, isn't it? Now you'll have to go inform Lord Cao Cao that he's got to find a new way to kill me. Smothering me in my sleep would have been a good idea, but now that I'm expecting that, well, I doubt it would work anymore, would it?"

Da gave a strangled gasp.

_No. NO!_

He couldn't mean it. He couldnt! Why, oh why was this happening? She fought to keep from crying, fought to stay calm as she replied,

"Please, Lord Sun Ce. You've made a huge mistake, that's in no way what-"

"Oh, please. Save your breath. You really expect me to believe that this whole thing was an accident? Don't insult my intelligence,_ Lady_ Da Qiao. It's too big of coincidence that I was shot_ right_ when you wanted a so-called private word on the goddamn _terrace_ with me. I can't believe that I was even stupid enough to agree to your request, that I actually trusted you. _You!_ What the hell was the matter with me? Did I really imagine that there was more to you than you were showing me? That you had something to tell me, that you actually valued my_ life?_"

Tears, unbidden, but too powerful for her to control, were starting in Da's eyes now. She would have tried to speak to him, attempted to clear her name, but her lips were trembling too violently for her to talk.

"I was a fool," Ce growled. "A fool to think I could reach out to you, when I'd already seen that there was nothing to reach out to. A fool to keep hoping. But not even in a million years could I have guessed that you wanted me dead."

The tears were now cascading freely down Da's cheeks. Her vision was blurred. She could barely make him or the room out.

"I would never," she whispered, anguished. _"Never."_

She futilely swiped at her cheeks, trying to get rid of her tears.

"Please believe me," she half-choked out.

Ce scoffed, no sympathy in his gaze.

"You're asking me to believe someone like _you_. You left me, remember? That day. You left me of your own free will. Even if you had no choice, you could have tried to fight your fate, with me helping you at any cost. And even if you couldn't fight it, if leaving wasn't what you wanted, you could have let me know how you truly felt. But you'd planned to leave from the beginning. You manipulated me, used me for your own amusement. You say you'd never want me hurt? I thought you'd never say, or even think, those disgusting things you told me about my family that day. Your admission made it clear. You knew exactly how I felt about you, and you still crippled my pride in the worst way possible rather than leave me against your will, and for what! You're a liar, and a cheat. Why shouldn't I think you're capable of a plot like this? After all, at one point, I was dumb enough to believe you even had _heart_-!"

A spasm of pain shot through Ce here, overwhelming him, and he succumbed to a sudden bout of wheezing.

On instinct, Da started forward with concern, her hand outstretched, but Ce instantly shot her a look of such foreboding, of such aggression, she faltered in her tracks.

"Stay away from me," he murmured, venom filling his voice. "You allowed me to get shot. You put me in this state. You've rendered me weak, helpless. And now you would dare to approach me?"

"No, I didn't."

The front of her dress was getting soaked by the tears that had leaked onto it. It was growing impossible to keep talking to him, but she had to. Everything she tood for depended on in. Everything she felt for him was at stake.

She attempted to brush her face clean with her hands, while still keeping her eyes on him.

"I didn't do it, Ce, I didn't know he-"

_"Liar."_

It took just that one word, that one syllable, to silence her. Da halted mid-sentence once more, staring dumbstruck and horrified at what he'd just called her.

"You planned it with him, didn't you, for your own motives. You wanted to make sure he never found out about what happened between us. You wanted to make sure I wouldn't let anything slip... didn't you?"

Da's hands flew to her heart. She shook her head slowly, mutely, unable to believe this was really happening. She would give anything, anything for him to believe her! But through all her actions to protect him, she'd lost his trust, just as she firmly believed she lost his love- forever. How could she tell him of the promise she'd made to her father? Of the threats Cao Cao had given her? Of the unconditional, undying love she felt for him-!

The answer to all that was simple. She couldn't. Not anymore.

_Why...?_

"Well, rest assured. Your secret is safe. Now you can marry him in peace."

Even after hearing such a terrible statement as that, she knew she had to keep trying.

Da opened her mouth in a last attempt to convince Ce of the truth.

"Please, Ce. I beg of you. I beg you to hear me out. There's no way I could ever dream of hurting you, Ce, _I lo-_"

"The correct way to address me is _Lord_ Sun Ce, Lady Da Qiao. Any further slip-up on your part would be severely frowned upon by all. You know that as well as I... don't you?"

Was it possible for one to feel their heart breaking? Da had never been sure of the answer before, but now she was certain that if it was, that was what she had just felt- her heart snapping in two, and then a dozen, devoid of all the hope and longing it had cherished and preserved so carefully all these months. Now there was nothing. Now_ she_ was nothing.

"I think," said Ce, oblivious to the transformation Da's heart had just gone through as he checked his wrappings, "that it's time for my bandages to be changed. There's no telling when these wounds can split, y'know?" He turned back to Da, his face indifferent. "I guess it's time we said goodbye, Lady Da. Please be generous enough to inform the nurses of my wound, will you?"

Da looked at beseechingly for a fleeting moment, although it seemed like an hour, before slowly turning away. As the tears kept rolling down her face, she began walking back to the curtains, fighting the impulse to turn and run into Ce's arms, and sob into them, all the while confessing her love, the truth, and how sorry she was.

She was almost at the curtains when Ce spoke again.

"We never had anything, Da Qiao. And we never will."

Da clapped her hand to her mouth to stifle her cry of anguish. Without another word or action, she thrust aside the curtain and ran out of the room before reaching her chambers and breaking down on her bed for hours.

* * *

Shang Xiang stood by Sun Quan's door, still wondering how she should enter. Should she knock? Lightly tap? Clear her throat? Or just barge in the way she used to do when she was younger, the way he still did to her now?

As she silently pondered these different methods of going in, arguing with herself over which approach would be the best, she was suddenly able to catch a distinct noise coming from inside the room. What was it? Upon pressing her ear to the door for closer inspection, she discovered that it was slightly ajar- Quan hadn't shut his door at all. Moving closer to the open crack in the door, Shang Xiang could now hear the unmistakeable sound of..._ sobs_.

_What?_

Could Quan be _crying?_

Perturbed, Shang Xiang slowly pushed open the door and entered the room, frightened of what she might behold within. Everything in Quan's room seemed to be in order, except for Quan himself, who was standing before the window, his back turned to her.

"Quan?" Shang Xiang inquired timidly. "Quan, are you all-"

Quan whipped around to face her, and to her horror, Shang Xiang saw that Quan's face was swollen and blotchy, with tears soaking up the front of his robes.

Shang Xiang exclaimed out aloud at the sight of her brother.

"Quan-!"

"Shang Xiang!" Quan blurted out as he stumbled toward her and caught her face in his hands. Shang Xiang was aghast at this. This was not what she had been expecting. Where was her normally collected, indifferent brother?

"Oh, Shang Xiang! What if something had happened to you, too?"

With that, he dissolved into tears, still holding onto her for dear life.

Shang Xiang's heart melted completely in about three seconds. It took two disasters for it to happen. Two terrible events to transpire. But at least now,after all this time, Shang Xiang knew that her second brother truly loved her.

"Quan," was all she could say thickly, before throwing her arms around him and giving in to tears herself. Together, they sank to their knees, and for the first time in years, the brother and sister found all the comfort they needed in each other's embrace. Even though they had no one else, they made do fine with just each other.

"It's alright, Quan," Shang Xiang managed to sob. "I'm here now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see. Ce's going to come back alright, and Daddy will get better. Don't you worry about a thing."

"It's all-" Quan choked out, "It's all my fault... all my fault, Shang Xiang. If we lose our family... you'll only have me to blame!"

"What are you talking about?" she breathed. "You didn't do anything! Stop blaming yourself-"

"No," he insisted, his voice suddenly urgent. He took her face in his hands again and made her look into his tear-filled blue eyes. "I've done... something terrible. I really have."

Shang Xiang stared up at him, struck with fear as she saw he was telling the truth.

"What?" she whispered. "What did you do?"

Quan fought to keep from breaking down.

"A year ago. I was the one... who made Father send The Two Qiaos home, Shang Xiang."

Shang Xiang looked confused.

"What's that got to do with Ce being hurt?"

Agony flashed across Sun Quan's face.

"Everything," he whispered.

* * *

It was probably almost sundown, Da didn't know or care. All she knew was that she'd been sprawled across her bed, crying, for about four hours or so. What did it matter, anyway. All was lost. Ce didn't trust her. He no longer loved her. He never would again. Now her life had no meaning, and all she wanted was to get all the years ahead of her over with. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing ever would. Still, she took comfort in one thing. Ce could have died that night. The fact that he didn't at least filled her soul with ease. Whether he hated her or not, it wouldn't change how thankful she was that his life was spared. Now, as long as he returned back to Wu and continued living his life, it would give her enough strength to continue living hers.

_But what's the point of living without Ce?_

Da had to work to keep from breaking down again. It didn't matter, she told herself again. Ce would be happy. And as long as he was happy, so was she. He could have all the happiness she never would... marry someone he loved, be with her forever, have children...

The thought of his happiness made her glad that he could achieve it, but the notion of him finding it with anyone else filled her with a grief she didn't know she was capable of feeling. The impact of it was too much for her to restrain, and she gave in to floods of tears again.

She lay that way for a while, too miserable to notice anything but her sorrow at losing Ce forever.

When she quietened down a little, she became duly aware of the clip-clopping sound of a galloping horse's hooves approaching the palace. It must be Cao Pi, returning from his hunting trip, she realized. Not that she cared, of course. She was simply well-versed in the following procedure- the herald would blow his horn, signifying the lord's return, and then announce Cao Pi's arrival to the palace.

She waited a few minutes.

Sure enough, there was the sound of the herald's horn. She waited for him to announce Cao Pi's name. Curiously enough, he didn't. What was taking him? Da wondered. Why didn't he just get on on with it? He'd blown the horn already, hadn't he? So why not announce him?

As Da wondered over the herald's strange behavior, she became aware that there was only one horse who was making its way towards the palace- and rather quickly too. Hadn't Cao Pi left with several of his officials? And Lady Zhen, insisting on being chauffeured in a carriage? So how was there only one rider returning on bareback?

Da sat up, abruptly. Was it even Cao Pi at all?

With a great effort, Da pried herself off the bed, wondering why she'd become so curious as to who was on their way back, and looked through her window.

At first, Da didn't think she could recognize who it was- they were still a little way off from the entrance.

Then, her mouth dropped open as she saw that mare. It dropped even further when she saw the rider.

_Could it be?_

In less than ten seconds, Da had run out of her chambers.

* * *

"Open the gates at once!" Da ordered, ignoring startled protests of "My Lady!" and "Lady Da Qiao!" from the gate guards.

"Did you not hear me? I said _at once!_" she shouted, never stopping her sprint towards the gates and the rider. She had been running from her chambers and out of the palace doors for several minutes now, not tiring even once, and she wouldn't have been surprised if someone informed her that her pace was faster than that of the approaching horse's.

The guards had no choice but to comply; in a few seconds, the large gates of Xuchang Palace had opened, and in rode the horse and rider, towards Da, who ran even faster to meet them, fresh tears forming in her eyes as she grew closer and closer to them.

The rider stopped his horse at the same moment that Da stopped her feet.

For a whole minute, all the two of them did was stare at each other, Da gazing upon the rider's silhouette in the sun, a last, glowing, beautiful beacon of hope.

Then, she took a step forward, causing the mare, who caught her scent, to rear into the air in delight. The rider had been prepared for this, and dismounted gracefully, landing several feet before Da.

He cast her in his tall, protective shadow, and even in the evening sun, Da discerned a loving, soothing smile on his face as he beheld her standing there.

Her tears of joy finally escaped her eyes as she witnessed him walking towards her, and her hand flew to her already partially-mended heart.

"Yu," Da whispered, all the pent up love and affection she had for her beloved boy contained within his name.

Zhou Yu reached the dear, sweet girl who'd run without stopping to greet him, and still had a smile on her face for him to see. The first thing he did was wipe the tears from her cheeks, and rested his hand upon her head.

The amber-brown eyes met the bright green.

"Please forgive me, my sister. I would have arrived moons ago if I'd only known how much you needed me."

The sound of his voice, and the warmth and protectiveness Yu felt for her which echoed within it, comforted Da beyond words could express.

"Oh, Yu," she breathed, more happy tears clouding her vision, before being tenderly swept into her brother's arms and clasping him to her as though she'd never let him go.

Yu was here. Yu was with her. Yu was going to make everything better.

All was not lost yet. All was not over. Mere minutes ago, she could see no more point in living. But now, with Zhou Yu by her side, she was given enough strength to keep daring to hope, to keep daring to dream for her and her undying love.

_"I knew you'd come to me."_

* * *

_For those who were wondering, you've just read the longest chapter of this **5-year-old story**! Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself! Well, it's the least I could do after my over-a-whole-year-long hiatus! I guess all I can say now is please remember to review, and leave your feedback. I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make as many things happen in it as I could- things I was even saving for later chapters. Hopefully, this chapter satisfied you guys enough to forgive me, and to keep reviewing!  
_

_So, belated Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, a very Happy New Year in advance, in case I miss it (which I probably will hehehe) and see you all in 2012! Please do remember to tell me your initial- and final reactions to this chapter! Also, I don't know if any of you noticed, but this chapter was written mostly from the POV of women. Hmm, I wonder why I did that... I guess it was a subconscious thing, lol. But enough of that... I hope you all enjoyed this long, tedious read!  
_

_Thank you all :).  
_


	32. To Fulfill Her Request

_Welcome me back, all my wonderful readers! I do hope you have forgiven me (as you always have) for not updating this story in months and months again! Though in my defense, I didn't take as long as I did last time, if that makes things better! Lol, Anyways, I would like to thank everybody who read and reviewed the last chapter- I'm glad it was such a hit, with nearly everyone telling me that they could sympathize with Da's situation and hoped the best turned out for her. So, if your review wasn't signed, and I wasn't able to get back to you, thank you! ^.^_

_Moving on to things that are equally important, as I'm sure most (if not all) of you know by now, **Dynasty Warriors 8 **has been announced! Now, before I speak my thoughts on this new development, let me first say that I'm just as excited about this game as the next Dynasty Warriors fan, and I simply can not WAIT to see what the Two Qiaos look like now! To be honest, Da's had virtually the exact same costume for nearly 4 years now, and I think it's high time Koei revamped her design considerably. I've seen Zhou Yu's new look, and I absolutely love it, so I'm hoping I can say the same for the other three main characters in this story. Having said all that, I do feel like Koei's been releasing Dynasty Warriors games left and right without restraint- is it just me, or does it feel like **Dynasty Warriors 7** came out just last year? Oh wait, it did lol. Plus **Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires** was barely announced before Koei dropped this bomb (which is an awesome one nonetheless lol) on us. Plus it is odd that I was talking about the relatively new (at the time) **DW7 **in just the last chapter, and am discussing the latest game in this one. Well, all I can say is, I will trust that Koei knows what it's doing! _

_I know I've kept you reading this A/N too long already, but I would like to say one more thing before I shut up- I'm sure most of you have noticed that I posted a new story a few months ago in the **Tekken **category. That story is a oneshot, and is the first story I've written outside of my **Dynasty Warriors** work, and it would mean worlds to me if you, like the supportive readers I know you to be, could please go check it out! I would appreciate you clicking on the link if it was just to read the A/N at the beginning, because that note was written for all of you! I really want to know what you think of it, and whether you think I am suited to writing about that franchise more.  
_

_Now, you will be relieved to know, I will finally put an end to yet another rambling A/N, and allow you to read to your heart's content! To all my patient readers, here's Chapter 32!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

The morning sun's rays were gently caressing his face. His eyes were closed, but he'd been drowsily awake for nearly an hour, but he wished that he wasn't. He wanted to return to the comfort and blissfulness sleep had to offer. The wound in his chest didn't bother him so much now, but his torso wasn't about to lose the way it heavily bore down on his body like a bundle of wooden logs anytime soon. He knew that even the slightest movement on his part could stir up the pain he was unfortunately getting used to. That was why he lay stock-still, his breaths carefully measured. Who would have thought he would end up like this? He, The Little Conqueror, The Red Cyclone, reduced to a pathetic, defenseless lump of flesh-! _  
_

But he couldn't stress over this; it would do him no good. He had to get better. He had to recover from this so that he could leave, so that he could return to whence he came. Too long had he been worrying over matters that were not worth countless hours of sleep. It was time to move on. Time to forgo all his connections with this place. Time to erase past hurts, past promises.

Gradually, as any lingering chance of slipping back into slumber began to escape him, he became aware that he was not the only person in his room. He could discern someone else's breathing amid his own, could sense a person's presence by his bed. A shadow was suddenly cast across his face, blocking the sunlight which was bathing his eyelids.

He frowned. He had been enjoying the warm sunlight. Who did this person think they were, what right did they have to keep the sun from him?

Irritated, Sun Ce forced his eyes open.

Zhou Yu was sitting by the bed, a quizzical smile on his face, his hands resting on the arms of his chair.

Ce blinked, speechless, as though doing so would clear his vision to reveal that no one was there, that he was hallucinating.

"Well? I come all this way for a friend, and the lazy man isn't even pleased to see me," Yu admonished.

After Ce was certain that Yu was not, after all, a figment of his imagination, his face broke out into a smile, and he allowed himself to indulge in just a little laughter at the pleasure of seeing his best friend again.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he demanded incredulously between laughs, his eyes sparkling with delight. Finally, someone he could trust!

"I could ask you the same question," Yu chided. "What do you think you're playing at, letting yourself get barreled with arrows? The Sun Ce I know wasn't nearly so careless."

"Ah, well," Ce lamented ruefully, "I can't say you're wrong. I guess I just didn't wanna miss out on feeling like an idiot for once. And it was just one arrow, mind you. I'm not quite that stupid yet."

"Serve you right," said Yu in mock severity. "_Anyone_ would have been able to spy a single arrow emerging towards them from a pitch-black sky when they weren't even on the battlefield. You're losing your touch. You might as well-"

"Shut up, shut up," Ce snorted with laughter, raising a hand a few inches off the bed, another clutching protectively at his side. "You're gonna make my wound split again, you ass." But he was enjoying himself hugely.

"Takes one to know one," Yu grinned, but he relented and allowed Ce to compose himself.

It took a few more moments for Ce to catch his breath. Then, the atmosphere slipped out of its jolly tone and assumed a more serious note.

"How do you feel, brother?" Yu asked, solemnly now, when he felt it was safe for Ce to talk.

Ce smiled humorlessly, and gestured to himself in response, laying limply in bed. He looked out of place and restless, just as he felt.

"You know. I'm... Dealing with it. Maybe not too well, but it's better than being dead, I can tell you that."

"Yes, I can imagine," said Yu sympathetically. "You must be going out of your mind, cooped up in a room like this."

"It sucks," Ce agreed, once again glad to have someone around who could understand him. "You wouldn't believe how many times I've dreamed that I was all right, that I was out hunting, or training, or fighting, or just doing _something _that didn't involve being in one place for more than an hour. No, less than an hour. You know I was never really one to relax, Yu, I was never calm or peaceable, no, I always wanted in on some action, something that required moving around. Only time I would ever relax was when-"

He stopped there and looked away.

Yu was silent for a couple of minutes, waiting for Ce to speak again.

Then, Ce turned his head back toward him and smiled again, pleasantly this time.

"How have things been back home? How's Pop doing?"

"Fine. You've given everyone a good deal to worry about, however," Yu answered. "Shang Xiang was hysterical before we finally got her to understand that you weren't in danger any longer."

"Well, I wish they didn't have to go through that," Ce groaned. "At least this'll stop her fighting with Quan for a bit, though, if nothing else does."

"I would imagine that that ought to be the least of your concerns for now, Ce," Yu said gravely. "How long did they prescribe you bed-rest for? Do you feel as though your wound's healing as quickly as you'd like?"

"It could never heal as quick as I'd like," Ce snapped vindictively, more at his wound than anything else. "But they're getting the job done, I guess. I'll be outta here before I know it. At least that's what I wanna believe."

"As do I," Yu added.

Ce's slight frown melted away and he smiled at that.

"I'm glad you're here," he said, grudgingly expressing his gratitude. "But, how come Pop didn't come instead? I thought the message was sent for him."

"I asked to be sent," said Yu. "You didn't think I wouldn't want to see for myself how you were, did you? And Father did want to come. But I thought I would be the wiser choice. I'm better able to reign in my anger at Cao Cao for what he allowed to happen to you, right under his nose."

"Yeah," Ce agreed, before lapsing into silence once more.

Yu watched him, inwardly congratulating himself at not betraying any information about Sun Jian's condition. He didn't like to think about how Ce would react if he knew.

"Still, though, Yu," Ce said apologetically, "It bombs that this dragged you from your work. I know how much it means to you-"

"No need for you to worry about that," Yu said swiftly. "You just focus on getting better. Besides, Lu Xun's got everything under control. He'll come through. And I was planning to leave anyway. Remember? In fact, I'd already obtained Father's permission to leave the very next day when news of your injury arrived. This new development just sped up my arrival."

"Oh," said Ce, as the memory of the desperate letter he'd sent to Yu only days ago dawned on him. "Right. No, I remember."

A guilty lump came to his throat here, and he stopped. Yu waited, but Ce was staring at the ceiling, lost in thought, and as the minutes passed it didn't seem as though he was going to say any more.

"I saw Da when I arrived," Yu volunteered finally.

And eyebrow of Ce's twitched, as though trying to rid itself of an irksome fly. But he said nothing.

"She was the first person I met yesterday, in fact. I must say, it's been wonderful to see her again. She looks lovely. I can barely-"

"I suppose she brushed you off as if she barely knew you too, didn't she?" Ce interrupted suddenly. "Acted like you were nothing to her, or something? Don't worry. I got the same thing as well. Which was nothing."

"On the contrary," Yu replied quietly. "Da was overjoyed to see me again. As was I. It's been too long, after all."

Furious, Ce faced Yu and fixed him with his glare.

"Oh, yeah? Well, don't let her fool you. It's all just a facade. I've experienced it first-hand, alright? You're just gonna get hurt if you let her get to you again."

With that, he turned away once more, his fists clenched by his sides.

Yu waited a reasonable amount of time before speaking again.

"How are you, Ce? I mean, _really _how are you?"

He received no answer. Unperturbed, Yu went on.

"You don't seem upset about this injury alone. Something else has been bothering you. I wonder, could it have anything to do with the letter you sent me?"

Ce was silent for a few more seconds. Then he spoke again, sounding defeated this time.

"And so what if it was? It doesn't mean anything anymore, Yu. There's no point in me beating myself up over this."

"Why is that?" Yu asked softly.

Ce exhaled, then winced slightly and cursed, rebuking himself. He'd been ignoring the strain he was putting on his chest.

"Why else do you think?" he spat, smarting from the pain of his wound. "She's the one responsible for this. She was the one who was playing me for a fool the whole time, and I like a stupid sheep followed her onto that terrace where I got shot. She must have told Cao Cao everything he wanted to hear just so she could get rid of me. Wouldn't that be convenient? Too bad her plan backfired. But I guess someone like her couldn't give up that easily, so I'm just gonna be prepared for the worst."

He said all this very fast, in a voice that expressed more betrayal and hurt than anger or hatred.

Yu raised an eyebrow, perplexed by Ce's admission.

"I find that very difficult to believe, Ce. Surely you don't believe it yourself. What reason would Da have to endanger you like this?" he reasoned.

"Because with me out of the way, no one would ever find out about our past! The whole thing was a set-up so that she could marry her _dear_ 'Lord Cao Cao' in peace," Ce snarled.

He refrained from saying anymore. His throat was getting constricted due to the thoughts running through his mind, and he wanted nothing to do with the new pain that threatened to overcome him, the pain that wasn't physical, the pain that wasn't of the body but of the heart. The pain that he wouldn't be able to bear so well. It was the only thing that could truly break him, and he wasn't about to let it consume him, let it plunge him into sadness.

So, Ce firmly shut his mouth and turned his face to the side again.

"Look Ce," Yu ventured quietly, "I realize you can't help but hold Da responsible because she was the one who was with you at the time. But didn't it cross your mind that maybe, someone was playing the both of you at the same time? That you were _both_ pawns in a third person's scheme to take you out? After all, there are more than just a few people in this land who view you as a threat and would love to see you eliminated. Don't you agree they might have used her?"

Yu could tell that Ce was pondering this. He waited for a bit, barely disguising his hopefulness.

"Doesn't seem very likely," Ce muttered at last.

Yu sighed. Why should even being shot in the chest with a poisoned arrow diminish Ce's stubbornness?

"What could Da have said to you that day, Ce?" Yu asked, almost imploring an answer. "What could she have told you the day that she left which turned you against her so vehemently, for over a year? Did she wound your pride? Say she hated you? What could have been worse than that?"

"Look, just drop it, Yu," Ce ordered wearily, taking a deep breath and carefully raising a hand to rub his temples. He closed his eyes for a moment. "It really doesn't matter what she said, alright? That... has nothing to do with any of this I reached out to her as well as I could these past weeks. All I got was indifference. I'm done trying to figure her out, okay? Even if she wasn't responsible for my 'mishap'. Even if she was innocent. I'm done with her, and that's that."

Yu rose to leave.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ce," he said somberly. "But I'm not done with her. I mean to help her however I can. Even you can't believe she's truly happy where she is right now. You must see that this isn't what she wants."

"Well, however you feel about her is your own business and your own right," said Ce, evading the last part of what Yu said. "I can't change that and I'm not going to. I sent you that letter hoping you'd be able to help Xiao, and-"

"Oh, I've seen Xiao," Yu said softly, a smile spreading across his face as he said it. It was as though a ray of pure happiness suddenly illuminated his features.

Ce abruptly turned to look at him, struck by what he'd said, as well as by the loving caress his voice had adopted. Seeing the enlightened look on his friend's face, he gaped.

"You _have_?! Well, why didn't ya say so! What happened? Was she happy? You didn't tell her about me, did-"

"That all can wait, Ce," Yu said with loud authority, drowning out Ce's questions. "First you need to recover. There'll be plenty of time to discuss Xiao afterward. So, though I'm no physician, I do have the knowledge to recommend plenty of bed rest and liquid ingestion. It's been," and here Yu smiled at Ce fondly, once again experiencing the rush of relief at his sworn brother being in no danger of slipping away from those who loved him, "truly refreshing to see you again, Ce. Rest well."

He extended a hand to him.

Ce reached up to clasp it, smirking as he did so. "You sly, evasive bastard," he teased, "Keeping me in the dark about her, are ya? Wonder what happened that you don't feel like telling your own-"

"Enough now!" said Yu, but he was laughing. "They ought to bandage your mouth next. I'm off. I'll see you soon enough, Ce."

Ce chortled, letting his hand go.

"See ya, man."

Yu made it as far as the navy curtains. He took hold of them with one hand, ready to part the two and step out. Then-

"How is she?"

Yu smiled, shutting his eyes as he savored the precious new memories of his beautiful, golden girl.

"Perfect."

"I'm happy for you."

"As I wish to be for you."

Silence.

It was now or never.

"She wants to see you again. She wants to prove her innocence to you."

More silence.

"Would you deny her one last request, Ce? Could you really be so cruel?"

Yu waited. But Ce's silence was unbroken.

Yu sighed in defeat. He had done the best he could have taking Ce's condition into consideration, and that was at least some small comfort to him. He parted the curtains to walk through.

_"Wait."_

* * *

Da Qiao paced back and forth as she waited in the hallway. Her hands were clasped together and her brow was furrowed in anticipation and nervousness.

What news was Yu going to bring her? What was transpiring between the two of them?

She was thankful that nobody was about, otherwise they would surely be baffled by her nervy behavior. And then disaster would certainly follow. Da had tried to sit calmly and placidly several times, but her feet wouldn't stay still. She hoped no one else had decided to visit Ce so early in the morning, otherwise she didn't know what explanation to give them regarding her antics.

But luckily for her, this was unlikely. Everyone had by now been informed of the arrival of Wu's future Grand Strategist, as well as of the close relationship he shared with Wu's heir. They had briefed him on the young lord's improving condition, and he replied that he would be paying his friend a visit as soon as the former had rested. Therefore, everybody would know better than to interrupt the two of dignitaries as they caught up with each other. And, Da prayed, nobody would ever suspect that The Beautiful Warrior Zhou would knock on Lady Da Qiao's door before he paid the aforementioned visit. Certainly, it was quite odd that the two reserved, intellectual persons were so well-acquainted with each other... but the Lord Cao Cao was not present to either make note of this or to express disapproval, so there was nothing anyone had to make of it.

Da took a deep breath and held it as she recounted what had happened between Ce and herself the day before. She didn't want her mind to repeat the awful accusations he had hurled at her. But she wasn't going to abandon her new resolve to stand and face any rough trial she might have to for the sake of winning back his trust. She would never go against her priority to protect those she loved. She was going to be strong and remember every single word he had said to her- because that was what he thought of her now, and she needed to know what he was thinking to that she could change it. However much it hurt her, she would not run away. She would fight it.

Still... she never knew that mere words could hurt her so much... but they did, and ultimately because they'd been uttered by _him_.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

_I finally understand how I made you feel that day, Ce. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

After what seemed like an eternity, the curtains down the hall parted and Yu emerged._  
_

Da virtually pounced on him.

"Well? What did he say? What happened? Is he all right?" she gushed breathlessly, her words coming out in a rush.

Her eyes were wide and fearful, fearful of what he had to tell her, and her heart leapt to her throat.

Yu raised his hands in a gesture to placate her.

"Calm down, Da. I won't tell you anything unless I think you're capable of hearing it."

"I'm sorry," she said at once, contrite. But his words struck her as foreboding, as though he had bad news to give her. She struggled to hide her apprehension. "I've just been a bundle of nerves for so long, I can't help it. _Please_ tell me what happened, Yu. I can hardly bear it."

"I will, I will," Yu said reassuringly. He looked tired, Da noticed guiltily. "Let's first sit down and collect ourselves."

So they sat side by side, and Da managed to hold her tongue for the few minutes that Yu stared at the ceiling in thought before speaking.

"I spoke to him about what you wanted, Da. It wasn't easy, but... I did get him to agree to see you one more time."

Da's eyes brightened at once and her face lit up with joy.

"But," Yu went on hurriedly, before she could get her hopes up, "I don't know how much that's going to help, Da. He seems pretty resolved to never reach out to you again."

Da's face fell as quickly as it had lifted. She looked away, crushed.

"I knew it," she said, sounding resigned. "I _told_ you, Yu. I _told _you he'd never forgive me. He won't to listen to anything I have to say. He must have agreed just to make you happy."

"Now, I don't know if that's true," Yu replied, smiling wryly. "But we can't be sure, of course."

Da looked at him miserably.

"Does he _still_ think I'm to blame for what happened to him?" she asked, her voice sounded choked.

Yu considered her question seriously.

"No, I don't believe he ever really did, Da. What he said to you was probably just an attempt to distance himself you again. Yes, in his anger, he may have felt it was true for a while... but after his mind cleared, I think he kept telling himself so, simply because it was what he needed to believe if he was going to cut off all ties with you."

To his surprise, Da's eyes brimmed over.

"So he does want to cut off ties with me," she said heavily. "Of course he does. What made me expect anything else?"

She looked so dejected, Yu's heart went out to her. He reached an arm around her shoulders and held her close, sad that this was all the comfort he had to offer her, when she deserved so much more.

"How did he seem to you, Yu?" she asked softly after they had been sitting that way for a minute. "He wasn't in too much pain, was he? He seemed like he was getting better?"

"No, I don't think he was hurting badly. He's far from fully healed, of course. But he's strong, Da. He's doing well. There's no need for you to worry."

"Oh, thank _goodness_," she said fervently. "He was in so much pain when I saw him, Yu. It was as if it hurt him to take breaths. I could barely look at him."

Yu smiled at her tenderly, surveying the concern etched in her beautiful face and wondering how this was the same girl Ce had accused of being cold, of being conniving, of trying to hurt him.

"I know this is going to sound unreasonable to you," Da admitted, "but I almost feel as if... as if I _am_ responsible for what happened to Ce. In fact, I know I am. Even if I didn't know what was going to happen, I was the one who asked him to follow me to the terrace. I told you, that was when Cao Cao ordered the archers to... to shoot him. So in a way, Ce's right about it being my f-"

"Enough, Da. We'll have none of that," Yu cut her off harshly. "You didn't know any better. All you were trying to do was tell him the truth, and help Xiao. I won't have you blaming yourself for this, do you understand?"

Da hung her head. Yu knew he had not entirely convinced her that she was blameless but it didn't matter. In time, she would see how none of it was her fault.

"So... when will I be able to see him?" Da asked in a small voice, trying to mask her eagerness. But Yu could see it all over her face- he could even see it in the way her hands were gripping her seat, as though she was waiting to bolt up and rush to his room right that second.

It was amazing for Yu to see how many things Xiao had really learned from her sister. These habits may not be part of Da's personality anymore, but they certainly manifested themselves in her every time she her composure was on edge.

"You can't see him right now, sweetheart" Yu said kindly. "He's more tired than he's letting on. The nurses need to attend to him, we need to be sure he's getting all the care he needs."

"Oh, I know that, Yu," Da sighed, crestfallen. "It's just that I wish I could be the one to care for him. There's so much I wish I could do for him, and I can't because he won't have me around. It just hurts me to see how much pain he's in; and it hurts worse to know that he blames me for it. Plus, Cao Cao could very well be done with his meeting with Queen Himiko. He might be back any day now. He could be back _tonight_. How will I be able to see Ce then? I _won't_ let Cao Cao hurt him again. Not ever," she finished determinedly.

"I know, Da. I'm right beside you. But I think it's best we give him some time. There was... something strange in the way he agreed to see you. I don't know how he did, especially since he was refusing to have anything to do with you minutes ago. I'm not saying we should take that as a bad sign, but... Well, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out when you see him."

But Da now looked more frightened than anything else.

"Now I almost don't want to see him," she gave a broken laugh. "But I know I have to. I need to hear everything he has to say to me. I've pushed him away for too long. He deserves to be heard."

It had been bothering Yu for too long now, he had to ask her.

"Da, what did you say to Ce before you and Xiao left Jian Ye Palace?" Yu asked suddenly.

Da looked up at him in surprise, thrown off by his question.

"I need to know. I don't think Ce's ever forgotten it, and it doesn't seem like he ever will. What could you possibly have said that was so harsh?"

Da flushed with shame and regret. She lowered her eyes. Oh, what wouldn't she give for a second chance, what wouldn't she give to erase those awful words she'd spoken-!

"Did you insult him, Da?" Yu asked in low, gentle tones. "Did you reject his love?"

When Da had mustered the courage to look Yu fully in the eyes again, the tears really were running down her face.

"Oh, I did worse than that, Yu," she sobbed. "I said more than just derogatory things about him and his love. I insulted everything- _everything _he loved, everything he stood for. I insulted Lord Sun Jian, Shang Xiang, and Sun Quan. I said such unforgivable things about them... I told him he was a fool for believing I ever had feelings for him. I said that I was just amusing myself with him, that I knew we could never last. I even-" but here Da's courage failed her and her voice broke. She lowered her face but kept her eyes on Yu.

"I even insulted _you_, Yu," she whispered, abashed.

Yu gave a nod. Da had told him all he needed to know.

"I see," he said, sounding, to Da's surprise, not in the least bit angry or hurt, but comprehending. "So you _had_ hurt his pride, but it wasn't as I thought. You insulted his crowning glory. I can understand how he was able to let you go after that."

Da's lips trembled.

"I'm sorry, Yu," she moaned. "It seemed like all I could do at the time. There was no other way he would have let me go, I know he would have fought against it otherwise. But I didn't realize I was effectively digging my own grave. I didn't realize I'd see him again, and have him hate me for everything I did. I'm so sorry I said those things about you, too. I didn't mean them. I didn't mean _anything._"

"No, don't apologize, Da," Yu said warmly. "You really had no other choice. You were very brave, taking all of that upon yourself, especially when you were all alone in your endeavors."

Da managed a watery smile.

"I wasn't alone, though," she said reminiscently. "I had Xiao, and I had you, supporting me through it all. Even though you didn't like what had to happen, even though you didn't know why I would do it. You still trusted that I would do the right thing, just like I asked you to."

He returned her smile.

"Well, who was I to refuse my sister a promise?"

Da made a sound between a hiccup and a laugh, and gave his hand a grateful squeeze.

They both sat in silence for a while, letting the memories of a year past wash over them, both of them accepting that there was nothing either of them could have done differently, however much they wanted to...

"But you know, Da, I think I do know why you did what you did," Yu broke the silence abruptly. "I didn't back then, but I do now."

Da snapped out of her reverie, and gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

Yu fixed her with his gaze so that she was unable to look away, unable to hide anything from him. He had been drawing closer and closer to this conclusion for a while now. And this was when he could finally confirm his suspicions, when he could be sure that he was right about what he believed happened between his father and sister.

"The reason why you went along with Father's wishes. The reason why you wouldn't tell me what he told you."

Da's face shifted from confused, to panicked.

"What... what do you-"

Yu suddenly placed a hand on Da's shoulder, as though to steady her for the blow she would receive from what he was going to tell her next.

"Da, I don't want to concern you with more than you can handle," he said urgently. "But I know you would want to be informed of this. And I know that if anyone has a right to be told, it's you."

He took a deep breath. Even thinking about it caused him physical pain, let alone speaking of it.

"Da, when word of Ce's injury received us, Father suffered a serious stroke. He's fighting for his life as we speak."

Da's face crumpled immediately. Her hand covered her mouth as fresh tears cascaded down her face. Her shoulders shook, but she managed to stay composed as she wept.

"Oh, Yu," she breathed. "Oh, no... You didn't- you didn't tell Ce?"

"No, of course not," Yu reassured her, watching her reaction for any signs of shock. "It would have seriously deteriorated his progress."

"Good," Da whispered. "Good. Oh, Yu! This is terrible... I wish- I wish-"

She choked on her words; Yu instinctively stood up and took her face in his hands, placing a protective kiss on her forehead. He held her head under his chin as she cried.

Yu immediately regretted breaking the news to her. All he had done was cause her more pain. He couldn't help but comfort her in this way, this way that seemed so natural, the way he had done all those years ago with the other one, the one who was now lost to him forever...

But he knew he had to gain control of his emotions and find out the truth.

"You knew, didn't you Da? You knew about him. That was what he told you to make you leave. He told you about his heart."

Still sobbing into shoulder, Da nodded. There was no point in concealing information from him now, no reason to keep Lord Sun Jian's secret. Doing so would cause more harm than good. Besides, Yu already knew. And it felt so good to finally confess to someone the terrible truth Sun Jian had confided in her, especially when she had been carrying it inside her, with no one to divulge it to, ever since that day.

"I knew there had to be a good reason why you left," Yu exhaled, his voice contorted with relief. "I knew you could never do anything wrong for Xiao. I trusted you then, and I never lost my trust in you once. I knew you would be able to give me an answer for your actions someday."

Yu was thrilled, thrilled that his faith in her had paid off, thrilled that he had not been wrong to entrust Da wholeheartedly with the girl he loved.

Da broke away to look up at him, and was startled by the fondness on his face, the protectiveness and pride in his eyes as he stared down at her. There also appeared to her an indomitable pain buried deep in his eyes, a pain that hurt even herself. Could he be silently mourning Sun Jian's possible fate?

_It must be that. What else could hurt Yu so profoundly? I can't think of a single thing._

"I wanted to tell you about it, Yu," Da struggled to say normally. "And I wanted so desperately to tell Ce. But how could I? I promised I wouldn't, I gave Lord Sun Jian my word, and I couldn't go back on that. He had his reasons for not telling anyone, he said-"

"There's no need to justify your actions, Da. I'm astounded that you possessed the strength to go through with the whole thing without saying a word. You could teach warlords a thing or two. And if I'm completely honest with you, I must say I can't imagine how you were able to cope with all of this."

"It hasn't been easy," Da confessed, lowering her eyes. "But all that doesn't matter now. I'm just glad you're here to listen to me. I'm glad you're on my side."

"Of course I am," Yu smiled. "There's no way you could have done what Ce says you did, and I know he thinks so himself. He just hasn't been listening to reason. Now, you listen to me, Da. You can't give up on him. I know that somewhere, deep down inside of him, Ce is still as in love with you as he always was. You just him to lower his defenses against you. Once he does, you can tell him all, and then- _What?_"

For Da had been shaking her head the whole time Yu brought up Ce's love for her.

"What is it?" he repeated, perplexed.

"I'm not going to do it, Yu. Yes, I'll go see him and convince him I never wanted him hurt. I'll earn his trust back. But I can't let him love me anymore. I can't let him know how I feel either, I can't hurt him like that again. Cao Cao would never let him walk free if he suspected for even a second that-"

"So what you're trying to do is protect him, is it?" Yu interrupted. "And since when had that been your responsibility? If anything, it's Ce's duty to protect _you_ now. You've faced far too many ordeals on your own. Now that I'm here, I'm taking matters into my own-"

"But you can't! If Cao Cao finds out, he'll know your feelings for Xiao, and he'll try hurting you too! Please, Yu, let me handle this, let me-"

"So now you're just going to protect everyone, Da, are you?" Yu demanded, and to her horror, Da saw that he was getting angry. "First Xiao, then Ce, and now me? How many people are you going to take it upon yourself to protect, Da? Why not let someone take care of you for a change? Why not let someone else protect you?"

He had not raised his voice once while speaking, but there was such sternness contained within his words as Da had never heard before.

"I'm ordering you to look after yourself. This whole thing isn't your responsibility anymore. In fact, it never should have been. But I'm here now, and I'm here to help. Understand?"

Da tried to appear contrite and shamed into acquiescence, but that was very hard to do with a thankful smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes," she managed to say happily.

"Good." Yu was pleased. "Now, go and rest. I'm sure this has taken a good deal out of you. You need to save your energy for when you see Ce tomorrow. As you said, we can't waste too much time where Cao Cao is concerned."

Da swallowed nervously, and nodded.

"Think about what you need to say to him, Da. I know you can't go wrong, but it pays to be prepared."

Da was about to agree, but then something occurred to her.

"Wait, but what about you? If I rest, won't you be bored, or lonely?"

"Yes, well," Yu replied, his amber eyes twinkling. "It's still relatively early in the morning, and I had promised Xiao I would visit her from time to time. So I see no reason in not doing so now, before too many people start to miss me."

"Oh!" said Da, her face reddening. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed. "Right. Well then, give her all my love! Tell her how much I miss her. And you better make her happy!"

"Don't worry," Yu laughed. Then, without warning, he gathered Da into his arms and whirled her about once, as she laughed in surprised delight. He hugged her affectionately, happy at being given the chance to be there for his sister now.

"You're a good, sweet woman," he told her warmly, honesty echoing in every timbre of his voice. "You deserve the very best happiness the world has to offer anyone. Never forget that."

"I won't ever," Da promised.

* * *

Much like her sister before her, though she was unaware of it, Xiao Qiao paced in circles around her room, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright with excitement. Her heart was pounding in her lips were quivering because she could hardly contain herself as she awaited her beloved. Yu had told her, just before he left a few days ago, that he would visit her on this day to tell her all about Ce's condition, and about how her sister was dealing with it. And also because-

But Xiao blushed hard at remembering just what he'd said afterward.

_"And also because being parted from you for long would surely rob me of my sanity, my love."_

Xiao couldn't suppress a giggle. She'd tried to, but it just hadn't worked. She knew she ought to be fretful for Ce's sake, and she was, but that other, more powerful feeling just superseded all others. Oh, how she couldn't wait to see him again! But where was he? He promised he'd come before long. He said he would leave right after meeting with Ce, and she knew he wouldn't break his word. She wanted to hear about him. She wanted to know how Da was. But she wanted, almost more than anything, to be with him once more. She longed for his blessed embrace, she wanted to feel him hold her again, to have his warm, loving arms around her, to have his lips on her brow, to hear him tell her that he couldn't be without her...

Then, never escaping her alert ears, came the clip-clopping sounds of hoofs.

Not even bothering to peep out of her window at the visitor, for she knew full well who it was, Xiao rushed out of her room and flew down the stairs.

With an overjoyed cry upon pushing open the doors of the manor and beholding who it was, she didn't stop until she had wholly flung herself right into the waiting arms of the man she loved.

* * *

_There you all go! I really hope I've made it up to you guys with this chapter. Interestingly enough (and correct me if I'm wrong) I think this might have been the first chapter in a long time to feature all of the original four protagonists, and solely the protagonists, at that! Yes, Yu may have been given more 'screen-time' (so to speak) than the others, and Xiao may have received the least, but I still got them all in there! Plus, she's probably the happiest out of any of them right now, bless the cute little thing. This is also the first time since Chapter 28 that we are reintroduced to Ce's point of view! At least in the beginning anyway, lol. And who doesn't love hearing the story told in Ce's words, huh?!  
_

_Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do leave a review or comment concerning how you feel about it. I also want to add that **this fanfic is now officially** **over 6 years old!** I've got to say, I never thought it would still be in progress after so much time! Thank you all for your support of this story, and I hope it stays around for a long time to come :).  
_


	33. Barriers Swept Away

_Why hello there, all you wonderfully supportive, tenacious readers of mine! Welcome me into the new year, everyone! Hahahah. I don't blame any of you for being shocked out of your mind (if you are, that is ) that I've actually updated another chapter to this story! I know the majority of you read the Author's Note I posted a month ago, and responded to it at once. I must say, what I had been feeling while I typed that down (and even some weeks since I did so) had been very real and very unavoidable. And while I do stand by everything I had said, the reaction I got from most of you as overwhelming. My inbox was flooded with PMs and reviews that could not be ignored! I'll be honest, I did not see myself changing my mind… but you guys did it for me! So, reading all your apologies, encouraging messages and promises, I decided to trust you guys' reassurances more than I did my instincts about this story losing its popularity. You all gave me the boost I needed! I do hope I have made the right decision in listening to all of your comments. I could always be wrong, but something tells me I'm not :) __ Here's hoping for the best!_

_But do bear in mind- the next time I feel this way (and as you've seen now, it takes A LOT for me to feel this way!) I WILL discontinue this story. I kept my promise when I said I might give it a second chance, but that's not a promise I can keep making, and I know many of you whom I've kept in contact with can understand that. But I still hope we never have to see that day! I love you guys too much to willingly not update for you!_

_So, to all you devoted, spirited, and supportive fans and friends alike, here is the REAL Chapter 33 __._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

His eyes locked themselves on her from the moment she tentatively stepped into the room. Unblinking, they were steady as they followed her slow, uncertain movements towards the bed where he lay, inert. They stopped short when she did, several yards away, and awaited her next move. But she stayed where she stood, avoiding his stare, her own eyes cast down instead. He could see her mouth trembling slightly. Her hands were cradling her elbows, and her shoulders were somewhat raised, as though bracing her delicate form for an attack. Otherwise, she looked as exquisite as she ever did. And he didn't know what he was to make of it.

The seconds ticked by. Neither of them said a word to the other. Each was recounting, she was certain, the last time they had both met in this room alone. Whatever the memory was doing to him, it was causing her especial discomfort and hurt.

Her eyes dared to flit upward. He was still watching her fixedly. His face had not assumed the frighteningly hostile demeanor which had burned itself into the back of her mind from the moment she had encountered it. But, she noted with a sinking feeling, that was small comfort. He looked wary in the way that he watched her, his features impassive save for the alertness in his scrutiny. She did her best to remain calm as his eyes bore through her frame. It took all the resolve she could muster to keep from turning away and rushing back to the door, away from his probing gaze.

The stupor was growing too difficult for her to bear. Someone had to say something, _anything_-!

"Good morning, Lord Sun Ce."

"Good morning."

It lifted her spirits a tiny bit to discover that the venom had evaporated from his voice since the last time. But his tone still conveyed a solid edge of mistrust, of caution.

She had to keep trying. She couldn't give up. Not now that she'd been given a second chance. She'd promised herself she would put her all into this brief, half-heartedly approved visit. And she was going to do just that.

"Thank you for allowing me to see you again. I'm very grateful."

"Zhou Yu is the one I'm doing this for. He didn't want me to dismiss you completely before seeing you one last time without anger clouding my mind. So he's who you ought to be thanking."

A lump came to her throat at his words, but she did not falter. She had been expecting this.

"I already have. But I'm thanking you as well for letting him change your mind."

She did an adequate job at keeping her voice from quivering, hoping he hadn't noticed.

He let out a slight sigh.

"You're welcome. Lady Da Qiao."

Silence again.

Da Qiao knew he wasn't going to volunteer anything further.

"You look… much better than you did last time. Thank goodness you aren't in any pain now."

"Yeah. Can't say these people don't know what they're doing, whatever else I'd like to say about some of them."

Da attempted to smile at the joke- at least, that's what she hoped it was. She abandoned the attempt a few seconds later.

"If I may ask… what made you agree to Yu's request? Was it just to appease him, or… did you truly change your… your feelings- about…"

She trailed off when she saw that Sun Ce wasn't even reacting to her words. He was now looking away, his face turned towards the windows and his eyes appearing distant and listless.

Da bit her lips. This inattentiveness wasn't helping her comfort level.

"Um… I-"

"Why are you standing so far away?" Ce asked abruptly.

Da blinked.

"I'm- I'm sorry?" she stammered, startled.

"Come up and stand here. By me," he said motioning towards the bedside. He was no longer looking out the window. His eyes were carefully trained on her once again.

Da's breath caught in her throat as she tried to stifle a gasp, wondering if she had heard him right. She could feel her pulse quickening, and prayed it would slow. But she was utterly taken aback by his instruction.

"You did hear me, didn't you?"

"I did, Lord Sun Ce," Da breathed, "but I didn't think you actually meant it."

"I assure you, I did," Ce replied, a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "Go on."

Swallowing hard, Da drew herself up to her fullest height, and lifted her head a few inches, her nose slightly in the air.

_I must be strong. I can't falter. I've got to keep my chin up at all costs._

Taking a deep breath, she obeyed him. She began to walk over on faintly shaking legs. As she drew nearer and nearer to him, it became nigh impossible for her to continue averting his stare. Unable to help themselves, her eyes flickered upon him as she came closer. His dark mahogany hair was still loose upon his pillows, not possessing the length of Yu's, but still long enough to just spill over his broad, bare and tanned shoulders. His eyes never left her face. His wounds were still extensively bandaged, but judging by his breathing, he was able to manage them somewhat better, meaning they were healing normally. His hands lay by his sides. His brow was slightly furrowed as he watched her, as though he couldn't make sense of what he was looking at.

After what seemed like minutes, Da stopped and stood stiffly by his bed, her hands folded neatly in front of her. As always, he was handsome enough to take her breath away. This, combined with the intensity of his gaze, thwarted hers easily, and her eyes fluttered to the floor.

Nerves and shyness got the better of her here as they so often did, and she remained mute, waiting for him to speak.

"Why did you want to see me again?"

His tone was not harsh. That encouraged her somewhat.

"Because I wanted- _want_ you- to know the truth."

Ce didn't answer, but instead kept watching her, the small crease still intact in his forehead. Da took this as an invitation to continue. She plunged right into her much-rehearsed explanation.

"Here's the truth. I hadn't the least idea of what was going to happen that night. All I wanted was to talk to you about something really important, and I thought the terrace would be a safe enough place to-" she stopped short when Ce cut her off, waving his hand dismissively upon putting together her rapid account. He gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head.

"Never mind that for now. Why else are you here? Or is there another reason at all?"

"…"

She swallowed again.

_I can't let him know. Not ever. Not unless I really do wish to see him dead._

Cao Cao's threats and ultimatums, still fresh in her memory, loomed over her like an executioner's ax. IF she spoke now, all would be lost. She struggled to maintain her composure as her mind quickly formed a convincing enough lie.

"I-"

"_Stop."_

Caught off-guard, she followed the command at once, confused. Did he… could he have known she meant to lie to him?

When Ce spoke again, the change in his voice was fairly astonishing. It took on a calm, reassuring quality, a tone which resounded with persuasion and… and… _gentleness_.

"Look at me."

She remembered this voice well. It was not unlike the voice that had spoken to her comfortingly as she had drifted off to sleep while being raced across battle debris for the first and last time in her life. It was remarkably akin to the voice she heard during the time she was resting her aching head on someone's lap. It was the same voice which had filled her with warmth and hope the day the man she fell in love literally swept her off her feet.

So thrilled was she to hear this voice after so very long, that she did not think twice about raising her eyes to meet his.

The powerful intentions behind his irises flooded into hers and held her stare to his. Whether fixated, startled, or frightened, Da was unable to look away.

"Now tell me," spoke the same voice. "Is there anything else?"

Da mechanically opened her mouth to repeat the lie she had intended for him. But, bizarrely, it wouldn't come out. Ashamed, she pressed her lips together and remained silent, allowing her eyes to convey that though she would not lie, nor would she answer.

Appearing frustrated at her refusal to answer, Ce exhaled deeply, defeated. He broke his gaze away from hers and resumed staring out the window, his jaw set.

"It's just as well," he said, more to himself than to her. "There shouldn't be any other reason for you to visit me, anyway. After all, what else would an innocent person wanna do, but clear their name?"

Da, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing, was barely able to process his words in time before he said them: the words that ought to set her conscience free then and there.

"Well, I'll admit it then. Yu was right. I guess I _was _being unfair to you after all."

Da's head, which had been hanging low ever since Ce had looked away from her, snapped up at once, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"You… you mean-" she whispered.

"Looking back, I don't think I ever believed you were responsible, really. I only told myself you were because it made things… easier."

His voice now sounded weary, even bored. He still refused to look her in the face as he spoke.

"I suppose I should apologize for the things I said to you," Ce went on. "I see now that they were way out of line. You coming to see me to maintain your innocence even after all that proves you had no hand in my injury."

Da, who had been holding her breath and her own arms with anticipation, expected that right about now was when she was meant to burst with relief and gratitude. Only… only it wasn't. But why not? Wasn't she hearing everything she'd been praying to hear? Ce believed that she had nothing to do with hurting him. He believed she was innocent, and she hadn't even had to prove it. Wasn't that what she had come for? She'd been telling herself that it was, the entire previous night. Then why was her heart unmoved now? Why had this moment been so anticlimactic? Why wasn't she leaping for joy and thanking him over and over?

Da could have cursed herself. What more could she possibly ask from Ce? Why was he bothering her so much with the way he confessed his mistake? And why, _why _for the life of her, could she feel the moisture forming at the corners of her eyes?

Da struggled to appear as though she were blinking normally as she answered him.

"I had no… no doubt you'd come around, Lord Sun Ce. Thank you very much."

Ce sighed again.

"Don't mention it."

"And I can only be grateful that your life was spared. If you'd lost it to one as cowardly and despicable as the archer who shot you, I can't imagine-"

"Well, that's all it was," Ce said heavily. "An accident. There's no need for me to look for any sinister intentions behind it now. It was unfortunate, yeah. But I'm through blaming you. There's nothing for me to do now except recover. Right?"

Da remained silent, her face blank. Outwardly, she appeared as though she neither agreed nor disagreed with him. Inside, she was screaming.

_How could you believe that, Ce?! It isn't true! It isn't! It was no accident! This was done on purpose, Ce! Cao Cao planned it, just so that he could get to me, just so that he could hold your life over me as bait! He was using you to control my every move, Ce! And he'll continue to do it until the day I die! You must know that, you must!_

But through sheer willpower, Da restrained herself from giving any more away. It was better this way, she realized. The less Ce knew, the safer he would be. If Cao Cao so much as suspected that Ce knew full well the cause behind his 'mishap', Da was certain he would make sure he finished the job. And then send a regretful letter full of woe and remorse back to Wu, informing his family and subjects that the Crown Prince hadn't made it. No. That must not be permitted to happen. This was how she'd much rather have things, distasteful as they were.

So, she forced herself to incline her head forward in the slightest, as though she intimating to him that he was right.

Ce turned towards her again. His face looked curiously open. Almost inquisitive.

"I know it'll take me a while to heal," he said. "But even so, I don't know if I'll get a chance to tell you this, Lady Da. I really do wish you only the best. I hope you and… Lord Cao Cao… are very happy together."

The sincerity he was doing his best to inject into his voice stung her, and she hated herself for allowing it to. Ce was only trying to be civil with her. He was just trying to make amends for the way he'd treated her before. So why wasn't she graciously reciprocating his attempts, as she should, and instead allowing pain to eat her up?

The best Da could do was nod in assent. If her lack of response deterred Ce at all from being as polite as he could, he didn't show it.

"I also realize I, uh… haven't exactly apologized to you yet. Please believe me when I tell you how profoundly sorry I am for insulting you the way I did. It was unforgivable."

Da abruptly turned on her heel and took a step back from the bed, facing away from him. Ce could see that her hands were clasped tightly in front of her, her shoulders rising slowly as she took in several deep breaths to pacify herself- from what, only she knew.

Oh, even his raging at her was almost preferable to the indifference he was showing her now. At least with his accusations, horrific though they may be, he implied that they had had a past, that he had felt strongly for her. Now, it was as though she was nothing more than a hostess to him that he'd unintentionally wronged; that they had not even been friends. Was this the only farewell she was entitled to receive?

"Please. You saved my life," she said flatly.

It took Ce a few seconds to realize she was referring to the time he had rescued her from Dong Zhuo's harem.

"Oh, that. Right."

"I owe you so much in return."

"You don't owe me anything."

"But I do."

She turned her head to the side so that her profile was now visible to him.

"You may not feel like it, but I do. At least allow me to return your apology to you. Hearing your accusations was the least I could do, considering how you're the reason I'm even alive today. There's no need for you to feel regretful for it in the least. "

Ce listened to her quietly.

"If that's the way you'd rather have it," he said at last.

"It is."

Ce nodded, mollified.

"Then I suppose… we've nothing left to say to each other."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Da agreed after a moment's hesitation.

"Thank you for stopping by, Lady Da Qiao."

"It was my pleasure, Lord Sun Ce."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

She made as though to take a step forward. But then, as though something occurred to her, she stopped. She turned her head towards him fully now, so she could see him looking at her. Beholding him watch her with no anger, no glare of hostility in his eyes whatsoever, made her… _happy_. It made her feel as though their entire meeting today was worth every word, no matter how much certain ones had hurt her. And really, wasn't that all that counted in the end?

_Yes. It is._

She smiled at him. She couldn't suppress it. She just had to do it, to show him how she felt. Pain may come later on. But for now, seeing him made her nothing but happy. And so she smiled for him.

_Her smile... There it is! That's her smile-!_

_How many times had he seen it? He would know it anywhere. There it was, the first time he told her she was gorgeous a few minutes since meeting her, it was there when he took her to Chang Jiang River, there it was the last time he looked into her eyes and told her how he felt about her…_

Oblivious to the slew of powerful emotions Da had just unleashed from the only other living soul in the room, she finally turned away from Ce to the door, the smile still upon her face.

Her hand was seized by another, stopping her in her tracks. Accompanying this was the most sudden, heart-rendingly familiar sensation which she had almost forgotten the feel of.

She never had enough time to register it. She never had enough time to realize what was happening. She never even had time to collect a thought. For she only had a second.

A second for her eyes to widen and her mouth to fall open in surprise.

A second before the hand swiftly pulled hers back with an urgency that spun her around, making her fall _right onto the man lying behind her_.

The breath was knocked out of Da. Alarm and astonishment shot through her. Blood rushed to her face and pounded frantically in her ears at what had just happened. Head spinning, stomach fluttering, unable to keep from trembling, unable to do anything but half-raise herself on shaking arms as though in a hazy dream, she lifted her head from his bare torso.

And she saw it.

She was enveloped by the look he was giving her. Wonder and amazement was etched in every facet, in the entire character of his features. The emotions behind his eyes, as they gazed down upon her form, absolutely wide and awestruck, were spilling into hers, overwhelming her in her dazed state. His mouth had fallen open in bewilderment just as hers had. His nose, as well as his chest rising and falling beneath her revealed the heavy, adrenaline-filled breaths he was taking. Why was all this new to her? What was she _seeing?_

Then it hit her harder than any realization had ever before.

For the first time since they had been reunited, for the _very first time, _Sun Ce's face and eyes told Da Qiao how entirely and definitely open they were to her- how, for the first time in over a year, Sun Ce was baring his soul to her, unhindered and unhesitant.

There was something else. A hard, blazing, determined look had taken possession of his face, a look she had never seen there or anywhere before.

Sun Ce encircled Da Qiao's waist with his hands, pulled her body higher up against him, and crushed her lips with his.

The cry remained trapped in Da's throat forever.

For a heart-stopping moment, her entire body exploded with emotion, with shock, with _awakening_. Every part of her rose up in response to his touch. This was not one of the soft, sweet kisses of fondness she remembered, and treasured in her memories for months. This was worlds apart. He had never, _never_ kissed her like this before. Her thoughts were blown apart, her mind was a frenzy. She didn't know how to act, what to think, how to_ be_. Oh, what was he doing, what if they were found out, why was she thrilling to this so?!

And then Ce, never releasing her, opened his eyes.

And that was when Da knew. Mesmerized by his emerald green irises and bathed by their unabashed honesty, all of her qualms vanished at once. She was drowning in his eyes, and realized at last that this didn't call for any thinking at all. This was happening. This was _real_.

She collapsed onto him fully, kissing him back with a passion she never even knew she had. Climbing up his body further, she crushed herself to him, taking in his familiar essence. She could taste him on her lips; and he tasted exactly the same as she remembered, the first time and every other time since. She could feel his heart pounding through his chest, the tremors jolting into her own body. His hot, bare skin was separated from hers by only her clothes and his thin sheets, and thinking of it drove shivers through her, making her press herself even closer against his warm, massive frame.

And yet none of it was enough, none of it filled her insatiable hunger for more of him. It had been so long, _too long_ since she had last touched him, since she had last been in his arms, since she had felt his lips on hers; too long for her to be satisfied by anything less than everything he could give her. Her entire body was set aflame with his kiss, blood boiled under her skin and her heart beat uncontrollably as her hands fluttered over his chest, his face; her fingers losing themselves in his thick, unruly hair. She had missed this, missed this more than she had ever realized before, now that she was feeling it again at last.

_Ce…_

She didn't care if they were discovered. She didn't care by whom. She didn't care even if she lost her life because of it. All she cared about was him. All she wanted was to give herself to him entirely, to be his forever. Nothing else mattered. There was nothing she could taste, touch or smell that wasn't him. There was nothing else that made sense. Everything that made her who she was: her powerful, undying love for her darling sister, her tenacity in holding onto her dead mother's affections, her secret, grudging desire to make her father proud, her loyalty to the young man who'd journeyed all this way to help her, her fear of the cruel, malevolent ruler who threatened to destroy the lives of all her nearest and dearest… it all paled in comparison to how one man was making her feel right now.

_Ce!_

_She could think of nothing else, all her mind could do was repeat his name over and over as she kissed him more desperately, devouring his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to convey to him that they were together now, that nothing could go wrong, that they could stay this way forever...!_

It was only a sharp intake of breath, as a spasm shot through Ce's body, that finally made Da stop, alarmed.

Her mind clearing rapidly at the sound of his gasp of pain, her eyes snapped open, and she immediately rolled off him and onto the floor in horror of what she had done. Her hair was disheveled from where Ce's hands had entwined themselves in it, and her cheeks were flushed and hot. It took several seconds for her eyes to focus, for her heartbeat to cease from overwhelming her. She couldn't believe what had come over her. How had she reacted the way she had? She'd never have believed it of herself. She'd never have believed she would lose control of herself enough to cause Ce pain!

Ce's arm was clutching onto his side, her face contorted with distress. His breaths were rapid and shallow. But it was Da his eyes were fixed upon.

"No," he murmured hotly through clenched teeth, reaching for her, and then wincing in pain again when the gesture overcame him. He cursed, bracing himself for another spasm, his eyes shut tight now. He pounded his fist against the wood of the bed in frustration at his helplessness.

"Ce," Da choked out, horrified at herself for having hurt him so. A wave of nausea rose up inside of her. More sweat beaded on her already damp forehead. Was he angry at her? Would he forgive her?

_What have I done?!_

"_Da…!"_

The sound of Ce's voice calling her name, _only _her name, jolted her to her senses. She leapt to her feet, and would have flown to his side in a second, if she hadn't heard the double doors at the other end of the hall swing open. The nurses had entered the infirmary.

It was time for Ce's bandages to be changed.

Da stopped on tenterhooks, torn between her desire to attend to his wounds herself, and her urgency to flee the room before the two of them were seen together in their respective states. She knew anyone would have been able to put two and two together after stumbling upon such a scene. Her very real fear of Cao Cao's intentions returned, and she knew what awaited the two of them should he even hear a whisper of what had just passed.

For an agonizing moment, she turned back to Ce, distraught. He was gazing at her with bated breath, imploringly, an arm still protectively at his side to keep his wound from splitting.

The footsteps were growing closer. She could hear the nurses conversing with each other. Any second now, they would turn the corner, and all chances of leaving without being seen would be lost.

"I can't stay," Da whispered.

She saw the pain, the _other_ kind which hurt her even more cross his face. For a fleeting second, she almost changed her mind. She almost threw herself forward to help him, nurse or no nurse. But her better judgement had finally resurfaced after being so grossly disregarded during their passionate encounter. It rose up now, and prevented her from endangering him further.

"Forgive me, Ce," Da burst out, and spinning around, she rushed past the curtained doors and fled out of the infirmary seconds before the nurses turned the corner to Ce's room, saw his condition, and began tending to his condition at once.

Da ran down the hall as quickly as she could and up the spiraling staircase which led to her room, before flinging open her door, slamming it shut behind her and collapsing on her bed, out of breath with her heart pounding. The next few minutes passed with Da trying to regain her breathing. Then she seized her pillow, and, to the best of her ability, tried to wrap her head around what had just happened.

Vivid memories of their kiss flashed in Da's mind. Her heart beat even faster at the recollections. Her face prickled, and she knew that she was blushing hard. She shut her eyes, still afraid to believe that what had happened was not a dream. She almost felt as if it was. She almost felt as if she imagined it all… as if none of it even happened. Then she remembered Ce's eyes gazing brazenly into her own; the feel of his lips on hers, and she was unable to stop a smile breaking across her face from ear to ear.

Foolishly, she seized the pillow nearest to her and, burying her face in it, cried out in delight for as long and as loudly as she dared.

_I love him, _she thought shyly, her heart singing wildly. _I love him!_

It was as if she was floating on a sea of joy.

But Da couldn't let things rest as they were. As she pulled the pillow off herself, a worried knot formed in her brow. She couldn't get Ce's pained face out of her mind, the look he gave her before she was forced to leave him. She knew that wasn't what he wanted. She knew there was something he'd wanted to tell her. And yet they hadn't even enough time. She still had no idea what enticed him to kiss her so- only that she was soaring over the moon that he'd done it. But that still didn't explain things. And she knew things were far from settled. Because all Ce knew was that Da responded to his touch, and then turned and ran from him- again. It wasn't much different from what had happened over a year ago which had turned him against her the way it did, Da thought hard. She still didn't even know if he'd forgiven her for that. After all, until she had brought it up, he'd been reluctant to even allude to their time together.

Da rolled over onto her back, facing her ceiling as she tried to fully understand the situation she was in.

She couldn't keep running from him. Those days were over. They had to be. Or else Ce would think she'd played him for a fool again, Da realized, dread filling her heart now. And that must not be allowed to happen.

_No. That must not be allowed to happen._

* * *

"When will you have to go back?"

Zhou Yu tickled Xiao Qiao's ear, making her giggle.

"Not immediately. I still have some time," he smiled at her.

She smiled back, pleased. They were outside again, by the same tree which they'd reunited under. The morning sun was high in the sky, and the air was cool and misty. His horse was tethered in the stables, patiently awaiting its master. Meanwhile, Xiao had him all to herself for a little while longer. It could never be enough, but it was worlds better than when she didn't have him at all- and she was beyond thankful for the contact she was able to have with him.

"You're lucky no one knows you're here. Hui isn't the only one around anymore. Papa relocated a few other of my maids to keep an eye on me, and things would have been bad if they'd seen you. They aren't as loyal as she is."

"I suppose I was right in riding around the back, then," Yu replied, inwardly congratulating him on his presence of mind.

Xiao nodded.

"Mmm-hmm. It would have been tough for Ce. He was always let in through the front. Hui couldn't keep her eyes off him," she tittered.

Yu laughed as well. He could believe it. Palace maids had been infatuated with Ce since he was fifteen.

"How is he?" Xiao went on seriously. "Didn't you tell me… that he'd agreed to let Sis see him again? Today?"

She sounded anxious.

"That's right. She might be meeting with him as we speak. Though they've most probably said goodbye by now. Her room was empty when I checked in on her before coming to see you, Xiao. She likely saw him very early."

"Oh… and you don't think they talked for that long? Was he that opposed to seeing her?"

Yu mulled over her words.

"I'm not sure, Xiao. He was rather adamant in trying to believe she was responsible for his condition. But we can never be too sure. Hopefully, Da was able to convince him of her innocence, and earn his forgiveness. I wouldn't put it past her at all."

Xiao huffed discontentedly, her brow furrowed, a pout forming on her pretty lips.

"I still can't _believe_ Ce could ever think Sis was the one who tried to hurt him. The nerve of him! I wish I could go set him straight!"

Yu laughed, amused by her indignation over this injustice. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Well, what can I say. My brother can be quite a hardhead, even at the best of times."

Xiao sighed, trying to mask her smile at his affection. She inched closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I really hope he isn't giving Sis a hard time. I really hope they're working things out. My sister's been through enough."

Yu nodded gravely, recalling how troubled and weary Da looked now. She was more beautiful than ever, it was true, and Yu couldn't be prouder of having a sister like her. But there was something present in her face that hadn't been before, and Yu couldn't say he liked it. His heart ached for her.

"She certainly has," he said quietly.

Sadness crossed Xiao's face for a moment. How dearly she missed her sister. How much she wanted to be with her again. To comfort her, to wipe away her tears. To encourage her. But it wasn't to be, and it wasn't fair. She prayed that the day would come when they would be reunited sooner than she feared.

"Xiao, why does Da say the two of you were promised to Cao Cao from the beginning?" Yu asked suddenly, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Oh," Xiao said, surprised and a little caught off-guard at the question. "Well, I don't really know the details as well as Sis does. All I remember hearing is that he and Papa were good friends when they were young. Or at least, that was how Papa saw it. Cao Cao helped Papa out with something a long time ago, before Sis and I were even born. I never knew what it was, only that it was something that meant a lot to him. But in return, Papa was made to promise to give us up in marriage to him."

"I see," Yu said frowning pensively. "But how could your father promise to give you up, if neither of you were even born? What sort of a turn deserves marriage to the benefiter's daughters? It doesn't seem to make sense."

"I don't know," Xiao sighed. "Like I said, it was all so long ago. And why would it even matter now, Yu? He wants us, and he's going to get us. No one cares why."

Yu lifted Xiao closer to him, pressing his lips to her forehead protectively.

"He won't if I have anything to do with it," he vowed. Xiao dimpled adorably.

"I know," she admitted, lying back, comfortable against his torso.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes in silence, enjoying each other's warmth and company, and basking in the lovely weather together. All too soon, their time would run out, and Xiao would be saddened at being left alone. But still, her Yu had kept his word. He'd promised to visit her as often as he could, and he had been to see her just about every day since the morning he came back into her life. But she knew that that was to be over too soon. Luckily for them, Lord Cao Cao had been abroad when Yu reached Xu Chang Palace, and his return was delayed as well. But he was to arrive at Xu Chang in less than a day. So the luxury of being so close together, so frequently, was about to change. She certainly wasn't looking forward to it, but she would much rather her sister and Yu be safe. Besides, she knew Yu was clever enough to find a way back to her from time to time. She could live with being apart as long as she was able to see him _sometimes_.

"Yu," she said by-and-by, her cheeks growing hot. "About what I… said to you…"

"Yes?" he asked, opening his eyes and surprised to see her blushing.

"That day. Right before you left to Wei," she said, her voice growing smaller and smaller. She refused to look at him. "You… you remember, right?"

Yu's puzzled expression was replaced with a look not dissimilar to Xiao's. Of course he remembered. How could he ever forget it? Xiao, beaming at him, looking beautiful and joyful, gazing at him with wide-open eyes, declaring that she loved him… that she_ loved_ him!

"Yes, I do," he managed to get out normally. Xiao still wasn't looking directly at him, so she missed the trace of color that appeared momentarily on Yu's otherwise near-alabaster skin.

"Well… about that…"

_This is it,_ thought Yu. Now was finally the right time to bring it up. Now was finally when he could let her know he felt the exact same way, and maybe even more. Now was when she would finally know. He waited, trying to control his excitement, for Xiao to ask the question.

"I was wondering… if… if you-"

"Lady Xiao?"

It was one of the maids.

Xiao's voice caught in her throat, and she stiffened in Yu's arms.

"My lady?" came another voice. "Where are you? It's time for your breakfast."

"I- I'm supposed to be in my room," she whispered, looking up at Yu, dismayed and panicked.

Yu lost no time. He rose to his feet, lifting Xiao with him. Dusting off any grass or petals that may have stuck to her, he spoke quickly.

"Tell them you couldn't sleep, and took a walk to the stables. Tell them that you lost track of time, and that you're sorry for worrying them, and that it'll never happen again. If they ask too many questions, pretend to be tired and crabby from not getting enough sleep. Do you understand, Xiao?"

Xiao nodded, but looked plaintive, her eyes disappointed. Yu brushed her hair back from her cheek and gave her a quick kiss.

"It's alright. I'll come back. You know I can't stay away from you for long."

"Neither can I… but, it's not that… it's-"

"Lady Xiao!"

The voices were getting louder and closer.

"You have to go," Xiao whispered, paling, her hands on his chest. "Go get your horse, I'll distract them."

With a nod, and a swift hug of farewell to his precious Xiao, Yu did what he was meant to do with an especial reluctance and irritation at being interrupted.

* * *

Barefoot and bareheaded, Da Qiao silently treaded the interior of Xu Chang Palace. She didn't know exactly how late it was. Just that it was pitch dark outside, save for the moon's serene, ethereal glow. And that it was late enough for hardly anyone, if not no one, to be stirring awake within the palace walls. She had waited for as long as she could. She couldn't wait any longer. She purposely climbed the marble staircases and traversed the hallways. She could barely see in the heavily-dimmed rooms, with only the candlelight to aid her vision. She trembled slightly at the enormity of what she was doing. But she didn't falter. It was time for her to be as brave as she knew she could be. That didn't entail shying away from what her heart told her. Nor did it entail hesitating.

Shivering a little, she rubbed her bare arms with her hands. All she wore was her satin, floor-length nightgown her ladies had insisted on dressing her in for bed. Her dark hair hung loose and flowing, but it hardly provided her any warmth. It didn't matter.

_No more running away from what you want. It's time to do the only thing you can._

Da walked into the darkened, deserted infirmary. She didn't stop there. She went on until she reached her goal.

His room.

Shutting her eyes, Da prayed that this time wouldn't be like the time before- like the time a few days ago. She prayed things would be different. She wished for the strength to never give up hope. Taking a deep breath, she lightly pushed open the door and stepped in.

And of course, he was there.

Swallowing, Da stole over to his side. She held her breath as she gazed down at his resting form. He was so handsome, so familiar to her. His eyes were closed naturally, his breathing deep and regular. His face held none of the pain it had contained just hours ago. Da was spellbound. She had never seen him sleeping, or even resting before. He looked so peaceful, so… so vulnerable. He looked content and carefree. Like his former self. She remembered Ce as being so full of laughter, so full of merriment and liveliness. He was the embodiment of vivacity and charisma, the epitome of strength and courage. She missed the look of a young man living his life to the fullest in his face. Looking down at him now, he reminded her of how he used to be. Not how he was now. Not indifferent, distant or brooding. Not what she had made him into.

Tears began welling up in Da's eyes. It was all her fault, how he'd become. And now she didn't know if he'd ever be the same again.

A tear leaked out of her eye and, slipping off her smooth face, it landed on his cheek.

Sun Ce stirred slightly. Slowly, he opened his eyes. They widened when they saw her standing there.

"You came back," he whispered.

It was as though he had been waiting for her. As though he had lain awake ever since she had left, wondering if she would return to him. Da's heart began to beat irresistibly faster.

She took a step closer, her hand outstretched.

"Ce… I'm so sorry…"

In an instant, Ce had taken hold of her hand and snatched her so close, her forehead was inches from his.

"You're not leaving me again, Da," he murmured in low tones. "I won't let you."

"I… Ce-"

"Da, I promise you," Ce growled, his eyes boring into hers, "if your will truly is to live the rest of your life without me, I'll let you live in peace. No matter how much it breaks me. If this is the life you choose, I won't stand in your way. But I'll die before I let you leave me as long as I'm here. There's no way I'm letting you go. That's a sacrifice I won't make. Be apart from me forever if that's what you want. But you won't do it when I can help it. I'll fight it for as long as I can."

Da's eyes clouded with even more moisture at his words.

"I can't live without you," she breathed. She let her heart speak for her at last. She was tired of keeping it suppressed. And she he knew she no longer had to.

"Then don't," he whispered at once in earnest. His face lit up, his eyes flashing with eagerness, with hope. "Da, don't. You don't have to live this lie anymore. Come back with me."

Da shut her eyes. Tears rolled out from under her lashes. She breathed a long, shuddering sigh of gratitude, of joy. How long had she been waiting to hear those words? How long had she hoped for them? How much had she cried, pleading against fate, for him to utter them to her, for him to let her know if he wanted her? And now that he finally had, after all the pain she'd endured, after all the hardships and struggles they'd both been through, his words set her free. Now, she felt as though all her suffering had been worth it.

"You're mine, Da," Ce said, emotion resonating in his voice. "You were always mine. You can't be anyone else's, and you know it. You can't because you don't want to be. Because I won't let you be. Not now that I know what I know. Not after what you've just said to me. I lost you once. I'm not gonna lose you again. You can't pretend as if I'm nothing to you, either."

Da could hardly accept that this wasn't a dream. She could hardly keep her knees from buckling, hardly keep from fainting away from delight and disbelief.

"You were never nothing to me," she did her best to say in her trembling voice, her heart singing with ecstasy. "You were… everything."

Ce took hold of her face in his hands suddenly, and drew it closer to his. He could count every tear on her cheeks.

"_Then come with me."_

It had been so many months since Da had known happiness like this. But then, this sort of happiness was something she had only ever experienced when she was with Ce.

Unable to stop herself, she reached out and lightly touched his face with her fingers.

"Ce… you have no idea how much I wish I could…" she said softly.

"Don't just wish it!" Ce said fiercely, his face shining hard with his own determination which she had always loved. "Nothing ever came of anyone wishing for something they never worked for. Do it, Da. For me. For us," he besought her, his eyes pleading with hers to understand.

"Please say yes," he murmured.

"I-"

Da was the one who stopped herself from finishing. Impulsively, she leaned closer and kissed him softly and sweetly, cutting him off from interrupting.

"Just to remind you of how it used to be," she whispered, smiling at him shyly through lowered lashes.

Ce gave Da a look of such tenderness, of such pleasant surprise, she found herself yearning to kiss him a dozen times more.

He gently wrapped an arm about her waist and held her to him.

"I do remember, darling," he whispered into her ear. "I just couldn't help myself before. I didn't mean to scare you… you looked at me, and you smiled… and then… I just knew," he finished simply.

Her heart ballooning inside her bosom, threatening to implode with pleasure, Da rose up, carefully pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside Ce, as lithe and limber as she was.

Ce enfolded her in her arms and into his warmth, his lips brushing against her temples, one hand at her waist, the other in her glossy, sweet-smelling hair. She nestled her head against his chest, listening to the steady, comforting rhythm of his heart-beat, feeling as though she had come home at last.

He frowned slightly.

"You've been cold, my love. Let me warm you up," he said softly, pulling her nearer to him. Da smiled her widest then, trying to hide her blushing face from him. But he had seen it, and he thrilled to being able to see her smile so frequently. Even more than that, he thrilled to being the one who had brought it back on her beautiful face.

"Thank you… Ce, I…"

Her voice caught as she felt his fingertips trail down her bare arm, leaving goosebumps popping up in their wake. Butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach and shivers ran down her spine.

"_Ce…"_

She stared up at him with half-lidded eyes. She could have cried out in joy at what she saw: Ce's eyes were twinkling mischievously, his trademark crooked smile on his face.

"What?" he asked playfully, his voice husky, his eyes now softening just a little.

He was robbing Da of her breath. Her heart beat even quicker.

"You know what you're doing!" she gasped out, and would have thumped him across the chest were it not for his condition- which she knew Ce was fully aware of.

He laughed heartily- the sound of it music to Da's ears.

"Come on," he said teasingly, kissing her forehead. "You're in my bed."

"Don't say it like that!" she said in alarm, her cheeks crimsoning so brightly in the moonlight, he laughed again to see it.

Then, as he looked at her face bathed in the soft glow of the moon, her deep green eyes looking into his so sweetly, he grew serious.

"You're so beautiful."

Da shut her eyes, basking in his praise.

"The only time I believe it is when you say it to me," she confessed in a bashful whisper.

"Da," Ce said, his voice low and intimate. "If I ever asked you to… If I ever needed you to follow me anywhere, if it was the only way we could be together… would you?"

He looked deep into her eyes as he asked the question, a note of urgency in his tone.

Da reached up and cupped his cheek, meeting his stare with one full of honesty.

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth," she said softly.

Ce's face broke out into a delighted smile, his heart leaping for joy. He saw the truth, the sincerity in her eyes. It was all he needed to know.

He embraced her fully as though he would never let her go, and she succumbed to his tenderness only too willingly. They had erected a metaphysical barrier between themselves over all the months they had been apart, one that had grown far too strong; that had separated them for far too long. Now that barrier came crumbling down, swept away into nothingness by their unrestrained passion for each other as though it was made of dust. They were welded together, leaving no gap between their forms. He was hers and she was his. No longer would they be kept away by misunderstandings and words spoken in anger or helplessness.

And now was the time to tell him so.

"Ce, I'm so sorry for how I've hurt you. Even though I meant none of it, everything I said to you that year ago should never have been said. Will you ever forgive-"

"Sshh…" Ce touched his fingers to her lips. "It's all in the past, sweetheart. I don't need to hear about it, even if I wanted to. I'm sure you had a very good reason for doing what you did. Besides," he went on smiling, "what I said to you a few days ago had to have canceled that out, huh?"

Da heard herself giggling for the first time in ages, and he joined in, still hardly believing that the two of them were together like this, and thanking the heavens for it.

"Ce… thank you," she whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears of joy. It was so good to be able to cry tears that weren't shed out of sorrow again. It was so good to be loved again, it was so good to be warm and safe in his strong, protective arms again!

"No, Da," Ce said solemnly, taking her slight, delicate hands in both of his, trying to convey his gratitude to her for never giving up on him, for always seeing something in them that was still worth believing in. For helping him make his way back to her heart. For letting him finally find her again. "Thank_ you_."

He lowered his head and kissed her again, slow and gentle. Letting them both remember how it felt kiss the one they loved, before finally drifting off to sleep in each other's arms- sleep full of sweet, pleasant dreams, and peaceful sleep at last.

* * *

_I firmly believe I'm getting into the habit of writing STUPENDOUSLY LONG chapters for you! This is the longest one yet! I hope it stays that way hahah, because my fingers are exhausted. But it was worth it! See what you would have missed if I hadn't changed my mind?! By the way, just in case anyone was interested enough in these little nuances I enjoy sticking in my stories, in this chapter, both our couples, at a particular were interrupted during their... shall we say dalliances? By no one really important. Lol. Another thing I'd like to add (just in case anyone out there cares for some reading tips from the author and doesn't mind reading to background music LOL), I highly recommend reading this chapter while listening to **I Can Feel Your Heartbeat** by Enrique Iglesias, featuring Nicole Scherzinger (particularly the parts featuring Ce and Da's reunion... so most of the chapter hahah). The reason being that this song actually partially served as my inspiration for this chapter, meaning that although I'd been planning for the story to progress in this way for years, this song was what I listened to while writing it out in order to make Ce and Da's emotions come alive. So I'm feeling pretty confident I've won back the hearts of all you Ce/Da fans out there :P.  
_

_Well, I do hope you all decide to review this time! Please leave your feedback and comments, because as you all know by now, they really mean a lot to me. And to all of you, HERE'S WISHING YOU A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's hope 2013 brings many more great additions to this fanfic :)_

_Let me know how happy (or not!) you've been with this chapter, and hope to see you all soon!_


	34. Mini Author's Note

_**Chapter 33 has now been replaced with the latest chapter in this story, just like I said it might be! Please hit the 'previous chapter' button if you would like to read it :)**_

_**This mini author's note will be deleted within a few short weeks, so please DON'T LEAVE ANY REVIEWS HERE WHATSOEVER, BECAUSE THEY'LL BE GONE AND I'LL NEVER GET TO KNOW IF YOU READ THE LATEST UPDATE! Any reviews you'd like to make about the new chapter should be posted in Chapter 33 :P**_


End file.
